Total Drama Music
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: All hell has broken loose on Total Drama Music.
1. Auditions

The camera zoomed in on the famous reality show host. His blue shirt and khaki pants clung to his aging body as he stood in place on the set. Chris' smile dazzled as her showed off his pearly whites for the camera.

"Hello, and welcome to Total. Drama. MUSIC!" Chris is left standing there, his arms waving around the air like an idiot.

"Chris, you know there's no theme song, right?" A girl called off stage. The raven haired man turned to face the direction the voice had come from.

"What?" His smile fell and he dropped his arms back down to his sides. Snickering was heard from all around, but Chris just let it bounce off his ego. He cleared his throat and began his speech again.

"Welcome to Total Drama Music! I am your host, Chris McLean." Chris gave a wink at the camera as he slicked his hair back with his hand. "This season is all about the Music. Who will make it and who will break it? All will be answered in my quest to find the nation's top singer!"

"He's doing it again." The girls voice was back, the camera moved from Chris and onto two girls sitting on chairs off stage. "He's hogging the limelight." The dark haired one said to the fair headed one. She was wearing a long, bloodred, strapless dress. Her pale skin was covered in tattoo's; Alice beheading the Red Queen on her neck, the phrases "Angel of Music" and "We're all mad here." on her arms, the Cheshire Cat creeping on her collarbone and the words 'Love' in Russian letters on the back of her neck. Her hair was the same shade as Chris', but without the grey, and pinned behind her back with a small black ribbon. Her eyes were grey and glaring at Chris, yet hidden behind a pair of old lady spectacles that sat on the edge of her nose.

"He always does it!" The other girl complained. She, unlike her friend, was wearing more casual clothing; A bright blue hoodie with the phrase 'Innocent until proven guilty' written in white and black, black skinny jeans and matching blue converse high-tops. Her ginger-brown hair was flowing down from her head to just past her shoulders. Her arms were folded across her chest and a playful smirk was on her lips. "It's not like we knew he wouldn't take all the spotlight for himself."

"True, true." The dark haired girl nodded. The camera man swivelled back around to face Chris. The aging man looked as if he was about to boil over with anger.

"Carry on, Chris!" The fair haired girl was heard shouting on stage.

"As I was saying." Chris continued, after taking a few deep, really, really deep, breathes. "This show is all about finding the next singing sensation, but finding them won't be easy. I-"

"-WE!-" Both girl off stage shouted at the same time.

"-have set up challenges to see who will come out on top and win the prize of a lifetime." The host continued, ignoring the two girls' comment. "A recording contract! Only fame and fortune will come of that." A smirk danced on his lips as he completed what he had been trying to say all along.

All of a sudden the camera cut off and another showed the two girls who had been interrupting Chris.

"Hello and welcome to Total Drama Music!" The red head greeted.

"Chris forgot to mention the most important part of this show. US!" The dark haired girl smirked, almost evilly. "My name is Samantha, and I am one of your co-hosts for this season of Total Drama."

"And my name is Chloe and I will be your other co-host for the show." The other girl added. "This time around will be just as hard as the previous seasons of Total Drama. However, we did try to keep Chris' sick sense of humour out of this."

"And input ours instead." Now both girls were smiling with an evil grin on their lips. "Below you will find an application form, all you have to do is fill it out and send it back to our official website!"

"To get to that website, you press the button at the bottom of the screen, the one that say review. You sign in, or stay anonymous if you prefer, and then leave your application in the box provided." Chloe explained.

Before Sam could continue, a very angry and wet looking Chris stepped in front of the camera, joining the girls. Both teenagers burst out laughing at the sight of their 'boss' or, as they called him, Mr. Sadistic Asshole.

"I told you leaving that bucket of ice water above the door was a good idea." Sam giggled. Even Chloe had to admit it was funny.

"So-Please remember-" But Chloe was too busy laughing to concentrate on what she was saying.

"No one is a loser." Samantha continued for her, still laughing herself.

"Unless you don't make the cut, then you're a loser." Chris said, scowling at the camera. "And you're also a loser if you get kicked out."

"CHRIS!" Both girls screamed at once, outraged at what the host as said, but he just shrugged at them.

"Just telling it as it is." Sam's face lit up red, Chloe jumped in between the host and her co-host before a fight could break-out between them. The camera fizzled out, leaving blackness to replace the audiences screens.

Application Form

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Stereotype:

Nationality:

Sexuality:

Hair:

Eyes:

Skin color:

Everyday Clothes:

Swimwear:

Nightwear:

Personality:

Bio:

What Stereotypes do you get along with?:

What Stereotypes don't you get along with?:

What Stereotypes will you have a crush on?:

Why do you want to be a singer?:

A/N: So, this is my first OC story...Go easy on me :) But, I'm not alone. My amazing co-writer, Desire at Gunpoint, is helping with this, Mainly because it was her idea to begin with ;) LOL! But, I think we got off to a good start :)

Please sign up :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	2. Introduction

Disclaimer: The Total Drama Franchise is not mine to own...I wish it was, but it ain't. The only person I own is Chloe (But, technically my mom owns me until I'm 18 ;D). Sam belongs to Desire at gunpoint and all OC's belongs to the people who created them.

Sam and Chloe's beaming faces lit up the screen as the camera slowly faded into the Total Drama Music studio. It was a massive stage, with flashing lights and huge screens that read different messages.

"I'm Chloe."

"And I'm Sam."

"And this is Total. Drama. MUSIC!" The two announced as various songs, old and new, started playing in the background. They danced around on the spot for a few seconds before the backing track died out.

"Hello, and welcome back to Total Drama Music!" Chloe introduced, doing a spin with her hand in the air for good measure.

"Since last time we have had in so many application forms, the inbox is overflowing!" Sam told the live audience, who applauded the two co-hosts.

"It is a shame we couldn't pick all of them because they were all good." Chloe said, smiling happily.

"Yeah right, did you see half of those lamo applications? None of them deserved to be pick." Chris came on stage, grumbling to himself. He was wearing what looked to be his pajamas; A grey t-shirt and black shorts. His usually quaff hair was messier than scrambled eggs. The two girls laughed at him as he entered.

"Chris, we're filming." Sam told him, an evil smirk on her lips. Sam had told Chris, earlier that day, that the seven o'clock filming was just a rehearsal. So, he wasn't prepared at all.

"Nice try, Sam." Chris sneered, not believing her because she was known to prank her. A lot.

"Chris, Sam's telling the truth. We're filming live to the world via that camera." Chloe pointed to the camera, pinching her lips together so she wouldn't laugh at Chris even more. The sadistic hosts eyes bulged from his head as he slowly turned to face the camera. He instantly saw the glowing red recording button and legged it off stage, the way he'd come on.

Both co-host's burst into a fit of laughter at their 'boss'. Chris was just too easy to them.

"Alright, alright." Sam calmed the audience's own laughter with her hands. "I think it's time we introduced the first eight contestants!" The audience burst out into a fit of cheering.

"So, our first contestant is seventeen years old, Scottish and is very, very quiet! Give it up for Thunder Moon!" The screen behind Sam and Chloe opened up and a girl came running out, her eyes looking down at the floor and her mouth covered by a red bandanna she had wrapped around her neck. Her clothes consisted of black 'escape the fate' t-shirt, muddy black jeans and matching black army boots. Thunder's hair was black, but looked blue under the lighting of the stage, it ended mid-back and partly covered one of her yellow-orange eyes.

"Let's give it up for Thunder everyone!" Sam shouted over the cheering, only making it louder. Thunder gave a small wave to the audience and moved off to the side for the others to come through. "Next up our contestant is seventeen, a right flirt and would love to be in a band! Give it up for Kelvin Ed!" A boy appeared in the doorway where Thunder had, waving his hands out at the audience as he jogged over to join Chloe and Sam. He was wearing a black 'Linkin Park' t-shirt with black jeans and army boots. Almost the same clothing as Thunder. His hair was bright red and spiked up perfectly on top of his head. "Ladies and gentlemen, Kelvin!" Kelvin moved off to where Thunder was standing, and the two started up a small conversation of their own.

"And next up our contestant is sixteen years old, she's Australian and there's more to her than meets the eye! It's Dana McKenzie!" A small girl came out from the doors and onto the stage. Her dark brown hair reached just above her butt and her skin was lightly tanned. Dana was wearing a black t-shirt with a pink rose in the centre, the word 'I'm' above it and the word 'Crazy' below it in bright yellow. She had dark blue, denim short shorts and black ballet flats on the bottom half. She was waving enthusiastically at the audience, even blowing a few kisses out.

"Dana everyone!" Sam announced. "Next up is another seventeen year old, girls think he's good looking and-" Sam was cut across by Chris reentering the stage, looking a lot better than when he had left.

"Do you have to introduce everyone that way?" He asked in annoyance, still pissed off about the prank.

"Yes. And he's of Chinese decent!" Sam continued, with only a flick of her hair over her shoulder towards Chris. "It's Matthias Wong!" A not-so-bad looking boy came walking out onto the stage. He had midnight black colored hair that was short, straight and fell over his face slightly. His eyes were so dark that you couldn't tell where his iris ended and his pupil began. Matthias was wearing a plain red t-shirt and blue jeans, complete with black sneakers.

"Give it up for Matt!" Matt went over to his fellow competitors at the side of the stage.

"Next up is-" Chris started, but was cut off by Sam.

"Uh, no. It's Chloe's turn to introduce someone." She told the host.

"My show, I'm introducing the contestants." He said, putting his foot down on the co-hosts.

"No. You've missed the first half of this show, you're not butting in half-way through!" By now Sam and Chris were getting up in each others faces and some of the audience was shouting 'Fight!'.

Luckily, Chloe broke in between them before an actual fight could break-out. "Our fifth contestant is seventeen years old, wants to get her life back on track and is one hundred percent pure British! It's Marianna Cole!" A girl with dull olive skin walked out onto the stage, her dirty blonde hair reached down to her elbows and the only bit of excitement on her face was her electric blue eyes. She was wearing a plain white t-shirt, but it looked dirty around the edges. Her skinny jeans were ripped, her black leather jacket looked worn and her black boots were slightly tattered. Marianna gave a sort of smile at the audience but just walked off to the other contestants.

"Next up is Zakk Blythe!" Chris shouted out before Sam could stop him.

"That is not how you introduce people on this show, Chris!" The raven-haired girl yelled at him. She then turned to the camera and introduced him the way she wanted to. "Next up, he's seventeen years old, a metal rocker and is a guitarist! It's Zakk Blythe." She then turned to Chris and poked her tongue out at him as Zakk appeared in the background. He had short and scruffy black hair, hazel eyes and his face was completed with a beard. Zakk was wearing a black 'Hatchet 2' sleeveless shirt, baggy black jeans and black boots. He had a metal necklace with a fake razor on the end hanging proudly from his neck and a black gauntlet covered in metal spikes on his right arm.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Zakk!" Chris rolled his eyes at the two co-hosts method of doing things and stomped off in a strop because he couldn;t do it his quick and easy way. "Next up, she's fifteen years old, a punk rocker and likes to make people laugh! Please welcome Daniella Brooks!" Chloe introduced, watching Chris leaving.

Daniella walked onto the stage through the doors at the back and joined Chloe and Sam at the front. She had golden blonde hair and icy blue eyes. Her skin was tanned and slightly oily looking. Daniella was wearing neon green tights under black jean shorts. She had a long sleeved, black shirt on underneath a neon green t-shirt that read 'Love me or Leave me alone'. Her black high tops reached her knee's and there was a silver snake necklace dangling from her neck.

"Daniella!" Sam said, gesturing to the girl. Daniella gave a wave to the auidence and joined the others.

"Now, for our last contestant of the evening. He's seventeen years old, Indian, not native American, Indian and is a big, lovable Teddy bear! It's Martin Xander!" Martin came through the doors, waving to the audience, with a very happy smile on his face. He had dark tanned skin and big, round, chocolate brown eyes. His hair was black, reached to his ears and so did his bangs. Martin's t-shirt was white with a big smiley-face on the front, black jeans and red sandals. "Martin everybody!" The audience clapped as the other seven contestants joined Chloe, Sam and Martin center stage.

"Well, these lot are the first eight to join us at Total Drama Music!" Chloe told the camera, gewsturing to the contestants.

"We are still looking for a few more contestants, so send in your applications!" Sam announced, a huge smile on her face from defeating Chris.

"And we'll see you next time on Total."

"Drama."

"Music!" The two girls shouted out together.

"And we're out." The camera man shouted. Everyone on stage breathed out heavily.

"You guys were great." Chloe told the eight contestants. "We'll see you again when we get some more people in."

"Whatever." Marianna answered, rolling her eyes and walking off backstage.

"What is her problem?" Daniella asked no one in particular.

"Who cares? I'm gonna go find Chris and see what other lasting damage I can cause." Sam skipped off, daydreaming about what pain she was going to put the host through next.

A/N: Sooooooo...What do you think? I spent 3 and a half hours writing this, which makes it the chapter I have spent the mst time on. EVER! I'm serious, I spend, like, half hour, an hour at the most, on writing.

Well, spend in your apps :) I'm not sure how mnay spaces we have avaliable, depends how many people sign up and get in :)

Oh, and don't take anything Chris says to heart...

LOL!

Thunder Moon-The Strong Silent Type by Thunder-Eternity

Kelvin Ed-The Flirty Hothead by Thunder-Eternity

Dana McKenzie-The girl with hidden secrets by PenguinsRcute

Matthias Wong-Introverted Pretty Boy by ApplePickingBeam

Marianna Cole-Deadbeat by Total Drama Overload

Zakk Blythe-Southern Metal Rocker by Another Dead Hero

Daniella Brooks-Punk Rocker by WeRWhoWeR

Martina Xander-The Teddy Bear by Nobody Understands

If you have any idea who you want your perosn to be paired up with, tell me! I need to know these things :) Oh, and Chloe and Sam are open to date, too :) (Note to reads: Sam is Lesbian Chloe is straight :D) That should make the show more interesting, too.

LOL!

Any ideas for Drama being caused will help :)

Um...

If there is anything else I should know about your characters aswell, tell me so I can add it in, or incase I need it further on in the show :)

Please send in an app if you haven't :)

I'm kinda rambling now, just so I can get to 2,000 words :)

YAY! I got there :)

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	3. Ready to Start?

Disclaimer: The Total Drama Franchise is not mine to own...I wish it was, but it ain't. The only person I own is Chloe (But, techinacally my mom owns me until I'm 18 ;D). Sam belongs to Desire at gunpoint and all OC's belongs to the people who created them.

"Hello and welcome to Total Drama Music." Chloe smiled at the camera. However, she was standing on stage alone, without any sign of Sam or Chris. "After our last episode aired last night we have had non stop applications coming in. I just want to say now, thank you. Thank you to everyone who took the time to apply for our show and we are deeply sorry if you didn't make it through. It's not because you weren't good enough, it's because we don't have enough room for everybody." The red head stared hopefully at the camera. There was silence from all around, not a single noise could be heard. And then, out of no where, a high pitched, girlie sounding scream came ripping through the whole of the studio. "And that is the signal to tell us that Sam is on her way...With Chris chasing after her."

As if on que, Sam came running onto the stage, dressed in army looking clothing, black lace-up boots and a matching cap. Instead of her usual spectacles, she had big, clear glasses on the bridge of her nose and a green paintball gun in her hand.

"What did I miss?" She asked, skidding into place beside Chloe.

"Nothing much." Her co-host shrugged.

"I. AM. GOING. TO KILL. YOU!" Chris strained voice came screeching, he came running onto the stage, covered from head to toe in multi-colored pain. The only part of skin that was still visible was a small patch around his eyes where his sunglasses, that were now perched on his brightly colored hair, had been.

The whole audience Sam and Chloe burst into a wave of laughter at the sight of the host.

"This isn't funny!" Chris growled. "Your lucky I don't fire you, Samantha Terrafino!"

"Oh, lighten up, Chrissy boy. I was only joking around." Sam smirk-smiled.

"It's only paint, Chris. Go wash it off." Chloe told him, hoping it wasn't her job on the line next.

"Yeah, before I get the water pistols out to help." Sam mumbled so only Chloe could hear, making her burst into a giggling fit. Chris death glared the two girl before spinning on his heel and walking back off the stage muttering to himself. "Why did Chef have to audition for Dancing with the Stars? He can't even dance..."

"Can we get back to the show now?" Chloe asked her co-host. Sam nodded her head and pulled off her army clothes in one swift move and threw, revealing her usual red dress, and threw them off to the side with the gun and glasses.

"Tonight we will introduce you to our last few contestants." Sam told the camera. "There are twelve to introduce, but we should get through it easily now since Chris will be in the shower for the next two hours and then doing his hair for five after that."

"Our first contestant of the night is sixteen years old, half-punk half-prep and came all the way from Mexico to be here! It's Alexander Blake!" A boy with shaggy black hair with blonde tips and bright green eyes stepped out from the screen that had split in two again. He was wearing a black, long sleeved top with a blue skull in the center, black jeans with red stitching, red boots and a choker round his neck, with metal spikes coming out. Alexander gave a nod to the audience and walked off to the side of the stage where the others had been the night before.

"Next up, she's fifteen years old, the underdog of life and has a bit of every nationality in her! Give it up for Natalie Charm!" Natalie stepped through the screen and walked down to where Chloe and Sam were. She had pin straight, chest length, blonde hair with lighter blonde streaks and big, sea colored eyes. Natalie was wearing a silver colored t-shirt, with a dark grey peace sign. Black Sofee shorts and bright green platforms, which made her look a lot taller than she was.

Natalie gave a peace sign to the audience and walked off to stand by Alexander.

"Our next vic-contestant," Sam smirked ever so slightly, but it was evilly all the same, "is seventeen, smokes way too much pot and is a total klutz! Ladies and gentlemen, it's Dan Miller!" Another boy came wondering onto the stage, waving like an idiot to the audience. He had messy brown hair and baby blue eyes. Dan was wearing an old grey sweatshirt, scruffy, old jeans, a green and blue striped shirt and gray sneakers. "Isn't he adorable?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"Definitely." Chloe answered, holding back the laughter. "Next up, she's sixteen years old, from the Philippines and uses music to focus on the future. Katrina Summers!" Kat walked onto the stage, waving slightly at the audience. Her black hair came down to just past her ears and was held back by a red alice band. She was wearing a white tank-top with a red plaid, unbuttoned shirt in over it, skinny jeans and black uggs on her feet. She smiled happily as she walked over and joined the others at the side of the stage.

"Well, he's seventeen, Greek and frenemies with Kat. Joseph Ranger." Joey came jogging onto the stage, his short, brown curls bouncing and his greeny-brown eyes shinning in the light. He was wearing a white checkered hoodie, gray skinny jeans and black sneakers. Joey gave Sam and Chloe a kiss on the cheek each, before giving a final wave to the audience and walking over to the competitors corner.

Sam elbowed Chloe in the gut slightly. "I think he's be your type of guy if he wasn't gay." She told her co-host.

"I'm not gay!" Joey stated, resisting the urge to stamp his foot.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Sam apologized, putting her hand over her mouth. "I thought you'd come out of the closet."

"I'm not ga-" But Chloe cut across him by introducing the next person.

"She's fifteen years old, from Florida and has tons of experience in performing! It's Sami Orlando!" Sami came skipping in between the doors, her butt long, brown hair, swaying at her sides, and stopped to wave at the audience, before continuing down to Sam and Chloe. She had white tank-top with a black jacket on over it and bright blue jeans. Sami blew a kiss to the audience and curtsied, before skipping off to the others.

"And next, he's sixteen years old, has every girl after him and loves to sing! It's James Evans!" James stepped out from the doors and waved to the audience as he walked forward. He had black hair that was sticking up in a cute way and electrifying green eyes. James was wearing a white t-shirt with a light blue, unbuttoned, button down, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, tight jeans and worn out sneakers.

"Let's give it up for James!" The audience's cheering grew louder and James waved harder as he walked over to his fellow competitors. "Now him, he's my kinda guy." Chloe told Sam. "And now we have another sixteen year old, who comes from a performing family and wants his talent to be noticed. Troy Trenton!" Troy walked out onto the stage and held his hand in the air before jogging down to Chloe and Sam. He had shaggy, yet straight, dirty blonde hair and a mix of almond and hazel colored eyes. Troy was wearing a gray shirt with a moss green jacket, jeans and white-gray converse.

"Next we have Jesse Topher, he's a sixteen year old prankster turned pyro, who just wants something to do in life. Jesse came onto the stage his black hair reflecting the stage lights. He had a single red strip, that went from the tip of the bang covering his right eye, to the end of his hair at the bottom of his neck. He was wearing a gray t-shirt, with a rip down the side, a red hoddie that was tied around his waist, black skinny jeans and red high tops with black laces instead of white. He nodded to the audience, but went straight to the others instead of Chloe and Sam. "It's okay, just go to them. We're not important!" Sam told him sarcastically. Jesse just shrugged.

"Okaaaay, next up we have Tonia Hart! She's seventeen years old, drop dead gorgeous and wants to be recognized for more than just her looks!"

"I think we're starting to sound like a dating service." Sam said turning to Chloe.

"Yeah, it's getting weird." Chloe replied. As they were talking a very beautiful girl walked down onto the stage, causing most guys jaws to drop. She had silky smooth, hip length, platinum blonde hair and long, side-swept bangs that was tied up in a high pony behind her. Tonia was wearing a light pink, off the shoulder top, a knee length, white skirt and sandals. She coughed a little and both co-hosts turned to face her smiling face.

"Wow." They both said at the same time, finding themselves smiling because Tonia was. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Tonia decided to walk over to the others. Sam had to blink a few times to get her head back into focus.

"So, our next competitor is seventeen, loves to sing and is the happiest goth I have ever met! It's Astoria Urving!" A girl with fake black, shoulder length hair, that was pulled into two side ponytails and heavy black make-up came walking onto the stage. She was wearing a sleeveless, black turtle neck, that stopped at her bellybutton, a black miniskirt, fishnet stockings and black, high heeled boots. She came bounding down the steps happily and stopped by Sam and Chloe to wave at the audience. "Astoria, everybody!" Sam shouted over the cheering and Astoria skipped off to the others.

"Yes! We're finally at the last person of the contest!" Chloe cried out. Sam laughed bit and turned to the camera.

"It's been a long night for her." She stated, before turning back to Chloe.

"Lastly, she's seventeen years old, doesn't trust no one and has been called a bitch so many times it's hard to keep count! Bliss Valley!" Bliss walked out onto the stage, swaying her hips from side-to-side, making her dark brown, curls, that reached her hips, to sway with her body. She was wearing a glittery gold halter neck top, with a fluffy, white jacket, white jeans and white, fluffy ankle boots.

Bliss sneered at Chloe and Sam, then walked over to the others, making sure to keep her distance.

"Did she just sneer at me?" Sam asked through gritted teeth.

"N-No." Chloe lied, not wanting Sam to fly off the handle. "No, she didn't."

"Good, because if she had, Chris would no longer be top of my hit list." Sam spat, not taking her eyes off Bliss, who just rolled her eyes at the co-host.

"Well, it looks like we have our twenty contestants!" Chloe announced, changing the subject as quickly as she could. "Stay tuned for love, war and drama!"

"And if we're lucky, death!" Sam whipped her head to face Bliss once again as she said the last word.

"That would be so cool!" Astoria commented.

"Ew." Kat whispered to herself.

"I'm back!" Chris came sliding onto the stage, but being as old as he is, it looked terribly wrong. So, just to annoy Chris, Sam started off the finale.

"And we'll see you next time on Total."

"Drama."

"Music!" The two girls shouted out together.

A/N: I think I just proved to everyone who didn't get in the last chapter, but did this one, that you should never give up! LOL! Or maybe not...

The full cast list is as follows:

Thunder Moon-Strong Silent Type-Thunder-Eternity

Kelvin Ed-The Flirty Hothead-Thunder-Eternity

Dana McKenzie-The gril with hidden secrets-PenguinsRcute

Matthias Wong-Introverted Pretty Boy-ApplePickingBeam

Marianna Cole-Deadbeat-Total Drama Overload

Zakk Blythe-Southern Metal Rocker-Another Dead Hero

Daniella Brooks-Punk Rocker-WeRWhoWeR

Martin Xander-The Teddy Bear-Nobody Understands

Alexander Blake-Punk/Prep-WeRWhoWeR

Natalie Charm-The underdog-CharmOriginalProductions

Dan Miller-The pothead-Mentogoboom

Katrina 'Kat' Summers-Strong fisted scardy cat-Silentmusician202

Joseph 'Joey' Ranger-Funny popular guy-Silent musician202

Sami Orlando-The performing art geek-icarlyfanatic101

James Evans-The soulful hearthrob-Mythologyrulez

Troy Trenton-The Art enthusiest-CodyOnTheBounce

Jesse 'Jess' Topher-Pranky Pyro-XWithoutXWarningX

Tonia Hart-The Beauty Queen-El' Caliente

Astoria Urving-The Happiest Goth You will Ever meet-Out4thecount

Bliss Valley-The mean girl-Badtooth

Yep, that's them :)

Oh, also, there are a lot of big, long names...if your character has a nickname, tell me :) If there is anything I need to know, or you think I can add in, tell me :)

Um...Yeah, I'm done rambling ;) LOL!

Or maybe not...

I already have a few pairings, but if there is anyone you want your character to be paired up with, TELL ME! :)

Okay, I think I got the point of telling me across ;)

So, thanks for reading, please review :)

I am sorry if you didn't get in :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	4. Let's get going

Disclaimer: The Total Drama Franchise is not mine to own...I wish it was, but it ain't. The only person I own is Chloe (But, technically my mom owns me until I'm 18 ;D). Sam belongs to Desire at gunpoint and all OC's belongs to the people who created them.

"I'm telling you, Chloe." Sam said as the camera faded in on the two co-hosts. "Barney has to be a pedophile! Why else would a twenty-year-old man hang around kids so much?"

"Okay, I get where your coming from, but the whole thi-"

"Ladies?" A voice from behind the camera called out to the two.

"What?" Sam snapped angrily, not liking being disrupted in the middle of a conversation.

"We're rolling." The guy told her.

"Oh." She simply replied.

"Hello and welcome back to Total Drama Music!" Chloe announced, trying to act as if nothing had happened.

"As you can clearly see, we're not on the stage where we've been for the past two nights." The camera zoomed out to reveal a very fancy looking living room. There were three expensive white sofa's, with a glass coffee table, that Sam had her feet up on, the walls were painted an off white color, the floor was wooden, without any dents in it what-so-ever and a furry white rug completed the room. "We're in Chris' mansion!" Sam announced happily. "This is where the fun will happen." That evil smirk of hers crept from one corner of her mouth to the others as she thought about all the fun she'd have with Chris in the mansion. "The reason we're in here is because the pyro and the pot head."

"Better known to you as Jesse and Dan."

"Burnt the contestants rooms to the ground." Sam shook her head in a disappointed fashion. "This is what happens when you play with matches, children."

"Lucky for us, Chris has a mansion with God knows how many rooms for us all to live happily in." Chloe's smiled at the camera. "Now, let's see how the contestants are doing, dragging their luggage from the burnt down rooms to the mansion."

With the contestants

"My hands hurt!" Bliss cried, stopping for a moment to massage her palms.

"Oh, quit your whining!" Marianna called out to her. No one seemed to be all too friendly with Bliss at the moment, as she was walking alone. The mean girl looked around a little and the spotted Martin.

"Martin, you're a nice, strong, guy, can you help me with my bags, please?" She asked, resting a hand on his arm as he walked past her. Martin, being the nice guy he is, agreed to help Bliss. He slung his backpack over both his shoulders and grabbed a hold of Bliss' two suitcases, that each had two handbags attached to the top and Bliss carried her hand bag on her shoulder.

Up front, Daniella and Zakk were lost deep in a conversation.

"No way, Slipnot are way better than Linkin Park!" Zakk argued back.

"Nuh-uh!" Daniella stated. "Slipnot are the greatest metal band in the world!"

"Yeah right, Slipnot have more meaningful lyrics!"

"No way, have you ever heard the lyrics to half of Linkin Park's songs? Now that's meaningful." The two argued back and fore, but with happy smiles on their faces the whole way.

Just behind those two were Joey and Kat. Joey was trying, and hopelessly failing, to make Kat laugh.

"Alright, how about this one; Have you heard about the man who did it with a parakeet? He caught chirpes and the worst thing? It was untweetable." Joey laughed to himself over his dirty joke.

"That's disgusting." Kat told him, barley listening to him.

"Come on, Kat. You know you wanna laugh. Laughing makes you feel good about yourself." He told her, giving her a slight nudge in the gut.

"Whatever." Kat's mind was far away, very, very far away. She had her mind set on a certain boy in the group. And that boy wasn't Joey.

A little bit behind them, Astoria was walking along, her headphones plugged in and blasting some very loud music that she was nodding her head to as she walked. Her pigtails were bouncing from side to side and her smile was lighting up her face. But, she nodded her head a little bit too much and her headphones fell out, falling to the floor, dragging the iPod with it. Astoria stopped and bent down to pick it back up, but someone walked into the back of her and she fell over.

"Watch where you're going, Freak!" Bliss snapped at her. Astoria got back up to her feet, her eyes narrowed at Bliss.

"Who are you calling a freak, miss Barbie doll wannabe?" She retorted.

"Are you blind as well as stupid? I was talking to you, miss gothy!" Bliss sneered, flicking her head up high to show she wasn't backing down.

"Oh, you wanna go?" Astoria asked, moving closer to Bliss.

"Bring it!" But before the two could get any further than Astoria head locking Bliss, James jumped in the way and, with the help of Kelvin, pulled the two girls off each other.

"Ladies, ladies, there is plenty of me to go around." Kelvin told them, earning a hit to the gut off the two girls. He doubled over in pain, "Or not."

Back at the Mansion

Sam was leaning over the coffee table, watching the TV screen with a lot of attention.

"Go on, Astoria, baby!" She was yelling. "RIP HER HEAD OFF!" Chloe was sitting behind her on the sofa, watching Sam trying to cheer on Astoria.

"She'll learn that they can't hear her." She told the camera.

"QUICKLY, PUNCH HER FACE!"

"I hope..." Sam screamed out in anger as she watched James and Kelvin pull the girls apart.

"NOOO! LET THEM CLAW AT EACH SOME MORE!" She shouted.

"Sam, it's okay." Chloe assured the extremely mad girl. "Astoria will beat the shit outta Bliss another time." She lied, hoping it actually wouldn;t happen.

"She'd better."

Outside

"Congratulations!" Chloe shouted, throwing her hands in the air as the contestants all collapsed in front of the mansion gates.

"Now you all have to walk back because they fixed the damage." Sam announced. A group groan waved over the twenty collapsed teenagers.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Alexander shouted out, trying his best to sit up.

"There is no way I am walking back now!" Marianna told them, too tired to even yell.

"Come on, guys!" Dana cried hopefully. "It'll be fun! We can have a sing-a-long! 3456 bottles of cola in the fridge, 3456 bottles of cola, ya take one down and-"

"SHUT UP!" Sam yelled, covering her ears. "I was kidding!"

"Let's get everyone inside to unpack and then we'll show you around." Chloe told the group as her and Sam pushed open the gates to Chris' mansion.

Upstairs

"Hey, we're outta TP in the bathroom!" Matt called, zipping up his pants as he walked back into the hallway.

"Dude, how much did you use?" Troy asked on his way to the bathroom.

"There was none in there when I went in." Matt told him defensively.

"Where'd it all go then?" As if on que a loud scream roared through the whole of the house.

"SAMANTHA TERRAFINO!" Everyone's heads popped out of their doors as Sam came running down the hallway with empty cardboard tubes, from the center of rolls of toilet paper, in her hands. She was laughing so hard she had to stop and rest against the wall to regain breath.

Looking around, she spotted Bliss opposite her and threw the tubes into her room before Chris could catch her with the evidence. Sam then started running down the hallways again, squeezing her way in between Matt and Troy and into her own room, slamming the door behind her.

"THAT GIRL IS GOING TO GET A GOOD PIECE OF MY MIND!" Chris was coming down the corridor, only wearing a blue bathrobe. His hair still had soap suds in it and his face was twisted into a scowl. It wasn't a pretty sight. It was less prettier by the fact his robe was a bit too small for him. Making all the girls retreat to their rooms and all the boy to laugh and cover their eyes.

Downstairs

"One of these days, Sam, Chris will kill you." Chloe told her co-host as they waited for everyone to join them in the recording booth.

"No he won't, he might break a nail." Sam laughed. Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Can we move on with this? I need a nice relaxing soak and am early night to recover from all the hard work I've done today." Bliss said as she walked into the room.

"What work? You-" Sam took one look at Bliss and screamed a high pitched scream. "OMG! IT'S BLOODY MARY! RUN FOR THE HILLS!" Sam was panicking, running around on the spot until Chloe held her arms out and stopped her.

"It's just Bliss." She told her co-host.

"Oh." Sam replied, breathing very heavily. "I knew that." She cleared her throat a bit and sat back down on her stool.

Bliss had come in wearing the most grotesque outfit imaginable, no words can describe it. Her make-up was covering her face and now she had a death glare to had to it. With Sam's superstitious beliefs, Bliss' look didn't go too well.

"Now, back on track." Chloe told them. "This is a recording booth."

"Well done, Captain Obvious." Bliss muttered.

"This is where you can come and talk about your feelings." Chloe pointed to inside the booth. "In there is a stool where you sit and on the wall by there is a camera to record you."

"So, whenever we want to talk about something, we can just go in there?" Sami asked.

"Yep and it's completely sound prrof so only the people on the inside can hear you." Sam told her.

Recording Booth Cam

"So, I think I have a good chance this season." Marianna told the camera. "Bliss, however, not so good."

"How was I supposed to know that the whole building would catch fire?" Dan asked. "I only wanted to have a smoke."

"This season will rock, it's all about the music, and that's what I'm all about." Zakk smiled, sitting sideways on the stool. "Plus, there's a cute girl here too." But then he corrected himself. "I mean a lot of cute girls!"

Bliss flicked her curls over her shoulder. "Sam had better watch herself, and that Astoria too. They just made a powerful enemy."

A/N: So, what do you think so far? Is it going well? I hope I got the OC's the way you wanted them :) I have tried my best :)

I also need to know what kind of music your character lostens to :) So, thanks in advance for that :)

Thank you to everyone who gave positive comments on the last few chapters :) I am trying my best here :)

I'm sorry if your character didn't get a lot of spotlight, or none at all, but they will have their moments :) I've got 23 characters to write about (20 contestants and 3 hosts) so it's hard to fit everyone in :)

I also wanna say thanks to XWithoutXWarningX. What you said about Sam and Chloe made my day (Well, night since it was like 9PM). I was jumping around with happiness and so was Desire at Gunpoint :) So, tahnks a lot for that :)

I do have all the pairings sorted :) With a special thanks to WeRWhoWeR :) I'm not gonna say it here because I want it to be a surpirse :) But, if you wat to know who your charavcter is paired up, ask :) Some are obvious from this chapter :) Others not so obvious :)

So, yeah...

Seriously! You don't know how hard it is to write with a Dan, Dana and Daniella on top of a Sam and Sami! LOL! This is fun :)

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	5. Heavy Metal

Disclaimer: The Total Drama Franchise is not mine to own...I wish it was, but it ain't. The only person I own is Chloe (But, techinacally my mom owns me until I'm 18 ;D). Sam belongs to Desire at gunpoint and all OC's belongs to the people who created them.

Chloe and Sam were stretched out on the floor, Sam was scribbling down names as Chloe was saying them. The ginger girl had a quarter in her hand and was fliping it before telling Sam the name.

"Heads. He's on The The Tyrannical Tenors." Sam scribbled down the last name on the sheet of paper.

"There, we have our teams sorted." She smiled as she looked down at the list in her hands. "I guess all we have to do now is tell them what team they're on." Chloe peered over Sam's shoulder at the list.

"Do you think putting Bliss and Astoria on the same team was a good thing?" She asked.

"Of course it was!" Sam assured her in an oddly happy tone.

RB Cam

Sam was sitting on the stool, that evil grin of hers lighting up the room. "After watching what happened yesterday with Bliss and Astoria, putting them on the same team was genius! I will make sure that bitch goes dooooown!"

In the kitchen

"I hope you've all had breccy!" Sam said, skipping into the room and taking a slice of toast off Alexander.

"I was eating that!" He told her.

"And now I am." She smiled at jumped up on the counter to sit.

"Well, we've come up with the teams, so if we call your name, get your ass against that wall." Chloe told them, pulling the sheet of paper out of her pocket.

"First up we have Marianna." Marianna stood up and dragged her feet over to the wall.

"Then we have Bliss." Sam said, her tone dead flat.

"Daniella."

"Alexander."

"Matt"

"Astoria." The evil smirk was faintly on Sam's lips as she called out her name in a more estatic tone.

"Martin."

"Zakk." Zakk slowly got up and walked over to the wall, smiling because he was on the same team as Daniella.

"Troy."

"And lastly Thunder." The quiet girl stood up and walked over to the wall, everyone watching her. "I know dub thee as The Tyrannical Tenors!" Chloe and Sam clapped. Alone.

"Everyone else is now on the team The Slashing Sopranos." Again, Chloe and Sam clapped. Alone.

"Fine, be that way." Sam muttered, folding her arms across her chest. Chloe gave Sam a pat on the shoulder.

"Your first challeneg is awaiting down in the basement." Chloe wiggled her finger down to the floor and everyone's eyes followed. There was a silnce, not an awkward silnce, a scared silnce.

"See you in the basment!" Sam shouted out, making everyone jump, before her and Chloe left for the basement.

Basment

"Dudes, what's up with speakers?" Jesse asked, looking up at all the different kinds hung up on the wall.

"Are we listening to music when we do our challenge?" Tonia asked, alos looking up at them.

"We're in an empty room." Matt told them. "What could we possibly do down here?"

"If you all shut up, I'LL TELL YOU!" Sam snapped, everyone jumped again and faced the two co-hosts by the door. "Now, you are all going to stay in this room while we blast Heavy Metal music through the speakers."

"What is this? My bedroom?" Zakk commented from the back of the crowd. Him and Daniella high-fived as Sam shot the two a glare.

"If you get fed up of the music, just walk out. But, if you do walk out, you lose." Chloe warned.

"The team with the last player in the room wins, the other team is sending someone home." A smile spread across Sam's lips as she thought of Bliss leaving. It would be like driving Chris straight to the nuthouse for her.

RB Cam

"I really don't like that smile Sam has." Troy said. "It makes you think she's up to no good."

"This challenge will be e-a-s-y!" Daniella yelled, pumping her fists in the air.

Dana shrugged her shoulder, "Heavy metal, how bad can it be?"

Basement

"Well, we'll see you when you get out." Sam smirked evilly at the them before walking out the door. Chloe smiled sweetly at the group, but only James noticed and smiled back. Chloe blushed a little and sprinted off after Sam before anyone could see.

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floooooor

Bodies by Drowning Pool came on over every speaker in the room. Zakk and Daniella fell to the floor in the corner, nodding their heads and tapping their feet to the tune. Bliss, Tonia Dana and Martin instantly put their hands over their ears.

"This isn't music!" Bliss screamed.

"Oh yes it is!" Astoria shouted back, leaning against the back wall and nodding her head.

Outside

"Sam, did you see that?" Chloe asked excitedly, practically boucning up and down on the spot.

"See what?" Sam asked, completely oblivious to what had made her co-host so happy.

"He smiled at me, James smiled at me!" Chloe almost yelled.

"Darling, it was a smile. Nothing to go over the top about." Sam replied, placing a friendly hand on Chloe's shoulder.

"But, it always starts with a smile." Chloe said in her sin-sing voice, taking a seat in front of the screen that was connected to the camera in the basement.

Basement

"That's it!" Bliss screamed. "I am out of here!" She walked through the room and out the door. Quite a lot of people cheered.

"Me too. My head hurts." Kat complained, getting up and following Bliss' path.

"Kat, wait!" Joey called after her, but the music was too loud for her to hear, so he chased Kat out the door.

Daniella and Zakk were still sitting on the floor, just talking about random things.

"That's so cool. I'd love to play guitar." Daniella said, more like shouted over the music.

"Maybe I could teach you." Zakk suggested.

"Seriously? That would be so cool!" Daniella yelled, giving Zakk a quick hug.

"Yes!" He mouthed to himself.

Outside

"I think Thunder's dead." Sam said, moving closer to the screen to have a look. "Oh, no she blinked, never mind." She sat back in her seat, her eyes still plastered on the screen. Very few people were left, only Zakk, Daniella, Astoria, Thunder, Dan and James remained in the room. Zakk and Daniella were still lost in their converstaion, Astoria and Dan were now back-to-back playing air gutair, Thunder was half-asleep and James was bored shitless, but set on winning.

Chloe was leaning on the counter, her head in her hand, watching James obsessivley.

"So, you think James is hot?" Sam asked, getting bored.

"Hmm." Chloe replied, not really thinking.

"I'll take that as a yes." Sam sighed heavily then looked up at the clock on the wall. "Where's Chris?" She asked herself aloud. "He's usually screaming after me by now." Silence. "Who knew a guy would come between us, Chlo?" Sam got up and walked away to find out where Chris was.

Basement

"That's it, I give up." James got to his feet and headed to the door. "It's up to you now, Dan." He shouted to his air guitar playing friend, but he didn't hear him.

Outside

"Hey, James." Chloe greeted as he came through the door.

"Oh, hey, Chloe." He said, caught off guard.

"Couldn't take it anymore?" The co-host asked.

"Nah, that stuff gives you a banging headache after a while." He chuckled, Chloe giggled at him.

"Why do you think I have the TV on mute?"

"Good point." James smiled again, looking around. "Where's Sam gone?"

"I don't know, I wasn't paying much attention to her." Chloe shrugged it off as if it was nothing. "You can go do something ese, if you want, she getsured towards the door.

"I think I'll go take bath, might come back to keep you company after that." Chloe smiled some more.

"I'd like that."

Basement

"My arms are killing me!" Dan shouted over the music.

"What?" Astoria yelled.

"I said, my arms are killing me!"

"Wha-" But, Astoria was cut off by a loud, piercing shriek, that was even heard over the music.

"SAMANTHA TERRAFINO!" Astoria and Dan ran from the room, not thinking about losing the game, they just wated to see what Sam had done to Chris now.

Upstairs hallway

"Chris, that is a really good look on you." Sam told him, holding the laughter back. Chris was standing in front of Sam, his usual khaki pants were bright white, so you could see his bright pink (what looked like panites) underwear. His blue shirt had been changed for a pink one, to match his underwear, and his the make-up artist's had applied pink eye shadow, blusher and a coat of glittery lipgloss.

Most of the contestants were now crowded around the scene before them, laughing. Dan and Astoria skidded into place and both burst out laughing, too.

"Wait!" Chloe turned to the two late comers. "If your here, who's left in the competition?"

"I think we have our winner, THE TYRANNICAL TENORS!" Sam announced. Chris stomped his foot and made his way back to his room, that was still TP'd from the previous day.

A/N: Review with a vote! Vote for the person you are sending out from The Slashing Sapranos!

You can vote for-

Kelvin

Joey

Dana

Kat

Sami

Dan

James

Natalie

Tonia

Jesse

Please send in a vote, even if your character is not in the show. VOTE!

Excuse my spelling mistakes, I'm too tired to check over it with spellcheck :) Well, I'm off to bed :) I will speak to you all tomorrow :)

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love ChloeRhiannonX


	6. Elimination 1

Disclaimer: The Total Drama Franchise is not mine to own...I wish it was, but it ain't. The only person I own is Chloe (But, technically my mom owns me until I'm 18 ;D). Sam belongs to Desire at gunpoint and all OC's belongs to the people who created them.

The night sky came into focus. The stars shined brightly and the moon was at it's fullest above the heads of the TDM mansion.

"Hello and welcome to Total Drama Music." Chloe announced. She and Sam were standing on the same stage that was used for the elimination ceremony in Total Drama Action. The two girls weren't wearing their usual outfits. Sam was wearing a white dress, that cut off at her knees, with ankle boots and a black top hat sat on her head. Chloe was wearing a light blue, floor length dress, with her ginger hair curled and pulled to the side, dangling over her left shoulder.

"To kick off the show-No pun intended-Someones leaving us for good." Sam said in a not-so-good mood. She knew Bliss had been on the winning team, therefore, she was still going to be around for a while.

"We do have the results of the voting." Chloe pulled a white envelope from behind her back and waved it around a bit. "Let the ceremony commence!" On que, fireworks blasted from behind the bleacher, making funny patterns in the sky.

"HOLY SHIT!" Sam shouted out, panicking on the spot. "ALIENS ARE COMING! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! CHLOE, YOU OWE ME TWENTY-FIVE BUCKS!"

"Sam! It's the fireworks that Chris had the interns set up earlier!" Chloe calmed her co-host down once again.

The camera swirled around to show The Slashing Sopranos sitting in the bleachers. Joey was looking over at Kat, but trying to not let anyone see he was looking over at Kat. Sami and Natalie were having a girly chat about...God knows what. Tonia was sitting, twirling her perfectly silky locks between her fingers, waiting to know who's getting sent home, but not really listening to the two on stage. Jesse and Dan were planning on burning down the mansion next. James was on the edge of his seat, slightly panicked by the fact he thought it was his fault they lost. The only ones who seemed to be paying any attention to Chloe and Sam were Kelvin and Dana, but they just wanted the whole thing to be over and done with so they could return to the mansion, preferably before Dan and Jesse burnt it down.

Sam let out a very loud whistle, "HEY!" She shouted and everyone turned to attention. No one wanted to mess with Sam and end up like Chris; Mumbling to themselves about how they'll get her back, but never will. "That's better."

"Now, the rules are pretty simple, if you don't receive a Gemmie award, you are OUT! O-U-T, OUT!" Chloe stated, plain and simple, making sure everyone understood.

"The first person safe for another challenge is...Natalie." Natalie jumped up and down on the spot.

"For once, I'm not a loser!" She said, happy as ever, before regaining her cool and sitting back down.

"Chillax, honey, you haven't won anything!" Sam told her, leaning over the podium out of boredom.

"Um...Yeah...okay?" Chloe was confused as ever. "way, the next person safe is...Tonia." A huge contagious smile came across the beautiful girls face, soon spreading towards the two co-hosts who were smiling back.

"James, you are safe!" Sam continued.

Before James even had time to react, Chloe screamed out loud, "YES!" Everyone stopped and looked up at her.

"I...Uh...Mean...Sami, your safe." Chloe stuttered, not knowing how she could fix it for herself. "Moving on..." She said, nervously as everyone was still looking at her.

RB Cam

James was sitting on the stool leaning forward, with his chin resting on his hands that were cupped together in one fist. He appeared to be thinking very hard about something and spoke without even looking directly at the camera. "I like Chloe, don't get me wrong, she's a nice girl. But, I'm g- I can't explain it here!" He quickly cut himself off, before he said something he regretted.

Elimination Ceremony

"Dana."

"Joey."

"Jesse." Chloe and Sam had gotten bored of calling out each name, waiting for the response and then continuing, so they were just shouting out names.

"And...Kelvin..." All of a sudden, the lights changed to a serious setting and so did Sam and Chloe's expressions. "Kat...Dan...You two are in the bottom two..." Sam spread her words out to scare them a bit. It worked. Kat and Dan were both on the edge of their seats, hoping it was the other going home. Kat hadn't had a chance to even tell her crush she liked him and Dan hadn't had a chance to pull a better prank on Chris than Sam. It was a losing situation for one of them...

Chloe revealed the white envelope to the bottom two contestants. Teasing them slightly by waving it from side to side.

"Your fate is in her hands..." Sam whispered into the microphone, scaring Kat and Dan some more.

"And, the person who is being eliminated tonight is..."

"We'll find out out, right after this commercial break!" Sam said in a cheery tone, throwing the whole serious mood setting off balence.

"WHAT!" Kat and Dan both shouted out at the same time. Sam burst out laughing.

"Just kidding." She smiled. Kat and Dan groaned in sync with each other. The serious lights crossed back over to Chloe and Sam who, slowly and suspensfully, opened the envelope.

"And the person who is going home tonight is..."

"IT'S A TIE!" Sam shouted out, snatching the sheet of paper out of Chloe's hands. "It can't be a tie!" Sam was completely outraged by the results. "How can it be a tie?"

"It means the same amount of people vote for me as they did for Kat." Dan stated the obvious for Sam. Big mistake.

"You, Dan, are gone!" She snapped. "First of all, no one makes quirky remarks at me." She jumped down from the stage and walked closer to Dan. "Second of all, you burnt down the place where we were supposed to be staying, bringing us, more specifically, ME! Closer to Chris!" By now the two of them had their noses pressed against one and other. All the boys were trying to pry Sam away from Dan, but she was stronger than them when she was in a mad state of mind. "YOU DESERVE TO GO HOME!" The co-host spat, turning on her heel and walking back onto the stage. "Goodbye, Dan." Sam smiled evilly towards him, giving a simple wave of her hand.

"Sorry, Dan. Looks like it's been decided." Chloe told him, sympathy in his voice. She knew all too well how bad your life would be if you messed with Sam, she did have the bedroom next door to Chris', after all.

"Guess I'll see ya guys around." Dan said, giving a wave of his own hand towards his, now ex, team mates. Dan walked down the scruffy red carpet to where the lame-o-since usually was, but, instead of a rundown limousine, there was a bicycle. "What's this for?" Dan asked, turning back to the group.

"Chris hired the lame-o-sine out to someone else, you get to ride home on a bike." Chloe shrugged it off like it was nothing as Sam laughed, somewhat evilly, behind her. Dan, reluctantly, hoped on the bicycle and starting riding down the road. Too bad for him he couldn't ride a bike very well and was wobbling all over the place, before finally crashing into a tree half-way down the street.

RB Cam

Joey was laughing his head off, almost slipping off the stool from all the laughter. "I can't believe he rode into a tree!" His laughing increased. "That was comedy gold!"

Mansion entrance

"I feel like there's something missing." Sami told her team. The Slashing Sopranos were walking back into the mansion after the ceremony. They were all beat and wanting to go to bed.

"I know what you mean." Dana told her, slumping her arms forward as she walked, not her quirky self. "It's called sleep."

"No, something else." Tonia continued for Sami. "It's like somethings not right."

"SAMANTHA TERRAFINO!"

"Never mind, the void has been filled."

RB Cam

Sam shrugged. "What? I only broke his grandmothers priceless vase." She told the camera as if it was nothing. "That's pretty tame for me."

Living room

"So, that's it for the first elimination ceremony." Sam smirked.

"Dan was the first to leave, who will be the next?" Chloe asked rhetorically.

"Bliss, Bliss, Bliss." Sam chanted under her breath, holding onto what looked like a voodoo version of a barbie doll. Chloe rolled her eyes, but still giggled.

"Join us next time on Total."

"Bliss, Bliss, Bliss."

"MUSIC!" Chloe shouted, whilst Sam still chanted the mean girls name.

* * *

A/N: My apologies to MenToGoBoom. Dan did have the most votes :( Yeah, I'm sad to see him go too...

But, on a happier note EVERYONE ELSE IS SAFE! LOL! For now...

I hope I kept everyone in character, especially Sam. I did write her bits without Desire at gunpoints help (Apart from the alien thing, she told me to add something like that in :D). x)

Um...I had ALOT! Of happy comments :) I'm glad you all seem to like Chloe and Sam :) That's a good thing. It would be bad if you didn't ;)

I'm trying to keep up the humor, it's hard! Really hard :) I'm not really one who's good at coming up with jokes ;) LOL! I'm serious!

Sorry only a few people are in this chappie. As soon as I came home from a tiring day of skool (Religious Ed., Science, English, Math, Phys. Ed. OMG! BORING!), I got staright to work on this :) So, if it's crap, go burn down my skool...better yet, go burn it down anyway ;)

LOL!

So, thank you to everyone :) I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can :)

Dang it! I'm a little short on words today :( Incase you haven't noticed, I'm usually a chatty person :)

WAIT! I also have a poll in my...thing...I can't think of the right word...But, you know what I mean? It's who do you want to win Total Drama Music? Please vote! And remember, voting for your own OC is sad and makes you a loner who has no confidence that others will vote for your OC...Just remember that...LOL! ;)

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	7. Cleaning

Disclaimer: The Total Drama Franchise is not mine to own...I wish it was, but it ain't. The only person I own is Chloe (But, technically my mom owns me until I'm 18 ;D). Sam belongs to Desire at gunpoint and all OC's belongs to the people who created them.

Chloe and Sam were both lying on sun loungers by a swimming pool. Both girls were sitting in bikini's and soaking up the sun.

"Hello, welcome to Total Drama Music." Chloe said, propping her sunglasses on top of her head.

"Today we're just gonna chill out. Have a nice break...Well, us two are." Sam's smirk grew on her face.

"Chris has ordered all the contestants to clean his house from top to bottom." Chloe told the camera. "After the mess they have created in the four days they've been here, the house really needs a good cleaning."

"I'm feeling sorry for whoever has to go clean up the mess from my pranks." Sam said, not paying attention, but still smirking evilly. She had a wicked mind. "So, we'll sit back and relax, and suggest that you at home do to, and watch the contestants around the house." Chloe took a sip of her drink and then placed it back on the table.

"Have fun." The two girls laid back down and ignored the camera once more.

Kitchen

Kelvin and Thunder were the ones cleaning the kitchen. There was bits of food and spilled drink everywhere, and the two had to clean it all up.

"So, do you like the competition so far?" Kelvin asked. Thunder gave him a shrug, digging a bin bag out of the cupboards. "Yeah, I guess it's been alright." The flirtatious male was leaning against the counter, staring down at Thunders ass as she was crouched on the floor. "I mean, it could be worse, our team could have the lost the challenge or something." Thunder wasn't really paying much attention to Kelvin, she had her heart set on finding the bin bag. Finally, she pulled out a black bag and opened it up.

The two walked over to the counter, where there were a lot of discarded food, and Thunder opened up the mouth of the bag. Kelvin looked at her like she was stupid or something.

"No, no way!" He protested, knowing she wanted him to scoop it all in.

"Please." She placed a hand on his shoulder and Kelvin was in a bit of shock from hearing her speak, being the strong silent type she was. He gave in too easily and started picking up the paper plates and dumping them in the bag.

Living room

Zakk and Daniella were in the room next door, the very posh living room. Both of them were sitting on the sofa's, feet up, talking about themselves. They were surrounded by filth, but didn't seem to car too much.

"So, you work at a music store?" Daniella asked, impressed with everything Zakk had been telling her.

"Yep, Walnut Lake Video in New York." The rocker nodded his head, smiling at the pretty girl sitting in front of him.

"That's cool, I'd love to work with music one day. It's, like, a dream of mine." Daniella smiled back at Zakk, both happy to be in each others company.

Basement

"Okay, so how did we wind up down here?" Natalie asked, sweeping the floor with a broom. Matt, who was sweeping with another broom in the other corner, shrugged.

"I have no idea, but I'm not complaining. I'd rather be down here, out of the way of everyone else." He told Natalie. Natalie laughed.

"Yeah, and besides, it's not like the basement has much cleaning to do." Matt gave her a nod of his head, both laughing and having a good time. "I don't think I'm doing this right." Natalie giggles, hopelessly brushing at the floor with the broom. Matt walked over to her, wrapped his arms around and placed his hands on top of hers.

"The idea is to get the dust from the floor into a pile." He chuckled as Natalie continued to sweep all the debris from side-to-side, spreading it out even further.

Chris' room

"How many hair care products does one man need?" James asked from the inside of Chris' mirror cabinet. "It's like walking into a salon back home." He joked.

"You know, Sam messed up Chris' room really badly." Martin called from inside the bedroom. "She did use a lot of toilet paper." James walked back into the bedroom, the camera following closely behind. Everywhere you looked, there was toilet paper. Sam had outdone herself that time.

"And we're the lucky people who have to clean it up." James said, no emotion in his voice.

Girls bedrooms

"You know what, Bliss? This would be a lot easier if you, oh I don't know, HELPED!" Astoria screamed at her cleaning 'partner'. Bliss was sitting on the bed, legs crossed, filing her nails. Astoria, on the other hand, was working away at cleaning the bedroom. She was determined to finish and have some relaxation time. But, Bliss was standing in her way of that.

"As if I'd touch anything in this stink pit of a room." Bliss crunched her face up in disgust as she looked around the almost spotless bedroom. "I don't even clean my own bedroom, daddy has people do it for me." The mean girl went back to filing her nails. Astoria couldn't take it any longer.

"Fine then! Go call 'daddy' and have him take you off this show!" The goth girl stood up from her space on the floor and stormed out of the room, slamming the door extra hard behind her. Bliss was still sat on the bed, smiling triumphantly, yet evilly.

Boys Bedrooms

Kat was kicking all the junk she saw on the floor, under the bed. She had a clothes peg pinching her nose together, so she couldn't smell the boys stink that was emitting from every corner.

Joey had just finished making the bed and fell down on it.

"Cleanings hard work!" He shouted, but it was muffled because his face was dented into the pillow.

"I don't know what you're complaining about, I'm doing the hard work." Kat gave a finale kick and the room looked...cleaner than before, anyway. "I'm outta here." She removed the clothes peg and threw it down on the bed beside Joey.

"Wait, Kat." Joey got up and followed her out the room. "Do you wanna hang out a bit...ya know...talk and...stuff." He wasn't the best at words when it came to girls.

Dining hall

"Aaaand, I've had the time of my life." Sami sang to herself, into the broom handle. "And I've never felt this way before." She loved to sing when cleaning, and everything else she did, too.

"Nice singing." Alexander commented as he wiped down the table.

"Huh?" Sami turned round to face him, forgetting he was even there. "Oh, thanks." She said and then returned to her sweeping.

"I mean it, you are good."

"Thanks." Sami didn't turn back around because she was blushing slightly, she knew she was an okay singer, but no boy had ever said 'nice singing' to her. "So, do you like singing?" She asked.

"Yeah, I love to sing." Alexander told her, leaning over the table. "I've always sung, my little sisters love it when I sing them to sleep." He admitted without thinking. "I...Uh..."

"It's okay, I love singing too. It's my passion in life and it's a lot of fun." Sami smiled, her back still turned, but she was smiling all the same.

Music Studio

Troy and Tonia both wound up in the music studio. They had both ventured to the back of the house and that is what they found. But, enither knew the other was there. Lucky for the two of them, no one else had been in that room yet, so no cleaning was necessary.

Tonia wondered up and down the room, looking over all the instruments and misplaced microphones. She picked one up and started messing around with it. She blew a few raspberries at first, but jumped at how loud the noise came out of the speakers.

At the other end of the room, Troy was marveling at the different kinds of guitar Chris had stored away. He picked up a plain acoustic one and sat at on a stool, resting his back on the wall. Just as he was about to strike a few chords, a ripping noise tore through the room. He instantly looked up, but saw no one there. A few seconds later, he heard a beautiful voice coming from further down in the room.

"Three little birds, sat on my window.  
And they told me I don't need to worry.  
Summer came like cinnamon  
So sweet,  
Little girls double-dutch on the concrete."

Troy recognized the song and played a few chords of it. Tonia jumped a bit, but continued singing, anyway.

Gym

"Holy skiing cows!" Dana shouted out, taking one glimpse at the gigantic gym. The whole place was covered from head to toe in exercise equipment. It was all brand new and untouched. So, naturally, Dana ran head first for a running machine and started it up.

Marianna rolled her eyes and went for a walk around the room, checking out each machine as she passed it. Jesse smirked, thinking about the destruction he could cause.

"Look at me, I can fly!" But the trick went horribly wrong and Dana ended up thrown across the room at the wall. "I'm okay!" She called, out of sight of her the two other contestants. Marianna rolled her eyes again.

"What's your deal, Mari?" Jesse asked, laughing at Dana, who was now wobbling around, clutching her head.

"My deal is being stuck down here with!" She hissed, turning her back on the two and walking deeper into the room.

"Hey look! Chris has a full length pool!" Dana shouted excitedly from the window, but neither of the other two were listening. "I wanna go swimming!"

"Hey, Marianna, wait up!" Jesse called out, not quite finished with her. He ran over to her, but she pretended she didn't see him. "So, what's the real reason?" Silence. "Ah, the silent game. Well, two can play at that." Jesse and Marianna walked down the room in silnce. Marianna was brushing her hand over the new equipment, Jesses was looking around, bored as hell. "Okay, so only one can play at that game." He said, turning to Marianna again. "But, why won't you talk to me?"

Poolside

"Well, the house looks spotless." Sam said, still lying out on the sun lounger.

"How would you know, you haven't moved?" Marianna asked. Everyone was sitting around the pool in their swimsuits, after the hard day they'd had, they deserved it.

"Yeah, whatever." Sam replied, sitting up for the first time in an hour. Sam's eyes looked lustfully across the pool, at everyone who caught her eye. But, one girl caught her eye in particular.

"So, Sam, why haven't you pranked Chris today?" Jesse asked, jumping out of the water and onto the pools edge.

"Whos' to say I haven't?" She countered, still watching the girl by the pool.

"Well, we haven't heard Chris yelling 'Samanatha Terrafino' today." Jessed retorted.

"Ever think that's because he's not home?" Sam told him, shooting him an evil look. "He went to get a manicure because he snapped one of his nails when he was asleep. But, don't you worry, I paied his manicurist to paint his nails like rainbows."

"Now that's more like it." Jesses smirked and Marianna rolled her eyes for the third time around him.

"Okay, what about," James looked around the pool until his eyes hit Martin, "Martin." He turned to Chloe, who was also looking over at the friendly boy.

"Martin." Chloe repeated the name James had said. "Hmm, I guess he's not all that bad looking, but not for me."

"Really?" James looked back across the pool to Martin, who was having a converstaion with Dana. "I mean, look at him..."

"Yeah, like I said, he's not that bad looking." Chloe replied, smiling, but not at Martin, at James.

"Oh, that's it now." Zakk laughed as Daniella gave him a huge splash to the face. The punk rocker of a girl, swam from where she and Zakk were, over to the edge. Zakk followed closly behind, too closly. Daniella turned around in the water, to see where Zakk was, but ended up getting squashed by him up against the pool edge.

"Ow." She squeaked, but when she opened her eyes, they met Zakk's hazel eyes. She instantly, without thinking, pressed her lips to Zakk's and everyone stopped to stare at the two. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but when Daniella broke apart, she felt weird, a good weird. She quickly jumped out the pool and scurried inside before anything else. Zakk was left in shock and duncked himself under the water to get over it.

A/N:

IMPORTANT MUST READ!: Everyone who has an OC in the show needs to pick two songs, a solo and a duet, for them to sing :) Duets can be with whoever you choose :) Oh, and if you have any songs for Chloe and Sam to sing(prefrably the sort of songs you think they would sing), solos and duets, please tell me :) Okay, thank you :)

YAY! Zakk and Daniella finally kissed!

LOL! Sorry, I've been waiting too long for that ;)

I tried to fit everyone in this chapter :) I did, well, everyone but Chris... :) But, he still got pranked ;) LOL!

Sorry if some people weren't in it as much as others, but I wanted the people who haven't been in it much to have a bit more of a part :)

And this chapter did lack humour, or at least for me it did, but you guys might have found it funny...might...

I love all the feedback you guys give me :) I really do :) It always puts a smile on my face to know you all seem to like every single character so much :) I try my best to keep them all in character :)

So...Yeah, thank you all :)

Ignore the spelling mistakes, spellcheck is faducked up and won't correct me spelling! (Yeah, I meant to say me not ny ;D)

Favors to win, according to my poll, are Daniella and Zakk, with four votes each :) LOL! But, please keep voting, it can always change :)

Oh, and a good point, THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER YET! LOL! What? It's importnat to me :)

Ooooh! Quick question, does anyone think Chord Overstreet(Sam off Glee!) is HOT? lol! I do! (And yes, CodyOnTheBounce, Troy does remind me of Sam ;D)

Okay, now I'm done :)

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	8. Singasong Part One

Sam sat alone on Chris's couch,her dirty shoes kicked up onto the armrests,a manga in hand and her paintball gun at the ready by her side. "Damn you,England! It's obvious that America likes you so-"

"Miss Terrafino?" the cameraguy said,obviously confused.

"WHAT!" Sam yelled from her perch,slamming the book closed and glaring.

"Um...we're filming,ma'am."

"Oh!" she yelled,throwing the manga to the side and straighting herself. "Hey guys,and welcome to Total Drama Music! Now I know what you're thinking,where's Chloe? And in truth...I don't really know. But,I think it has to do with James." She then laughed loudly,kicking her legs onto the coffee table. "Now,while we wait for her,let's see what the contestants are up to,eh?"

**!"£$%Got-a-problem-?^&*()**

Zakk and Daniella were sitting at the bottom of the, extra large, lawn, swinging back and fore on the hammock Chris had pinned up between two palm trees.

"Zakk, of all people, gets a girlfriend, HOW COME I CAN'T?" Jesse wondered out loud, watching the couple from the upstairs balcony.

"Because Zakk has something you don't." Marianna told him, getting up from her seat and heading inside, fed up of Jesse's complaining. The prankster turned to face the girl before him and raised an eyebrow. "Charm." She smirked and left Jesse sitting alone, wondering what the hell she was talking about.

"You know, they really need to make a handbook on how to understand girls." He muttered out loud.

"Why?" Dana asked,poking her head up the side of the balcony, making Jesse jump back a bit. "It's not like you'd read it." She laughed.

"Dana, where di-what ar-Huh?" Jesse stuttered, feeling even more confused about the girls he was being forced to live with.

**)(*&^Solve-It-before-I-Do%$£"!**

Thunder was sitting in her room, at the pure white vanity table, brushing her black hair over her shoulders. Kelvin was lying on the bed behind her, tossing a ball around.

"So, what do you think the next challenge will be?" The bored teen guy asked. Thunder shrugged, as usual. "Okay, who do you think the next to be eliminated will be?"

"If you don't quit bugging me, hopefully you." Thunder mumbled to herself.

"Who?" Kelvin turned to her, not catching what she said.

"It's hard to tell."

In the Foyer

Chloe scooted closer to James on the love seat that was set in the center of the room. James smiled slightly at her, starting to get a bit uncomfortable.

"So..." He said, not knowing what to say.

"So." Chloe replied, leaning in a bit closer to him. James moved off the stool and pretended to be looking at a painting on the wall. Chloe smirked, she liked a challenge. The ginger girl moved to stand next to black haired boy, brushing her hand gently against his. He quickly moved it away, making sure she couldn't grab it.

The two stood in silence, but James was slowly moving away from Chloe, inch-by-inch. It wasn't that he didn't like her, it's just he wanted to keep it as friends, for more reason than met the eye. Chloe, however, had caught onto his moving and started moving with him. Soon enough, she had him pressed up against the wall. She smiled and James, politely, smiled back. Chloe leaned in a bit, James put his hands up to stop her.

"CHLOE, I'M GAY!" He shouted out, eyes shut tightly, making sure he couldn't see her crying , thus not making himself feel more guilty than he already was for not telling her sooner.

RB Cam

James was sitting on the stool, head in his hands, shaking it back and fore. "I'm a bad person. A very bad person."

Living room

Sam had now dropped to her knees on the floor and was leaning over the coffee table. Her draw was hanging down as she stared blankly at the screen in front of her.

"He's gay!" She yelled out, also in shock from hearing the news. She quickly ran from the room and in the distance, loud thudding was heard as Sam ran up the staircase.

Chloe's Room

"Chloe, darling." Sam sat on the bed beside her co-host. Chloe was hugging her knees close to her chest.

"How could I be so stupid? Of course he's gay, HE WAS CHECKING OUT MARTIN RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!" Sam sat on the bed, unsure of what to do.

"Well, since I know of no other way to help myself get through a bad time, wanna go help me prank Chris? It always helps me." In stead of giving Sam a snappy comment, or even death glaring her, Chloe smiled, then giggled. "I knew you wanted to." The two girls quickly hugged and ran off to San's room to get the 'stuff'.

Hallway outside Chris' room

Sam and Chloe were collapsed on the floor in front of Chris' bedroom door. The two had their hands over their mouths, trying to stop them from being heard.

"What's going on?" Astoria came wondering out of her room.

"Oh, hey, Beautiful." Sam greeted. "Just wait and hear." There was silence between the three girls for a moment, before a mini explosion sounded off from Chris' room. Chloe and Sam burst into laughter and moved away from the door, staying either side.

"SAMANTHA TERRA-" Chris shouted out, but didn't finish the name. He came running out of his room, his shirt held tight over his nose. The smell of fish guts and rotten eggs followed him out the door and down the passageway.

"What is that smell?" Astoria gaged, pinching her nose together.

"That is the smell of happiness." Chloe smiled, a clothes peg pinching her own nose together.

Stage

"Why did the two of them have us meet them here, and then not show up?" Troy asked, looking around the large room and still not seeing the two co-hosts anywhere to be seen, but it was dark. No light on what-so-ever. Until two spot lights hit the stage; One on Sam, the other on Chloe.

"At Wanamaker's and Saks and Klein's  
A lesson I've been taught  
You can't get alterations on a dress you haven't bought " Sam started singing.

"At any vegetable market from Borneo to Nome  
You mustn't squeeze a melon till you get the melon home." Chloe joined in.

"You've simply got to gamble"

"You get no guarantee"

"Now doesn't that kind of apply to you and I"

"You and me."

"Why not?"

"Why not what?"

"Marry the man today.  
Trouble though he may be  
Much as he likes to play  
Crazy and wild and free"

"Marry the man today  
Rather than sigh in sorrow  
Marry the man today  
And change his ways tomorrow." They both belted out, before Chloe started up individualy again.

"Marry the man today."

"Marry the man today"

"Maybe he's leaving town  
Don't let him get away  
Hurry and track him down"

"Counter attack him and  
Marry the man today"  
"Give him the girlish laughter  
Give him your hand today  
And save the fist for after."  
"Slowly introduce him to the better things  
Respectable, conservative, and clean"  
"Readers Digest"  
"Guy Lombardo"  
"Rogers Peet"  
"Golf!"  
"Galoshes"  
"Ovaltine!  
But marry the man today"

"Handle it meek and gently" They both sang together, before Sam took off this time.  
"Marry the man today and train him subsequently"  
"Carefully expose him to domestic life  
And if he ever tries to stray from you  
Have a pot roast."  
"Have a headache"  
"Have a baby"  
"have two!"  
"Six"  
"Nine!"  
"STOP!"  
"But Marry the Man today" They both started singing together again.  
"Rather than sign and sorrow  
Marry the man today  
And change his ways - change his ways - his ways  
Tomorrow!"

Chloe and Sam stood in the center stage, facing each other, both panting heavily, before high-fiving. A few of the contestants cheered and hollered. Even Kelvin and Jesse wolf whistled.

"Okay." Sam said, breathing heavily. "We hope you enjoyed the performance."

"Because, this challenge is all about the singing." Chloe explained. "Singing a duet." Both girls smiled, Sam evilly, Chloe not-so-evilly.

"So, pick a partner, pick a song and have fun." Sam's smile grew to her ever too knowing smirk. "Oh, and teams are disbursed for this challenge." She added. "And it's boy, girl partners."

A/N: LMAO! This'll be fun :)

Awww! Poor, poor Chloe...It hurts me to see her like this ;) LOL!

So, I had a good time writing this :) The first bit with Sam getting caught reading manga, was actually written by Desire at Gunpoint. I think she did an amazing job on it and can portray Sam waaay better than I can :)

So, I have most of the songs and partners picked out :)

Thunder and Kelvin

Zakk and Daniella

Natalie and Matt

Troy and Tonia

Martin and Dana

Marianna and Jesse

Sami and Alexander

Yeah, so that's all I have right now :) I do know all the songs, but it is a surprise for you guys :) If I haven't got any couples in there, tell me the couple and the duet :) I know I've missed some, but that's because I haven't been given a song by either of the OC creaters :) Wait, I just realized who's missing fromthe list...Astoria, Bliss and James! Oh, and the only couple is Joey and Kat, so I need a song for them please :) And...Yeah...I reckon we let Astoria and Bliss sing together, right? Great, glad to know you guys trust me ;) Now, Just gotta think of a song...Help is appriciated :) And as for James...I dunno...I'll think of something...Unless you think of something better, and/or first and tell me that too ;)

Okay, thanks for letting me rable on :)

The poll is still open and the votes have chnaged, Zakk and Daniella are no longer top...But I can't remember who is...So, I'll tell you when I remember ;)

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	9. Singasong Part Two

Sam opened up her bedroom door and walked out, a book with a silky blue cover in her hands. Bliss, who just happened to be leaving her room at the same time as Sam, passed her in the hallway.

"BE GONE SATAN!" The co-host yelled, holding the book up to reveal a golden cross on the front. Sam waved the bible at Bliss until she was at least half-way down the staircase. Bliss rolled her eyes, fed up of Sam and weird ways.

In the living room

Chloe was sat on the coffee table, her old blue guitar in her hands, playing a few chords. She was still upset about the whole thing with James. She felt as if it was all her fault, she did, literally, throw herself at him.

"I see your face in my mind as I drive away  
'Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way  
People are people and sometimes we change our minds  
But it's killing me to see you go after all this time

Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm  
Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm

Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie  
It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see  
'Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down  
Now I don't know what to be without you around

And we know it's never simple, never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand

And I can't breathe  
Without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
Without you, but I have to"

"Hey." Chloe stopped playing and looked up to the door, hoping it was Jmes so she could apologize to him. But it was just Sam. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Chloe threw the guitar strap over her shoulders and left the room.

"I'll take that as a no you're not fine, then."

Music Studio

"Hello-I'm so sorry." Troy, not looking where he was going bumped into Tonia. "Hey." He smiled as she smiled at him.

"Hey." The beautiful girl replied, brushing a strand of her platinum blonde hair out of her face.

"So...Um...What are you doing in here?" Troy asked, unsure of where he was going with the conversation. Tonia looked over to the microphone and amplifier.

"I was just singing, practising for the next challenge." She nodded her head, still looking at the equipment.

"Can I listen?" Tonia's eyes widned in shock. She didn't really want Troy to listen to her, she prefered big crowds to just one person. "Please." He added for good measure.

"No, but only because I still need a partner for the challenge." Tonia stood up and headed towards the door.

"So, do you have a partner in mind?" Troy asked, following the teen girl out the room. "I mean, I don't, but I was wondering if you did because-"

"Yes." Tonia quickly turned on her heel to face Troy who was standing so close, it was a miricle he wasn't standing on her toes.

"Yes?" Troy repeated, confused.

"Yes I'll be your partner." Tonia smiled, and Troy smiled too. They were both quite happy with their partner choice.

Study

Marianna was sitting behind one of the large, oak computer desks. She was clicking away on a music site, trying to decided on a song to sing. Singing was one of the only ways Marianna knew about that could help her get her life back on track. Her singing was everything to her.

"So, what song are you gonna sing?" Jesse asked, leaning against the desk. Marianna let out a groan, he was the last person she wanted to see.

"I don't think it's any of your business, Jesse!" The girl snapped, shutting down the computer and leaving the room.

"So, I was thinking, maybe me and you could partner up, show these people what singing is all about!" Jesse said, air guitaring his way from the room, following the girl who wanted him dead.

Marianna turned around to face him, "All the other girls turn you down?" She asked.

"No." Jesse said, as if she was being ridiculas. "Psh, of course not. All teh girls wanna sing with me...Okay, yes..." He caved when Mariann wouldn't back down.

"Exactoly what I thought." She spun on her heel and turned the corner, leaving Jesse alone. "Come to my room later and we can pick a song." She told him, poking her head back around, before disappearing again.

"YES!" Jese shouted out, pumping his fist in the air. Truth was, he hadn't even asked any other girls. He just wanted to sing with Marianna.

Recording Booth

Natalie was sitting on one of the stools outside the RB Cam room. She had her feet up on the control system and was happily sucking on a lolly pop, whilst watching Matt recording his thoughts. There was just something about him, maybe his good looks or friendly personality, that made Natalie just want to get to know him more.

RB Cam

Matt was smiling his head off. "I'm gonna ask Natalie to be my singing partner. After we were cleaning together the other day, we've been talking a bit." He smiled a bit more as he thought of her. "And she's one of the only girls I've talked to since I got here."

Recording Booth

The black haired boy left the confession cam and into the studio area. He instantly spotted Natalie and smiled at her.

"I have something to ask you." He said, pulling a stool up along side her.

"You do?" She asked curiously, bringing her feet back down to the floor and leaning on the edge of her seat.

"Will you be my singing partner?" He asked, a little hesitantly, but Natalie just smiled some more at him.

"Of course I will be!" She half-squealed in delight. Natalie had been waiting for Matt to ask her ever since they had got told about the challenge. "I have a few songs picked out, if you wanna come listen to them with me..." She trailed off, but Matt still smiled. The two left the room and headed towards Natalie's room to listen to the songs.

Zakk's room

Daniella was sprawled out on the bed, half-asleep. Zakk was sitting on the desk chair, his Dean Razorback guitar on his lap, playing the last few chords of a song.

"What do you think?" He asked, proping the guitar back on the stand.

"It was good." Daniella told him, not really paying much attention, The two had pulled an all nighter, listening to music and talking for nine hours straight.

"Good?" Zakk questioned his girlfriends choice of words. He layed down on the bed beside her and pulled Daniella close to him. "Just good?"

"Yep." She smirked, knowing she was annoying him. "Just good." Zakk wasn't taking any of it, he rested his hands on Daniella's ribs and started tickling her as hard as he could. She burst into a fit of gigles, laughter and constat smiling.

"Q-qui-quit it!" She yelled at Zakk, but he didn't stop.

"Tell me my music is amazing!"

"Y-Your mus-ic is-am-amzing-ing!"

"And I am very talented."

"Your v-ver-very ta-talented!"

"And tell me you love me." Zakk finally stopped the tickling and stared down at Daniella.

"I love you." She smiled, panting heavily from the lack of breath she had been recieving. Zakk smiled back, leaning in for a long passionate kiss.

"I guess I love you, too."

Library

"You make me, feel like I'm a living a teenage dream." Sami sang to herself as she was trying to think of a sing to pick as her duet. None of the boyd had asked her to be their partner, yet, but she had high hopes for a certain friend of hers. "The way you turn me on, I can't sleep."

"Again with the singing?" Alex asked, taking a seat across from Sami.

"Yeah." She sighed. "Let's go all the way tonight. No regrets, just love." Alexander chuckled to himself."What?" Sami asked, jumping to the conclusion he didn't like her singing.

"Nothing, but even I know you just missed a huge chunk out of the middle of that song." Sami's face lightened into a smile.

"Oh, I know." She blushed slightly, feeling stupid for even doubting Alex. "So, who are you singing with for the challenge?" The teen boy shrugged his shoulders, not having asked anyone yet. "Me, too."

"Do you wanna..." He trailed off, thinking he was pushing himself too far.

"Do I want to sing with you?" Sami finished for him. Alex nodded his head sheepishly. "I guess I could do that, I'd be breaking a lot of hearts but..." The two teenagers burst into a fit of laughter and began discussing what song they wanted to sing.

Staircase

"Oh, Martin. I wanted to talk to you." Bliss put the sweet act on, trying to convince Martin to sing with her. "I was thinking, maybe me and you could sing together for the next challenge."

"Sorry, Bliss, but I've already promised Dana I would. Sorry." Bliss' sweet smile fell into a scowl.

"Screw you then!" She spat, running down the stairs to find another victim. Martin was left on the staircase, wondeing what Bliss' problem was, but, being teh nice person he was, didn't question it too much. Plus, he had to discuss songs with Dana.

He knocked on her door and then pushed it open. Dana was sitting on her bed, scribbling away in a black book. For the first time since...ever, she was silent. Dana was concertarting really hard on the book.

"Dana...?" Dana's head snapped up, her eyes bulging at the sight of Martin.

"Oh...Uh...HEY, MARTIN!" She shouted out, going back into weird mode. Dana stashed the book under her pillow. "What songs have you picked out?" She asked, getting up and dragging him over to the bed.

Downstairs

"James, I have got a bone to pick with you." Sam said, glaring at the boy as she entered the room.

"Please don't kill me!" He squeaked, squeezing his face together.

"I'm not gonna kill you...Yet." Sam smirked. "But I will if you don't go apologize to Chloe."

"What do you think I've been trying to do?" He asked, throwing his head back. "Everytime I enter the room, she exits!" James had honestly tried apologizing, but Chloe couldn't face him after the incident.

"You need to apologize in the challeneg, you idiot!" Sam snapped at him, back handing his shoulder.

"Ow!" He cried, rubbing the now sore spot. "I was thinking of that, but I can't just sing a duet with another girl in front of her, can I?"

"Then I guess you'll have to sing a solo. There should be one person left out, anyway, we're on odd numbers." Sam told him, thinking over her statistics.

"Thanks." James said, running out the room.

"James, Can I-" Astoria began, seeing Jmes rushing from the room.

"Not now, Astoria!" He called back, running up to his room.

"What's up, sexy?" Sam asked, leaning against the door frame.

"I can't find a partner for the song!" Astoria cried out. "Which means I am going to fail this challenge."

"If my math is correct, which it usually is, there is one person le-" Sam was cut off by the sound of Bliss screaming.

"How come everyone has a partner but me?" The mean girl shouted, stomping her feet down the stairs. "How the hell am I supposed to win if no one can be my partner?"

"Please say she's not the only person left..." Astoria pleaded, not wanting to be stuck with the bitch from hell. "Please!"

"I know, sweetie, I don't want you to be paired with her either." Sam placed a sympathetic hand on Astoria's shoulder.

Stage

"The world isn't going to end in 2012." Chloe protested. The two co-hosts were sitting on the edge of the stage, Chris was sitting off to the side, and eighteen of the contestants were sitting around, waiting for James to show his face.

"How do you know that?" Sam argued.

"Because Busted went ot the year 3000." Sam was about to contradict Chloe, but the doors opened up and James came running in. Chloe avoided all eyes contact with him, whilst everyone stared at the late comer.

RB Cam

"There's a lot of tension between Chloe and James." Martin told the camera. "The two haven't been talking for a while, now." His usual smily face was looking slightly worried.

"Some people are saying that they're secretly dating." Kat told the camera.

"I heard that he had a girlfriend and two kids back home." Kelvin said. "He's screwed!"

"Some think that he hit her." Daniella said, sounding totally outraged.

"Most people reckon he robbed her virginity and now she's knocked up." Jesse smirked. "That dude works fast."

"There might only be twenty-three of us living here, but rumours spread fast!" Sami gave an uneasy face. "I don't think any of them are true, though."

Stage

"About time!" She called to him, standing up and moving over to a mic. "Welocme to the second challenge." She greeted. "So, who wants to go first?" Everyone sank down into their chairs, not wanting to be the first ones up there. "Okay, I'll kick us off."

"One pill makes you larger  
And one pill makes you small  
And the ones that mother gives you  
Don't do anything at all  
Go ask Alice  
When she's ten feet tall

And if you go chasing rabbits  
And you know you're going to fall  
Tell 'em a hookah smoking caterpillar  
Has given you the call  
Call Alice  
When she was just small

When men on the chessboard  
Get up and tell you where to go  
And you've just had some kind of mushroom  
And your mind is moving slow  
Go ask Alice  
I think she'll know

When logic and proportion  
Have fallen sloppy dead  
And the White Knight is talking backwards  
And the Red Queen's "off with her head!"  
Remember what the dormouse said;  
"Keep YOUR HEAD" Sam stretched her voice to hit the high C note. Cracking was heard from all over the room as a few windows smashed.

"SAMANTHA TERRAFINO!" Chris yelled. "These were my best sunglasses!" Everyone turned to look at Chris. The sunglasses that were sat on his nose were wrecked; one lense was cracked from all angles and the other had shards of glass missing. A wave of laughter overtook everyone as the host stormed out of the room. Sam was definitely on the right track to the top of his hit list.

A/N: LMAO! Sam is just the best! LOL!

I hope you all liked it :) Next chappie the couples will sing :) I still need a song for Astoria and Bliss, though :)

Alos, please ignore the rumours about Chloe and James...My brother came up with them and they were the least dirtiest ones he said...The perverted mind of a fifteen year old boy is a mystery...And I really don;t wanna solve it ;)

LOL!

I'm also quite happy about how many Glee lovers there are, too! I am a total Gleek! ;) LOL!

For the poll, Astoria is in the lead with six votes, closly followed by Tonia with five, and Zakk and Daniella tying with four each :) The poll is still open, so please keep voting! I am having so much fun wondering who you all want to win :)

LOL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	10. Singasong Part Three

"Hello and welcome back to Total Drama Music." Chloe greeted the camera from the stage, but her eyes were moving back from fore from the screen to behind it. "Last time we left off with Sam kicking off the second challenge with a song."

"If you miss it, tough! I will not sing it again...Well, not until Chris shows up with more sunglassesd anyway." Sam smirked evilly, thinking about the sunglasses she had broken.

"So, to kick off the second challenge we will have...Thunder and Kelvin." A groan is heard from behind the camera.

"Oh, suck it up!" Sam shouted.

RB Cam

"The only reason I'm singing with Kelvin is because he is the only guy I've talked to." Thunder defended herself. "It's not as if I actually life him or anything..." She trailed off, looking down at the floor.

Stage

"Situations are irrelevant now.  
She loves the way that I tease,  
I love the way that she breathes" Kelvin started off singing, keeping his eyes on Thunder the whole time.

"I touched her ooh, she touched my ahhh, it was the craziest thing.  
I love the girls who hate to love because they're just like me.  
A certain girl she took my hand and ran it up her thigh.  
She licked her lips and pulled my hair, I fall in love for a night

She can't behave and I'm just a slave,  
don't worry I'll be gone when the morning comes."

"Darling what is going on?  
Honestly that never happened  
Lying is your favorite passion.  
Leave me, go where you belong  
Higher heels and lipstick napkins  
dying is your latest fashion." Thunder sang, making everyone's mouth to drop open at the power of her voice.

"The frustration it's a regular thing  
I hate the ones who love to hate because they're just like me." Thunder gave a deep breath and Kelvin took over for her.  
"A certain girl she took her hand and put it in my lap  
"It's way too full," she said  
"Once you have me you'll always come back."

She can't behave and I'm just a slave,  
don't worry I'll be gone when the morning comes."

"Darling what is going on?  
Honestly that never happened  
Lying is your favorite passion.  
Leave me, go where you belong  
Higher heels and lipstick napkins  
dying is your latest fashion." Thunder sang, amazing the others, again.

"I know you love to resist  
and all it takes is a kiss  
and you just love to hate me." Kelvin sang, then Thunder took over.

"You know you love all the lies  
so don't act surprised  
that I just love to hate you." Thunder finished and Kevin sang again.

"I kissed your lips you pulled my hair it was the craziest thing.  
I love the girls who love to hate."

"(Whoa) Darling what is going on?  
Honestly that never happened  
Lying is your favorite passion.  
Leave me, go where you belong  
Higher heels and lipstick napkins,  
dying is your latest fashion

Darling (leave me) what is going on?  
Honestly that never happened  
Lying is your favorite passion  
Leave me (darling) go where you belong  
Higher heels and lipstick napkins,  
dying is your favorite passion" The two singers finished the song together, panting heavily. The audience clapped and cheered for them. Thunder ran off to the side, but Kelvin was loving the attention.

Sam cam along and pushed him out of her spot. Kelvin wasn't too happy about being kicked out of his lime light.

"Next up we have Zakk and Danielle." The co-host scurried off stage as the couple walked on.

"Go on and wring my neck  
Like when a rag gets wet  
A little discipline  
For my pet genius  
My head is like lettuce  
Go on dig your thumbs in  
I cannot stop giving in  
I'm thirty-something" Zakk began to sing. He had his eyes fixed on his girlfriend the whole time. And she was looking straight back at him, a huge smile on her face.

"Sense of security  
Like pockets jingling  
Midlife crisis  
Suck ingenuity  
Down through the family tree" Daniella sang, not taking her eyes off Zakk's.

"You're perfect, yes, it's true  
But without me you're only you (you're only you)  
Your menstruating heart  
It ain't bleedin' enough for two" Zakk slid closer to Daniella, who smiled some more.

"It's a midlife crisis.. It's a midlife crisis.." She sang, moving around Zakk.

"What an inheritance  
The salt and the kleenex  
Morbid self attention  
Bending my pinky back  
A little discipline  
A donor by habit  
A little discipline  
Rent an opinion" He sang with all his heart focused on Daniella.

"Sense of security  
Holding blunt instrument  
Midlife Crisis  
I'm a perfectionist  
And perfect is a skinned knee" Daniella sang.

"You're perfect, yes, it's true  
But without me you're only you (you're only you)  
Your menstruating heart  
It ain't bleedin' enough for two" Zakk took over.

"yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah" They sang together.

"It's a midlife crisis...  
It's a midlife crisis...

You're perfect, yes, it's true  
But without me you're only you (you're only you)  
Your menstruating heart  
It ain't bleedin' enough for two" They ended the song together, still smiling and eyes still transfixed on one and others. Sam had to come on stage and push between them. Zakk rolled his eyes and Daniella grabbed his hand, leading the two off stage.

"Natalie and Matt!" Sam introduced, throwing her arms in the air as the two walked on stage.

"I know this isn't what I wanted,  
Never thought it'd come this far,  
Just thinking back to where we started  
& how we lost all that we are" Natalie began, before Matt took over.

"We were young & times were easy,  
But I could see it's not the same.  
I'm standing here, but you don't see me,  
I'd give it all for that to change.  
And I don't want to lose her,  
I don't want to let her go."

"I'm standing out in the rain,  
I need to know if its over,  
Cause I will leave you alone." Natalie sang with all her heart.

"Flooded with all this pain,  
Knowing that I'll never hold her,  
Like I did before the storm" Matt stared over to Natalie, who had her eyes shut. "And with every strike of lightning"

"Comes a memory that lasts"

"Not a word is left unspoken  
As the thunder starts to crash" Both sang out together.

"Maybe I should give up" Natalie sang, true emotion in her voice.  
"I'm standing out in the rain,  
I need to know if its over,  
Cause I will leave you alone."

"Flooded with all this pain,  
Knowing that I'll never hold her,  
Like I did before the storm" Matt was still watching Natalie.

"Trying to keep the light from going in"

"And the clouds from ripping out my broken heart.  
We always say a heart is not whole  
Without the one who gets you through the storm." Both of them sang, turning to face each other.

"Standing out in the rain,  
Knowing that it's really over-  
Please don't leave me alone

I'm flooded with all this pain,  
Knowing that I'll never hold you,  
Like I did before the storm"

"Like I did..." Natalie's voice was barley above a whisper, but they both belted out the last line.

"Before the storm". The audience applauded the two and Sam walked back onto the stage.

"Wow...Troy and Tonia!" Troy and Tonia rushed onto stage. Troy sat on a stool infront of a mic. stand, his guitar on his lap, ready to be played. Tonia sat beside him on another stool, a mic. in her hands.

"Do you hear me,

I'm talking to you

Across the water across the deep blue ocean

Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying" Troy began, strumming away at his guitar.

"Boy I hear you in my dreams

I feel your whisper across the sea

I keep you with me in my heart

You make it easier when life gets hard" Tonia joined in, her eyes looking lustfully at Troy.

"I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend

Lucky to have been where I have been

Lucky to be coming home again

Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh" The two sang together.

"They don't know how long it takes

Waiting for a love like this

Every time we say goodbye

I wish we had one more kiss

I'll wait for you I promise you, I will

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend

Lucky to have been where I have been

Lucky to be coming home again

Lucky we're in love every way

Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed

Lucky to be coming home someday"

"And so I'm sailing through the sea

To an island where we'll meet

You'll hear the music fill the air

I'll put a flower in your hair" Troy sang, smiling at Tonia.

"Though the breezes through trees

Move so pretty you're all I see

As the world keeps spinning round

You hold me right here right now" Tonia sang, still watching Troy.

"I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend

Lucky to have been where I have been

Lucky to be coming home again

I'm lucky we're in love every way

Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed

Lucky to be coming home someday

Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh" The two sang together, smiling and watching the others movement.

"Wasn't that sweet?" Sam asked, gagging a little. "We're gonna take a short break and get right back to you."

"I think we did good." Troy smiled at Tonia as they both sat back down in their seats.

"Yeah, we did do a good job." Tonia agreed. "Thanks to you I hopefully won't get the boot this week." Tonia leaned over and gave Troy a kiss on the cheek before turning to an angry looking Astoria.

RB Cam

"It took all my courage to get up onto that stage and sing, but I did it." Thunder said. She was very pleased with what she had achieved. "I guess Kelvin isn't a total jerk, either, even if he is the biggest flirt and spotlight hogger since Chris McLean himself!"

Troy's face was a blank. "She kissed me." He was in total shock. "Tonia kissed me..." A huge smile burst onto his face. "SHE KISSED ME!" He shouted out.

Astoria looked as if she was about to explode with anger. Her face was set into a scowl and her eyes looked like fireballs. "If Bliss screws this up and I get sent home, I will hire a hitman to kill her and bring me her head!" She screamed out, still enfuriated by the fact her and Bliss had to sing together.

Stage 

"It's gonna be alright." Sam assured Astoria. The contetsant had her head on the co-hosts shoulder and Sam was gently storking her hair, in an attempt to comfort Astoria.

"And what if it's not?" Astoria asked, staring down at the floor.

"It will be."

"Do you think Sam looks a little too comfortable?" Jesse asked.

"No, it's a girl thing. Girls comfort each other whne we're sad, not go get pissed like a guy." Marianna snapped at him, getting up and walking away.

"I know what you mean." Alex told him. "She seems to be enjoying herslef there."

"Have you guys ever thought that the two might be good friends?" Troy interrupted. Jesse ans Alex turned to each other.

"Nah." They both said at the same time, turning back to Sam and Astoria.

Kat leaned over and punched Joey in the shoulder.

"Don't mess this up." She told him, generally worried.

"Chillax, Kitty Kat, nothing will happen." Kat punched him in the arm again. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Don't call me Kitty Kat!"

"Get ready people!" The cameraman shouted and Kat, for the third time, punched Joey's arm.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" He yelled.

"I'm nervous." She admitted.

_**xxx**_

"And welcome back to Total Drama Music!" Sam said as the camwera switched back on. Chloe had given up on the hosting, she was too busy watching James from across the room. "Up next is Martin and Dana."

"Dancin' in the dark  
Middle of the night  
Takin' your heart  
And holdin' it tight

Emotional touch  
Touchin' my skin  
And askin' you to do  
What you've been doin' all over again

Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
I just gotta let you know  
What it is that won't let me go" Martin sang by himself for the first few verses, but Dana joined him on the chorus.

"It's your love  
It just does somethin' to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
oh It's your love"

"Better than I was  
More than I am  
And all of this happened  
By takin' your hand

And who I am now  
Is who I wanted to be" Martin sang by himself again and then Dana joined in.  
"And now that we're together  
I'm stronger than ever  
I'm happy and free

Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in, no" Dana shut up again.  
"And if you asked me why I changed  
All I gotta do is say your sweet name" Beofre joining in on the chorus once again.

"It's your love  
It just does somethin' to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
oh It's your love"

"Oh, baby" Dana sang by herself.

"Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
I just gotta let you know  
What it is that won't let me go" The two sang together.

"It's your love  
It just does somethin' to me  
It sends a shock right through me" Martin sang by himself.  
"I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
oh It's your love  
It's your love  
It's your love" They sang together, finishing at the exact same time. They both smiled and rushed off stage.

"Next up is Jesse and Marianna." Sam shouted from the side of the stage, not bothering to even go on.

"I've been alone with you inside my mind

And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times

I sometimes see you pass outside my door

Hello, is it me you're looking for?" Jesse sang, playing the piano with Mariann sitting beside him.

"I can see it in your eyes

I can see it in your smile

You're all I've ever wanted

And my arms are open wide

Cause you know just what to say

And you know just what to do

And I want to tell you so much

I love you" The two sang together.

"oooh yeaah" Marianna smiled.

"I long to see the sunlight in your hair" Jesse sang, turning to face Marianna.

"And tell you time and time again how much I care" Mariann sang, turning to Jesse.

"Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow

Hello, I've just got to let you know

'Cause I wonder where you are

And I wonder what you do

Are you somewhere feeling lonely

Or is someone loving you?

Tell me how to win your heart

For I haven't got a clue

But let me start by saying, I love you" They sang together.

"Is it me you're looking for?

'Cause I wonder where you are

And I wonder what you do

(wonder what you do)

Are you somewhere feeling lonely

Or is someone loving you?

Tell me how to win your heart

For I haven't got a clue

But let me start by sayin

I love you" Jesse finished up playing and turned to smile at Marianna, but she, without warning, pressed her lips to his before running off the stage and out of the room. Leaving a very dazed Jesse behind.

"I...Uh...Sami and Alexander." Sam called, in shock of what she had just witnessed.

Sami and Alex walked onto the stage, both alos in shock from watching the kiss. No one had expected Marianna to fall for any guy, espcecially if that guy was Jesse.

"Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special" Sami started singing.

"Once bitten and twice shy  
I keep my distance, but you still catch my eye  
Tell me baby,"

"do you recognize me?" Alex joined in for the line.  
"Well it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me  
Happy Christmas"

"I wrapped it up and sent it  
With a note saying "I love you", I meant it" They sang together.  
"Now I know what a fool I've been" Sami sang, before Alexander joined in again.  
"But if you kissed me now, I know you'd fool me again"

"Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special  
Special" Alex sang by himself. wacthing Sami nodding her head along with it.

"A crowded room, friends with tired eyes  
I'm hiding from you, and your soul of ice" They sang together.  
"I thought you were someone to rely on  
Me, I guess I was a shoulder to cry on" Sami sang, teasting Alex by dancing around him to the words.

"A friend to discover with a fire in her heart  
A man under cover but you tore me apart  
Now I've found a real love, you'll never fool me again" They sang together again.

"Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special" Sami sang, still dancing around Alex.

"Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special" Alexander sang, smilig and trying not to laugh at Sami.

"Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

I'll give it to someone special" They both sang the last bit together, laughing as they came to their big finale.

"Joey and Kat!" Sam shouted, still uniterested. The two friends walked onto the stage and Joey began singing.

"I'm through with standin in line  
To clubs I'll never get in  
It's like the bottom of the nineth  
And I'm never gonna win  
This life just hasn't turned out  
Quite the way I want it to be"

"I want a brand new house  
On an episode of cribs  
And a bathroom I can play baseball in  
And a king size tub  
Big enough for ten plus me" Kat sang.

"I need a a credit card thats got no limit  
And a big black jet with a bedroom in it  
Gonna join the mile high club  
At thirty-seven thousand feet" Joey sang, watching Kat.

"I want a new tour bus full of old guitars  
My own star on Hollywood Boulevard  
Somewhere between Cher and  
James Dean is fine with me" Kat sang, not paying attention to Joey.

"I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame  
I'd even cut my hair and change my name" She continued, before Joey joined in for the chorus.

"Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars  
Livin in top houses  
Drivin fifteen cars  
The girls come easy  
And the drugs come cheap  
We'll all stay skinny  
Cuz we just won't eat  
And we'll hang out in the coolest bars  
In the VIP with the movie stars  
Every good gold digger's  
Gonna wind up there  
Every Playboy Bunny  
With their bleach blond hair

And well...  
Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar  
Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar"

"I wanna be great like Elvis without the tassels  
Hire eight body guards that love to beat up assholes  
Sign a couple autographs  
so I can eat my meals for free" Joey started singing by himself again.

"I'm gonna dress my ass  
with the latest fashions  
Get a front door key to the Playboy Mansion  
Gonna date a centerfold that loves to  
blow my money for me" Kat sang.

"I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame  
I'd even cut my hair and change my name" Joey sang.

"Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars  
Livin in top houses  
Drivin fifteen cars  
The girls come easy  
And the drugs come cheap  
We'll all stay skinny  
Cuz we just won't eat  
And we'll hangout at the coolest bars  
In the VIP with the movie stars  
Every good gold diggers  
Gonna wind up there  
Every Playboy Bunny  
With their bleach blond hair

And we'll hide out in the private rooms  
With the latest dictionary and  
Todays who's who  
We'll get you anything  
With that evil smile  
Everybody's got a  
Drug dealer on speed dial

well...  
Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar

I'm gonna sing those songs  
That offend the censors  
Gonna pop my pills  
From a pez dispenser  
Get washed-up singers writing all my songs  
Lip syng 'em every night so I don't get 'em wrong" They sang together.

"Well we all just a wanna be big rockstars  
Live in hilltop houses  
Driving fifteen cars  
The girls come easy  
And the drugs come cheap  
We'll all stay skinny  
Cuz we just won't eat" Joey sang, and then Kat joined in.  
"And we'll hang out in the coolest bars  
In the VIP with the movie stars  
Every good gold digger's  
Gonna wind up there  
Every Playboy bunny  
With the bleach blond hair

And we'll hide out in the private rooms  
With the latest dictionary and  
Todays who's who  
We'll get you anything  
With that evil smile  
Everybody's got a  
Drug dealer on speed dial well..

Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar  
Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar" The two of them pelted out the last two lines together and the audience started clapping for the two of them. Sam came skidding onto the stage as the two were exiting, it was time for her to get interested.  
"And, now, ASTORIA AND Bliss..." She sounded so excited, until she came to the last word of the sentencem where her voice sounded dead and dreary.

Astoria and Bliss came running onto the stage, almost as if they were trying to out run each other to see who coiuld get on stage faster.

"You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me" Bliss started. The two girls were standing center stage, facing each other.  
"You have knocked me off my feet again got me feeling like I'm nothing" Astoria continued.  
"You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard, calling me out when I'm wounded" Bliss sang.  
"You, pickin' on the weaker man" Astoria joined in.

"Well, you can take me down wi-"

"With just one single blow" Bliss cut across Astoria.  
"But you don't know what you don't know"

"Someday I'll be living in a big old city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean" The two girls sang together, staring staright into their enemies eyes.

"Why you gotta be so mean?" Astoria shook her head at Bliss, aiming that line directly at her.

"You, with your switching sides and your walk-by lies and your humiliation" Bliss sang, ignoring Astoria.  
"You, have pointed out my flaws aga-"

"Again as if I don't already see them" Bliss cut her off, again.  
"I'll walk with my head down trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you  
I just wanna feel okay again" They sang together.

"I'll bet you got pushed around, somebody made you cold" Astrai sang, her eyes narrowing down.  
"But the cycle ends right now 'cause you can't lead me down that road" Bliss sang.  
"And you don't know what you don't know" They sang together.

"Someday I'll be living in a big old city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean"

"Why you gotta be so mean?" Astoria actually sounded upset at the line and not her usual, happy self.

"And I can see you years from now in a bar, talking over a football game" Bliss rolled her eyes.  
"With that same big loud opinion but nobody's listening" Astoria sang, as if she statng the facts.  
"Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things" Bliss sang.  
"Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing" The two qhisper-sang together.

"But all you are is mean  
All you are is mean and a liar and pathetic and alone in life  
And mean," Astoria sang, before Bliss joined in

"and mean, and mean, and mean

But someday I'll be living in a big old city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah  
Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean"

"Why you gotta be so mean?" Astoria was sounding more and more dissapointed and sad everytime she sang that line.

"Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean" The two sang together, growing quieter and quiter each time.

"Why you gotta be so mean?" Astoria's voice sounded as if she was about to cry by the time she was finished.

The two girls were face-to-face and abaout to get evern closer, but Chloe, because Sam wanted to watch them fight, pushed them apart by squeezing in between them.

"And lastly we have..." Chloe closed her eyes and looked down at the floor. "James." She grumbled. Bliss and Astoria left the stage, pushing and shoving each other, Chloe went to follow them, but James grabbed her hand.

"You're not going anywhere." He led Chloe over to the two stools and made sure she sat and listened to him. James took his guitar and started playing.

"I hate to see you cry  
Lying there in that position  
There's things you need to hear  
So turn off your tears and listen

Pain throws your heart to the ground  
Love turns the whole thing around  
No, it won't all go the way it should  
But I know the heart of life is good

You know it's nothing new  
Bad news never had good timing  
Then the circle of your friends  
Will defend the silver lining

Pain throws your heart to the ground  
Love turns the whole thing around  
No, it won't all go the way it should  
But I know the heart of life is good

Pain throws your heart to the ground  
Love turns the whole thing around  
Fear is a friend who's misunderstood  
But I know the heart of life is good

I know it's good" He played the last few chords and turned to Chloe. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I should have told you sooner, not waited until when I did." Chloe just stared blankly at him for a few seconds, before breaking out into a smile, jumping off the stool and throwing her arms around James. "Does this mean I'm forgiven?"

"Yes, it does."

RB Cam

"What?" Chloe shrugged. "I wasn't gonna stay mad at him. Plus, I've always wanted a gay best friend." She smiled happily.

Stage

"Well, thats it. Everyone has sang thier song and now it's time for the people at home to vote." Sam said, walking back onto the stage. "To vote at home dial 7-3-8-4-3-9-2-8-8-8-6-6 and vote for the person you want to kick out!"

"SAMANTHA TERRAFINO!" The camera swivelled around to face Chris in the doorway, he had a white bucket on his head and yellow paint dripping down his clothes.

"So that's where I left my bucket!" Sam said, as if she didn't know it had been above the door. Everyone was already laughing and pointing at the host. Sam had done it again.

A/N: LOL! Still loving Sam ;)

7-3-8-4-3-9-2-8-8-8-6-6 is Review Button on a phone, seriously, go look it up :) LOL!

I hope I got everyone in character :) I like trying to keep everyone in character :)

Um...Someone from each pair did choose the songs, none were actually chosen by me apart from James' song...That one I like and chose :)

Nobody Understands gave me the idea of Bliss and Astoria singing 'Mean' and the whole cuttong each other off...But, I chnaged it to Bliss cutting Astoria off and then...Yeah, that didn't go too well either :/ Oh, well LOL! I had fun writing :)

Also, thanks to SilentMusician202, me and my brother were dancing around to Rocksatr by Nickelback for the whole of last night. And now I am addicted to Photograph by Nickelback...Thanks ;) LOL!

Um...The poll votes are still the same. Astoria is still in the lead...But that could change is you all voted!

Oh, speaking of voting, please vote for who you wanna kick off next :) Even if you don't have an OC in the story, STILL VOTE!

LOL!

I am running outta things to say now...

This is the longest chapter I have written EVER! It is 5870 words long! OMG! That is a lot...even if most of it is song lyrics... ;) LOL! Still, 5000+ words. THAT'S A LOT!

LOL!

I got sent home from skool today, my head felt like it had been repeatedly hit over the head with something heavy...Yeah, it hurt! So, I have been typing this since about 2:00...it is now 7:30...Wow, long time for writing :)

I like writing...

Now I'm getting random ;) LOL! So, I'll finish up here :)

Thank you for reading, please review(AND VOTE!)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	11. Elimination 2

"Welcome back to Total Drama Music!" Sam announced, she had a cheery smile on her face. "Last time, all the contestants sang duets and James won back Chloe!"

"He did so not win me back!" Chloe's voice is heard from behind the camera. "We're just on good terms now." Sam rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Anyway! You have all voted for who you want to kick out." Sam's smile grew wider. "And the vote was unanimous!" Her smile just grew bigger, if that was possible.

"Can we just get on with this? I'm tired!" Chloe came walking into view, wearing a pair of fluffy pink pajama pants and a white tank-top. The co-host turned to the camera, "She dragged me out of bed for this!"

"I can't help it if I want to see another loser leave." Sam smiled, patting Chloe's shoulder.

"Let's just get on with it." The two co-hosts walked behind them to where the podium was. "Good morning, everyone!" Chloe spoke into the microphone. When no reply was heard, the camera was turned to face the bleachers, where every single contestant was passed out.

"HEY!" Sam screamed into the mic. Everyone jumped awake, with various shouting coming from the deeper sleepers.

"It wasn't me officer, I SWEAR!"

"Five more minutes, mom!"

"I know, I am sexier than you."

"I don't wanna go to school yet!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"Are we all awake?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"Can we hurry this up? I need my beauty sleep." Bliss grumbled, lifting herself off the bleacher.

"Trust me, the beauty sleep isn't helping." Sam shot back. "Now, the votes are in. I'll explain the rul-"

"WE KNOW THE RULES!" Daniella shouted, moving her head off Zakk's lap and sitting up. "What time is it anyway?" She asked.

"Nearly three-thirty." Chloe answered, leaning forward and resting her head on the podium.

"As I was saying, all the votes have been counted and we know who's leaving today." Sam couldn't stop smiling.

RB Cam

"Sam's smile is scarier than that evil smirk of hers." Martin said, his eyes wide open and scared looking.

Elimination ceremony

"So, the first pair who are safe are...Matt and Natalie!" Smiles lit up both of their tired faces.

"And so are Marianna and Jesse." Chloe mumbled, just loud enough for the two to hear. Jesse smiled happily and looked over to Marianna, who was sitting far away from the group. She was looking away, down at the floor. Ever since the kiss, she had avoided everyone.

"Daniella, Zakk, you're safe." But, the couple had fallen asleep, Daniella with her head in Zakk's lap again and Zakk holding onto her hand.

"I wish I could do that." Chloe muttered. "I'm soooo tired."

"Quit you're whining!" Sam snapped at her. "Kelvin and Thunder, you are safe."

"Good, now I'm going back to bed!" Kelvin got up from his seat and went to leave.

"SIT. BACK. DOWN!" Sam screamed. "You don't leave until I say so, GOT IT?" Kelvin groaned, but sat back down. Sam sweetly smiled at the contestants again.

"Martin and Dana..." Chloe said, drifiting in and out of sleep mode.

"James, you're safe." James yawned and laid back down on the bleachers. "Troy and Tonia are safe!" The two smiled at each other through tired eyes. "So are Sami and Alexander!" But, like Zakk and Daniella, the two were asleep. "That just leaves Joey and Kat, Astoria and Bliss." Sam's smile was stretched to the maximum.

"Joey, Kat, you survived another week!" Chloe shouted, hoping time would go fatser if she cut across Sam's suspense building.

"And, the loser for this week is...Bl-"

"No one's a loser this week!" Everyone was still awake turned to look at Chris, who was sitting at the back of the bleachers.

"Uh, yeah, Bliss is getting the boot!" Sam told him, throwing her hands in the air. Sam had been waiting for that moment since she had met the girl and ow Chris was trying to tell her it wasn't happening.

"No, Sam, this challenge is a reward!"

"Good thing, too. If I'd gotten taken off the show, you can bet that daddy will sue you straight to poorvill." Bliss smirked, quite happy that she wasn't going home.

"NO!" Sam shouted, throwing her head down next to Chloe's on the podium.

"Yes!" Chris walked up onto the stage with his two co-hosts. "One person from each pair will get a phone call home!" Whispers rang out through the contestants. They were all excited to call home.

"Can I please go back to bed now?" Chloe pleaded.

"Yeah, whatever." Chris said, waving his hand at her. Chloe smiled and walked off the stage to go back to bed.

"Thank you!" She called back.

"I HATE YOU, CHRIS!" Sam shouted, but it was slightly muffled because she still had her head down on the podium.

"We'll see you next time on Total. Drama. MUSIC!" Chris yelled out to the camera, ignoring Sam's comment. The host was quite happy to finally get Sam back, but he still had a long way to go to get back at her completely.

A/N: LOL! Did you see that coming?

I know! TWIST! LOL!

For the next challenge I need you all to think of a concert persona for your OC's :) That's pretty much just who they are on stage :)

PM me or Desire at Gunpoint or you can review :)

WE HAVE 150 REVIEWS! YAY! Thank you to everyone who has helped us get this far :)

The poll has pretty much stayed the same, a few more votes, but Astoria is still in the lead :)

Sorry I haven't got much to say and I'm typing this really quickly!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	12. A Call Home

"Hello and welcome back to Total. Drama. MUSIC!" Chloe shouted out with enthusiasm.

"Hey." Sam said, she was sitting on the sofa, feet up on the coffee table and an angry scowl on her face.

"In case you missed the last episode, Bliss should have gotten the boot, but didn't."

"I have got to get Chris back for that..." Sam grumbled. Chloe rolled her eyes at her co-host.

"First off, one contestant from each pair will get a phone call home." Chloe looked over to Sam, trying to prompt to her to stop scheming and talk, but she didn't. "Let's check up on how they're getting on with that."

Upstairs hallway

"No way! I need to call my parents!" Bliss screamed at Astoria.

"You need to call a therapist..." Zakk commented, luckily Bliss didn't hear him, otherwise he would be maimed.

"And I wanna call my sisters!" Astoria shouted back.

"For God's sake, flip a coin!" Marianna yelled at the two of them, slamming her bedroom door shut.

"NO!" The two rivals shouted out together.

"You were gonna get the boot, that means you lost! I get to use the phone call!" Astoria stated, putting her foot down on Bliss. The two girls, who weren't even an inch apart, stared deep into each others eyes.

"I still get to-" But Bliss was cut off.

"STOP FIGHTING!" Sam yelled up the stairs. "I am trying to scheme down here." Bliss and Astoria shut up. "Plus, I don't like to hear my sweetie fighting with someone." Everyone in the hallway dropped their mouths.

RB Cam

"I can not believe Bliss survived elimination." Jesse moaned. "I know everyone at home likes to watch a bad guy, but living with one is hell!" The teen boy threw his head up to the sky. "And to top it off, Marianna won't talk to me!"

"I'm sure Sam's gay!" Kelvin shouted. "She called either Bliss or Astoria 'my sweetie'. I think it was Astoria, Sam seems to want to hang Bliss by her toenails over the highway during rush hour."

"Next challenge, Bliss is going home!" Dana yelled out, bouncing up and down on the stool. "She totally shouldn't be in the competition anymore and should be at home because she's a bully and bullies shouldn't be left in the competition because they're mean and mean people shouldn't be in the competition because they bully people and bullies shouldn't be in the competition because they're mean and-" Dana was cut off by the screen changing to Kat.

"Joey was a real gentleman." Kat said, she was sat on the stool, rubbing her arms and looking guilty. "He said he wanted me to call my aunt because he wanted to talk to someone outside this house." She turned to face the camera. "It was nice of him..."

Upstairs hallway

Daniella threw her arms around her boyfriends neck and squeezed him tightly. Zakk had decided to let Daniella call home instead of him.

"Thank you!" She squealed in delight. "Are you sure you don't wanna use the call?"

"I'm sure, you deserve it more than I do." He smiled at her and she planted a quick kiss on his lips before running down the stairs to grab the phone before anyone one else.

Music Studio

"Troy, you're the best!" Tonia told the musician, squeezing his hand with hers. Troy, being a gentleman, let Tonia use the call home so she could call her parents and tell them all about how she was doing. In fact, most of the guys had let the girls use the phone call home. Most of them totally out of character and acting like gentlemen towards the girls, but they weren't complaining.

Living room

"So, who are you calling?" James asked. Chloe shrugged her shoulders.

"I'll just call home and hope my brother doesn't answer." The two laughed. "What about you?"

"I'm gonna brave it an call my parents." He replied, not sounding to thrilled about it, or even looking Chloe in the eye.

"You have to tell them, don't you?" The boy nodded his head.

"Yep, I have to tell them that their only son is gay. They will be so happy." He answered sarcastically.

"You never know, they might be." Chloe told him, resting a comforting hand on his leg. James lifted his head to face his friend.

"You can tell you know nothing about my family."

Thunder's room

"I'm sure, Kelvin." Thunder said for what felt like the millionth time.

"Are you really?" He asked. Thunder dropped her comb on the desk and turned to face him.

"Yes, Kelvin, I am positive I want you to call your parents." She told him through gritted teeth. The two had been having the same conversation for half an hour and Kelvin still wasn't getting the point that Thunder wanted him to take the call.

"So, why don't you wanna call home?" He asked. Thunder's face dropped to the floor, she swivelled back around on the stool and picked the comb back up. Kelvin moved off the bed and came to sit by her on the stool. "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it." He told her.

"There's nothing to talk about, there will be no one home." Even though it was clearly a lie, Kelvin nodded his head and left the room to give Thunder some space.

Kitchen

Matt and Natalie were sitting at the table, eating ice cream they'd found in the freezer.

"I'd call my mom because...I don't know, she'd the only person I have to call." Natalie said, digging her spoon in her ice cream. Matt nodded his head.

"I'd call my parents, but I don't know if I should." Matt told her, swirling his spoon into the, now melted, ice cream.

"Why not?"

"Because my parents aren't big on me having a career in music, they want me to become a lawyer or a doctor or something like that." Matt told Natalie, thinking hard about his life.

"Well, they shouldn't tell you what do to with your life, if you want to become a singer, become a singer." Natalie encouraged, placing her hand on top of Matt's to give him some encouragement.

"Thanks." He smiled, moving hand on top of Natalie's and giving it a gentle squeeze. "But, I think you have a better shot if you call your mom."

Dana's bedroom

"Rock, paper, scissors!" Martin and Dana shouted the same time, both holding their hands out into fists.

"Same again." Martin laughed.

"Okay, one more." Dana told him. "Rock, paper, scissors!" Dana held her hand out into scissors and Martin into paper. "YES! I WON!" Dana shouted, jumping to her feet and bouncing up and down on the bed.

"So, who you gonna call?" Martian asked, trying to calm his friend down.

"Um..." Dana stopped jumping and fell back down to her butt. She really had no idea on who to call. It wasn't as if she had anyone to call at home because she found it highly unlikely that anyone of them had even realized she was on TV and not in her bedroom. "I don't know, maybe you should take the phone call."

"Dana, are you okay?" Martina asked, noticing her drop in bubbliness.

"I'm fine." She told him, looking away.

Study

"I'm gonna call my dad." Alex told Sami who nodded her head with a huge smile on her face. She had forced Alexander into calling his dad, mainly because she didn't want to call home. If she called home she knew she'd break down and want to go back, it was better if Alex took the call.

"Any particular reason why you wanna call your dad?" Sami asked. Alex shrugged his shoulders and thought for a second.

"Only person I've got to call, I guess." He told her. Sami nodded her head again, not wanting to push the touchy subject.

Living room

"So, who won the battle between you and Bliss?" Sam asked Astoria, looking over a notepad in her hands.

"I did!" Astoria told her, happy to be able to call her sisters. "Do you get a call home?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna call my grandmum and see how things are back home." Sam told her, not looking up from the book.

"You wouldn't call your parents or your siblings?" Astoria sat down beside Sam, shocked at her choice of caller.

"Nope. I live with my grandmother and always have, we only need each other and I just want to check she's doing okay without me." Sam told her, her eyes looking a tad bit sad.

"Sam I'm sorry, I didn't kn-" But Sam held her hand up to hush Astoria.

"Why are you apologizing?" Astoria stared blankly at Sam. "Exactly." The co-host turned back to the notepad.

"What is that, anyway?" Astoria asked, leaning in closer to Sam. Sam flipped the book shut.

"Sam's book on ways to torture Chris on Total Drama Music." Astoria laughed as she read the title. "You really don't like him, do you?"

"I despise him, his guts and his house!" Sam nodded her head as if to say 'that's all'. The two girls burst into a fit of giggles on the sofa. Little did they know, Chris was listening to them the whole time.

A/N: LOL! I thought I'd get in a bit of romance and friendships in between the everyone-Bliss rivalry ;) LOL!

Are we all enjoying this? I hope so! I know I'm enjoying writing it :)

I can not believe we're already on chapter 12! OMG! I KNOW! EPIC, RIGHT?

LOL!

Anyway...Astoria is still in the lead to win :) Tonia in second and Zakk and Daniella tying for third! I think you've all given up on voting ;) LOL!

Question!: What can be a shipping name for SamxAstoria?

Hmm...I dunno. Reply in a review PLEASE!

Alos, if you have any questions, please ask :) I love answering questions! LOL! It's, like, the highlight of my day when people ask me stuff...LOL!

LOL!

Thank you for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	13. Costume Time!

Chloe and Sam were upstairs in Chloe's room. The ginger co-host was frantically searching through her closet, trying to find something.

"Saaaam!" She whined.

"What?" Sam mumbled, she was lying, face down, on the bed. The two had been there for almost two hours and Sam was getting bored.

"I can't find it, Sam!" Chloe cried, slamming the two doors shut.

"Your loss." Sam got up from the bed and went to leave the room, but Chloe shut the door.

"What's up with you?" Sam looked away from Chloe and down to the floor. "You haven't been acting very nice to me since the other day when I found about James...What's up?"

"Nothing." The other co-host mumbled, pushing past Chloe and out the door.

Stage

Chris McLean came wondering onto the stage wearing Chef's old pink dress. All the contestants, who were sitting in the chairs below, burst into a fit of laughter.

"I don't get paid enough for this!" Chris shouted out, pulling at the bra beneath the dress.

"Well, James isn't the only one to come out the closet." Joey remarked, trying to stop laughing, but not succeeding.

"I think we found your soul mate, James." Jesse laughed, earning a punch to the shoulder from James. Marianna turned around and stared at Jesse, too. "I was joking." He held his hands up defensively, trying to get on her good side.

The host walked up the ladder that had been placed dead center stage. He sat at the top and death glared each of the contestants. "Listen up!" He shouted into the mic. in his hand. "This challenege is all about stage costumes."

"Did someone call for me?" Sam jumped out from the side of the stage dressed up in what looked to be a less revealing Sailor Moon costume that had been graffittied by a rainbow.

"Oh, God!" Chris shouted out, watching Sam below him.

"Did a crayon box throw up on you?" Bliss snickered.

"At least she doesn't like an actual person threw up on her like some people, cough, Bliss, cough." Astoria retorted, smirking.

"Sailor Rainbow at your service!" Sam said, ignoring Bliss. She looked up to see Chris at the top of the ladder. "I'll save you, Miss!" Most people would have climbed up the ladder and helped Chris down, but Sam's not most people. She placed both her hands on the side and pushed with all her strength.

The ladder fell over, Chris still on top of it, screaming his perfectly quaff head off. More laughter echoed through the auditorium from the contestants.

"SAMANTHA TERRAFINO!" Chris shouted from the wing. Sam darted off to where the voice had come from and came skipping back onstage holding Chris' hand.

"Sailor Rainbow has saved the day once again!" She announced proudly. Most of the contestants were still laughing their asses off at Chris. The host snatched his hand away from Sam and stormed off stage, mumbling something along the lines of 'Stupid co-hosts, I need my hair redone now!'.

"Time to introduce challenge three!" Sailor Rainbow shouted out, clapping her hands the lights went out and a spotlight fell onto the stage. Chloe, wearing a puffy blue Princess dress and a silver tiara sat on her head, was lowered down on a harness into the spot light. Sort of like the Princess Courtney scene from Total Drama Action.

All the guys were leaning forward in their seats and a few of the girls were trying not to look.

"And there is the grand Princess Chloe,making her glorious debut." Sam muttered, not looking up at her co-host. All of a sudden, Chloe stopped being lowered and she jerked upwards a bit.

"What's wrong?" Chloe hissed, looking up.

"It's stuck!" A guy hissed back.

"Well, unstuck it, AJ!" The angered co-host shouted upwards.

"And we are experienceing some minor-"

"-MAJOR!-"

"-Technical difficulties." Sam said, ignoring her co-hosts interruption. Then, without warning, Chloe came tumbling down to the stage with a loud thump.

"Ooft!" She cried, hitting the stage with her butt. "You are so gonna pay for that, AJ!" Chloe threatened. "I will get you in your sleep!"

"Whatever..."AJ mumbled back, not really caring.

"Can we move on?" Kelvin asked, getting bored already.

"We're getting to that!" Sam snapped at him. Chloe held her hand out to Sam, but she just looked away, pretending she couldn't see her. Chloe scowled and got to her feet.

"What is your problem?" Chloe asked, turning Sam to face her.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You! You've been acting really weird for days, what's the problamo?" Sam looked down to the floor. "Sam, talk to me..."

"It's you!" The raven haired co-host shouted. "I thought I was your gay best friend! But I'm not, James is!" Sam's outburst shocked Chloe.

"Sam, of course you're my gay best friend!" Chloe hugged Sam. "You're my girl gay best friend and James is my guy gay best friend, see it all works out."

"No one cares about gay best friends!" Bliss shouted out. "I just want to know the next challenge."

"Go stick a raspberry sock cake in your mouth!" Dana shouted back, turning to face Chloe and Sam back on stage. "Carry on, this is better than the time my dog got rabies and bit my hamster. He turned into a were rabbit, uh-huh, he did." The girl was nodding her head unstoppably.

"Your hamster turned into a wererabbit?" Martin asked, turning to his delusional friend.

"YEAH!" Dana screamed enthusiastically. "It was super cool, the neighbours pet bear had chase it around the lawn, of course Stevie, Stevie's my hamster, was faster and he escaped onto the street and-"

"MOVING ON!" Sam shouted, not wanting to know where Dana was leading to. "The next challenge is all about stage costumes." She pointed down to her clothing and then to Chloe's. "You all have to go down to the basement where we have stacks and rails and shelves full of material and clothes for you to choose from." Chatter broke out as each contestant thought about what sort of costume they want.

"I'm back." Chris announced his arrival as he walked back onstage, his hair had been put back to it's overly gelled state and he was wearing his usual clothes again. "Now the next challenge-"

"They know." Chloe told him, patting his shoulder.

"THIS IS MY SHOW!" Chris whined like a five-year-old. "HOW COME YOU TWO GET TO DO IT ALL?"

"Because we're better than you, duh!" Sam told him. Chris stuck his tongue out to her. "You wanna fight, McLean?" Sam moved forward, about to hit Chris.

"No!" Chloe shouted jumping between them. "No, he doesn't wanna fight, Sam." She tried to push her friend back, but it wasn't going too well. "Sam!" Chloe gasped. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Sam asked, slightly backing away.

"A cry for Sailor Rainbow!" Sam's face cheered up as she turned to face the exit.

"Sailor Rainbow away!" She cried, running towards the door, but she stopped as she reached Astoria's seat. "See ya later, sexy." The co-host winked, before continuing to sprint out of the room.

A/N: LOL! Where would we be without Sam to cheer up our day? LOL!

Sorry it's been a while, I have been ill in bed all week :( But, I'm feeling much better now :)

I need everyone to send me or Desire at gunpoint a PM or review saying what your characters stage clothing is. Example, Sam is Sailor Rainbow and Chloe is a Princess :) LOL! And Chris was just wearing Chef's dress ;)

I think next chappie we'll get some solo's for each character out, too :) That'll be fun :) If you haven't sent in a solo for your character, please do :)

As for the poll;

1-Astoria with 6 votes

2-Zakk, Daniella and Tonia with 5 votes

3-Bliss, Kelvin and James with 3 votes

Will Astoria stay in the lead? Keep voting to find out!

Thank you guys so much for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	14. Romancing

"And welcome back to Total Drama Music!" Chloe smiled. The two co-hosts were in the living room, both still in their Princess and Sailor Rainbow costumes. Sam was stretched out on the sofa and Chloe was standing by her feet.

"Chloe can't sit down." Sam snickered in a sing-song voice.

"You try sitting in a dress with this much puffiness!" Chloe shouted, mad that she was stuck on her aching feet.

"Touche." Sam replied.

"YOU ARE SUCK A FREAK!" Bliss' roaring voice came echoing through the mansion. The contestants were in the basement, trying to look for a costume for their stage performance for the third challenge.

"I MUST HAVE CAUGHT IT OFF YOU!" Astoria retorted, her voice just as loud as her nemisis'. Listening to the argument, Sam jumped on the sofa, fist in the air and screamed, "SAILOR RAINBOW TO THE RESCUE!" And with that she ran out of the room.

"WAIT FOR ME!" Chloe shouted after her. She hopped out of the room, pulling of her 'glass' heels.

Basement

"LET ME AT HER!" Astoria yelled, struggling out of Kelvin and Alex's grip.

"LET ME GO!" Bliss screeched, being held back by Jesse and Zakk. Everyone was purely scared that they would kill each other if either escaped from the clutches they were in. "I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T LET ME G-"

"NO ONE CARES!" Sam told her, entering the room. "You are just a spoilt brat who can't get her way all the time! Here's a news flash for you, honey, GROW THE HELL UP!" Bliss narrowed her eyes at the co-host and Jesse and Zakk loosened their grip on the girl. The brunette bitch stormed past Sam and out of the basement, slamming the door behind her.

RB Cam

"Sam really told Bliss where to stick it." Zakk smirked at the camera. "It took her long enough!"

"Bliss is sooo dead!" Dana smiled wickedly. "Just like my wererabbit hamster, Stevie."

Basement

"What do you think of this dress, Matt?" Natalie asked. She was looking at herself in the mirror, holding a Grecian style dress over her body. Matt turned to face her and his face almost fell to the floor. 7

"I-Uh-Yeah-WOW!" Natalie giggled a bit, slightly blushing at his comment.

"Thanks." She walked off to find some matching shoes and accessories, leaving Matt completely dumbstruck.

"Hey, beautiful." Alex smiled, stepping into place next to Daniella. She was searching through a box of junk in the corner.

"Hush up! If Zakk heard you saying that he would kill you." She warned him.

"I can't even say 'hey, beautful' to my best friend now?" Alexander asked, starting to search through the same box as Daniella.

"And Sami wouldn't like it either." Daniella told him, stopping and turnig to him.

"What?"

"She's head-over-heels for you." Alex was a typical guy; clueless! "And you can't see it." Daniella walked away, leaving Alex to ponder over what she had told him.

Troy snuk up to Tonia and wrapped his hands over her eyes.

"Guess who?" He whispered gently in her ear, making her giggle.

"Hmm...Santa Claus?"

"Close enough." Troy shrugged and the two cracked up. "So, what sort of costume you going for?"

"Ah, it's a surprise." The beauty queen replied, walking away from Troy. He kept smiling at her, though.

"What were you and Alex talking 'bout?" Zakk asked. He had been watching his girlfriend the whole time and was getting slightly angered.

"Oh, he was just asking me what I was gonna dress up as and if I needed any help with my costume. You know, just being friendly." Daniella smiled, skipping off, still looking for the right parts to her costume.

"THIS IS SO COOL!" Dana yelled. She had her head, and half her body, stuck inside a purple box in the corner. She was waving her legs about in the air and Martin kindly pulled her back out by them. Dana had found some bright blue material and was smiling at it as if she had the perfect idea. "So, Martin, what ya gonna be?" Dana asked excitedly, jumping around.

"A character from my two little sisters favorite movie." He told his energetic friend, smiling over her shoulder. Dana turned around and tried to see what Martin was smiling at.

"What ya smiling at?" She whispered in his ear, getting up on her tip toes to reach.

"Huh?" Martin shook his head and turned back to Dana. "Nothing, just thinking about my sisters." Dana shrugged and ran off to find some more to add to her costume. Martin looked back to where he had been and, this time, noticed James smiling back him through the mirror. Martin's cheeks slightly blushed and he moved to start looking for his own costume.

James was trying on different hats in front of the mirror, not really knowing what he wanted to dress up as. It was purely by chance that he caught Martin's eye, but he still found himself smiling at him.

"Hey." Chloe smiled, leaning against the wall beside the mirror. "How's the costume hunt going?" James shrugged in reply. "You'd better get a move on if you want to actually get a decent one."

"Whatever." He smiled, picking up another hat.

"This is so you, Kitty Kat." Joey teased, holding up a pink dress to his friend.

"Back off, Joey." She scolded, going through the piles of clothes herself. She was desperate to not let Joey get to her. "Otherwise I dress you up like a piñata and come at you with a bat, got it?"

"Got it." Joey gulped, knowing that Kat would actually do that.

RB Cam

"It's not that I'm scared of Kat." Joey said. "It's just she could put me in the hospital...and I really, really don't want that to happen." The tough guy was sounding a little scared.

Basement

Thunder tied her red bandanna into her hair and picked up a pair of black army boots. Kelvin slid into place beside the girl, almost giving her a heart attack.

"Hey, Thund, whatdya using for your costume?" He asked, eyeing up the boots.

"None of your business." She told him, walking off, only for the eager hothead to follow.

"I just wanna make sure we-I mean you! You don't clash with anyone." He smiled awkwardly at Thunder, who, luckily, didn't turn to face him, she just kept walking.

"That's none of your concern, Kelvin." She simply replied.

"Got a costume picked out?" Jesse asked, trying to look cool by Marianna. She just ignored him. "Oh, com on, Mari, just talk to me!" Marianna walked away, but Jesse trailed after her. "Why won;t you just admit it, you like me."

"I don't like you!" Marianna snapped, turning around to face him. "I really don't!" Their face's were merely an inch apart from one and others and Jesse's breathing shallowed.

"Then why did you kiss me?" He whispered.

"B-Because I was caught up in the moment." Marianna replied quietly, also starting to feel the butterflies in her stomach. Before she could move away, Jesse crashed his lips to her for a brief second. As soon as he pulled away, he left Marianna by herself, going to look for his own costume.

Living room

"OMG!" Chloe shouted out, leaning over the table and gluing her eyes to the screen. "THEY KISSED AGAIN!"

"Sailor Rainbow saw it coming." Sam told her co-host, picking up one of the many manga books she had laying around the mansion. But Chloe wasn't paying attention, she was shocked over the kiss. Jesse and Marianna were the last likely pair on the show! "I mean, they flirt like there's no tomorrow."

"Uh-huh..." Chloe replied, not really paying attention.

"And they are like a modern day Duncan and Courtney, at each others throats one minute and got their tongues down them the next."

"Uh-huh..."

"And you totally love Chris."

"Uh-huh...WHAT!" Chloe finally registered what Sam had said too late.

"YOU ADMITTED IT!" She screamed, jumping to her feet on the sofa again.

"I did not! You tricked me!" Chloe protested.

"Whatever." Sam smirked, leaving the room.

"Ew! Chris is old!" Chloe whined, chasing after her.

A/N: Sorry it's a little short and not too good...I'm really tired right now...

But, thank you to everyone who submitted the costumes and thanks to WeRWhoWeR for coming up for the rest of the costumes :) LOL!

Um...Yeah...Next chapter will be the challenge :) YAY! Which means singing :) YAY! LOL! I like singing :)

Poll results haven't changed since last time :) Astoria is still in the lead and it looks like she may stay there...But will she? Only yopu have the power to decided that, so vote!

LOL!

Yeah...I'm gonna go now...mainly because Glee is on and, here in Wales, we are hailing Grilled Cheesus!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	15. Challenge three Is Here!

"Chloe and Chris, sitting in a tree, doing something they shouldn't be." Sam sang as she skipped down the halls of the mansion, heading towards the stage again. "Doing something they shouldn't be, starts with an S, ends with an X! Oh my God, they're having-" But Chloe quickly slapped her hand over her co-hosts mouth.

"SAM!" She hissed, almost upset looking. "Cut it out, I haven't done anything wrong." Sam just shrugged, shook off Chloe's hand and resumed skipping down the hallway. When she was a safe disatnce away, she shouted, "SEX!" Looking very please with herself.

"WHO ATE MY CHOCOLATE CAKE?" Chris shouted down the hall and Sam legged it down the rest of the hallway, avoiding both of her co-hosts wrath.

Stage

"Hello, and welcome to Total Drama Music. Challenge three!" Chloe said to the camera. Her, Sam and Chris were sitting at a table below the stage. Chloe and Sam were still dressed up and Chris was was looking older and more bored with every passing second.

"First up today is Thunder!" Sam shouted her name, calling her onto the stage. Thunder was wearing army cargo pants, an army tank-top and, black army boots. Her hair was tied in a ponytail, with her red bandanna in her hair. Thunder didn't speak a word, but proceeded to stand in front of the microphone and started to sing.

"We're gonna burn your city  
Gonna bring your system down  
I'm gonna drown my pity  
Turn this to a ghost town  
And when you know there's nothing left  
You're gonna run like all the rest  
Pack your bags and turn your back on all the friends you had left

And it's time for us to live, yeah

It's my time, this is just a declaration of our vows  
(whoa) We won't back down  
It's my time, this is just your resignation from our lives  
(whoa) We won't back down

We're gonna drown your ego  
You're the legend no one knows,  
You're an honest fake I know (You're an honest fake I know)  
So now I drown my pity  
In a pool of sorrow and shame  
Until the day I forget your name

And you gotta let me live, yeah

It's my time, this is just a declaration of our vows  
(whoa) We won't back down  
It's my time, this is just your resignation from our lives  
(whoa) We won't back down

It's time to forget what makes me sick,  
deep inside of me (deep inside of me)  
It's time to forget what makes me sick, deep inside of me

And you've gotta let me live, yeah

It's my time, this is just a declaration of our vows  
(whoa) We won't back down  
It's my time, this is just your resignation from our lives  
(whoa) We won't back down

We won't back down  
We won't back down  
We won't back down" She ended the song and waited for the three 'judges' to say something. But silence. After a few moments Chris waved his hand and Thunder walked off the stage, dragging her feet beneath her.

"NEXT!" The host shouted out and on came Kelvin. He was trying to pull off a school boy look; White unbuttoned shirt, red and black tie, with safety pins and chains attatched, jeans, sneakers.

"S'up?" He called out.

"SING!" Sam shouted, not wanting to waste any more of her precious Sailor Rainbow time. She could have easily been out saving the world, or even egging Chris' car.

"I could've found a better way  
You know i never should have stayed  
I could've done the things i believed were wrong  
Now you're saying that its late  
It doesnt matter what i say  
You know you're just another one of my mistakes

You are so beautiful, You are the kind of girl  
that has the chemicals that makes me fall in love  
Beautiful, you are the kinda girl, that has the chemicals  
That makes me fall in love

So now i'm feeling like a slave  
I'm locked away inside this grave  
And i'm hoping for a way i can be saved  
You know that there will come a day  
when i'm just gonna have to change.  
you're just another one of my mistakes

You are so beautiful, You are the kind of girl  
that has the chemicals that makes me fall in love  
Beautiful, you are the kinda girl, that has the chemicals  
That makes me fall in love  
Fall in love

You know I found a small paper  
You lied about, You lied about  
You know I found a small paper  
You lied about, You lied about  
You lie to me, lie to me

You are so beautiful, You are the kind of girl  
that has the chemicals that makes me fall in love  
Difficult, so very difficult  
You are the kinda girl, that makes me fall in love, fall in love" Kelvin had his mind set on a certain girl the whole way through. He kept thinking of her as he sang each lyric with passion burning from his heart.

"NEXT!" Chris shouted again. Kelvin trudged off and on walked Martin. He was wearing a scraggy shawl-like thing that was tanned brown. It covered his face and the rest of his body.

"What, in the name of Sailor Moon, are you supposed to be?" Sam asked. Martin pulled the hood down and smiled over to the three.

"It's Aladdin in his streetrat clothes. It's my sisters favorite film and I-"

"Just sing!" Chris shouted, not wanting to hear a life story. Martin started singing, pulling the cloak back over his face.

"Hey girl, you know, you drive me crazy  
One look puts the rhythm in my hand  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's goin' down

Cover up with make up in the mirror  
Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again  
You cry alone and then he swears he loves you

Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found

A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
Every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down

I see the way you go and say you're right again  
Say you're right again, heed my lecture

Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found

Face down in the dirt she said, ?This doesn't hurt?  
She said, ?I finally had enough?  
Face down in the dirt she said, ?This doesn't hurt?  
She said, ?I finally had enough?

One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
It's coming round again

Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found

Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found

Face down in the dirt she says, ?This doesn't hurt?  
She says, ?I finally had enough?" Without a word, Martin walked off, flipping his hood down off his face once again.

Next up was Zakk. He looked to be wearing his normal clothing; a long sleeved black 'beyond' shirt, baggy pants and black boots. His razor necklace still dangling from his neck and wrist gauntlet on his wrist.

"What are you supposed to be?" Chloe asked. She had chnaged out of the massive puffy dress and was wearing a smaller, less puffier Princess dress.

"Who said I had to dress up?" Zakk shurgged and grabbed the mic. in his hand to start singing.

"You know, he has a point." Sam said, resting her head in her arms.

"A sacred cash cow with sickly tits  
Dripping temptation for hypocrites  
Tone deftly beaten, the prosperous  
Endlessly stating the obvious

Caught in your words, sever the cord this time  
Somebody's told me this will  
Face me once as I leave all that I despise  
Face me as I unleash this hate refined

Indict the blameless, transparent designs  
Pathetic and shameless, crucified  
A legend in his own mind, enthroned by lies  
A deep blackened valley floods its demise

Caught in your words, sever the cord this time  
Somebody's told me this will  
Face me once as I leave all that I despise  
Face me as I unleash this hate refined  
Face me as I leave this all far behind  
Face me as I unleash this hate refined

One bloodstained life now infested with plague  
A lamb lies with maggots blinded and betrayed  
One bloodstained life now infested with plague  
The lamb lies with maggots, the cold floated with rage

Face these eyes, hate refined" Zakk's lips curled into a smirk as the song came to a finish and he walked off the stage.

Troy came on after Zakk. He was sporting a 'Link', from Hairspray, look. His hair was slicked back into place, his jacket was patch work blue, his shirt was black and his tie was white. Without a word, he started singing.

"My head is stuck in the clouds  
She begs me to come down  
Says "Boy quit foolin' around"  
I told her "I love the view from up here  
Warm sun and wind in my ear  
We'll watch the world from above  
As it turns to the rhythm of love"  
We may only have tonight  
But till the morning sun you're mine all mine  
Play the Music low and sway to the rhythm of love  
My heart beats like a drum  
A guitar string to the strum  
A beautiful song should be sung  
She's got blue eyes deep like the sea  
That roll back when she's laughing at me  
She rises up like the tide  
The moment her lips meet mine  
We may only have tonight

But till the morning sun you're mine all mine  
Play the Music low and sway to the rhythm of love  
When the moon is low  
We can dance in slow motion  
And all your tears will subside  
All your tears will dry  
Ba ba ba ba ba ba  
ba ba ba ba ba ba  
da da da dum  
da da dum  
Ba ba ba ba ba ba  
ba ba ba ba ba ba  
da da da dum  
da da dum  
And long after I've gone  
You'll still be humming along  
And I will keep you in my mind  
The way you make love so fine  
We may only have tonight  
But till the morning sun you're mine all mine  
Play the music low and sway to the rhythm of love

Play the music low and sway to the rhythm of love"

"NEXT!" Chris shouted out as soon as Troy had finished singing. Only a few acts in and the host was already stressed out. Sam had driven him to a point of insanity. He was considering bad, bad things. The thoughts he was thiniking were dark and twisted, and he wished he was anywhere but at the stage.

Not so silently, Joey came walking onto the stage. He had a completely black outfit on, his shirt was undone at the top and he had a black cape around his neck. On top of his head was a black cap and around his eyes was a small black mask.

"OH MY GOD!" Chloe screamed out. "It's-"

"That guy who works in a morgue, you know, with the dead people." Sam completed, with her own words, not Chloe's.

"Uh, No?" Joey replied. "I'm Zorro!"

"I don't give a damn! Just sing the fucking song!" The three teenagers turned to face Chris. He was defintely on the edge. But, Joey didn't hesitate to start singing.

"Well you done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back

Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest  
And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some

But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours

Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and then you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love

Listen to the music of the moment people, dance and sing  
We're just one big family  
And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved

So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate, our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours

D-d-do do you, but do you, d-d-do  
But do you want to come on  
Scooch on over closer dear  
And I will nibble your ear

I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror  
And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer  
But my breath fogged up the glass  
And so I drew a new face and I laughed

I guess what I be saying is there ain't no better reason  
To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons  
It's what we aim to do, our name is our virtue

But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours

(I won't hesitate)  
Open up your mind and see like me  
(No more, no more)  
Open up your plans and man you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours  
(It cannot wait, I'm sure)

So please don't, please don't, please don't  
(There's no need to complicate)  
There's no need to complicate  
(Our time is short)  
'Cause our time is short  
(This is our fate)  
This is, this is, this is our fate  
I'm yours" A sly smile spread across Joey's face. He was being big-headed and thought he's aung quite well, and he had, but he was still being a big head about it.

The teen with the massive ego walked off and on walked Kat. She didn't look very happy. Her dress resembled Chloe's big puffy one, only in pink. She had white gloved on her hands and a tiara on her head. She could barely walk with the heels on her feet and was slightly stumbling all over the stage.

"MY LOOK IS COPYRIGHTED!" Chloe shouted out from the table. Kat stared at her.

"Keep the look!" She shouted back. "Trust me, I don't want it!" The two girls stared at each other for another moment before the music kicked in and Kat started singing.

"I found God on the corner of 1st and Amistad  
Where the West was all but won  
All alone, smoking his last cigarette  
I said, "Where you been?" He said, "Ask anything"

Where were you when everything was falling apart?  
All my days were spent by the telephone that never rang  
And all I needed was a call that never came  
To the corner of 1st and Amistad

Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late, you found me, you found me

But in the end everyone ends up alone  
Losing her, the only one who's ever known  
Who I am, who I'm not and who I wanna be  
No way to know how long she will be next to me

Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late, you found me, you found me!

The early morning, the city breaks  
And I've been calling for years and years and years and years  
And you never left me no messages  
You never sent me no letters  
You got some kind of nerve taking all I want!

Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor, where were you? Where were you?

Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late, you found me, you found me!

Why'd you have to wait to find me, to find me?" She finished singing and instntly ran from the stage, presumably to chnage out of her Princess costume.

"NEXT!" Chris bellowed. He now had his head slammed down on the desk. He just wanted to escpae the place he was in.

Marianna walked onto the stage a bit out of character; she was smiling. The girl was wearing a short black skirt and qhite socks that reached her knee caps. She wore school shoes that shined so brightly you could see your reflection in them. Her white blouse had a few buttons undone at the top and she wore a loose tie around her neck. Without missing a beat, she began to sing.

"I've made up my mind, don't need to think it over  
If I'm wrong I am right, don't need to look no further  
This ain't lust, I know this is love

But if I tell the world, I'll never say enough  
'Cause it was not said to you  
And that's exactly what I need to do if I'd end up with you

Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements  
Even if it leads nowhere?  
Or would it be a waste even if I knew my place  
Should I leave it there?  
Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements  
Even if it leads nowhere?

I build myself up and fly around in circles  
Wait then as my heart drops and my back begins to tingle  
Finally could this be it?

Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements  
Even if it leads nowhere?  
Or would it be a waste even if I knew my place  
Should I leave it there?  
Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements  
Even if it leads nowhere?

Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements  
Even if it leads nowhere?  
Or would it be a waste even if I knew my place  
Should I leave it there?  
Should I give up or should I just keep on chasing pavements  
Should I just keep on chasing pavements?

Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements  
Even if it leads nowhere?  
Or would it be a waste even if I knew my place  
Should I leave it there?  
Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements  
Even if it leads nowhere?"

"Why are you so happy?" Sam asked, giving Marianna a funny look. Marianna hadn't smiled on the show...ever! And, out of no where, she was smiling. "Are you and Jesse dating?" The co-host pushed on a bit, thinking that dating Jesse would be the only thing to put a smile on her face.

"Nope." Marianna smiled and skipped off. Truth was, she was happy about wearing her old school uniform. It was one of the very few things that made her remember the good things that had happened, before it all went downhill.

Next up was Sami. She had her long brown hair tied into a bow ontop of her head, Lady Gaga style, and was wearing a large pink dress with silver tubes and God knows what attatched at all angels.

"Lady Gaga sucks!" Chris shouted out, not even looking up from the table.

"So?" Sami replied. Silence. Chris may have possibly fallen asleep from boredom. So, Sami shook it of and started to sing.

"Oh yeah, I'll tell you something  
I think you'll understand  
When I say that something  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand

Oh, please, say to me  
You'll let me be your man  
and please, say to me

You'll let me hold your hand  
Now let me hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand

And when I touch you i feel happy, inside  
It's such a feeling  
That my love  
I can't hide  
I can't hide  
I can't hide

Yeah you, got that something  
I think you'll understand  
When I say that something  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand

And when I touch you I feel happy, inside  
It's such a feeling  
That my love  
I can't hide  
I can't hide  
I can't hide

Yeah you, got that something  
I think you'll understand  
When I say that something  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your ha-a-a-a-a-a-and" The small girl belted out the final note and started panting slightly. She hadb really been getting into the song, thinking about a certain boy she may have possibly had a crush on.

"Next!" Chris shouted, obviously not asleep after all.

Daniella was next. She had her golden blonde hair tied up into pigtails and was wearing a cheerleading outfit. However, it didn't look like a normal cheerleading outfit; it was black and red, but ripped all over and ragged at the ends. Her make-up was done up to make her look like the living dead and she really played the part, too.

"Waking up I see that everything is okay  
The first time in my life and now it's so great  
Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
I think about the little things that make life great

I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling

This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect, please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by

I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear  
Feel calm I belong, I'm so happy here  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere

I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling

This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect, please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by

It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful, it makes you wanna cry

It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful, it makes you wanna cry  
It's so beautiful, it makes you want to cry

This innocence is brilliant, it makes you want to cry  
This innocence is brilliant, please don't go away  
'Cause I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by

This innocence is brilliant, it's so beautiful, it's so beautiful  
This moment is perfect, please don't go away  
I need you now, it makes me want to cry  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by" She finished singing and smiled hopfully down to Sam and Chloe (Chris still had his head pressed into the desk). Nothing. Chloe and Sam showed no emotion on their faces at all, but that was only so they didn't give away who they thought was a good singer and who wasn't.

"Next!" Chris yelled and Daniella walked off in a huff. She wanted to at least be told she was good.

Then came Alexander dressed in red. Blood red. He had a devil tail behind him and a pair of horns on his head. It didn't look like a tacky halloween costume, it was the proper thing.

"I remember when you said your father's asleep  
I remember swimming as our clothes drifted off to sea.

So wake up, wake up dreaming,  
And lie here with me,  
So wake up, wake up dreaming,  
And lie here with me.

Here we go,  
Just lose control and let your body give in,  
To the beat,  
Of your heart as my hand touches your skin,  
Is this love  
Or,  
Just sexual desire,  
We're gonna start a fire!

I remember drinking as the stars were falling,  
I remember dancing on the hotel's unmade bed.

So wake up, wake up dreaming,  
And lie here with me,  
So wake up, wake up dreaming,  
And lie here with me.

Here we go,  
Just lose control and let your body give in,  
To the beat,  
Of your heart as my hand touches your skin,  
Is this love  
Or,  
Just sexual desire,  
We're gonna start a fire!

Here we go,  
Just lose control and let your body give in,  
To the beat,  
Of your heart as my hand touches your skin,  
Is this love  
Or,  
Just sexual desire,  
We're gonna start a fire!

Taking chances in the back of your car,  
We burn and on my radio is "Rockin' in a Free World,  
S.O.S.  
So obsessed,  
Oh you make me such a mess,  
Why can't this just last forever, why, why, why?

So wake up, wake up dreaming,  
And lie here with me,  
So wake up, wake up dreaming,  
And lie here with me.

Here we go,  
Just lose control and let your body give in,  
To the beat,  
Of your heart as my hand touches your skin,  
Is this love  
Or,  
Just sexual desire,  
We're gonna start a fire!  
We're gonna start a fire!  
We're gonna start a fire!  
We're gonna start a fire!  
We're gonna start a fire!

Here we go,  
Just lose control and let your body give in,  
To the beat,  
Of your heart as my hand touches your skin,  
Is this love  
Or,  
Just sexual desire,  
We're gonna start a fire!  
We're gonna start a fire!  
We're gonna start a fire!  
We're gonna start a fire!  
We're gonna start a fire!  
We're gonna start a fire!" Devil boy had an evil looking smirk on his face. Chloe had her eyes narrowed, Sam wasn't paying much attention and Chris' head was back on the table. Alex rolled his eyes and walked off as Chloe turned towards the camera.

"And we'll be right back after a short break."

Daniella's Room

Alexander leaned against the door fram, watching Daniella redoing her hair into pigtails. He had a smirk on his lips and seemed mesmerized by the way Daniella combed through her locks.

"Looking good, sexy." Alex winked and Daniella dropped her hiarbrush onto the table.

"Alex, you gave me a heart attack." She hissed, but you could hear that she didn't mean it in her voice. Alexander took a step forward into her room and hut the door behind him. Daniella stood up and walked towards him. "Why are you?" She asked, slightly nervous.

"Wanted to tell you how amazing you were out on the stage." Alexander replied, he pulled Daniella closer to him by her hands. "You were really, really good." He was still smirking slightly. Daniella took a huge gulp and her stomach started fliping around inside her.

"T-Than-" But Alex crashed his lips to Daniella's before she could finish her words. "A-Alex..." She was finding it hard to catch her breath. "Not now, baby, Zakk could walk in at any moment..." Alexander rested his head on Daniella's shoulder, lightly sucking on her neck. "Wait till later..."

RB Cam

"Of course I feel bad for Zakk..." Alexander said. "But, I still get the girl in the end." He winked at the camera and it turned off.

"Tell me I am not the only person who heard Chloe and Sam's argument's!" Kelvin shouted out. "First Sam admits she's into girls and now Chloe's sleeping with Chris!" He sounded completely taken off guard. "What's next? Daniella and Alexander having a secret love affair?"

Backstage

"Marianna!" Jesse ruan up to her and caught his hand in hers as she was about to walk away. "Please, talk to me."

"And say what?" She snapped, pulling her hand back.

"I just want to know, do you like me?" Jesse's voice went soft and Marianna's eyes looked down to the floor. The parnkster cupped the girl's chin in his hand and brought her up to look at him. "Please...Just answer the question...Do you li-" But Jesse was cut off by Marianna forcing herself on him. Their lips moulded into one and they both stumbled back until Jesse's back hit the wall. He tried to snake his arms around her waist, but she moved away before he could.

"I'll think about it and get back to you." She gave a small smile and walked off. Jesse was left, unsteady on his feet, still leaning on the wall for support.

"I will never, ever, understand girls." He muttered to himself, but, as he turned his face upwards, he smiled.

Stage

Natalie walked onto the stage. She was wearing a Grecian style dress, green. A silver circlet on her head and a silver bow with arrows was alung on her back. She looked just like a Greek Goddess would.

"I really like that dress, I'm gonna borrow it sometime, okay?" Chloe smiled up, but before Natalie could respond the music started playing and she started singing.

"You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time  
But I never thought I'd live to see it break  
It's getting dark and its all too quiet  
And I can't trust anything now  
And its comin' over you like its all a big mistake

Holding my breathe, won't lose you again  
Something's made your eyes go cold

Come on, come on don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong, your all I wanted  
Come on, come on don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't turn back now, I'm haunted

Stood there and watched you walk away  
From everything we had  
But I still mean every word I say to you  
He will try to take away my pain  
And he just might make me smile  
But the whole time I'm wishin he was you instead

Oh, oh, holding my breath, won't see you again  
Something keeps me holding on to nothing

Come on, come on don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong, your all I wanted  
Come on, come on don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't turn back now, I'm haunted

I know, I know, I just know  
You're not gone, you can't be gone  
No

Come on, come on don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
Won't finish what you started  
Come on, come on don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone can't go back  
I'm haunted

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time  
Never ever thought I'd see it break  
Never thought I'd see it" She finished singing and looked to the floor, as if reflecting on the words of the song. Deep in thought about the lyrics.

Natalie slowly walked off and Dana walked on. She was wearing a grey hoodie with a black miniskirt. Her legs were covered in black tights with mini skulls on them and on her feet were a pair of black converse. On her face were a pair of fake glasses and she had a pencil tucked behind her ear. Her hair was in a messy bun, with strands dangling at all angles. Her yellow earing's were two giant 'L's and the pink necklace around her eck was also an 'L' shape. On her back was a black cape with the picture of an open book on it. She had two charm bracelet's, one on each writs. Each had a skull, book and shoe charm on it, only difference was the one on the right said Emily and the one on the left said Dana.

"What does the 'L' stand for?" Sam asked, not paying much attention to the rest of the outfit.

"Loser." Dana replied enthusiastically, as if it was nothing.

"And who's Emily?" Chloe asked, closly looking at the charm bracelets. Dana's face sunk to the floor and so did her heart. She tried to picture her in her mind and what Emily would say if she could see her baby sister now.

"She's my sister..." Dana whispered.

"Dana?" Chloe's voice was concerned. Dana was the happy girl. The one who was always full of energy, always babbling away about all sorts of nonsense. "Are you okay?" Dana nodded her head and the music began to drift into the background. Soon enough, Dana started singing and what was said about Emily was forgotten.

"Right right, turn off the lights,  
We're gonna lose our minds tonight,  
What's the deal, yo?

I love when it's all too much,  
5am turn the radio up  
Where's the rock and roll?

Party Crasher,  
Penny Snatcher,  
Call me up if you want gangsta  
Don't be fancy, just get dancey  
Why so serious?

So raise your glass if you are wrong,  
In all the right ways,  
All my underdogs,  
We will never be never be anything but loud  
And nitty gritty dirty little freaks  
Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,  
Just come on and come on and raise your glass

Slam slam, oh hot damn  
What part of party don't you understand,  
Wish you'd just freak out (freak out already)  
Can't stop, coming in hot,  
I should be locked up right on the spot  
It's so on right now (so fuckin on right now)

Party Crasher,  
Penny Snatcher,  
Call me up if you want gangsta  
Don't be fancy, just get dancey  
**Pink Raise Your Glass lyrics found on ****.**

Why so serious?

So raise your glass if you are wrong,  
In all the right ways,  
All my underdogs,  
We will never be never be anything but loud  
And nitty gritty dirty little freaks  
Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,  
Just come on and come on and raise your glass  
Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,  
Just come on and come on and raise your glass

(oh shit my glass is empty, that sucks)

So if you're too school for cool,  
And you're treated like a fool,  
You can choose to let it go  
We can always, we can always,  
Party on our own

(so raise your) So raise your glass if you are wrong,  
In all the right ways,  
All my underdogs,  
We will never be never be anything but loud  
And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks  
So raise your glass if you are wrong,  
In all the right ways,  
All my underdogs,  
We will never be never be anything but loud  
And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks  
Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,  
Just come on and come on and raise your glass  
Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,(for me)  
Just come on and come on and raise your glass (for me)" When Danna finally stopped jumping around on stage, she came up for air and ran off the stage, head first into the wall because she forgot how to stop.

"I'M OKAY!" She called back and Chloe shook her head in disbelief. Dana was seriously bi-polar, she was unbelievable.

Astoria walked on wearing all black. She had a black tail behind her and a pair of black ears on her head, with a pink center. Her make-up consisted of a black button nose and white lines across her cheeks.

"Meow!" Sam shouted out. "I think I have my winner." She was smirking up at the girl on stage, who was smiling back down.

"Keep dreaming, Sam!" Chris shot, not even looking up. "START THE MUSIC!" He called and the music started playing.

"Well they encourage your complete cooperation,  
Send you roses when they think you need to smile.  
I can't control myself because I don't know how,  
And they love me for it honestly, I'll be here for a while.

So give them blood, blood, gallons of the stuff!  
Give them all that they can drink and it will never be enough.  
So give them blood, blood, blood.  
Grab a glass because there's going to be a flood!

A celebrated man amongst the gurneys.  
They can fix me proper with a bit of luck.  
The doctors and the nurses they adore me so,  
But it's really quite alarming cause I'm such an awful fuck. (Oh thank you!)

I gave you blood, blood, gallons of the stuff,  
I gave you all that you can drink and it has never been enough.  
I gave you blood, blood, blood,  
I'm the kind of human wreckage that you love!"The music faded out and Astoria gave a wink at Sam before walking off the stage.

Sam was leaning forward on the table, her eyes locked on Astoria's hind quaters as she walked off.

"NEXT!" Chris called and on came Matt. But, it didn't look like Matt. He had on a fat suit, with thin blue ropes. Sam held her hand over her mouth to stop the laughing.

"I-I think we k-know what happened t-to Chris' cake." She giggled, but couldn't hold it back anymore. The co-host slammed her head onto the desk and burst into a fit of laughter.

"Ignore her." Chloe said, rolling her eyes at Sam. "Go ahead and sing, Matt."

"When I was young  
I never knew  
what this thing called love  
could do to you  
but since you been gone  
and I've been on my own  
I've been feeling quite peculiar  
but I'll get by without your smile  
I'll get through without you

But I wish it was me you chose  
I wish it was me you chose  
I wish it was me you chose  
I wish it was me you chose  
cause Elvis ain't dead  
and you're coming back  
and Elvis ain't dead  
and you're coming back  
Oh

Since you been gone  
I can do what I like  
but it doesn't mean a lot to me  
I'm all shook up  
and I'm lonesome tonight  
I think I need a lot of lobotomy  
but I'll get by without your smile  
I'll get through without you

But I wish it was me you chose  
I wish it was me you chose  
I wish it was me you chose  
I wish it was me you chose  
cause Elvis ain't dead  
and you're coming back  
cause Elvis ain't dead  
and you're coming back  
Oh no, Oh no, Oh no

You  
Me  
Maybe we we're never meant to be  
_[2x]_

Elvis isn't dead  
Elvis isn't dead  
Elvis isn't dead  
cause I heard him on the radio

Elvis isn't dead  
Elvis isn't dead  
Elvis isn't dead  
and you're coming back to me I know

Elvis isn't dead  
Elvis isn't dead  
Elvis isn't dead  
yes I heard him on the radio

Elvis isn't dead  
Elvis isn't dead  
Elvis isn't dead

Me you chose  
I wish it was me you chose  
I wish it was me you chose  
cause Elvis ain't dead  
and you're coming back  
and Elvis ain't dead  
and you're coming back

And Elvis ain't dead  
And Elvis ain't dead  
And Elvis ain't dead  
And Elvis ain't dead

Elvis has left the building  
Thank you and good night"

Matt spun on his barley visible heel and waddled off to the side of the stage. Next up was Tonia. She was wearing a bright white dress that hugged her in all the right places and ended just above her knees. On her back were pure white wings, coated in gloss and rimmed with feathers. Floating above her head was a shining, gold halo. The wire that held it above her head was so thin, you couldn't see it. Making it look like it was actually floating.

"I feel it, you feel it  
That this was meant to be.  
I know it, you know it  
That you were made for me.  
We can't deny this any longer  
Day by day it'sgetting stronger.  
I want it, you want it  
It's what the people want to see.

We're like Romeo and Juliet  
Family's can't devide us.  
Like the tallest mountain on the widest sea  
Nothing's big enough to hide us.  
When we make love its overwhelming  
I just touch the heavens  
You're an angel, you're an angel

I said this world, this world.  
Could leave us anyday  
But my love for you, it will never go away.  
And I don't wanna go to sleep  
Cuz' you are like a dream  
For every night I say a prayer,  
And I swear you are the answer  
You're an angel, you're an angel, you're an angel.

So we take it and each moment that I'm close  
I see it, you see it,  
What we have is made of gold  
We're so filled with meaning,  
Nothing can make us shallow.  
So I hold it, and you hold it  
The promise of tomorrow.  
When we make love its overwhelming  
I just touch the heavens.  
You're an angel, you're an angel

And I said this world, this world  
Could leave us anyday  
But my love for you, it will never go away.  
And I don't wanna go to sleep  
Cuz' you are like a dream  
For every night I say a prayer,  
And I swear you are the answer  
You're an angel, you're an angel, you're an angel.

I don't need three wishes  
Oh I just need one  
For us to never be finished  
For us to never be done  
When they say it's over  
We'll just say I love you  
And when they say it's finished  
We'll just keep on building.

And I said this world, this world  
Could leave us anyday  
But my love for you, it will never go away.  
And I don't wanna go to sleep  
Cuz' you are like a dream  
For every night I say a prayer,  
And I swear you are the answer [x2]

You're an angel, you're an angel, you're an angel.

Yes you are. You're an angel"

The three judges mouths fell open as they stared at Tonia. All the other contestants were hanging in the wings, also gawping at the girl. Her voice matched her beauty; Perfect.

Tonia smiled polietly and walked off to the side of the stage. Bliss walked on next, and then there was trouble. She was wearing a short black dress. And I mean short. It barley covered her panties. It was strapless and showed off a good amount of celverage, too. Bliss had knee-length, purple and black striped socks, with black heels on her feet. On top of her head was a point black hat and on her face was an evil smirk.

"Oh look, the wicked witch of the Eest isn't dead after all." Sam smirked back. Bliss just rolled her eyes and pulled the microphone towards her to start singing.

"I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy.  
Just all like my thoughts, they always get a bit naughty.  
When i'm out with my girls, i always play a bit bitchy.  
Can't change the way i am, Sexy naughty bitchy me!

Im the kind of girl the girls don't like.  
Im the kind of girl boys fantasize.  
Im the kind that your momma and your daddy would afraid you to turn  
out to be like.

I may seem unapproachable,But that is only for the boys who don't have  
the right approach whose ride which makes a girl like me wanna hop in a roll.

People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality.  
I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent.

I pick all my skirts,to be a little too sexy.  
Just like all my thoughts, always get a bit naughty.  
When i'm out with my girls, i always play a bit bitchy.  
Can't change the way i am,Sexy naughty bitchy me!

My mouth never takes a holiday  
I always shock with the things I say  
I was always the kid in school  
who turned up to each class bout an hour late and  
When it comes to the guys I'd lay,  
I'd always pick the ones who won't figure out that  
I was clearly rebel to the idea of monogamy

People think its intimidating,when a girl is cool with her sexuality.  
I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent.

I pick all my skirts,to be a little too sexy.  
Just like all my thoughts, always get a bit naughty.  
When i'm out with my girls, i always play a bit bitchy.  
Can't change the way i am,Sexy naughty bitchy me!

Sexy...Sexy...Sexy...Naughty...Naughty...Naughty...Bitchy...Bitchy...Bitchy Me..

Sexy...Sexy...Sexy...Naughty...Naughty...Naughty...Bitchy...Bitchy...Bitchy Me..

People think it's intimidating,when a girl is cool with her sexuality.  
I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent.

I pick all my skirts,to be a little too sexy.  
Just like all my thoughts, always get a bit naughty.  
When i'm out with my girls, i always play a bit bitchy.  
Can't change the way i am,Sexy naughty bitchy me!

I like all of my shorts to be a little too shorty  
Unlike all of my guys I like them tall with money  
I love all of my nights to end a little bit nasty  
Can't change the way I am Sexy Naughty Bitchy me

I...pick...my...skirts...to...be...Sexy!  
Just...like...my...thoughts...a...bit...naughty!  
When...i'm...out...with...my...girls...bitchy!

Can't change...I am, Sexy Naughty Bitchy Me!"

"I've heard better...MUCH better." Sam told her nemisis, causing Chloe to kick her under the table.

"Play nicely, Samantha." The co-host teased.

"Jealousy is a disease, get well soon biyatch." Bliss gave a peace sign with her fingers and stalked off, swinging her hips to attrct the guys attentions.

"I AM NOT JEALOUS OF YOU!"

"Don't sink to her level." Chloe told Sam calmly.

"NEXT!" And on walked James. He was wearing a apir of red dungarees with a blue shirt underneath. On top of his head was a read cap, covering his cute hair.

"Look, it's a life sized Mario brother." Sam joked, biting her lip to stop herself from laughing.

"It was the last costume they had, okay?" James told her, smiling a bit himself.

"I told you not to leave it until last minute." Chloe smiled up at him, holding back her own laughter.

"Whatever." But James was laughing at himself, too. When the music started, James started singing, his bright smile still on his face.

"Home,  
I've heard the word before,  
but it never meant much more  
than just a thing I've never had.

A "place,"  
They say, "Hey, know your place!"  
But I've never had a place to even know,  
or a face that I could go to  
if I needed someone there...

I'm laughing  
it's hard to hide a smile  
My god, it's been a while  
since I have had a reason to.

To think  
it's been here all along  
somewhere to belong,  
and a reason,  
a something-to-believe-in

I've finally found it,  
a place where I'm wanted...  
This must be how it feels to have a home

I used to dream about it  
but never schemed or counted  
on fantasies or wishes-  
it breaks a man to see what he misses

For so many nights I'd pray  
for a better life, a better day  
but I never thought that it'd come true  
It's finally here and I don't know what to do  
and I'm trying not to cry

This must be how it feels  
to have a home

I've finally made it  
I've hoped and I've waited  
and for the first time in my life, I don't feel so  
alone

My heart starts to heal  
to know this is real.  
This is how it must feel  
to have a home!" James' face had fallen slightly at the mood of the song, but by the end he was back to his smiling self again. He gave one last smile before walking off the stage.

"FINALLY!" Chris yelled out, bringing his head up from the table. "JESSE! Get your ass on stage so we can finish!" Chris then slammed his head back on the table as Jesse walked out onto the stage.

"Well, it's midnight, damn right, we're wound up too tight  
I've got a fist full of whiskey, the bottle just bit me  
Oh, that shit makes me bat shit crazy  
We've got no fear, no doubt, all in balls out

We're going off tonight to kick out every light  
Take anything that we want, drink everything in sight  
We're going till the world stops turning  
While we burn it to the ground tonight

We're screaming like demons, swinging from the ceiling  
I got a fist full of fifties, tequila just hit me  
Oh, we got no class, no taste, no shirt, and shit faced  
We got it lined up, shot down, firing back straight crown

We're going off tonight to kick out every light  
Take anything that we want, drink everything in sight  
We're going till the world stops turning  
While we burn it to the ground tonight

Ticking like a time bomb, drinking till the night's gone  
Well, get you hands off of this glass, last call my ass  
Well, no chain, no lock, and this train won't stop  
We got no friend, no doubt, all in balls out

We're going off tonight to kick out every light  
Take anything that we want, drink everything in sight  
We're going till the world stops turning  
While we burn it to the ground tonight

We're going off tonight to kick out every light  
Take anything that we want, drink everything in sight  
We're going till the world stops turning  
While we burn it to the ground tonight"

"THANK YOU!" Chris called, he raced himself up the back of the stage and out the door, back into the Mansion.

"I don't think he wanted to be here today." Sam said, watching her boss leave. She shrugged and turned back to the stage. All the contestants filed back onto the stage, awating for their judgement. "What?" Sam asked.

"Oh, we're not judging you. We're just here to poke fun." Chloe told the remaining nineteen. "The viewers are gonna vote." The two co-hosts collected their stuff from the desk and left the room, too.

"Vote for who you want to send packing." Sam smiled, before slamming the door shut behind her.

Sam's Room

The raven haired co-host was nearly in tears as she folded up her Sailor Rainbow costume. Chloe, who had gone back to her normal clothes, tried to take them off Sam, but she held them close to her chest.

"NOO!" She cried out.

"Come on, Sam. Sailor Rainbow has had enough for one day." But Sam shook her head no. "Come on!" Chloe pulled the outfit from Sam's graps, but fell backwards onto the bed and off the otherside, the costume flying with her. "That didn't go as planned." She muttered to herself.

RB Cam

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust." Sam recited. "ONE DAY SAILOR RAINBOW SHALL RETURN!"

"I think Marianna likes me." Jesse smirked. "Yeah...I do think that."

"That song is emotional for me...that's all." Natalie smiled. "I'm fine...Really, I am." But there was a sort of upset tone to her voice.

Dana sat on the stool. Not saying a word. She stared down at the floor, but you could still see her eyes rimming with tears. In her hand were the two charm bracelets, she clutched them close to her chest as a single tear fell from her eyes.

Staircase

Sam had changed into her normal clothes, too. The co-host was trying to sneak up the staircase, her paintball gun at the ready. Chris was in for it now. Or, so she thought Just before Sam reaxched the top fo the stairs, Chris jumped out, paintball in his own hand. Sam threw her hand down, but couldn't pull hers out in time. Chris started pelting colorful paint at the girl, catching her off guard. Sam stumbled a bit, before finally falling backwards, all the way down the stairs.

"SAM!" Chloe cried, she ran down the staircase, pushing Chris out the way. "Are you alright?" She knelt beside her friend and held her hand in hers. "Say something."

"MY FUCKING HEAD!" She cried, bringing her hand up to her own hand. But, when she removed her palm, there was blood over her fingertips.

"I'll call an ambulance!"

A/N: Please vote for who we're kicking out this time :)

Okay, I hope this EXTRA LONG chapter makes up for my absense :) over 10000 words here mind! OMG! I can't believe that :) And was there drama in here, too ;) ]

Well, we'll find out a bit more on a good half of the unanswered questions from this chapter :)

Will Sam be okay?

Does Marianna like Jesse?

What was Chris thinking?

WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON BETWEEN DANIELL AND ALEXANDER?

Find out next time ;) LOL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	16. Elimination 3

"Hello and welcome to Total Drama Music!" Chloe shouted and there was cheering from behind the camera. "Yes, tonight we send the second person home...but who will it be?" The camera turned to the nineteen remaining contestants. Most were looking bored, others were looking tired, a few were a mixture of the two.

"Ow, my head!" Sam's voice came from off the screen. The camer moved back to show Chloe. She had one hand on her hip and her eyebrow raised at Sam. Sam had the top of her head wrapped thicking in off-white bandages, with her black tophnat sitting in top of them.

"I thought I told you to stay in bed!" Chloe almost yelled. She didn't mean, she just cared fro her co-host and best friend.

"I can't stay in bed...All the action is out here!" Sam protested. Chloe, being the kind person she was, sighed. Sam had won. "YAY!" She shouted, but then brought a hand to her head. "Note to self, no screaming."

Chloe turned back to the camera and rolled her eyes. She had been watching over Sam ever since the injury had taken place the night before.

"As many of you know, Sam got what was coming to her last night when Chris shot her with a paintball gun...However, that also caused sam's head to split open and bleed...A LOT!" Chloe didn;t dound too happy about that.

"But now I have cool scars and stitches in the back of my head, anyone wanna see?" Sam raised her hand up to remove the bandages.

"NO!" Everybody, including the contestants, Chloe and the whole off screen crew, shouted together.

"Squimish, little babies..." Sam muttered to herslef, readjusting the end of the cloth on her head.

"Moving on..." Chloe said, trying to change the subject. "We do have the results in."

RB Cam

Bliss sat on the stool, filing her nails. "They all know better than to vote for me."

"If Bliss doesn't go tonight," Astoria said, "she will be missing by morning." She then sighed, half-dreamy, half-angered. "Then everyone else will be happy, too, including Sam...And Chloe!" She quickly added.

Ceremony

"Let's hope Chris doesn't interrupt this time." Astoria said, she had her narrowed eyes fixed on Bliss, who was still filing her nails.

"Don't worry, I took care of Chris." Sam smirked.

Supply Closet

Chris was starpped to a chair in the middle of the room. He had a blindfold across his eyes and a silver piece of duct tape across his mouth. There were tight roped around his ankles, body and tying his ahnds behind his back. He was wriggoling arou d, but only making the ropes tighter.

Ceremony

"NO ONE ASK WHAT SHE DID!" Chloe shouted. "Can we move on, now?"

"Of course." Sam told her, then lowered her voice so no one could hear her. "I want that bitch gone fast!"

"Thunder, Kelvin...You are safe!"

"Kat, Joey...You are safe!"

"Marianna, Jesse...You are safe!"

"Martin, James...You are safe!"

"Daniella, Alexander...You are safe!"

"Sami, Astoria...You are safe!"

"Troy, Tonia...You are safe!"

"Matt, Natalie...You are safe!"

"Dana...You are safe!" A wave of relief washed over everyone who was safe.

Kelvin smiled at Thunder. He waited for her to smile back, but, instead, she pulled his head towards hers and crahsed their lips togther as one. When she released him, he was in a complete daze. Kelvin had no expected that to happen.

Joey turned to Kat, who was smiling so happily. They had both made it through another day. Joey moved in to hug Kat, but she just pushed him away. She then looked away, as if she didn;t want him there, but she didn;t want him gone ither because she did place her hand on his knee.

Jesse looked at Marianna, she still hadn't given him an answer. But, Jesse knew Marianna well enough as to not push the question. If he did, he was only going to ruin his chances of getting a yes.

Martin and James turned to each other, but as soon as their eyes met they blushed and looked away again. It was a cute scene to watch between the two.

Sami placed her hand on top of Alexanders and squeezed it tightly. She was so happy to see they had both gotten thorugh, but, out of the corner of his eyes, Alex was watching Daniella and Zakk.

Daniella placed her own hand on top of her boyfriends. Zakk turned to look at her and smiled, even though in the pit of his stomach, he didn't feel like smiling. He just wanted to assure his girlfriend that he was going to make it through with her.

Astoria still had her eyes narrowed on Bliss. As if watching her would make her burst into flames or something. Well, she could always hope, anyway.

Tonia and Troy were watching each other out of the corner of their eyes, neither wanting to look at the other directly.

Natalie smiled and gave Matt a quick hug. But, even though it was a friednly hug, Matt's heart still started to beat a rapid pace, and Natalie did feel a small feeling in her stomach. But, neither admitted it to each other. They did just looked away, as if they had felt nothing.

Dana wasn't in her usual happy mood, again. Ever since Martin had seen her writing in her diary, she had become more and more moody everyday , almost as if she was upset about something.

"Zakk, Bliss." Chloe called out the two remaining contestants names. "You two have had the most votes out of anyone..." Her voice was slow, almost as if she was teaing them.

Bliss didn't seem to care that she was in the bottom two. She didn;t think she was going home. Zakk, on the other hand, was feeling worse and worse with each intensifying moment that past.

"And, this weeks loser is..." Sam began. She picked up a white envelope from the podium and opened it. She took out the paper and her eyes widened. "YES!" She shouted, pumping her fist in the air. "SHE'S GONE, SHE'S GONE! THAT EVIL BITCH IS GONE!" Sam was dancing around on the stage whens he suddenly stopped and brought both hands to her head. "Can't...even...celebrate..."

"Bliss, it's time to send you packing." Chloe even smiled a little. She didn't have to read the paper, Sam reaction was good enough.

"WHAT?" Bliss shouted out, jumping to her feet. "YOU CAN'T KICK ME OFF THIS SHOW!"

"Watch us." Sam smirked. She clicked her fingers and two very musculy men grabbed Bliss, on on either side of her. They lifted her off her feet, kicking and screaming, and carried her to the lame-o-sine. She was tossed in and the door slammed shut.

"YOU WILL REGRET THIS!" Her voice shouted out as the lame-o-sine drove off. Everyone errupted into cheers of happiness and delight. Bliss was finally gone.

"PARTY AT THE MANSION!" Sam called out and every rushed off to party it up.

A/N: I can not believe you guys voted off Bliss! DUDE! Every story needs a villain, AND YOU JUST KICKED OURS OFF! How could you?...I think I might cry...

Okay, over dramatic there ;) LOL!

Sorry for the rushness of this, but I should be in bed right now, sleeping, but I'm not...I'm writing this for you guys because I love you just that much XD

YAY! We have over 200 reviews! Thank you guys so much :) Really, that means a lot to me! This is now my second most reviewed story! But, by the time it's over, it will probably be the most reviewed! XD!

Thank you all for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	17. Goodbye, Bliss Hello PARTY!

"Hey, hey, hey!" Chloe shouted. The two co-hosts were sitting on the white sofa in Chris' living room, once again. "Welcome to Total Drama Music." The two girls were beaming happily.

"Last time we said goodbye, AT LAST, to Bliss!" A roaring of cheering came from every direction. Sam brought her hand up to her heart and said, "Yes, yes, it was the best moment of my life." Chloe rolled her eyes, but laughed.

"Now, last night, we threw a party to celebrate." The sweet smile turned to a smirk. "And, boy, was there drama last night."

"Lots and lots of Drama!" Sam added, also smirking.

"So, we shall check up on the drama now, starting with the Recording Booth cam confessions right after the ceremony."

RB Cam

"YES!" Astoria pumped her fist into the air. "BLISS HAS GONE! GONE FOR GOOD! WAHOOO!" The girl started jumping around, almost in a happy dance. "This competition just good a hell of a lot more easier."

"She kissed me..." Kelvin was sat on the stool, his eyes wide open, staring blankly at the camera. "Thunder kissed me..."

"I can not believe it took so long for Bliss to leave." James said. "But now she has, we can all focus on what we're doing and not what Bliss will do next to make Sam go on the war path, destroying everything in her way."

"PARTY!" Jesse shouted. "This will be my chance with Marianna...I know it will."

Thunder sat quietly on the stool. "What happened between me and Kelvin was a spur of the moment thing, it didn't mean anything." But it obvious she was holding back the biggest smile ever.

"I have a feeling Zakk hates me." Alex stated. "And he doesn't even know about me and Daniella yet!...I hope."

PARTY!

The music was blaring over the speakers, shaking the whole room with it. Twenty teenagers were gathered around a large room, dancing their hearts out. The celebration was the leaving of Bliss Valley. The bitch had gone.

Sam was wearing a light blue flamenco dress, with heels on her feet, a necklace around her neck and earrings in her ears. It wasn't what you would expect Sam to wear, at all. But, it was a special occasion for her, she felt the need to dress up.

The co-host was dancing near the DJ desk, that was set up, but DJ less, with Astoria. The two girls were giving it their all dancing with each other, just laughing and having a good time. Both extremely happy about the leaving of their rival.

The only other person who had dressed up was Chloe, she was wearing a silver dress that came down to her knees, black flats and a black flower in her ginger hair.

She was dancing with James, near the back of the room. She was also laughing and joking and having a good time. Chloe had never hated Bliss, she was too kind to hate anyone. But she couldn't ignore the fact that she had been a bitch.

"Come on, Mari." Jesse said, he was dragging Marianna onto the dance floor, ans she reluctantly going for a dance with him. She had been trying to put off answering him since he had asked if she liked him. Marianna just couldn't face to answer the question without lying or embarrassment.

Thunder was standing against the wall, watching everyone else around her. She was more than happy to watch everyone, and npt get involved in anything. But Kelvin had other plans.

"Hey, beautiful." He grabbed Thunder's hands and pressed his forehead to hers.

"Can I help you?" She asked, pushing Kelvin away.

"What? I thought I'd come see if you wanted to dance." Tunder rasied an eyebrow at him. "Plus, I wanted to do this." Kelvin then pressed his lips to Thunder for a short second, not even giving her time to register what was happening. "Now we're even." He told her, before grabbing her hand in his and racing to the dance floor.

"Alex, hellooo? ALEX!" Sami snapped and Alexander turned to look at Sami. The two were on the dance floor, but Alex was distracted by Daniella and Zakk. "What's up with you?" Sami asked, taking her hands away from Alex's and folding her arms.

"Nothing, I'm fine." He replied, smiling baxk at the girl, who didn't seem too happy with him.

"He keeps looking at you, babe." Zakk told Daniella.

"I know, it's okay." She replied, trying to shrug off her feelings. Zakk kept staring at Alexander, so Daniella pulled his face to his and gave him a kiss. It made Zakk forget all about what he was suspecting and concerntarte on his girlfriend. "Now, lets forget about Alex and have some fun." She, innocently, wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled into his chest, trying to soften him up. It worked.

"Okay." Zakk replied.

"Kityt Kat." Joey whispered in Kat's ear, angering her. The girl turned to her 'friend' and narrowed her eyes. She hated that nickname. "Wanna come have some fun?"

"Not with you." She smirked and walked off.

"What did I do?" Joey asked, but no one was around to hear him.

Natalie and Matt were dancing in the middle of the room, trying to look each other without smiling, but it wasn't happening. They were both happy to get some 'them' time without any interruptions.

Troy and Tonia weren't dancing, they were sitting at the buffet table that had been set up by the doors to the room, playing twenty questions with each other.

"So, how long have you been playing guitar for?" Tonia asked, looking over the food, trying to decide what to eat first.

"I have been playing for as long as I can remember." Troy told her. "My parents are into performing arts and so is my sister." Tonia nodded her head in approval, sticking a coctail weeny in her mouth. "So, how long have you been that beautiful?" Tonia's cheeks burnt up red and she looked down, letting her hair fall over her face, so Troy couldn't see her.

Dana was in a good mood. And by good, I mean her hyper mood. And that was never a good sign. She was jumping all over the place, Martin couldn't keep an eye on her as she kept on moving in circles around him.

"I'll be back in a moment, just need to use the ladies room." Daniella said as the song came to a stop.

"Okay." Zakk replied and Daniella gave him a peck on the lips, before she walked towards the toilets. Zakk turned his head to look at Alexander and Sami, but they had already gone.

Deciding he had nothing better to do, he started walking towards the toilets, too. The two bathrooms were down the hallway, so Zakk headed out the room and into the, what he expected to be empty, but wasn't, hallway. Daniella and Alex were standing in the hallway, arms wrapped around each other, lips locked in place.

Anger rose from deep inside Zakk. He had known Daniella was cheating on him, bu refused to believe it until he had seen the two in action for himself.

Back in the PARTY!

Another song finished and Sam and Astoria stopped their dancing. They had been dancing for about half an hour with each and were slowly running out of breath and energy. The co-host brought her eyes to meet Astoria's as she tried to catch her breath. Catching each others eyes, the smiles faded from their faces and they both leaned in, until their lips were finally together.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" A loud yell came from outside the room. Astoria and Sam broke apart and the Co-host hit the stop button on the music player. Everyone in the room was rushing out to the hallway to see who was yelling. Sam grabbed Astoria's hand and pulled her out the doors, following the crowd.

"MOVE!" Sam shouted, trying to push past everyone. "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" She finally got past everyone and saw that Zakk had Alexander up against the wall. One hand was pushing his head into the wall, the other locking his hands behind his back.

"STOP IT!" Daniella cried. She had tears rolling down her cheeks, but the boys weren't listening to her. "PLEASE, STOP IT!"

Zakk pulled Alex away from the wall and pushed him away. Alexander stumbled and ended up on the floor, looking up at Zakk. The tough guy narrowed his eyes on the weaker one.

"GET UP!" Zakk shouted, knowing it's wrong to fight someone when their on the floor. Alex scrambled to his feet and Zakk punched him staright in the face. The surrounding girls screamed as skin hit skin.

"GO ON ZAKK! KICK HIS ASS!" Sam shouted, she had climbed up onto a discarded table that was in the hallway, and was cheering for Zakk. "SHOW THAT CHEATER WHO'S BOSS!"

"SAM!" Chloe screamed at her co-host. "DON'T ENCOURAGE THIS, BREAK IT UP!" But Sam didn't want to break it up.

Blood was treackling down Alex's face from his nose. He went to swing back at Zakk, but he got a blow to the gut before he could. Alexander double over in pain and Zakk kneed him in the face. More screams came from the girls, all except Sam, who was enjoying every moment of it.

"STOP IT, ZAKK!" Daniella cried some more. "IT'S MY FAULT, NOT HIS!" But, again, he didn't listen to her.

Alex collapsed to the floor, his face full of blood. He could barley move, so Zakk crouched down beside him and whispered, "I hope this taught you not to mess with me. If it hasn't," Zakk shrugged, "then we'll have to do this again some time." He then got back up and walked away, pushing past everyone to get to his room.

"OKAY!" Chris' booming voice came roaring through the hallway. "WHO DID THIS?" A small gap appeared in the corwd and there was Chris. He was holding a photo of him and Chef from a few years ago, locking lips on each other. You could slightly see that it had been photoshopped, but it did look convincing.

"Chris!" Sam shouted out, faking a shocked voice. "I never knew you were gay." A few snickers ensured over the group, mostly the boys, as they forgot about an injured Alex on the floor.

"I AM NOT-WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?" The host shouted, loosing his train of thought as he saw Alex. "Jesus Christ! I turn my back for two minutes and you lot have a gang bang in the middle of my manison!" Everyone was silent, expect for the sound of Daniella's sobs. "Get him to the infiramry." Chris yelled, storming away from the scene of the crime.

Living room

"So, how much more drama could you want?" Chloe asked.

"It was the best day of my life..." Sam sighed. "The bitch got the boot, I got to watch a fight up live and I got a kiss from the love of my life." Chloe giggled a bit at Sam, but Sam payed her no attention, she was still daydreaming of Astoria.

"Don't worry, Alex is okay...Ish." Chloe added, pulling a face at the last word. "But you can see that for yourself, next time on Total."

"Drama."

"MUSIC!" The two girls yelled as the screen faded out to black.

A/N: WARNING! This Chapter contained Strong Language!

Ha ha! At least I did warn you ;) LOL!

So, what do we think?

Just because Bliss has gone, doesn't mean there won't be drama

LOL!

Was that a good amount of Drama for you all? I trued to get in a few couples there...Was that good enough?...Next I'll get a few more in :)

Maybe Marianna will finally answer Jesse...?

Maybe Thunder will start to date Kelvin...?

Maybe Zakk will forgive Daniella...? Okay, even I know that won't happen! LOL!

I really wanna thank Desire at Gunpoint and WeRWhoWeR for a lot of help on this chapter :) I love you guys!

I haven't told you about the poll in a while...

So, tying for first are now ZAKK AND ASTORIA!

Holy crap... I did not see that coming...

Second place goes to Daniella and Tonia

And third is Bliss, Troy, Kelvin and James...Well, I think we can rukd out Bliss for that one ;) LOL!

So, vote if you haven't voted yet! I am dying to know who you all think and want to win!

LOL!

So, thank you all for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	18. Get it Sorted

"NOOOO!" Sam's screaming echoed through all the house. "NO! NO! NO! NOOOO!" The camera zoomed in on an angry, yet upset Sam.

"Come on, Sam." Chloe draped an arm around her best friend's shoulder. "It's for the best."

"For the best? FOR THE BEST!" Sam yelled. "HOW IS THIS FOR THE BEST?" Chloe was silent. It really wasn't for the best. "My poor babies!" Sam lunged forward and grabbed a pile of soggy comics from her bed. "It's okay, mommy will make you dry again." She cooed over the paper as if it was alive. Chloe turned to the camera, her face saying 'Don't-worry-this-is-normal-around-here.'

"This is what happens when Chris doesn't fix the plumbing. We get soggy comics and Sam gets even more pissed off at him." The co-host sighed and looked up to the ceiling. "It wasn't nice knowing you, Chris."

_**xxx**_

"AH!" Alexander winced in pain as Chloe pressed a damp cloth to his broken nose. "Careful with that!" He tried to sound threatening, but his voice came out more pleading.

"You know you deserved it, right?" Chloe couldn't help but smile. Chris was a tight wad and didn't have a proper nurse for when they injured themselves. The host was more than happy to let them all suffer in pain, but Chloe wouldn't allow that.

"I know..." Alex sighed, pressing the cloth to his nose. It wasn't broken, just badly bruised. Zakk had really given him something to remember; Never steal his girlfriend again.

In the bathroom

Daniella sat on the cold tiled floor, her knee's pressed to her chest, sobbing her broken heart out. She blamed herself for everything that happened. Zakk had almost killed Alexander because of her. She hadn't meant for anything like that to happen. She hadn't even meant to cheat on Zakk. Alex had come onto her, and they had ended up kissing...A lot. The last thing Daniella had wanted to happen was to hurt anyone. But everyone had got hurt in the end.

"Hey." The crying girl looked up to see Tonia. The blonde girl sat down beside Daniella and wrapped a caring arm around her shoulders. "You don't have to tell me anything, I just thought you could use a shoulder to cry on." Daniella gave out a small smile. It was just Tonia, she always made people smile.

"I am so stupid. How did I not see this coming?" Daniella cried into Tonia's shoulder.

"It's okay." Tonia soothed, stroking Daniella's hair. "You didn't mean for it to happen."

The rest of the time was silence. Neither girl knew what to say to each other, it was just a depressing time. The only sound was Daniella's cry's, haunting the mind of both boys who had been torn up by her.

Upstairs

"You knock." Jesse whispered at the group of boys.

"No way, you do it!" Kelvin whisper-hissed back. The boys, minus Zakk and Alexander, had been huddled outside Zakk's bedroom door for about half hour, arguing over who was going to knock the door.

"Some one just knock the damn door!" James shouted out unexpectedly. Everyone stopped and stared at him, before pushing him forward into the door. "I didn't mean me!" He cried out, but the door swung open and he stumbled forward, into Zakk, who pushed him back.

Zakk's eyes were narrowed on the group of boys. He really didn't want to be disturbed right now, especially by...ANYONE! Unless you had a really bad death wish, then it would have been okay to knock the door.

"What do you want?" He spat at the guys. They were all scared of Zakk after what they saw happen to Alex.

"We-Uh-Were-Um-Tell him, James." Matt nudged James forward again.

"We just wondered...if you...Uh...we okay?" His voice was shrinking, scared Zakk would punch his face in for interrupting his thoughts.

"I'm fine." Zakk told the boys, clearly lying. The tough nut slammed his bedroom door shut again.

"Well, that went well." Troy whispered.

"I told you guys not to bother him." Martin told the rest of them, who slowly nodded their heads in sync. "Now he could kill us all." And they all nodded again.

Library

Alexander limped into the quiet room. It was the only place he could focus. No distractions. Or so he though. Ale took his usual seat in the room, unaware it was opposite Sami. The normally bubbly girl was sulking in her seat. Zakk hadn't been the only person left broken-hearted.

"Oh..." Alex said as he saw her. "Hey, Sami." She ignored him. Sami wasn't in the mood for socializing with 'backstabbers' or 'cheats'. "Sam, please talk to me." Silence. She wasn't giving up that easily. "Please."

"Fine." Or not. "But only because I'm really bad at playing the quiet game!" Alexander smiled at her. She always knew how to make him smile. The teen boy got up and joined Sami on the sofa.

"Can I ask for a hug?" Sami glared ahead of her.

"Won't your girlfriend be mad?" Sami said the word girlfriend as if it was trash. As if the girl was trash.

"What girlfriend?" Alexander truly didn't know what Sami was talking about.

"What girlfriend?" She repeated. "WHAT GIRLFRIEND?" So much for quiet. "Daniella, you dick!"

"Daniella's not my girlfriend." Alexander smiled at Sami, who didn't return the favor. She didn't believe him. How could Daniella not be his girlfriend?

Living Room

"So, this has been a quick update on what has been happening." Chloe said, her face dead straight. "We haven't been able to start a new challenge yet because, well...No one will be in the same room as each other for the time being, and Chris doesn't seem to give a damn." Sobbing overtakes Chloe's voice. The camera moves to Sam, who is standing beside the window wearing a floor-length black dress, black gloves and a black veil over her face. She had a hankie to her eye, staring out the window to the world.

The camera turned back to Chloe, who had the same look as she had earlier on her face. "Sam is in mourning over the loss of her dearly beloved comics..." More crying from Sam can be heard behind Chloe. "Please, join us next time on Total. Drama. MUSIC!" But she was alone on the final word.

A/N: LMAO!

Okay, I wrote this one by myself...No Help...Wow, shocked I could actually write without help these days? I am! LOL!

WAIT! WeRWhoWeR gave me the Tonia/Daniella scene in the bathroom...Phew! I thought there was something wrong with me for a moment there ;) Hahaha! LOL!

I don't know who I feel worse for now...

Sorry for not getting a lot of characters in this...Mainly the girls...Sorry...

And I apologize for the shortness...

So...Yeah, dunno what to say now...

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	19. Holiday Spirit

"Welcome back to Total Drama Music." Sam smiled evilly. "Please, come join the insnaity here at McLean Mansion. Where evrything just isn't right..." Sam burst out into an evil laugh.

"Sam, shut up!" Chloe shouted.

"Don't be hating on my fun!" Sam shouted at her.

"Can we move on, now?" Chloe asked, clearly fed up of something.

"No." Sam replied. Chloe graoned, throwing a pillow in her face. "Now we can move on." Sam smirked at her co-host and Chloe threw the pillow at her. "We have challenge four set up!" Sam shouted out excitedly.

"Yes we do." Chloe added. "And we have gone with a nice holiday themed challanege too."

"Which adds to more drama here at the war zone."

"And which holiday is coming up? VALENTINE'S DAY!" Chloe shouted, but wasn't looking too happy about it. "Naturally, I will be alone on the day..."

"I won't!" Sam shouted out, in a much better mood than her co-host. "I have Astoria..." Sam went off into a little fansty, daydream about the girl.

"Yuh-huh...You see, people...Sam hasn't actually asked Astoria out yet, she just assumes they're a couple."

"DO NOT!" Sam snapped at Chloe. Chloe rolled her eyes, smiling at Sam.

RB Cam

"Okay, so Valentines day is coming up soon and I really want to spend it with Sam." Astoria sighed. "But I don't know if she wants to spend it with me."

"I'm thinking about not spending Valentine's day alone this year." James smiled. "I just have to pluck up the courage to ask him out..."

"Valentines day...It's just filled with lonley and broken hearts." Sami sighed. "What am I going to do, now?"

Stage

Chloe and Sam had everyone gathered around in the audience's seats of the stage room. Everyone was spread out in little gangs, not wanting to get too close to each other. All the boys, minus Alexander, were sitting at one side, Daniella and Tonia were sitting on the opposite side. The rest of the girls were sitting between the two groups and Alexdander was sitting by himself right at the front. He was looking a lot better than before. He only had a white banage going across his nose and a few bruises on his cheeks, forehead and a black eye.

"Well, we have been observing all your behaviour around the mansion recently." Chloe smiled. "And we have come to a conclusion-"

"You guys are so not good at the whole love thing." Sam butted in. "I mean, HELLO, have you see the way you're sitting for a start? It's so fourth grade, when you cry out to your teahcher that if you sit by someone of the opposite sex you'll catch cooties or something." Everyone just stared at Sam. "What? It's true!"

"Well, I don't know what fourth grade class you were in, but mine wasn't like that." Chloe told her. "Anyway, Sam is onto something. Love." Everyone listened up at the word. "Valentines day is coming up and we are all sitting around here like-"

"Like loveless little nobody's."

"Yeah...Let's go with thaaaat." Chloe took a step away from Sam. "So, your challange is to sing a love song to the person you love."

"And what if you don't love anyone?" Sami shouted out. A wave of whispers and mutters broke out, everyone trying to work out who loved who.

"Trust me, EVERYONE here loves somebody." Chloe replied.

"Yeah, have you guys seen yourselves? You're all over each other without even realizing it."

"And what if we're Daniella and love two people?" Jesse shouted out, earning laughs from nearly everyone, and a kick to the back of the chair off Zakk.

"Back off, Jesse!" Daniella shouted at him. She had, had enough fo everyone picking on her for the last few days.

"HEY!" Sam shouted out and everyone shut up.

"If Daniella had a problem, Jesse, she'd ask herself." Chloe told him.

"Now you sound like my fourth grade teacher." Sam mumbled ot herself. She really wasn't on Daniella's side. She hated cheaters and thought they all deserved to rot in hell.

"Come on, Sam. Let's show them how it's done." Chloe smiled and Sam smiled back.

"Let's." Sam skipped off and sat on her stool, Chloe ran off stage and the music started playing.

"As I write this letter,  
Send my love to you,  
Remember that I'll always,  
Be in love with you.

Treasure these few words 'til we're together,  
Keep all my love forever,  
P.S., I love you.  
You, you, you.

I'll be coming home again to you, love,  
And 'til the day I do, love,  
P.S., I love you.  
You, you, you.

As I write this letter,  
Send my love to you,  
Remember that I'll always,  
Be in love with you.

Treasure these few words 'til we're together,  
Keep all my love forever,  
P.S., I love you.  
You, you, you.

As I write this letter, (Oh oh oh)  
Send my love to you, (You know I want you to)  
Remember that I'll always, (Yeah)  
Be in love with you.

I'll be coming home again to you, love,  
And 'til the day I do, love,  
P.S., I love you.  
You, you, you.  
You, you, you.  
I love you."

Sam smiled out at a certain girl in the crowd, and she smiled back. The co-host got up from her seat and dargged it off as Chloe came running on.

Chloe skidded into place behind the keyboard that was set up on stage and started playing.

"She's all laid up in bed with a broken heart  
While i'm drinking jack all alone in my local bar  
And we don't know how we got into this mad situation  
Only doing things out of frustration

Trying to make it work but man these times are hard  
She needs me now but I can't seem to find a time  
I've git a new job now in the umemploymentline  
And we don't know we got into this mess it's a gods test  
Someone hulp us cause we're doing our best

Trying to make it work but man these times are hard  
But we're gunna start by drinking old cheap bottles of wine  
Sit talking up all night  
Saying things we haven't for a while, a while yeah  
We're smiling but we're close to tears  
Even after all these years  
We just now got the feeling that we're meeting  
For the first time

She's in line at the door with her head held high  
While I just lost my job but didn't lose my flight  
But we both know how we're gonna make it work when it hurts  
When you pick yourself up you get kicked in the dirt

Trying to make it work but man these times are hard  
But we're gunna start by drinking old cheap bottles of wine  
Saying things we haven't for a while, a while yeah  
We're smiling but we're close to tears

Even after all these years  
We just now got the feeling that we're meeting  
For the first time

Drinking old cheap bottles of wine  
Saying things we haven't for a while, a while yeah  
We're smiling but we're close to tears  
Even after all these years  
We just now got the feeling that we're meeting  
For the first time  
For the first time  
Oh, for the first time  
Yeah, for the first time

Oh these times are hard  
Yeah they're making us crazy  
Don't give up on me baby  
Oh these times are hard  
Yeah they're making us crazy  
Don't give up on me baby

Oh these times are hard  
Yeah they're making us crazy  
Don't give up on me baby

Oh these times are hard  
Yeah they're making us crazy  
Don't give up on me baby"

Sam cam skipping back onto the stage, she was in a really good mood.

"So, go, shoo, you need love songs." Everyon grumbled as they left the room. "Did you see that?" Sam asked enthusiastically when the two were alone. "Astoria smiled at me!"

"That's because she knows you like her." Chloe replied.

"Really? Is that obvious?"

RB Cam

"This is it!" Jesse smiled. "This is my chance to finally win over Marianna!"

"This couldn't be worse!" Marianna moaned. "Jesse is just going to use this to his advantage and I still don't know hopw I feel and my life is over!"

"So, maybe there is one person that I want to sing to...But I don't know if I'm the one who they'll sing to." Martin seemed upset, he really had no idea if this person liked him back.

"Perfect!" Joey screamed. "This is how I will win over my Kitty Kat."

"A Love song for Tonia..." Troy pondered over the thought. "What am I supposed to sing?"

"I think I migh as well pack my bags now." Alex said, completely emotionless. "Everyone votes for the bad guy first, and without Bliss here, the bad guys me!"

"Great." Zakk muttered to himself. "Now who the fuck am I supposed to sing to?"

"Maybe there is one person I may possibly like..." Thunder smiled to herself.

"Did you see that?" Astoria asked the camera. "Sam smiled at me!"

"Who am I going to sing to?" Dana's eyes were wide and she wasn't blinking. A first instinct would be drugs. "I really don;t like anyone here...At last not in that way, anywa. I mean, come on,the boys here don't like me! I've see who they all like, and all the other girls are lucky to have boys fall all over them like that! Maybe I can just sing some random love sonng that means nothing...Or I don't know! I just a love song, where will I find a love song on such short notice? TO MY IPOD!"

A/N: Please send in a song selection for your character :)

OMG! How is this going to work out now?

Who will sing to who?

Romance? Rivalry? A bigger WAR?

LOL!

Only the next chapter will tell...

I really want you guys to review on the chapters. I still have 18 characters in the show and I only get about 8/9 reviews...So, please review :)

I also need everyone to have a love song, so you HAVE to send me in a song for your character..

Amd sorry if I sound demanding, but I do need this...

Also, if you think your character wants to sing about something, tell me :) I like giving people things to sing about...And you can tell me if you want your character to do something...not necciserilly dramatic...or it could be dramatic, whatever works for you ;) LOL!

So, thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	20. Valentines Day

"Happy Valentines day!" Chloe shouted out, smiling happily at the camera. "Here's to another year of being single!"

"Or in love." Sam sighed dreamily, picking petals off a daisy she had in her hand. "She loves me, I love her, she loves me, I love her." The co-host said as she pulled off each petal.

"Yeah, because that's not sad at all." Chloe said, taking a step away from Sam. "Anyway, it's time to see how all our contestants are getting on with the special day."

Music Room

Troy was sat on his regular stool, guitar in hand, sheet of paper pinned to the wall. He was trying to learn the chords and words for his love song to...

"Hey." Tonia smiled, making him jump. Automatically, Troy pulled down the sheet and slung his guitar over his back. "What you doing?"

"Nothing..." Troy replied.

"Well, nothing sounds good." Tonia told him. "So, who are you singing to?" Troy's cheek's slightly blushed pink, making him look down to the floor.

"I-Uh..." But nothing more came out.

"Ah, I like that girl." Tonia joked, turning on her heel and heading for the door. "But, it you are really good." She said before disappearing.

"Thanks, I've been working on it all morning. It's actually for you, Tonia. Will you be my valentine?" Troy muttered after Tonia left. "STUPID!" He yelled at himself, hitting his head on the wall.

Upstairs

Jesse sucked in a deep breath and knocked on the door. It had taken all his courage, but he was doing it. A few seconds later, Marianna opened up.

"Oh...It's you." She mumbled.

"Okay, so I realize I may be the last person you wanna see right noe, but," Jesse pulled his hand from behind his back and handed Marianna a single red rose.

"Jesse..." Marianna was in shock. She took the rose in her skay hand and stared down at it, smiling. "Thank you." She leaned up on her tip-toes and gave Jesse a peck on the cheek. "But this still doesn't mean I like you." She winked and shut her bedroom door.

"SO CLOSE!" The innocent boy scolded himself.

Recording Booth

"What you doing?" Matt asked, jumping up on the counter beside Natalie. She quickly pressed a black button and the music stopped playing.

"Uh...Nothing...Just listening to some songs, trying to find a love song." She replied.

"So, you have someone in mind?" Matt asked, curious as to who it was.

"Maybe...What about you?" Natalie said, trying to change the subject off her.

"Yeah, I know who I'm singing to." A smile crept across the girls lips. She watched as Matt leaned forward, so his lips grazed against her ear, sending shivers down her spine. "But it's a secret." He whispered and Natalie just smiled some more.

Basement

"Hey..." Daniella tried to smile, but she couldn't.

"What do you want?2 Zakk hissed, but it came out softer than he has hoped. The two hadn't patched things up, but that didn't stop Daniella from trying.

"I want to talk to you." She told him, but Zakk gave her the cold shoulder. He wasn't ready to forgive her yet. "Please, Zakk...You know you're the only guy I love."

"Really? Because to me it looks like I'm not." Daniella casted her eyes downwards, she knew he was right. It was half her fault for what had happened, she could have easily batted off Alexander, but she hadn't.

"Well..." There was nothing left to say. "So, who are you singing to?"

"Mind your own business!" Zakk snapped. He had the right to be mean to her, but he didn't want to be. It just came naturally to him.

"Fine...I'll leave you to it." Daniella walked back up the stairs, into the main house. Zakk waited for the slamming of the door before throwing his head backwards, groaning in unsureness.

Living Room

"Hey, gorgeous." Kelvin smiled, kissing Thunder on the cheek and sitting down beside her.

"You need to stop doing that." Thunder told him.

"Doing what?" Kelvin asked, completely confused.

"Kissing me."

"But you're my girlfriend, I should be allowed to kiss you." Kelvin told her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Uh, no." Thunder said, removing his arm. "I don't believe I am your girlfriend, you never asked me out." She had a good point.

"Well, I thought we were cool." Kelvin said, leaning in and kissing the crook of her neck. Thunder instantly lost her train of though. Kelvin had kissed her sensitive spot, the place where she could get out of control. "So, we cool?" He asked. Thunder squeezed her eyes shut, were they cool?

"Yeah." She said shakily. "We're cool." Kelvin brought his head away from Thunder's shoulder and pressed his lips to hers in a heated kiss.

Upstairs

"What about this one?" Chloe asked, placing yet another hat on her head.

"Yeah..." James replied, not even looking up at her. He was staring up at the ceiling, lost in thought.

"You keep saying that." Chloe spun on her stool to face her friend. "What's up?" She moved to sit on the bed beside him.

"Nothing."

"You thinking about Martin?" The co-host asked. James instantly sat up.

"NO!" He cried out. "Why would I be thinking about Martin?"

"Because you like him, duh!" Chloe told James, as if it wasn't obvious enough that he had feelings for Martin. "Everyone knows it, why don;t you just ask him out?"

"Because...Because I don't like him!" Clearly a lie. "Plus...I've never had a boyfriend before." James moved his face away, ashamed of himself.

Library

"You going to sing to Daniella?" Sami asked. She was sat at the computer desk, looking up songs on line. Alexander was sitting crossed legged on the desk, beside the screen.

"Why do you instantly think I'm going to sing to Daniella?" He asked, not able to keep his eyes off Sami.

"Because you have feelings for her." Sami replied. Alex couldn't deny that one. He did have feelings for Daniella, but he had stronger ones for someone else.

"So, who are you singing to?" Alexander asked, avoiding the conversation.

"No one..." Sami sighed.

"But you have to sing to someone." Alex told her. "It's the rules." Sami smiled at the screen in front of her. She knew he was right.

"Well then, I guess I will have to sing to-" But she cut herself off mid-sentence.

"Sing to..." Alexander encouraged, but Sami had been silenced.

Upstairs

"I love you, you love me, let's tie barney to a tree." Dana sang, searching her iPod. There just wasn't a good song that could relate to anything. "Hit him with a bat and a four by four, no more purple dino-THAT'S THE SONG!" Dana screamed out, jumping up on her bed.

"AH!" Martin cried out as she barely missed him. "Warn a person!" He cried out, clutching his hand to his chest. Dana smiled mischievously at her friend.

"So, Martin, what song are you singing to James?" She asked.

"Well I was think-I'm not singing to James!" He protested, but Dana could see right through him.

"Okay, of course you're not." She said, a lot of sarcasm in her voice. "Just be warned that if you don't confess your love by midnight on Valentines day, AKA tonight, you shall be stuck as a pumpkin FOREVER!" Martin took a step backwards as Dana cackled evilly. "But, seriously, tell him you like him or else you'll regret." That girl was seriously bi-polar.

Chris' bedroom

"Does he wash up? He never washes up. Does he clean up? No he never cleans up." Chris sang to himself as he walked out of the bathroom, only a towel covering his private parts. His hair was soaking wt and dangling down to his eyes, but he didn't seem to care." He does nothing, the boy does nothing."

"He sure doesn't." Sam said, holding back the laughter. Chris opened his eyes and narrowed them on the co-host. She was standing in the middle of his bedroom, with Astoria holding up a camera beside her. The two girls were in fits of giggles.

"You are live on youtube, Chris McLean." Astoria told him, smiling brightly. Chris' face bunred up with anger and embarrassment.

"SAMANTHA TERRAFINO!" He bellowed. That was the cue for the two girls to run. Astoria shut off the camera and bolted it out the door with Sam. They ran back to her room and both collapsed on the bed, laughing their heads off.

"I told you that would be fun." Sam smiled, turning on her side to face Astoria, who nodded her head in agreement. Astoria had been dying to get her own back on Chris, too. "So, tell me, who are you dedicating your love song to?" Astoria shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe that girl who sang to me yesterday. What was her name?" Sam gave Astoria a push, making the two smile at each other. The co-host gently pressed her lips to Astoria's, who kissed back with force.

Kitchen

"Is it...Me?" Joey asked. Kat shook her head, studying the lyrics in her hand. "Okay, is it...Me?" Kat shook her head again. "What about...Me?" Kat rolled the paper up and slapped Joey in the arm. "What was that for?" He cried out, rubbing the sore spot on his arm.

"You're an idiot." Kat told him. "I am not singing my love song to you." Joey looked slightly disappointed by that. "So, you can stop asking now." Joey shut up for a moment. Kat thought she had won, until;

"But it's me, right?"

Living Room

"Well, looks like everyone has the basic idea of what they need to do." Chloe smiled. Sam was sitting beside her, smiling even wider than before. "You smiling because you got to kiss Astoria again?"

"Yeah...But also because Chris just got five million hits!" Chloe grabbed the laptop from Sam and smirked down at the screen as she watched the video. "We owned him!"

"Yeah, looks like it." Chloe said, giving her co-host back the laptop. "So, until next time, have a happy Valentines day."

"And join us next time on Total."

"Drama."

"MUSIC!" The two shouted out together as the camera turned to black.

A/N: HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!

I was going to have the singing today, but not everyone sent in their song...

You can blame the creators of Astoria, Jesse, Matt and Tonia for that one...I need songs guys! Anyone can send in a song idea for them, so please do :)

If they don't get given sings, I'll have to pick them...And we don't want that to happen since I'm sitting here listening to Celine Dion My heart Will Go On...Wait, it just turned to Hannah Montana, now you definitly want to choose songs for them!

I decided we can see some couples having a bit of Romance-If that's what you want to call it-On Valentines day ;)

LOL!

So, thank you to everyone!...

I just felt like thanking you all ;) Because you are all amazming if you are reading this...

Poll votes are still the same as before...I feel like you have all given up on voting...LOL! So, Zakk and Astoria are tied for first, will it stay that way?

Thank you all for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	21. Love

"Testing, testing." Chris tapped the microphone with his finger. Taking a look around to check if he was alone, he burst into song. "Hello, hello, baby, you called, I can't hear a thing. I ain;t got no service in the club you see, see. What, what did you say-"

"I said I think you are a brilliant singer and deserve another million hits on youtube." Sam interrupted, shutting Chris up. The co-host was sat at the side of the stage, holding her camera up to the host.

Chris' face went bright red, like the last time, and he screamed as loud as he could, "SAMANTHA TERRAFINO!" Sam only laughed, turning the camera off she ran from the stage and back to where she was supposed to be.

Living Room

"So, everyone has chosen their songs...Three days LATE for Valentines day...But what were you expecting?" The other co-host was sat on the sofa, talking about what was happening today. "Everything to be organized? As if! This place is the mo-" She was disturbed by Sam, who cam skidding into the room and fell onto the sofa beside her. "Where have you been?"

"No where..." Sam smiled innocently away from Chloe, who just rolled her eyes and continued on.

"As I was saying, everythings been set up and we are ready to check and see what everyone is singing." The co-host turned to Sam. "Now, care to explain what you did to Chris this time?"

Back Stage

Astoria was sat at the side of the stage, watching the interns set it all up for their performances. She had her headphones blasting in her ears, so she jumped half a kile when Sam came and rested her hands on her shoulders behind her.

"What was that for?" She gasped, dramatically clutching her heart.

"Sorry." Sam smiled, running a hand through Astoria's black locks. "Just wanted to wish you luck."

"Thanks." The two girls hugged and Sam skipped off to her seat. Astoria watcheed her do so, wondering what Sam really thought of her.

Marianna sighed, she dragged her feet away from the wall and over to where Jesse was standing. He tried to ignore her, bit it wasn't working.

"Yes." Marianna smiled at him. It was one of the very little times she did smile.

"Yes?" Jesse repeated, utterly confused. Marianna took in a deep breath.

"Yes, I like you." It took a few second for Jesse's tiny brain to process what she had said, but once he had the teenage boy pumped his fist in the air and called out,

"YES!" Just to shut him up, Marianna pressed her lips to his. He might have been the most annoying boy she had ever met, but she still liked him.

"Aww!" Dana shouted out. "How uncute is that?"

"Uncute?" Martin questioned.

"Well, yeah, cute is a secret spy word for evil! Duh! Everyone knows that." Dana said, rolling her eyes at Martin's lack of knowledge. "So, love boy, when we gonna go tell James you love him?"

"I'll get back to you on that." Martin sighed. Martin looked up to his crush talking to his best friend/co-host.

"So, Chlo?" James asked and Chloe looked up from her papers at James. "Do you know if Martin and Dana are, you know, a thing?" Chloe glamnced over to Martin and Dana, but James pulled her face back to his. "Don't look at them!"

"Martin and Dana are no a 'thing'." Chloe assured James. "In fact, he has a crush on someone."

"Who?" James immedietly replied.

"I can't tell you that." Chloe smirked and walked off, going to join Sam in the audience. James was left looking at Martin from the corner of his eye, wondering who he could possibly have a crush on.

"What do you want?" Zakk asked, looking up from the guitar in his hands, only to have his eyes meet Daniella's. "Oh..." He trailed off.

"Zakk, can we talk, please." The upset girl pleaded.

"Talk about what?" Zakk questioned, getting to his feet. "About how you really hurt me? How you reuined my rep on national TV? How you-" But he was shut up by Daniella's lips on his.

Daniella had a theory; Get Zakk to remember what it felt like to love her, and she'll get a second chance. Would it work? Well, a girl could try.

"I just want a second chance, Zakk." Daniella told him, slowly wrapping her arms around his neck. Without a move of his straight face, Zakk wrapped his arms around Daniella's waist and pulled her close to him.

"Just promise me you will never cheat on me again." He looked her right in the eyes, making sure she wasn't lying to him.

"I promise." As Daniella said the magic words, Zakk crahsed his lips back to hers.

"Eww!" Thunder whispered to herself, wacthing Zakk and Daniella sucking away at each other. "Why would anyone want to watch that?" She mumbled to herself, looking down at the floor. But, of course, Kelvin was not having his girlfriend talking to herself.

"Come on, babe." He smiled, wrapping on arm around her and using his free hand to lift up her face to his. "We can really show them how it's done." He carefully locked his lips to hers. At first, Thunder tried to pull back, but she soon relaxed into the whole thing. Kelvin just changed the way she was with him.

"For the final time, Joey, IT IS NOT YOU!" Kat screamed, but no one looked at her, they were all used to the pair arguing like mad. Everyone kept teasing Kat about her 'crush' on Joey, but she kept denying it to everyone. Because, as far as Kat was concerned, Joey was like an annoying brat.

"Whatever..." Joey smirked. "I know it's me." He turned his back on Kat and walked away, slowly. Very slowly.

"AAHH!" Kat screamed, hitting her palm on the wall. She was really getting fed up of him.

"So, finally picked a song?" Matt asked, and Natalie nodded her head. The two had been throwing ideas back and fore, but never came up witn a song.

"Yeah, and you?"

"Yuh-huh." Matt smiled. "Got the perfect one."

"I can't wait to hear it." Natalie smiled back.

"I can't wait for you to hear it." Matt winked at her, making Natalie blush. She knew it was dedicated to her, Matt never said, but she knew. But, that was a good thing, considering she was dedicating hers to him.

"You okay?" Sami asked, sliding herself down to the floor beside Alex.

"Yeah." He mumbled, looking up to her.

"Really?" Sami pushed. "Because I saw you watching Daniella and Zakk...You know...Stuff their tongues down each others throats." Alex, to Sami's shock, smiled at her.

"I'm fine. They can tongue wrestle all they want, I'm not into her...Or Zakk." Sami giggled. Alexander liked making Sami giggle, it made him feel better about himself, too.

"Changed songs?" Tonia asked, listening to Troy playing.

"Huh?" He instantly stopped and looked up. "Uh-No." He smiled. "Just warming up." Tonia smiled back and Troy's heart skipped a beat. It always did when it saw her smile, it made the whole world want to start a peace act.

"So, what song you singing?" Tonia tapped her nose.

"It's a surprise." The teasing girl winekd and walked away, leaving Troy smiling to himself.

A/N: Sorry, guys! I am in a bit of a rush right now...

This was going to be the singing chapter, but I ran out of time, so next chapter I PROMISE!

Okay, well thanks to everyone for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	22. Love Songs

"Okay, first up tonight we have Marianna." Chloe smiled up to the stage as Marianna walked on. The nervous girl took her place on the stage and started to sing.

"He is a wave and he's breaking  
He's a problem to solve  
And in that circle he's making  
I will always revolve  
And on his sight  
These eyes depend  
Invisible and indivisible

That fire you ignited  
Good bad and undecided  
Burned when I stand beside it  
Your light is ultraviolet  
Visions so insane  
They travel unraveling through my brain  
Cold when I am denied it  
Your light is ultraviolet

Now is a phase and it's changing  
It's rotating us all  
Thought we were safe but we're dangling  
Now it's too far to survive the fall  
And this I know  
It will not bend  
Invisible indivisible

That fire you ignited  
Good bad and undecided  
Burned when I stand beside it  
Your light is ultraviolet  
Visions so insane  
They travel unraveling through my brain  
Cold when I am denied it  
Your light is ultraviolet"

Marianna scuttled off the stage and on walked Dana. Everyone had been dying to know who Dana was going to sing to, but she never told anyone who it was.

"I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too

When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through  
The day and make it ok  
I miss you

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
And when you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too

And when you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through  
The day and make it ok  
I miss you

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah

And all I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
And when you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too

And when you're gone  
All the words I need to hear will always get me through  
The day and make it ok"

There were tears hanging in Dana's eyes as she finished the song. The young girl ran off stage, straight past everyone and through the mansion, back to her bedroom. Dana threw herself onto the bed and sobbed into her pillow. There was so much she couldn't handle about life, and that song brought back the painful memories for her

Up next was Joey. He had a huge smile on his face, hoping to win over his girl once and for all with the song.

"You've got the best of both worlds  
You're the kind of girl who can take down a man  
And lift him back up again

You are strong but you're needy, humble but you're greedy  
Based on your body language and shorty cursive I've been reading  
You're style is quite selective but your mind is rather reckless  
Well, I guess it just suggests that this is just what happiness is

Hey, what a beautiful mess this is  
It's like picking up trash in dresses

Well, it kind of hurts when the kind of words you write  
And kind of turn themselves into knives  
And don't mind my nerve you can call it fiction  
'Cause I like being submerged in your contradictions, dear  
'Cause here we are, here we are

Although you were biased I love your advice  
Your comebacks they're quick and probably  
Have to do with your insecurities  
There's no shame in being crazy depending on how you take these  
Words they're paraphrasing this relationship we?re staging

And it's a beautiful mess, yes, it is  
It's like we're picking up trash in dresses

Well, it kind of hurts when the kind of words you say  
Kind of turn themselves into blades  
And the kind and courteous is a life I've heard  
But it's nice to say that we played in the dirt  
'Cause here, here we are, here we are

Here we are, here we are  
Here we are, here we are  
Here we are, here we are  
Here we are, we're still here

And what a beautiful mess this is  
It's like taking a guess when the only answer is yes

And through timeless words and priceless pictures  
We'll fly like birds not of this earth  
And tides they turn and hearts disfigure  
But that's no concern when we're wounded together  
And we tore our dresses and stained our shirts  
But it's nice today, oh, the wait was so worth it"

Joey flashed a smile and walked off, still smiling at Kat the whole time. But she just rolled her eyes at him, pushing her way forward so she could see James on stage.

"I've been alone  
Surrounded by darkness  
I've seen how heartless  
The world can be

I've seen you crying  
You felt like it's hopeless  
I'll always do my best  
To make you see

Baby, you're not alone  
Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through

Now I know it ain't easy  
But it ain't hard trying  
Every time I see you smiling  
And I feel you so close to me  
And you tell me

Baby, you're not alone  
Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through

I still have trouble  
I trip and stumble  
Trying to make sense of things sometimes  
I look for reasons  
But I don't need 'em  
All I need is to look in your eyes  
And I realize

Baby I'm not alone  
Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna take us down  
Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through

Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
You know our love is all we need  
Our love is all we need to make it through"

James walked back off stage, trying his best not to look at Martin the whole time. He didn't want to give away that the song was about him.

Up next was Kat, she grimly walked on stage and stood in place, ready to sing.

"I know a place that we can go to  
A place where no one knows you  
They won't know who we are  
I know a place that we can run to  
And do those things we want to  
They won't know who we are

Let me take you there  
I wanna take you there

I know a place that we've forgotten  
A place we won't get caught in  
They won't know who we are (they won't know, won't know)  
I know a place where we can hide out  
And turn our hearts inside out  
They won't know who we are

Let me take you there  
I wanna take you there  
Let me take you there  
Take you there  
Take you there  
Ooohhh  
Ooohhh  
Ooohhh  
Ooohhh

I know a place we'll be together  
And stay this young forever  
They won't know who we are

Let me take you there  
I wanna take you there  
Let me take you there  
Take you there  
Take you there  
Ooohhh

We can get away to a better place if you let me take you there  
We can go right now cause every second counts  
Girl just let me take you there  
Take you there"

Kat finished her song and walked off the stage, keeping her head down. She didn't want to risk locking eyes with the person the song was about.

Kelvin was up next. Thunder gave him a kiss on the cheek and he walked out onto the stage.

"Take my flesh from me  
Put it on display  
We've got mouths to feed  
I'm sick of running away  
I can't believe my eyes  
I'm terrified  
Night full of death  
And some say end of times  
Take a piece of me tonight  
And soon I'll be  
Comin Comin Comin for...

You, every time we touch  
Yeah you know you got me  
On pins and needles  
OH, it's not about the lust  
Now you know you got me  
On pins and needles  
We're already dead [x3]  
We're already...

I love the way that you bleed  
It's drippin over me  
My tongue is loving the taste  
Of skin between my teeth  
It's like a dead masquerade  
So come and dance with me  
My flesh, it starts to decay  
I'm droppin to my knees

You, every time we touch  
Yeah you know you got me  
On pins and needles  
Oh, it's not about the lust  
Now you know you got me  
On pins and needles

You had me in a trance  
My end of days  
I'm where the worms crawl  
Dead people play  
And now I know it's my soul that is fading  
Fading, decaying  
Pushing up daises  
We're already dead [x3]  
We're already...

You, every time we touch  
Yeah, you know you got me  
On pins and needles  
Oh, it's not about the lust  
Now you know you got me  
On pins and needles  
Every time we touch  
You got me on pins and needles  
Yeah you know you've got me  
On pins and needles  
We're already dead [x3]  
We're already..."

Kelvin walked back off stage and Thunder gave him another kiss on the cheek before she walked on stage.

"On the ground I lay  
Motionless in pain  
I can see my life flashing before my eyes  
Did I fall asleep  
Is this all a dream  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare

I will not die (I will not die)  
I will survive

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying

On this bed I lay  
Losing everything  
I can see my life passing me by  
Was it all too much  
Or just not enough  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare

I will not die (I will not die)  
I will survive

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I will survive, I'll cry here for you  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I will survive, I'll cry here for you  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying"

Everyone, yet again, was shocked by Thunders loud voice when she was such a quiet girl. She happily walked off stage and locked her hand in Kelvin's.

Sami skipped onto the stage next, happy as ever. She knew exactly who the song was for and there was always the chance that he would be able to see that, too.

"Ohhhh, oh, oh, oh, ohhh.  
It must have been cold there in my shadow,  
to never have sunlight on your face.  
You were content to let me shine, that's your way.  
You always walked a step behind.

So I was the one with all the glory,  
while you were the one with all the strength.  
A beautiful face without a name for so long.  
A beautiful smile to hide the pain.

Did you ever know that you're my hero,  
and everything I would like to be?  
I can fly higher than an eagle,  
for you are the wind beneath my wings.

It might have appeared to go unnoticed,  
but I've got it all here in my heart.  
I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it.  
I would be nothing without you.

Did you ever know that you're my hero?  
You're everything I wish I could be.  
I could fly higher than an eagle,  
for you are the wind beneath my wings.

Did I ever tell you you're my hero?  
You're everything, everything I wish I could be.  
Oh, and I, I could fly higher than an eagle,  
for you are the wind beneath my wings,  
'cause you are the wind beneath my wings.

Oh, the wind beneath my wings.  
You, you, you, you are the wind beneath my wings.  
Fly, fly, fly away. You let me fly so high.  
Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.  
Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.

Fly, fly, fly high against the sky,  
so high I almost touch the sky.  
Thank you, thank you,  
thank God for you, the wind beneath my wings."

The song was beautiful and Sami walked off stage, smiling up at Alexander, who was still sitting on the floor. He did give her a smile back, but it soon faded.

Next it was Martin's turn to sing. He took one look at James for encouragment before walking onto the stage.

"They called them crazy when they started out  
Said, "Seventeen's too young to know what loves about"  
They've been together fifty-eight years now  
That's crazy

He brought home sixty-seven bucks a week  
Bought a little 2 bedroom house on Maple Street  
Where she blessed him with six more mouths to feed  
Now that's crazy

Just ask him how he did it  
He'll say, "Pull up a seat  
It'll only take a minute  
To tell you everything"

Be a best friend, tell the truth  
And overuse I love you  
Go to work, do your best  
Don't outsmart your commonsense  
Never let your prayin' knees get lazy  
And love like crazy

They called him crazy when he quit his job  
Said them home computers, boy, they'll never take off  
Well, he sold his one man shop to Microsoft  
And they paid like crazy

Just ask him how he made it  
He'll tell you faith and sweat  
And the heart of a faithful woman  
Who never let him forget

Be a best friend, tell the truth  
And overuse I love you  
Go to work, do your best  
Don't outsmart your commonsense  
Never let your prayin' knees get lazy  
And love like crazy

Always treat your woman like a lady  
Never get to old to call her baby  
Never let your prayin' knees get lazy  
And love like crazy

They called him crazy when they started out  
They've been together fifty-eight years now  
Ain't that crazy?"

Martin smiled brightly and walked off the stage.

"HALF-TIME!" Sam called and she rushed out of the stage area and back into the main part of the mansion. She had been planning her next prank for the past few hours and it was officially time to put the plan in action.

"Dana?" Martin knocked on the door of his friends bedroom. "Dana, can I come in?" Nothing. Silence. Dana didn't answer the door, making Martin worry about her. He pushed it open and instantly saw on her lying on the bed. Dana was asleep. Her hair was sticking to her bright red face and her mouth was hanging open slightly, making her breathing havier than usual.

Martin to a seat beside her and brushed the hair away from her face. Dana looked so innocent in her sleep.

"Hey." Martin almost jumped when he heard James by the doorway. "You know, the best thing to do would be to let her sleep."

"I know." Martin replied, looking back down to Dana. "I just...I worry about her. She's always so full of life and energy...But, recently,...it's all slipping away..."

"I think we've all noticed that, but if she wanted to tell us what's up, then she would." James sat down beside Martin. With James so close to him, shivers ran up and down Martin's back. "Come one, we should leave her in peace." Martin nodded his head and the two boys left the room.

"Okay, okay..." Joey mumbled, thinking about who the song could have been about. "Does this guy have a girlfriend?"

"Yes."

"Does he have blonde hair?"

"Yes."

"Does he have blue eyes?"

"Yes."

"Is he totally smoking hot?"

"Yes.

"That settles it, IT'S ME!" Joey shouted out and Kat punched him in the arm.

"You don't have a girlfriend, you don't have blonde hair, your eyes aren't blue and you are totally NOT smoking hot." Kat hissed and walked away.

"She so wants me." Joey mused to himself, swinging back on his chair before he fell off and landed flat on his butt.

"SAMANTHA TERRAFINO!" Cam Chris' booming voice throughtout the whole Mansion.

Sam came running down the isle between the seats in the audience part of the stage, diving back into her seat. She quickly hid her NERF gun under the chair and yelled, "NEXT UP IS DANIELLA!"

Daniella quickly gave Zakk a peck on the lips and walked out onto the stage.

"I'm so glad you made time to see me  
How's life? Tell me, how's your family?  
I haven't seen them in a while

You've been good, busier than ever  
We small talk, work and the weather  
Your guard is up, and I know why

Because the last time you saw me  
Is still burned in the back of your mind  
You gave me roses, and I left them there to die

So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I go back to December all the time

It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
I go back to December, turn around and make it alright  
I go back to December all the time

These days, I haven't been sleeping  
Staying up, playing back myself leaving  
When your birthday passed, and I didn't call

Then I think about summer, all the beautiful times  
I watched you laughing from the passenger side  
And realized I loved you in the fall

And then the cold came, the dark days  
When fear crept into my mind  
You gave me all your love, and all I gave you was goodbye  
[From: . ]

So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I go back to December all the time

It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind  
I go back to December all the time

I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile  
So good to me, so right  
And how you held me in your arms that September night  
The first time you ever saw me cry

Maybe this is wishful thinking  
Probably mindless dreaming  
But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right

I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't  
So if the chain is on your door, I understand

This is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I go back to December

It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
I go back to December, turn around and make it alright  
I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind  
I go back to December all the time, all the time"

Smiling, Daniella rushed off and ran staright into Zakk's arms, kissing him with as much passion as she could give.

Up next was Alex, he couldn't bring himself to smile as he walked on stage, so he just started singing.

"She rolls the window down  
And she  
Talks over the sound  
Of the cars that pass us by  
And I don't know why  
But she's changed my mind

Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl

She was the one to hold me  
The night  
The sky fell down  
And what was I thinking when  
The world didn't end  
Why didn't I know what I know now

Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl  
Right now  
Face to face  
All my fears  
Pushed aside  
And right now  
I'm ready to spend the rest of my life  
With you

Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl

Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl"

Alexander walked off stage, he was slightly smiling. Through the whole song he had that one special girl on his mind. However, it had hurt to sing due to his bruised nose. So, he was in slight pain as he sat down beside Sami on the floor.

Troy was up next, so he walked onto stage, guitar at the ready. He began playing, then singing.

"We'll write a song  
That turns out the lights  
When both boy and girl start suddenly shaking inside  
Don't waste your time  
Speed up your breathing  
Just close your eyes  
We'll hope it's not for nothing at all

Soft kiss and wine  
What a pretty friend of mine  
We're finally intertwined  
Nervous and shy for the moment we will come alive  
Tonight  
Secret valentine

We'll write a song  
That turns out the lights  
When both boy and girl start suddenly shaking inside  
Don't waste your time  
Speed up your breathing  
Just close your eyes  
We'll hope it's not for nothing at all

Lay down, be still  
Don't worry talk they will  
I'll be loving you until  
Morning's first light  
Breaks tomorrow  
I'll take care of you tonight

We'll write a song  
That turns out the lights  
When both boy and girl start suddenly shaking inside  
Don't waste your time  
Speed up your breathing  
Just close your eyes  
We'll hope it's not for nothing at all

When guilt fills your head  
Brush off rise up from the dead  
This is the moment that we will come alive  
Brace yourself for love  
Sweet love, secret love

We'll write a song that turns out the lights  
When both boy and girl start suddenly shaking inside  
Don't waste your time  
Speed up your breathing  
Just close your eyes  
We'll hope it's not for nothing at all

We'll write a song  
That turn's out the lights  
When both boy and girl start suddenly shaking inside  
Don't waste your time  
Speed up your breathing  
Just close your eyes  
We'll hope it's for nothing at all  
Nothing at all"

Troy winked down at the two co-hosts who were listening carefully to every word of the song, before walking of stage. Tonia gave him a slight hug as he came off, before going to talk to Daniella, her new found friend.

Then it was Natalie's turn. She was super nervous about singing the song, she had no idea why. She had never been that nervous before.

"The way you move is like a full on rainstorm  
And I'm a house of cards  
You say my name for the first time, baby, and I  
Fall in love in an empty bar

And you stood there in front of me just  
Close enough to touch  
Close enough to hope you couldn't see  
What I was thinking of

Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain

'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
Something that'll haunt me when you're not around

'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
So reach out open handed  
And lead me out to that floor  
Well, I don't need more paper lanterns

Take me down, baby bring on the movie star  
'Cause my heart is beating fast  
And you are beautiful I could wait patiently  
But I really wish you would

Drop everything now  
[- From :. -]  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain

'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
Something that'll haunt me when you're not around

'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
I run my fingers through your hair  
And watch the lights go out  
Just keep your beautiful eyes on me

Gonna strike this match tonight  
Lead me up the staircase  
Won't you whisper soft and slow  
I'd love to hate it  
But you make it like a fireworks show

Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain

'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
Something that'll haunt me when you're not around

'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
Sparks fly, baby smile, sparks fly"

Natalie smiled and skipped off the stage, happy as ever. Matt was stood right at the side line, watching her as she came over to him. He smiled at her and she smiled back, maybe he had gotten the message.

Zakk walked onto the stage and started to sing.

"I'm selling heavenly sketches  
a world out of my mind  
ready to explode in purity  
to fill the holes inside

an ever moving stream  
with glowing rays of light  
emotions tied to past lies  
and I know I should let go

tame with confidence of a brighter future  
I found a flame in the burnt out ashes... burn out, burn out

fueled these new shores burn  
dark past lies cold  
shadow, my sweet shadow  
To you I look no more

another dawn collapses  
do I need to be reminded?  
a glimpse of my safe home  
a path to hide all anger

I found a flame in the burnt out ashes... burn out, burn out

fueled these new shores burn  
dark past lies cold  
shadow, my sweet shadow  
To you I look no more

in circles I catch  
a torch carried by the immortal  
from depths that I created  
in vain echoes fade-fade-fade  
burn out

fueled these new shores burn  
dark past lies cold  
shadow, my sweet shadow  
no one loves you

to you  
dark past lies cold  
To you I look no more  
FUELED!"

Zakk smirked and walked off stage, wrapping his arm around Daniella and kissing her with everything he had. The two were both quite happy to finally be back together.

Astoria was up next. She smiled nervously to herself, before walking out onto the stage. As soon as her eyes met Sam's, the butterflies in her stomach clenched up in a cluster. She was really nervous.

"If I kiss you where it's sore  
If I kiss you where it's sore  
Will you feel better, better, better  
Will you feel anything at all  
Will you feel better, better, better  
Will you feel anything at all

Born like sisters to this world  
In a town where blood ties are only blood  
If you never say your name out loud to anyone  
They can never ever call you by it

If I kiss you where it's sore  
If I kiss you where it's sore  
Will you feel better, better, better  
Will you feel anything at all  
Will you feel better, better, better  
Will you feel anything at all

You're getting sadder, getting sadder, getting sadder, getting sadder  
And I don't understand, and I don't understand  
But if I kiss you where it's sore  
If I kiss you where it's sore  
Will you feel better, better, better  
Will you feel anything at all  
Will you feel better, better, better  
Will you feel anything at all  
Anything at all  
Will you feel anything at all  
Anything at all  
Will you feel anything at all  
Anything at all..."

Astoria quickly left the stage and accidently ran into Jesse, who was on his way on stage. Astoria mumbled an apology, but kept walking away. She walled straight to the back corner and sat down, that was one of the most terrifying things she had ever done.

Jesse wondered onto the stage, a little dizzy from Astoria running staright into his stomach, but perfetly happy otherwise.

"Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day

Yeah, I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me do I look ok, I say

When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing, just the way you are  
And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are(yeah)

Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she let me  
Her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day

Oh, you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same  
So, don't even bother asking if you look ok  
You know I'll say

When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing, just the way you are  
And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are  
The way you are, the way you are  
Girl you're amazing, just the way you are

When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing, just the way you are  
And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are. Yeah"

Marianna was standing at the side of the stage, smiling at her boyfriend singing the whole time. When he walked off, the first thing she did was wrap her arm around his neck and kiss him, leaving him in a complete daze.

Tonia skipped onto the stage like a breath of fresh air, smiling as happy as ever.

"You think I'm pretty  
Without any make-up on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the puch line wrong  
I know you get me  
So I'll let my walls come down, down

Before you met me  
I was a wreck  
But things were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my valentine, valentine

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I  
We'll be young forever

You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

We drove to Cali  
And got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and  
Built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I  
We'll be young forever

You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

I might get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back"

Tonia smiled and walked back off stage, everyone was standing with their mouths open. It was just the affect she had on people.

Finally it was Matt's turn, he casually walked onto the stage and started singing.

"Is your secret safe tonight? And are we out of sight?  
Or will our world come tumbling down?  
Will they find our hiding place? Is this our last embrace?  
Or will the walls start caving in?

It could be wrong, could be wrong  
But it should've been right  
It could be wrong, could be wrong  
Let our hearts ignite

It could be wrong, could be wrong  
Are we digging a hole?  
It could be wrong, could be wrong  
This is out of control

It could be wrong, could be wrong  
It could never last  
It could be wrong, could be wrong  
Must erase it fast

It could be wrong, could be wrong  
But it could've have been right  
It could be wrong, could be

Love is our resistance they'll keep us apart and they won't stop  
Breaking us down and hold me  
Our lips must always be sealed

If we live our life in fear, I'll wait a thousand years  
Just to see you smile again  
[ From: .]  
Quell your prayers for love and peace, you'll wake the thought police  
We can hide the truth inside

It could be wrong, could be wrong  
But it should have been right  
It could be wrong, could be wrong  
To let our hearts ignite

It could be wrong, could be wrong  
Are we digging a hole?  
It could be wrong, could be wrong  
This is out of control

It could be wrong, could be wrong  
It could never last  
It could be wrong, could be wrong  
Must erase it fast

It could be wrong, could be wrong  
But it could've been right  
It could be wrong, could be

Love is our resistance they'll keep us apart and they won't stop  
Breaking us down and hold me  
Our lips must always be sealed

The night has reached its end  
We can't pretend  
We must run, we must run  
It's time to run

Take us away from here  
Protect us from further harm  
Resistance"

He smiled at the two co-host and everyone else came walking onto the stage. Natalie stood beside him and, unexpectedly, squeezed his hand with hers. Matt looked at her confused, but she stared on ahead, nervously.

"Well...There were some good ones...Then there was the rest of you." Sam smiled. "So...It's pretty obvisou to me who's going home." Chloe nudged Sam with her arm.

"Ignore Sam, she can hold a grudge." Chloe explained. "So, you'll just ahve to wait around-"

"-Nervously-"

"And wait for the votes to be counted." Chloe smiled up at the worried looking contestants. It really was anyone's game now.

Upstairs

Chris came walking out of his room, pulling heart shaped darts from his skin. Sam had got him good with the NERF gun. The host was now marked all over with heart-shaped bruises.

"So, what made you choose that song?" Sam asked Astoria through the laughing.

"You know..." Astoria trailed off, scared of addmitting her feelings.

"I know what?"

"That...That I like you, Sam! Heck, I might even love you! I'm just really scared to tell you because I don't know how you-" Astoria's rant got cut off by Sam's lips on hers.

"Maybe...Maybe I might even love you, too." Sam smiled and Astroia smiled back, wrapping her arms around Sam's neck with force and kissing her with a lot of passion.

Tonia's bedroom

"So, you never did tell me who you dedicated your love song to." Tonia smiled. Her and Troy were sat next to each other on her bed.

"Nah, I guess I didn't." He replied, smiling down at the bed, bing bringing his face up to meet Tonia's. The two were only a few inches away, so Troy took his chance and pressed his lips to hers. Tonia didn't move away, instead she kissed back.

Living room

"See, this is why being single is a bad thing..." Chloe sighed. "Oh well, Sam's off having fun...And so are every other couple in the place...Leaving me alone." The co-host sighed again. "So, please vote in for the person you want to kick off. And join us-Me, next time on Total. Drama. MUSIC!"

A/N: HEY!

Finally got the singing chappie out :) LOL!

Hope you all like it :)

So, two things to ask of you

1) Do any of you support the crack pairing of Chloe and Sam? Desire at Gunpoint and I had a theory that at least a few of you ou there must...So, tell the turth, DO YOU SUPPORT ChloexSam?

2) My friend Aaron started up an account and uploaded his first story today. He's a really good author, better than me(though we argue about that a lot ;D), so please check out his first FF story :) His name is Aaron'sInAMineField and the stories called Lady of The Waves. It's in the Misc. book section of FF, so would you please check it out :)

Thanks :)

Please vote who you want out of the competish...Weird word...But, I know it's hard...Please vote :)

Thank you all for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	23. Elimination 4

"Hello." The lights all around the stage flashed brightly, showing Chloe and Sam standing on the stage. "And welcome to the-"

"-Live-"

"Elimination ceremony." Chloe smiled.

"Today, we are saying goodbye to another contesatnt..." Silence. It was ver intensifying for the contestants when Sam just shut up. It usually meant she was planning something. "So! On With the eliminating..."

RB Cam

"I'm scared..."Alex mumbled. "Everyone here still hates me and I'm sure everyone at home hates me, too. I don't stand a chance!"

"I'm not mad at Alex." Zakk admitted. "Pissed off, but not mad. I mean, me and Daniella are more in love now then we were before. I only have him to thank for that...Buuut, that doesn't mean I don't want to see him leave, either."

"I think it might be me who's going home." Dana said sadly, chewing on her nails. "I mean, I was the only one who broke down crying in the middle of my song. Do you think people will hate me for that? Will they all hate me because of that now? I'm really scared it will effect me. Like that time I ate those berries from that bush and I had this red rash thing and it was itchy and I couldn't scratch it because it was too itchy and Emily said if I scratch it I woul-...Emily."

"If I go now, life will die around me." Jesse shook his head at the camera, his eyes wide-open. "If I go now, Marianna will fall in love with some one else, then they'll win the show, get married and have little Marianna juniors and I'll gorw old and become a bin man and all because you all hate me!"

"Blonde hair...Blue eyes...Smoking hot..." Joey was still pondering over who Kat was in love with. "I'M THE ONLY HOT GUY HERE!"

Elimination Ceremony

"And the first person safe tonight is...Martin."

"The next safe person is...James." The two boys grinned widely at each other, before realzing what they were doing and blushed wildly.

"The third person to be safe from elimination is...Thunder."

"And the fourth is...Kelvin." The happy couple squeezed hands, glad that they could be together for a little while longer.

"Next is...Matt."

"And...Natalie." Natalie's eyes lit up and she pulled Matt close to her in a strong embrace.

"Next up is...Troy."

"Then...Tonia." Troy smirked proudly. Tonia slipped her hand into his, also smiling, making him blush when he realized what she had done.

"The next person who is safe is...Astoria."

"And...Dana."

"Next is...Marianna."

"Then...Jesse." Jesse smiled as wide as he could, trying his best to stop himself from jumping up and doing his 'happy dance'. Marianna leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder, making him wonder why she would do such a thing, before remembering she was his girlfriend.

"The thirteenth person to be saved from elimination is...Zakk."

"The fourteenth is...Sami."

"And the fithteenth is...Kat." Zakk squeezed his hand around his girlfriends. There was always the chance Daniella was going home. Sami rested her hand on Alexander's shoulder, she didn't want him to leave, even though everyone knew it was going to be him.

Joey just looked down at his feet, was he really in the bottom three? Did he really have a chance to be going home?

"Alex." Sam said. "You did a very bad, very, very bad thing, my boy." She narrowed her eyes onto the defenceless teen. "And will you pay for it now?"

"Daniella." Chloe smiled grimly. "It takes two to tango, honey."

"And Joey...LEAVE KAT ALONE!" The two co-hosts hsouted out, making him snap back to reality with fright.

"So, Daniella...You've survived for another week." Sam told her and the girl smiled up at the two co-hosts, before strangling her boyfriend in a hug.

Joey and Alex glanced nervously at each other. No one knew who was going, even if they all thought, and wanted, Alexander to go. Either way, someone or other benifited from the departure of either boy.

"And, so, the person who has been eliminated this week is..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Joey." Gasps washed over the contestants, but Joey just smiled. He had a gut feeling it was going to be him, and it was. He stood up and smiled round and his fellow competitors, nodded his head and turned back to Chloe and Sam.

"This way, Joey." Chloe smiled, gesturing towards the lame-o-sine. Casually, Joey walked away to his ride. He turned around one last time, just to look at the place, but he met with a surprsie; A pair of warm lips on his and two hands on either side of his face.

When the girl ran out of breath, she moved away to reveal herself to be Kast. That was what took Joey off guard the most.

"I lied...It was you." Kat told him, grabbing his hand with hers.

"But you-" Kat pressed her finger to his lips to stop him talking.

"I know what I said, and I shouldn't have lied, but..." Kat just couldn't finish the sentence, so, instead, she kissed Joey again.

Living room

"Aww!" Chloe cooed, watching the scene playing over on the screen. "Wasn't it cute?"

"Yeah, frickin' adorable." Sam muttered, arms folded across her chest, looking away from the camera.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Sam replied. "Why would anything be wrong?"

"Is this because Chris looks unharmed by your NERF gun prank?"

"...Maybe..." Chloe rolled her eyes at her co-host.

"Join us next time on Total." Silence. "MUSIC!"

A/N: Yeah...YOU ALL VOTED FOR JOEY!

I think he had baout 1-maybe 2 more votes than Alex...LOL! You all wanted to give Kat some peace, so thoughtful of you ;)

Sorry if it sucked...I really had nothing on my mind to do for this chappie...Really, I had nothing...

Oh well!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	24. Oh My Fanfiction

"And then they kissed with a great amount of passion, while the raindrops hit their innocent faces." Chloe finished reading and Sam raised her eyebrow at her. "What? I may not be a huge fan of me and you as a couple, but these writers know what they're talking about."

Chloe and Sam were sat in their favorite place; the living room. Sam was watching TV, whilst Chloe was stretched out, with her laptop on her lap.

"OH! Listen to this one!" Chloe yelled, but Sam grabbed the laptop off her.

"I can read!" She snapped at her, before scrolling down the screen, reading the words. Chloe's brother had sent her an e-mail, telling her that someone had made a Total Drama Music archive on FanFiction. The co-host had immediately logged on and started reading all the fics that people had wrote about the show.

"Okay...This is good." Sam smiled, finishing up the oneshot.

"I told y-"

"What's good?" Astoria, jumped on the back of the sofa, peering over Sam's shoulder. "Oh, wicked!" Astoria smiled, pulling the laptop off Sam. "Someones actually writing fanfic's for the show?"

"Well done, Einstein." Chloe said, puling the laptop back to her own lap. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm reading!"

Library

"What you reading?" Sami asked, peering over Astoria's shoulder at the computer screen. "OH WICKED!" She yelled, not giving Astoria time to answer. "Let me see." Sami leaned forward and began reading the stories over Astoria's shoulder. Soon enough, the two girls were hooked.

Alexander's bedroom

Daniella was happily walking down the hallway, when she noticed Alex's bedroom door was open. Slightly peeking inside, she saw him mindlessly staring at his laptop screen.

"Hey, what you doing?" She asked, but he ignored her. So, Daniella jumped on the bed beside him. "I said, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Huh?" Alexander came back to reality. "Oh, reading...Sami showed me this sight, you should check it out." He pushed the screen towards his 'friend' and she began reading.

Music Room

"Okay, who in their right mind would pair Dana and Martin together?" Troy asked.

"I have no idea." Tonia replied. The two were sat on the floor, laptop balancing on their entwined legs. Tonia was cuddling up to Troy, and he was leaning his head on top of hers. The two had caught fanfiction fever, too.

Kitchen

"How did you find this sight?" Thunder asked, pushing Kelvin even further away from the screen so she could read.

"Uh...Zakk showed it to me, Daniella showed it to him." Kelvin replied, trying to read the screen, but Thunder was hogging it from him. "Yeah, good stories..." Nothing. Thunder had been caught up in the stories too much to even acknowledge her boyfriend.

Basement

"OMG!" Dana yelled, reading over her laptop screen. "Martin, these people have no sense what-so-ever! I mean, they think me and you should be together and that's not right because you belong with James and James belongs with you, not Chloe, which another one they've out together. Ew! I mean, James isn't into Chloe, I think he made that pretty clear VERY early in the show and now he's into you, anyway, and you're into him so you two should TOTALLY be together!"

"Yeah..." Martin mumbled. Dana was getting over excited again, back to her normal self. It was as if nothing had happened to her with the crying during the song. As if nothing had upset her. Martin didn't want to push the touchy subject with Dana, in fright of hurting her.

Marianna's Bedroom

"I don't read." Jesse told his girlfriend, who rolled her eyes at him. Dana had showed Marianna about the fanfiction archive and she had instantly become addicted to it. Marianna was now trying to show Jesse, but he was being stubborn. Then a devilish idea popped into her mind, followed by a matching smirk on her face.

"OH MY GOD!" Marianna yelled and Jesse instantly jumped to attention. "IS THAT PORN?"

"WHERE?" Jesse asked, grabbing the laptop from Marianna. By the time he realized it wasn't porn, he was already getting into the story.

Library

"Read this one." Sam said, pointing to the screen. Astoria clicked on the story and as soon as she read it, she smiled, trying to not laugh at it.

"Heyyy! Im Jasmine Alice Canary Ramirez Tansho and im way more kawaii then u, ok? In im so much cooler den u that Zakkiii luvs me." Astoria read out loud. "In that lwser Danelllla stwle him frm miii!" Astroia couldn't read anymore, she was almost in tears from reading it.

Alexander's Bedroom

Daniella had her face squished into the pillow, laughing her head off. Alex was sitting beside her, giving her a funny look.

"What is so funny?" He asked. Without stopping the laughter, Daniella pointed to the screen. Alexander looked over and began reading.

"'Zakk, I love you.' Alexander said, lust filled eyes. Zakk didn't know what to say, so he gently cupped Alexander's chin in his hand and pressed their lips together." Alex then picked a pillow up from the floor and whacked Daniella over the head with it. "WHY WOULD YOU READ THAT?"

Music Room

"Hey, there's a new one just been uploaded." Tonia pointed to the top of the screen and Troy read the summary.

"Chris may have finally found his perfect match, but with who? When Sam finds out, she tries to flaunt it(with success), will the taunting get to Chris? Strong Yaoi, ChrisxOC."

"Sounds...Interesting?" Tonia said, smiling weakly up at Troy. "Check out the writer, PaintballLezzie666." The two teenagers looked at each other and sighed at the same time.

"Sam." They both said.

Kitchen

"Okay, who would pair Chloe and Sam together?" Thunder asked. "I mean...EWW!"

"I don't know...Sounds pretty sexy to me." Kelvin smirked. He had managed to nick Troy's laptop because he was sharing Tonia's with said girl.

"That's disgusting, Kelvin!" Thunder scolded him. Kelvin stopped in his tracks of scrolling the screen, his eyes bulging from their sockets.

"Not nearly as disgusting as you and Jesse."

"ME AND WHO?"

Zakk's Bedroom

"EWW!" Daniella screamed. "ZAKK! Why did you read that?" Zakk was sat beside his girlfriend, smiling.

"Because I thought it was a pretty good story." He lied. Really, he was just the typical guys who wanted to read some girl on girl.

"Me and Tonia do not make a good story!" Daniella yelled at him, but he just laughed it off.

Living room

"SHUT UP!" Chris screamed over all the chatting and it instantly went quiet. "Now, can someone tell me what on earth is going on?"

"We've found this awesome site where people are writing stories about us." Kat told him. "They're really good."

"So, you've all been reading these 'stories' instead of creating DRAMA for me. You know why I like DRAMA? BECAUSE drama GETS RATINGS!" Chris' face was growing bright red with frustration.

"Oh well, no ratings for Chris." Sam said, jumping up from her spot on the sofa. "I'm hungry...Time for food." The co-host then happily skipped off to the kitchen, leaving everyone grinning up at Chris.

"DRAMA!" The host yelled, leaving the room, saving himself from further embarrassment.

"So, Chris wants 'DRAMA' we'll give him 'DRAMA'" Sam smirked, reentering the room with a large tub of ice cream and a spoon.

"How do we plan on doing that?" Chloe asked, attempting to dip her finger in the ice cream tub, but Sam snatched it away.

"MINE!" She hissed, pouting evilly at her co-host. "We can...Um...Well, I'm up to prank him some more." Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Is that your answer to everything?"

"Yes. Yes, it is." Sam replied, scooping up a large spoonful and shoveling it straight down her throat.

A/N: Okay...This is what you get when me and Desire at Gunpoint run out of challenge ideas...Fanfiction Fever hit the Mansion ;)

LOL!

Hope you liked it. I had fun writing it ;)

LOL!

Thanks for reading please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	25. JB Fever Part 1

"Hello, and welcome to Total Drama Music!" Screamed a little voice. There were two girls sat on the sofa, but neither were Chloe and Sam. Although, you could pass them off as younger versions. "My names Kelsi Smith." Said the first little girl. She had light brown hair, that was curled to her chest area. She was wearing a purple t-shirt, with a puffy black skirt. On her feet were long songs that came up to her knees, purple and grey striped and a pair of purple hi-tops. On her left hand was a purple, fingerless glove and her on her right wrist was a collection of silly bands.

"And I'm Lucy Diamond." Introduced the second girl. The second girl had long black hair, with a cherry red streak, and a pair of hipster glasses, covering her bright green eyes. Lucy was wearing a yellow dress, that ended by her knee's, with a Mindless Self Indulge patch sown onto it. On her hand were lacy, black, fingerless gloves and on her feet were roman sandals. Around her waist was a little holster, with a mini paintball gun held in place.

"MOVE!" Sam shouted at the two, jumping in between them on the sofa. "This is out spot." The two girls shuffled over for the co-host. "Go find some crayons or something."

"SAM!" Chloe yelled, jumping on the back of the sofa behind her friend. "You can't shout and scream at little kids, you have to be kind, caring and understanding."

"I understand that I don't want them here." Sam mumbled. Chloe rolled her eyes, something she found herself doing towards Sam a lot.

"Hey, welcome to-"

"I already did that." Kelsi interrupeted.

"You don't do that, I do that!" Chloe whined, pushing the younger girl out the way for her to sit down.

"Yeah, kind, caring and understand." Sam smirked at her.

"Like I was saying!" Chloe said impatiently. "Welcome to Total Drama Music!"

"Guess what we're doing today?" Sam asked the camera. "BABYSITTING!" She squealed happily, before tying an imagineary rope around her neck and hanging herself.

"That's right, this here," Chloe pointed to Kelsi, "is my little sister, Kelsi." Kelsi waved at the camera. "She's eight years old and not the brightest girl you will ever meet."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kelsi asked, hands on hips. Chloe smiled at her and patted her younger sisters head.

"And this is Lucy," Sam pointed to the other girl, "she's my cousin." Lucy smiled evilly into the camera. "She's five years old and pure evil."

"I wonder where she gets that from..." Chloe commented to herself.

"ANYWAY!" Sam shouted. "We have to watch them because...Well, because we just have to." She shrugged it off like it was ni big deal.

"So, today we are commencing with Challenge fi-" Chloe started, but Kelsi interrupted her.

"What does commencing mean?" She asked. Chloe sighed.

"It means what we are doing today."

"So, why didn't you just say that to begin with?" Kelsi asked, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. The eight year old turned her back on her sister, roling her eyes. Behind her, Chloe had her hands up, ready to strangle Kelsi till she turned blue in the face.

Outside Chris' bedroom

"You know the plan?" Sam whispered to her cousin. Lucy pulled a cute 'thinking' face and nodded her head. "Then, go, go, go!" Sam whisper-yelled at her.

Lucy reached up and twisted the door knob. Poking her head around the door, she saw Chris was no where to be seen. Lucy kneeled onto the floor and crawled over to space on the floor at the end of Chris' bed. The five year old could hear Chris turning the shower off in the bathroom, so she turned back to the door and signalled her older cousin to enter the room.

Sam came running into the room, she dived across the bed and hid behind the closed curtains. As soon as she was hid, the bathroom door opened up and out stepped Chris McLean. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and was using another to dry his jet black hair.

The host stopped in his tracks as he spotted the little girl sat in the middle of his floor. He looked around, making sure no one else was in there, too.

"Hello?" He said, as if it was a question. Lucy stared up at him with her bog, green eyes. Her bottom lip quivered a bit and she forced herself to cry. Soon, tears were stremaing down her face and Chris didn't know what to do. "No! No, don't cry! I-Uh STOP CRYING!" He shouted, but Lucy continued to cry.

When Chris ran out of ideas on what to do, Lucy layed herself down on the floor and started kicking her arms and legs about.

"I WANT MY MOMMY!" She cried, her voice a little hoarse from the crying. "I WANT MY MOMMY!" She repeated over and over again, continue to tthrow her little tantrum.

"Okay! Okay!" Chris panicked, what was he supposed to do? He frantically looked around his room, until he found a stuffed bear. He turned around give it to Lucy, but she had gone. She had just dissappeared. "Where did she..."

"Looking for me?" Lucy asked. Chris turned around, facing his door. Lucy was stood there. Behind her now stood Sam, too. The two of them had paintball guns at hand. "FIRE!" The young girl yelled and the two started shooting multi-colored balls at Chris.

Basement

"You know, last time we were doen here, and the basement was this empty, with all those speakers hooked up...Things didn't go well for us." Natalie pointed out. That was true. Last time, the team had lost the first challenge.

"Well spotted, Natalie." Chloe said, she was sat on the staircase, with everyone else spread out in the room. They were waiting on Sam and Lucy, mostly Sam, to make an enterance.

"SAMANTHA TERRAFINO!" Came Chris' booming voice throughout the Mansion. Then, without fail, Sam came running down the basement stairs, closly followed by her little cousin.

"Okay, we can start now." Sam smiled and everyone gathered around.

"What's with the shorties?" Alexander asked, finally noticing the two kids.

"Who you calling a shortie?" Lucy asked, standing on her tip toes, trying to make herself as tall as Alex. It wasn't working. So, she got flat on her feet and kicked Alexander with all she had in shin. "CHEATER, CHEATER, PUMPIN EATER!" She cried out. Lucy had been watching her big cousin on the TV since it first aired, she knew everything about the show.

"Ow!" Alex cried, bending down and rubbing his brusied shin.

"Whaddya know? That kids growing on me." Zakk smirked and Daniella gave him an icy glare.

"Can we move onto the challenge now?" Kat asked. She had always hated Joey bugging her all the time, but, without him by her side, she felt lonely.

"Right, challenge five will be like challenge one." Chloe explained.

"Only with gayer music." Sam added.

"Gayer music?" Troy repeated, trying to think of what gay music was.

"Yes...Instead of heavy metal, like last time, we'll have...Kill me for saying it, Justin Bieber..."

"OH MY GOD!" Came a squeal of delight from behind the two co-hosts, before anyone else in the room could react. "I LOVE JUSTIN BIEBER!" All of a sudden, everyones eyes narrowed down on Kelsi. "What?" She asked, not knowing what she had done wrong.

"LEAVE!" Chloe shouted at her sister, pointing up the staircase.

"But I-"

"NOW!" With a stomp of her foot, Kelsi stormed off up the staircase, slamming the door behind her. "Sorry about her..."

"Justin Bieber needs to go jump in a hole and let me fill it in." Lucy muttered to herself.

All the contestants were moaning and groaning in their own little ways, too. He wasn't a popular singer amoungst the group of teenagers.

"Same rules as last time, last person in the room wins." Chloe told the group.

"Okay, well, BYE!" Chloe and Sam legged it up the staircase, with little Lucy trailing behind them. When the three were safely at the top, they slammed the door shut

"This will be fun." Sam smirked evilly. Chloe, yet again, rolled her eyes at her co-host. The two sat down on their chairs. In front of them was a monitor, hooked up to a camera in the basement, and a board full of different buttons. Sam leaned forward and pressed a bright red one that read 'Do not touch!'. Instantly, the whole basement was filled with loud Justin Bieber music.

"Come on, Lucy." Sam said, pulling her cousin onto her lap. "Me and you need to catch up." The two hadn't seen each other in weeks, it was only right they had a good chat. Sam trusted Lucy with her life, she was almost as close to her as she was to her grandmum.

Chloe muted the TV screen and got herself comfy in her seat. It was going to be a long day for everyone.

A/N: Well...What can I say?

LOL!

Sorry not much for the contestants in this chapter, but it's only Part one ;) Wait and see what comes up next :)

OH! I need to know if your character likes Justin Bieber or not...Quite a few are obvious, but not all. Okay? Thanks :)

So, Desire at Gunpoint decided we should introduce some mini-me's. So, we have my sister Kelsi and Sam's cousin Lucy added into this, too :)

Hope you liked it ;)

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	26. JB Fever Part 2

"And we're back with-"

"Total Drama MUSIC!" Kelsi shouted, interrupting her sister's introcution.

"Get lost, Kelsi!" Chloe yelled and Kelsi skipped away from her. "Like I was saying!" Chloe narrowed her eyes off screen, presumably at her young sister. "The contestants are all in the basement, stuck listening to Justin Bieber."

"THE GIRLY DEVIL!" A little voice shouted off screen and the camera moved to Lucy, who was sitting on Sam's lap. Sam was hugging her cousin to her. She really had missed her.

"So far, a few people have left the basement...But we'll get back to them later." Chloe said. "For now, we shall check up on what went down, down there."

Basement

Zakk pulled Daniella's face round to face his. His eyes were looking very desperatly into hers. Justin Bieber just wasn't his thing.

"Distract me." He pleaded. And Zakk never pleaded. Daniella was a little hesitant, but she did kiss him eventually.

"You know, she's just trying to make you jealous." Sami told Alex. The two were sitting against the opposite wall to Daniella and Zakk, facing them.

"Why would she do that?" Alexander asked. "We're just friends." But Sami didn't seem convinced. She didn't want to see Alex get hurt because of Daniella again. Sami really did care for Alexander...Maybe a little more then she should have.

"MARTIN!" Dana yelled, distracting her friend. "You know, if you wanna distract yourself from this music, then you should go follow in Zakk's footsteps."

"You want me to make out with Daniella, too?" Martin asked, spotting the two in the corner of his eye.

"No, silly!" Dana laughed. "GO MAKE OUT WITH JAMES!" It was a good thing the music was so loud, otherwise James might have heard the werid girl. "COME ON!" She whined. "You know you wanna go stick your tongue down his throat and be all like," Dana stuck her tongue out and started moving it in cirlces, making funny noises as she did so. "Because I know, that you, that he knows, that I know, that you know, that he wants to do it to you, too!" Martin smiled a little at his crazed friend. She was right, he'd give her that.

"I HATE HIM!" Natalie cried out, holding her hands over her ears. She hit her head on Matt's shoulder, fed up of the high pitched singing that was bouncing off the walls.

Matt wasn't a big fan of his music either, but he had to tahnk Justin Bieber for getting Natalie to rest her head on his shoulder. That was an epic win in his books.

"How can you stand his music?" Troy asked. Tonia was half-asleep, cuddling up to Troy on the floor. "You still awake?" He asked.

"Yeahhh." Tonia yawned. She had, had a bad nights sleep, so she was very tired. However, Troy still thought she was beautiful without the beauty sleep.

"You can go to sleep if you want." He told her, kssing the top of her head. Tonia smiled a little. She liked it when boys kissed the top of her head.

"It's oka..." But she had drifted off mid-sentence. Troy smiled down at her, he may have hated the music around him, but he had Tonia to distract him from that.

"THAT'S IT!" Kelvin yelled over the music. "I AM OUT OF HERE!" He stood up and Thunder got up with him. Neither liked Justin Bieber, they both loathed him with a great passion. So, the two were first out of the basement.

"Hey." James moved to sit beside Kat. They had both been sitting alone, with no one to talk to. Kat was still missing Joey terribly. She still had that 'I'm-all-alone' feeling inside her.

James, on the other hand, didn;t want to sit by Martin, mainly because he was with Dana, who, quite frankly, scared James a little. She was always so hyper and acting crazy in his opinion, but, yet, she was hiding something from everyone. So, James wanted to stay clear of her incase she was a murderous killer. Just incase...

"Hey." Kat smiled weakly back. James smiled at her, but when she looked away, so did he. At first, James caught Martin's eyes, but the two boys looked away as fast as they had met. "You know, everyone knows you like him." Kat said. James was silent. Was it really that obvious? "And we ALL know he likes you, too."

"So this is what the screeching music my sister listens to is..." Jesse said blankly. "It's...BAD!" He yelled. Marianna cracked a smile. That was something both of them had in common, both had sisters who were MAD over Justin Bieber. So, to a certian degree, they could both tolerate the singing.

Outside the Basement

"Why do they have to make-out?" Chloe wondered aloud. "It's like a constant reminder that I'm single...And sticking your tongue down another person's throat is disgusting!"

The door opened up and out stepped Astoria. The noise had just gotten too much for her. She hated that stuff that girls went gaga over. It was ridiculous, he wasn't a good singer or even good looking as far as she was concerned.

As soon as Sam spotted her, she smiled. Lucy could see the smile on both of their faces, so she hopped off Sam's lap and smiled at Astoria.

"You had to listen to the girly devil." Laucy said. "You can sit on my cousins lap." Astoria smiled down at Lucy.

"That's okay, mini-Sam." She said, patting Lucy on the head. "I think I'm going to go back to my room." Sam held her arms up for a hug off Astoria, but she held her head high.

"You are a sadist for making me sit through that." She told her. But she couldn't stay mad at Sam for long. Astoria climbed onto Sam's lap and the two had a cuddle up together.

Upstairs

"All I found was clothes, books and Chloe's teddy, Fluffy." Kelsi said. Her and Lucy had met up in the hallway after searching through Chloe and Sam's bedrooms.

"I found this..." Lucy said. She held up a white eggshaped item. "I really hope it's not what I think it is..."

"What are you two doing here?" A voice behind them came and the two young girls jumped in fright. It was Chris. He knew there was going to be trouble when he allowed two children into his home, but he had assumed they would have stayed with his co-hosts downstairs.

"Hi, Mr. McLean." Lucy smiled. Kelsi smiled inncoently next to her. Lucy took in a deep breath, but her face scrumpled up as if she had eaten something sour. "Why do you smell like a trucker, lube and sweat?" She asked him. Chris' face turned bright pink, but Kelsi then spoke up.

"Yeah, he does smell like a trucker and sweat." She agreed with the younger girl.

"And lube." Lucy added.

"...What's lube?" Kelsi asked.

Downstairs

"I need some realy music!" Zakk yelled, collapsing against the door as he exited the basement. "Too much gayness..."

"I see Zakk has enjoyed today's challenge." Chloe joked, watched him fall to the floor in shock. Astoria threw her MP3 at him and he instantly plugged in the earphones to his ears, anything was better than Justin Beiber.

Basement

By now, nearly everyone was on their last legs of listening to Justin Bieber. Nearly everyone.

"You know you love me, I know you care  
Just shout whenever, and I'll be there  
You are my love, you are my heart  
And we will never, ever, ever be apart" Sami sang in time to the music. Alexander turned his head to the side and stared at her.

"What?" Sami asked, she didn't know she'd done anything wrong. "I like this song." She told Alex, who hit his head against the wall. Even he was getting tired of the music.

Outside the basment

"Well, we've had enough Justin Bieber for this episode." Chloe said, not taking her eyes off the monitor that showed everyone in the basement. "So, tune in next time for more fun." She smiled. "On Total." She paused for Sam to say her line, but whenthe camera turned to the co-host, she was in a heated make-out session with Astoria, who was still on her lap.

"Drama MUSIC!" Chloe finished, trying not to get grossed out by making-out couple.

A/N: LOL!

I had fun with this chapter ;) Sooo much fun XD! LOL!

Hope you liked it :)

You know...Kelsi was reading this over my shoulder and she asked me what lube was...How do you explain to an eight-year-old what lube is? Go ask AJ! LOL! So, she went and asked AJ...LOL! I love putting my brother in awkward situations ;)

ALSO! I want you guys to check out XxLetItRainxX on fictionpress :) She's writing oneshots based of the characters in this story :) I'm on my way to read the first one now, I just know it's going to be good :) So, I hope you check it out too :)

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	27. JB Fever Part 3

"And we are back, LIVE at Chris McLean's Mansion." Chloe smiled at the camera. "We left off last time with still most of our contestants left...Now we are down to not-so-many..."

Basement

The only remaining contestants were Sami, Jesse, Marianna, Tonia and Dana. Sami was a serious Bieber fan, Jesse and Marianna were used to the loud screehes from their sisters, Tonia was asleep and Dana...was still Dana.

"I just need somebody to love  
I, I don't need too much  
Just somebody to love

Somebody to love  
I don't need nothing else, I promise, girl, I swear  
I just need somebody to love"

Sami sang to herself. She had gotten so bored and lonely since Alexander quit on her. Well, he more or less followed Daniella out the door.

After Zakk had left, the two were looking across the room at each other, but trying not to catch each others eye. It was stupid in Sami's opinion, it was quite obvious they still had feelings for each other. Slight feelings, but still feelings.

Dana was off to the side, dancing around to the music like the crazy sugar addict she was. She was pretty much just jumping on the spot, waving her arms about. No one questioned her. It was Dana after all.

Tonia was passed out on the floor. Troy had, had a tough decision as to leave her there, but he had gotten to the point of leave the room and Tonia, or stay with Tonia and commit suicide. It was a tough decision, but he had gently moved Tonia from his lap and placed a cushion under her head before leaving.

Jesse and Marianna were sitting together against a wall. They hadn't talked in a while, just off in thier own little worlds inside their head. Well, Marianna was thinking of what everyone back home was doing. Jesse was more interested on how he was goin to convince Marianna to let him get to second base that night.

Upstairs

Chris thought he was in the all clear as he walked down the hallway. Not a person to be seen, boy, was he wrong. As the host strolled casually towards the staircase, Lucy came bounding up beside him. She clasped her hand in his and looked up to him.

"You know what you and God have in common, Mr. McLean?" Lucy asked. Chris smiled, was he really God like?

"We're both powerful men." He replied, dusting down his shirt.

"No, you're both old." Lucy told him. "I mean, you must be forty."

"No, eighty." Kelsi said, running up the other side of Chris. She had been going though her older sisters belongings again, but stopped when she heard the conversation going on.

"No, eighty-five." Lucy smiled.

"No, one hundred!" Kelsi smiled, too.

"He can't be one hundred, that's when you die." Lucy told Kelsi, who soon came to the same realization as the other young girl.

Outside the Basement

"How long can ANYONE listen to that...Music?" Sam said the word as if it was a question on whether or not it was music.

The two co-hosts were tsraing at the screen, bored out of their minds. It had been six hours...They must have been getting bored, hungry, even tired by then. However, they could have always dropped off to sleep there and then. But, neither co-host had thought anyone would be able to sleep with the music on, at least that type of music, anyway.

Before wither girl could blink, the basement door opened and closed. They didn't even see who had come out of the room, only a flash of bornw hair heading towards the bathroom.

Turning back to the screen, they saw that Sami had left the basement due to the fact she had needed to use the bathroom facililties. And here the co-hosts were, thinking she was the one who was going to last the longest.

RB Cam

"What?" Sami asked the camera, a hint of sadness in her voice. "I needed to use the toilet, BADLY!"

"I never thought Sami would leave the room." Alexander admitted. "I thought we were going to have to drag her kicking and screaming until the end."

"Okay, is it just me, or are James and Martin just plain STUPID?" Kat asked the camera. "Me and James have been having a nice looong chat about Martin, and Martin was daydreaming about James the whole time! I could see it in his eyes..."

Kitchen

"Just go talk to him." Kat hissed at James.

"I-I don't know how..." He whispered back, making sure Martin couldn't hear him, since they were all in the same room. It was true, though. James had never had a boyfriend before, he had been 'styaright' up until Chloe had almost kissed him. Now, his secret was out, and he didn't even know how to talk to a boy!

"It's easy-"

"If it's so easy, how come you never talked to Joey?" James asked, trying to take the subject away from his own relationship problems.

"Because-Because NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Kat yelled at him. Martin looked away from his laptop screen and over to Kat and James. "Hey, Martin..." Kat said awkwardly. "Umm...I'll leave you two alone." She said, running from the room.

"What's up with her?" Martin asked.

"Who know's?" James replied, shurgging his shoulders.

There was a silnet moment between the two, before Martin smiled at James and turned back to his laptop. And it was just as James was about to talk to him, too.

Natalie's bedroom

"Matt?" Natalie turned to her friend. She was sat at her make-up desk, going through the drawers. Matt was searching through all the songs on her iPod, trying to find a good one.

"Yeah..." He replied, not really paying a lot of attention to her.

"What would we say we are?" That got his attention. Matt sat up on the bed and moved over to the edge so he was closer to Natalie.

"What do you mean?" He asked, not fully understanding.

"Like, would you say we're...we're friends?" Natalie asked, parying the asnwer was more. It wasn't that she didn't want to be friends with Matt, she wanted to be MORE than friends with Matt.

"Well, yeah." He replied. "I'd say we're friends, why?"

"No reason." Natalie faked a smile and returned to the drawers. Boy's were clueless.

Living room

"K-Kelvin..." Thunder giggled, but Kelvin didn't move. He had her pinned down to the sofa, sucking along her neck. "St-Stop it." She cried out, smiling the whole time. It wasn't that she didn't like it, becasue she did, but they were on TV and anyone could have walked in.

"What's up, babe?" Kelvin asked, finally moving away. There was alight bruise on Thunder's neck now, but Kelvin payed no attention to it. He layed down beside her, cuddling into her side.

"You need to stop this." She told him.

"Stop what?" He asked, moving onto his side and started to trail kisses up her jaw line. It was sending shivers down Thunder's spine, but Kelvin liked it when he did that to her.

"Stop this." She told him, trying to scoot away, but failing to do so. "That's all you want to do is lay your sexy lips on me." She told him, turning so they had their faces squished against each others. Klevin planted a kiss on her lips. "See what I mean?" She asked.

"Yeah...But I can't help it." Kelvin told her. "I just want to make sure you really are mine." She winked and kissed her again.

"I really am yours." She told him. "You don't have to keep kissing me to know that." Another soft kiss on the lips.

"But I like this way." Kelvin said sexily, leaning in for another kiss.

Outside the Basment

"Who's left now?" Astoria asked, sitting down on the arm of Sam's chair. She peered into the screen and smiled to herself. Only Dana and Tonia left.

"Jesse and Marianna left, like, five minutes ago." Chloe said. She had her eyes shut, lying across the table. It had been a tiring day for everyone.

Then, as if it was a miricle, Dana appeared at her side. She looked really worn out and beat up. She had been dancing and swaying to music for about six and a half hours straight.

"DANA!" Chloe yelled sitting up. "YES!" She cried.

"NO MORE JUSTIN BIEBER!" Sam shouted with joy and excitement. She leaned forward and flipped a switch.

Basement

The msuic all around, coming from the speakers and bouncing off all four walls turned off. It was replaced by silence. A silence that made Tonia feel uncomfortable. The once asleep girl woke up and sat up. She looked around the room and found she was the only one left.

Blinking a few times, she realized just how tired she was. Sleepily, Tonia rose to her feet and left the room. Without a word to Chloe, Sam, Dana or Astoria, Tonia walked straight past and upstoars to her bedroom. She was still exhausted from it all.

Living Room

"So, we officially have our winner of the Justin Bieber challenge! Chloe announced happily. No one could have gone another minute with Justin Bieber in the house. Well, maybe Sami...And Kelsi, but no one else.

"So, please, vote for the person you want kicked from the show." Sam spoke into the camera.

"And remember, KELSI AND LUCY ARE LEAVING!" Chloe screamed, even happier than before. "Can't wait!"

"Yeah..." Sam said. "Well, get voting. And we'll see you next time on Total."

"Drama."

"MUSIC!"

A/N: NEED TO TALK!

Please vote for who you wanna kick off

Please vote even if you don't have a character in the show...PLEASE VOTE!

Also, if you have ANY drama ideas for the show, NAYTHING for your character, for another character...FOR ANYONE! Please tell me...It's hard coming up with Drama...LOL!

Yeah...End of seriousness talkatude(That should totally be a word!)...

You guys have no idea how tired I am...

I had about five hours of sleep last night...Then I went back to school today...That didn't help much...

Grrr...

LOL!

FUN FACTS!

Justin Bieber cut his hair! OMG! NO MORE GAY HAIR? Nah, it's gayer now =)

Tomorrow is Justin Bieber day...HOW COME HE GETS HIS OWN DAY AND I DON'T? I find that totally unfair...

Okay...So my FUN FACTS weren't that FUN...Why do I even know that?

LOL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	28. Elimination 5

"Hello, and welcome back to Total Drama Music." Kelsi was sat in the living room, Lucy beside her. Chloe and Sam? No where in sight...

"Today we are saying goodbye to another person." Lucy smiled sweetly, making hearts everywhere melt. Kelsi scooted herself a bit further away from Lucy. Smiling usually meant she was up to something. Something Kelsi wanted no part of.

"Now, we go live to the elimininininination ceremony." Kelsi tried to smile sweetly, but it just wasn't the same.

Elimination Ceremony

"Thank you for that, girls." Sam smiled at the camera. Chloe, on the other hand, wasn't looking too happy. "Now, we move onto who everyone has voted for..."

"The first person safe tonight is...Tonia."

"Next is...Troy." Tonia, now wide awake, rested her head on Troy's shoulder, smiling her head off. She was quite happy that she had won the challenge, and that Troy was still in.

"The third person safe is...James." A small smile crept over his lips.

"And...Dana." Dana didn't move. Not even a sign of happiness. Nothing. She stayed completely still, staring into the darkness.

"Next safe is...Matt." Matt looked out of the corner of his eye, towards Natalie. He was worried that she was going next.

"And...Daniella." Daniella tightened her grip on Zakk's hand. He had been one of the first from the room, but she wasn't ready to say goodbye to him quite yet.

"The seventh person safe is...Jesse." Jesse smiled, pulling Marianna closer to him, with his arm around her.

"Next is...Astoria." Astoria smiled up at Sam from the bleachers. She was always happy to have a bit more time with the co-host.

"Next safe is...Sami." Sami smiled, she was so happy not to be going. Even if she thought everyone would have voted for her because of her Justin Bieber fanage. However, she had a bad feeling that Alexander was going to be next.

"And...Kat." Kat gave a small smile of thanks to the co-hosts, but she wasn't that thrilled. She still had that 'I'm-all-alone' feelings haunting over her. Ever since Joey left, she felt left out by everyone else.

"The eleventh person to be saved is...Martin." Martin smiled happily, he was always happy to make it through each elimination. James was too, that wa why his small smile grew larger. He may just have his chance to talk to Martin, after all.

"Next safe is...Marianna." Jesse nuzzled his face into his girlfriend hair, as she happily smiled into his shoulder.

"And...Natalie." Matt smiled and so did Natalie. They were both glad she was still in.

"The fourteenth person safe is...Zakk." Daniella practically strangled him as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

"And that leaves our final three...Thunder...Alexander...Kelvin..."

"One of you is going home..." Sam smirked, almost evilly, at the remaning three. Thunder slipped her hand into Kelvin's and rested her head on his shoulder, not wanting to face anyone.

"The fifteenth person safe...is...Alexander." Sami let out a sigh of relieaf. She was so happy that Alex hadn't left. But, with her happiness, came Thunder and Kelvin's disappointment. One of them was going home, one of them was staying. Either way, they were being split up.

"And...The person who has been voted out tonight...is...Kelvin." Thunder pounced on her boyfriend in a bone crushing hug. A few silent tears fell down her cheek. Kelvin might have annoyed her for most of their time, but she didn't want him to go. She loved him...

"Kelvin, it times to say goodbye." Chloe gestured towards the lame-o-sine. Kelvin moved Thunder off him. Her carefully stroked her cheek with his finger, smiling at her.

"This isn't goodbye." He whispered. "It's a simple see you later." Thunder smiled. Kelvin pressed his lips to hers for one final kiss. "I'll see you later." He told her, before getting up and walking off down the red carpet. The lame-o-sine door opened up and he opped in. Waving goodbye to everyone, Kelvin shut the door and the lame-o-sine drove off.

Living room

"Well, it was a very...touching ceremony." Chloe said, referring to all the almost heartbroken couples, and the actual heartbroken couple.

"Eww...It was just a load of horny teenagers kissing." Kelsi said. Chloe shot her sister a glare from behind. She went to turn to her co-host, but she had long gone with her cousin, no doubt to prank Chris again.

As if right on que, Chris' load voice came echoing through the hallways of his mansion.

"SAMANTHA TERRAFINO!" He roared. A quick flash of footsteps and Sam and Lucy came skidding into the room. Sam was wearing her army print clothes again, with her orange glasses and piantball gun in hand. Lucy was wearing her own mini-version, with her piantball gun at hand, too.

There wasn't a doubt in the world at what the two had just done to the not-so-innocent host.

"Well, that's it from us at Chris McLean's Mansion." Chloe smiled. "See you next time on Total."

"Drama."

"MUSIC!" Kelsi and Lucy yelled, beating the older two to it.

A/N: Yeah...Kelvin's gone...

I quite liked Kelvin, too...But you guys voted him out

Poll results...

In first place, with seven votes, is...Zakk!

In second place, with six votes, is...Astoria! and Tonia!

In Third place, with five votes, is...Daniella!

LOL!...How will that play out now?

Keep on voting :)

Thank you to everyone who sent in a dramatic idea...There were some really good ones :) You will see what ones soon...Because I am going to try to start them going as soon as possible...

Thanks for reading, please review :)

OH MY GOD! I just saw something move in the corner of my eye, I HAD A HEART ATTACK! ...It was my cat...I didn't even know she was in my room!

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	29. One long, challengeless day

"NO!" Came a little scream from a little girl. "I'M NOT GOING!" Lucy wrapped her arms around Sam's leg and clung on for dear life. "I WON'T LEAVE SAM!" Sam, who had been trying to pry the five-year-old from her leg, finally fell over.

"Lucy." Sam whispered, out of breath for some unknown reason. The little girl looked up to her cousin. "I know you don't want to go home." Lucy nodded her head, before pushing her cheek back against Sam's leg. "But I promise you we'll se each other again soon."

"Promise?" Lucy asked, still not moving.

"I promise." Sam told her. Lucy loosened her grip and Sam managed to scopp her up into her arms. "And you know that I never break my promises." Lucy nodded her head sadly. She hated being so far away from Sam.

"See ya." Kelsi smiled, giving a simple wave of her hand as she got into the car.

"See ya." Chloe repeated, giving her young sister a nod of the head. Chloe may have been happy to see her in the beginning, but Kelsi was just annoying her more and more everyday. Now she was finally gone.

"I'll see you soon, okay?" Sam smiled, kissing Lucy on the forhead as sheplaced her into the lame-o-sine.

"Okay." Lucy sighed. Sam shut the door and waved through the glass at her cousin. The lame-o-sine drove off into the distance and Sam was left with an empty feeling at the pit of her stomach, and she wasn't hungry.

"It's gonna be okay." Astoria told her, slipping her hand into Sam's. Sam smiled and griped their fingers together.

"I know it will be."

RB Cam

"I really feel bad for Thunder." Troy sighed. "She never talked to anyone before and now...," Troy sighed, "Nothing."

"I am stronger than what everyone may think..." Thunder mumbled. Her voice was very quiet and she sounded like she could have burst into tears at any moment. "I will keep going..." A silent tear ran down her cheek, and she couldn't even wipe it away.

"I AM GOING TO KILL MYSELF IF THEY DO NOT TALK SOON!" Kat yelled, on the verge of ripping her silky black hair out. "JAMES AND MARTIN ARE IDIOTS!"

Library

"You know, I'm quite happy that you weren't voted out." Sami smiled weakly. She really was quite happy that Alex, her only real friend, was still with her. "I mean, I wouldn't know what to do...I'd be so alone here."

"Okay." Alexander replied, not hearing what Sami had actually said. The young girl sighed to herself, she was never getting far with him. They were mainly one-sided conversations. Alex had no input what-so-ever.

Living room

"DANIELLA!" Sam screamed, calling the girl to the same room as her. Daniella came walking into the room, dragging her feet under her weight and rubbing her eyes from the remaing sleep that occupied them. She was still wearing her pajamas, a pink tank top and black shorts, and showed no sign of changing that.

"Yeah?" She yawned, stretching her arms abover her head.

"Phone call." Sam thrusted the small landline into Daniella's hand and left the room.

"Hello?" Daniella yawned again,t his time down the line to the person on the other end.

"Dani!" An excited woman's voice came from the other end.

"I told you not to call me that, mom..." Daniella moaned.

"Sorry, honey, I'm just very happy, that's all." Daniella was instantly confused. Last time her mother was happy, it was because she had been getting a divorce. Two days later and she was in tears over the whole thing.

"What now?" Daniella asked, falling into the sofa. She was completely beat from the previous night.

"Well, I don't want to sound like I'm forcing this on you or anything buuut..." Her mother just loved to tease her. "I'M GETTING MARRIED!" Daniella's mouth dropped to the floor.

"MARRIED!" She yelled down the phone. "TO WHO?"

"My finacee, silly." Daniella's mother laughed. She really could be a bit dense sometimes.

"I got that bit!" Daniella shouted. She didn't mean to shout, she was just in a state of shock. "WHO ARE YOU GETTING MARRIED TO?"

"Well, you know your friend Alex?" Of course she knew Alex. Alex was the reason Zakk didn't fully trust her anymore.

"Yes, I know Alex." Daniella said, wondering what he had to do with the whole thing.

"His father and I are getting MARRIED!" Daniella could tell her mother was very over excited about the whole thing. Daniella had a bad feeling about the whole thing.

"WHAT!" She shouted out.

"Babe, what's with all the yelling?" Zakk asked, sitting down on the sofa beside Daniella. He too was wearing his night clothes; a pair of baggy black jeans.

"I know, I know, it's a bit of a shock, but try to be happy for me, Dani-Ella." Her mother quickly added before Daniella could correct her.

"HAPPY?" Daniella screamed as loud as she could, making Zakk jump away from her a bit. He had never seen her so angry before, it was quite scary. "HOW CAN I BE 'HAPPY'? YOU'RE MARRYING A MAN I HAVE NEVER MET. A MAN WHO IS THE FATHER OF ONE OF MY CLOSEST FRIENDS!"

"Come on, sweetheart, be happy for me." She was silent. Daniella had no idea what to say.

"Goodbye, mom..." Daniella whispered, before hanging up. The teenage girl hit her head on her boyfriends shoulder and let a few tears fall from her eyes.

It wasn't so much that she was marrying Alexander's father, it was more to the point of her actually getting married. For Daniella, it was hard to accpet. For the past five years of her life, it had only been her, her mother and her three brothers. That was all she needed in her life. No man could ever replace her father, no matter how hard they tried. Daniella didn't even want a father, so why would someone try to replace what she didn't want?

Library

"It won't be that bad, Alex." Sami said, resting her hand on his shouled. She had finally got him to tell her what was wrong. "So what? The girl you have feeling's for is your step-sister, no biggie, right?"

"They're not married yet...I DO NOT HAVE FEELINGS FR HER!" Alexander snapped, but Sami could see him lying through his teeth. Alex did still have feelings for Daniella, but he wouldn't risk starting up something with her again. His face was still hurting from the first time he messed with Zakk.

Natalie's bedroom

"Matt...I like you." Natalie took in a deep breath. "No...I can't just say that." Natalie threw herself down onto the bed. She was trying the best to find a way to tell Matt about her true feelings towards him. It just wasn't going too well.

"Knock, knock." Matt smiled, leaning against the door frame. Natalie instantly looked up and tried to smile, it didn't work. "You wanted to see me?"

"Oh, I...Uh...Wanted to know if you wanted to hang out." Natalie lied. She had wanted to tell him that she liked him, but she didn't think she could do that. She didn't have the courage.

Kitchen

"It's easy." Kat tried to explain. "You simply walku up to him and START TALKING!" But James just wasn't getting it.

"Talk about what?" He asked.

"I don't know, ANYTHING!" Kat slammed her head on the kicthen table. It just wasn't working. James was not the sort of person who could easily talk to other boys. It was hard for him.

Dana's Bedroom

"I need a shower..." Dana mumbled. She was standing on her head in the middle of her bedroom floor. "I smell funny...Like those lemon tree's...They smell funny...Like Lemons."

"Go take a shower then." Martin smiled at her. He found Dana quite amusing, as well as a good friend.

"You sound like that camel from my dream." She told him. "GO TAKE A SHOWER!" Dana yelled in a squeaky, high-pitched voice. Martin started laughing. "I think I need a shower..." Dana said, getting down from her position. "Don't let the giraffe out of the top[ draw while I'm gone." Dana warneed, collecting a towel and her pajamasfrom the end of her bed and leaving the room.

"I won't." Martin called after her, laughing to himself. The teen boy laid himself down on his friends bed, resting his head on the pillow. At least her tried to, Martin hit is head on something under Dana's pillow, stopping him from lying comfortably.

Martin sat back up and pulled the pillow from its space. Underneath was Dana's small, black book that she tried to keep a secret from everyone else. Carefully, making sure Dana was no where near, Martin picked the book up. It wasn't because he was nosy and wanted gossip about Dana, because Martin wasn't that sort of person, He was just worried about Dana. Dana hadn't been her exact self, more daydreamy and not so active.

The teen boy skipped to the latest written page and found what he believed was a diary entry.

_'I can not believe it. I think I really am falling for her. She's perfect for me, but she has someone else. She would never been interested in a girl like me. Why would she? I am never open or honest. People only know what I want to tell them. I hate myself for being so secretive, but I fear telling the truth and being even more of an outcast.'_

Falling for _her_? Never _open_ or _honest_? More of an _outcast_?

Martin was learning a few more things about Dana. For one she thought she was an outcast. A bit strange, yes, but not an outcast. Then she was keeping secrets from him and everyone else, too. One of these secrets being she likes girls!

That last one did hurt Martin a little bit. He may have appeared to be head-over-heels for James, but there was a part of him that liked Dana, too. It hurt him as much as it hurt her. Martin now wanted to know who this girl was, and who Dana was in competetion with to win her heart.

"A,B,C,D,E,F,G, gummy bears are chasing me. One is green, one is blue, one is peeing on my shoe." Dana sang as she came skipping down the hallway in her pajamas. "Now I'm running for my life, 'cause the red one has a knife."

Martin quickly placed the book back under the pillow, lying back down on the bed as if nothing was wrong.

"You were fast." He said as Dana entered the room.

"I know." She sighed. "But the red gummy bear had a knife..."

RB Cam

"If I didn't know better, I'd think Dana was insane..." Jesse told the camera. "Who am I kidding? I don't know better."

Marianna's bedroom

"So, you don't really get along with any of your sisters?" Marianna asked her boyfriend.

"Nope, not really." Jesse smirked, thinking about all the pranks he had pulled on his sisters. Of course, they didn't quite compare to Sam's on Chris. "So, tell me about your life at home." Marianna's eyes went wide and she looked away. "You never talk about your family." Silence.

There was a reason Marianna never talked about her family. She was embarrassed by them. She hated her family sometimes, they were just not the same as her.

"Are you okay?" Jesses asked, sitting up on the bed and wrapping his arm around her waist.

"I'm fine..." Marianna mumbled, clearly not fine.

Music Room

"Then you put your fingers here." Troy moved Tonia's fingers to the right strings on the guitar. "And strum down." Tonia moved her fingers down over the strings and smiled when an actualy chord came out. "And there you have it, your first chord on a guitar." Tonia smiled even more. She had never learnt how to play an instrument before. And she was glad it was Troy who was teaching her.

"Thanks." Tonia smiled, turning to Troy.

"No problem." He smiled back. Tonia leaned in and pecked Troy's cheek. Almost instantly, Troy's cheeks flushed a bright pink color. He quickly looked away from Tonia, making sure she couldn't see him blushing. "It's okay..." He mumbled, making Tonia smile evern wider again.

Living room

"Life sucks..." Chloe muttered.

"Did little miss always happy say her life sucks?" Sam gasped.

"No, I said life sucks." Chloe corrected. "Not my life, just life in general." Sam furrowed her brow, trying to make sense of what Chloe had said. It wasn't working. Sam was lost with whatever Chloe was getting out.

"Okay..." Sam said, turning to the camera. "She does have these moments where she gets very depressed and blurts out random crap that has nothing to do with nothing." Sam then turned back to Chloe. "What's beating you up?"

"Nothing." Chloe sighed.

"You feeling lonely?" Sam asked.

"You what?" Chloe replied, sitting up from the sofa.

"You know, everyone's running around happily in love and then there's you...All alone in life."

"Gee, thanks for cheering me up, Sam." Chloe snapped, lying back down.

"Your welcome." Sam smiled. "So, thank you for joining us here on our very rare days off."

"Only because Chris needed his hair redone after you savaged him with the painball gun." Sam just shurgged it off like she had done nothing wrong at all.

"Tune in next time on Total."

"Drama."

"MUSIC!" The two girls yelled as the screen faded to black.

A/N: Well, this took a lot of effort to produce...

Been writing it since about four...It is now seven...LOL!

YAY! I am in such a happy mood todaypeople, mainly because for the past three days I have been severly pissed off...But I'm good now :)

LOL!

Uhhh...What else can I say?

I really don't know...

OH! How do you like the touches of drama in this chapter?

Not much, I know...But It'll unfold as we keep going ;)

So, thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	30. My Broadway Day

"I would like to start today's challenge by saying congrtulations to Daniella and Alexander." Sam said as she skipped happily into the kitchen to greet the contestants. Chloe came wondering in behind her, covering her mouth so she wouldn't start laughing.

"Don't start!" Daniella snapped. The fifteen-year-old hadn't been in a good mood ever since the phone call from her mother the previous morning.

"AWWW!" Dana yelled out. "Alex is having a baby!" Dana calpped excitedly, before placing her palms on Alexander's stomach. "If it's a girl can you name it Timothy, you know, after my pet squirell Steve. PLEASE!"

Alexander couldn't even answer the crazy girl, he was too caught up in shock to answer her. Everyone else around the table, and the two co-hosts, were laughing there heads off and Alex's face was starting to burn up a bright shade of red.

"DANA!" Alexander yelled, waving his hands in the air, before realizing that Dana's hands were still on his stomach and pushed them off. "I. AM. A. BOY!" Dana stared blankly at Alex, as if he was speaking another language. "I'M NOT PREGNANT."

As soon as Alexander yelled that, all eyes turned to Daniella. Everyone thought something had been off with her since yesterday, but she had refused to tell anyone what was going on.

The young girl's eyes widened when she realized why everyone was staring at her.

"WOAH!" She screamed, holding her hands up defensively. "I'M NOT PREGNANT, EITHER!" Zakk wrapped his arm around her shoulder, kissing her on the cheek to hopefully provide some confort and for her to clam down.

"Then what's up with you two?" James asked. Everyone was so interested in the gosspi about Daniella and Alexander. Well, they were all interssted in gossip, period.

"It-It doesn't matter." Daniella said, turning her face away from the table and iver her shoulder. Instantly, all eyes turned to Alexander.

"I don't care if you know, but Daniella doesn't want you to, so I can't say." He simply told everone, who groaned. This only made them all think she was pregnant even more, too.

Typical guys wants everyone to know how far he got, typical girl doesn't want anyone to know how far she let him get. Mainly because she is now suffering with the consequences of it all.

"MOVING ON!" Sam yelled, dropping a plastic bowl on the table. Everyone turned to her, their faces just reading 'Plastic bowl?'. "What?" She asked, shrugging her shoulders. "There's no heavy rocks in here."

Chloe rolled her eyes at her co-host, but still smiling. That was just what she did when Sam was being, well, Sam.

"Now, if we're ready." Chloe said, gesturing to the doorway.

Everyone pushed their chairs away from the tabel, scraping them along the floors and letting out a shrieking noise. They all knew the drill, down to the stage room for their next challenge.

Stage

"LISTEN UP!" Sam called out to the contestants, cupping her hands over her mouth. "Today's challenge is BROADWAY!" Sam sang out the last word.

"You all get to choose one song from any musical you want." Chloe told everyone. "And to firstly demonstarte this is CHRIS!" The spotlight moved from the two co-hosts to the main host, as the music started out in the background.

"I would like to be here, I would like  
To be there,  
I would like to everywhere at once.  
I know that's a contradiction in terms,  
And it's a problem, especially when  
My body's clearing forty as my mind is  
Nearing ten.

I can hardly stay up, and I can't get to  
Sleep,  
And I don't want to wake tomorrow  
Morning  
At the bottom of some heap,  
But why take it so seriously?  
After all, there's nothing at  
Stake here-only me.

I want to be young, and I want to be  
Old.  
I would like to be wise before my time  
And yet be foolish and brash and bold.  
I would like the universe to get down  
On it's knees  
And say, "Guido, whatever you please,  
It's okay. Even if it's impossible, we'll  
Arrange it."  
That's all that I want.

I am lusting for more. Should I settle  
For less?  
I ask you, what's a good thing for, if  
Not for taking it to excess?  
One limitation I dearly regret,  
There's only one of me I've ever met.

I would like to have another me to  
Travel along with myself.  
I would even like to be able to sing a  
Duet with myself.

I would like to be here (Sing along  
With myself in a song)  
To be there (Walking down a lane now,  
Everywhere)  
Everywhere (Everywhere. That's a  
Contradiction in terms. I want to)  
Here (With a counter-)  
Here (Melody in the)  
Here (Top of the morning to you, Guido)  
Guido (Guido)  
Guido (Guido)  
Guido (Me)  
Me (Me).

I want to be Proust or the Marquis De  
Sade,  
I would like to be Christ, Mohammed,  
Buddha  
But not have to believe in God,  
And you know I mean it with all of my  
Heart.  
It's the end if something important  
Doesn't start.

I want to be young, but I have to be  
Old.  
What I want is a tale of sound and  
Fury  
That some idiot went and told.  
I would like the universe to get down  
On it's knees  
And say, "Guido, whatever you please,  
It's okay.  
Even if it's ridiculous, we'll arrange  
it."  
So arrange it!  
Arrange it!

That's all that I want!"

"Christopher McLean, kids! The gayest man on Earth!" Sam announced to the camera. "Watch the sheen of the glitter as he does his work. He wears pounds of makeup, and says he has class. But be careful boys, he only wants your ass!" Everyothat new censoring ne cracked up laughing.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEEEP!" Chris yelled.

"Glad we got that censoring thing up now." Chloe told the camer, before turning back to her co-host. "You're up, Sam."

Sam stepped forward into the spotlight as Chris stormed out of it. He was never impressed by her antics.

"At the bar there's a girl in the shadow  
Sitting still like a nun unknown.  
Though an attic full of strangers  
May hold many hidden dangers  
There's a quality I like -  
She's alone.

So I pause  
And I wink  
And I shudder  
Just to bring her attention in line  
While her pastures may be greener  
I can tell by her demeanor  
She's mine!

That's fine:  
I need a good-natured, old-fashioned  
Lesbian love story  
The kind of tale my mama used to tell.  
Where the girls were so sweet  
And the music would swell  
And in the end the queen would send the men off to hell.

What is that mild-mannered, old-fashioned  
Lesbian love story  
Where people knew exactly who they were?  
I want the story of yore  
That they don't sing anymore  
To an old-fashioned dyke like her.

See that girl on the bed, how she wants me.  
She's a bee I could free from the hive.  
I would never dare deceive her  
She's a very clever beaver  
With a quality I like -  
She's alive.

So I pause  
And I twitch  
In the silence  
While I pray that she'll play out this hand.  
But I feel my intuition  
Saying "Notice her position" -  
Start the band!

She's clearly manned.

I planned a well-rendered, one-gendered  
Lesbian love story  
With good old-fashioned sex in every line  
Where girls with tattoos would whimper and whine  
"While on all fours, you show me yours  
And I'll show you mine."

I miss that soft-hearted, old-fashioned  
Lesbian love story  
Where women wrestle bears and passersby.  
The kind of story so good  
That they won't tell in my 'hood  
To an old-fashioned dyke like -

I'm gorgeous  
I'm single  
I'm bustin' with laughs  
So why  
Can't I  
Be just in two short paragraphs of a  
You betcha, damn funny  
Lesbian love story  
The kind of yarn that turns a girl to mush.  
Choose from hundreds of blondes  
But when shove comes push  
I understand a bird in hand's worth two in the bush.  
Sweet Jesus!

Let's hear that old-fashioned  
Lesbian love story  
Where girls are girls  
And boys stay out to sea.  
I'll write a new one and then  
I'll make them tell it again  
To an old-fashioned dyke  
Like me!"

A loud applause let out amoungest everybody. Sam took her bow and stepped away from the light for Chloe to take her place.

"I saw the cover and I judge the book  
I turned away without a second look  
But now, now, now  
I see a brand new you

I told myself I better run and hide  
I never noticed what was there inside  
But now, now, now  
I see a brand new you  
And I can't stop myself from loving every itty bitty thing you do

Ooh!  
I see a brand new you!  
Ooh!  
I see a brand new you!

I didn't know where I was meant to be  
I figured no one would be there for me

But now, now, now

I see a brand new you

You, you!  
I see a brand new you!

I never knew that you could understand!  
But I looked up and you reached out your hand  
But now, now, now  
I see a brand new you

I open my eyes

And there's a great big world around  
And just look, just look  
Look at what I found

Na-na, na, na-na, na, na-na, na, na-na, nine, na-na, na, na-na, na, na-na, na  
Na-na, na, na-na, na, na-na, na, na-na, nine, na-na, na, na-na, na, na-na, na  
Na-na, na, na-na, na, na-na, na, na-na, nine, na-na, na, na-na, na, na-na, na  
Na-na, na, na-na, na, na-na, na, na-na, nine, na-na, na, na-na, na, na-na, na  
Na-na, na, na-na, na, na-na, na, na  
Na-na, na, na-na, na, na-na, na, na  
Na-na, na  
Na-na, na  
Na-na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Yeah! Yeah!  
I open my eyes

And there's a great, big world around

I open my eyes

And just look, just look  
Look at what I found

Ooh!  
I see a brand new you  
Ooh!  
I see a brand new you!  
Ooh!  
I see a brand new you!  
Ooh!  
I see a brand new you!"

Just like Sam, everybody applauded Chloe as she walked out of the spotlight on stage.

"Okay, now you can all go and pick whatever songs you want to as long as they are from a broadway musical!" Sam told the conestants. They were already scrambling to their feet, half-asleep and thinking of any decent songs for them to sing.

Once everyone had left the stage area, Sam turned to Chloe with pleading eyes. She knew what she was going to say.

"NO!" Chelo yelled walking off.

"PLEASE!"

"NO!" Chloe yelled again. "If you want paintballs you can go to the store and buy them yourselves!"

"FINE!" Sam shouted at her. "But don't think I'm letting you shoot Chris now."

"You wouldn't let me shoot Chris anyway!" Sam went silent for a moment.

"FINE!" And she stormed off, more than likely to refuel her piantball gun. Chloe rolled her eyes, smiling as she shut the door to the stage. Off to find out what everyone was up to.

A/N: Please send in a song from a Broadway musical for your character to sing :) Also, send in song suggestions for other contestants since not everyone always sends in songs...Which I wish you all did send in songs, though :)

OH!

Sorry this took soo long...

Been ill all week, guys...Still ill now, but I still wrote this...Yeah, that is why it wasn't as good as my usual ;) LOL!

Songs;

Chris-Guido's sing from Nine!

Sam-An Old-fashioned Lesbian love story from The Wild Party

Chloe-Brand new You from 13: The musical

Well...I hope you enjoyed :)

Almost to 400 reviews guys...ALMOST THERE!

So, thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	31. One New Arrival PT1

"Technical difficulties." Chloe shook her head, shaking her ginger curls, in disappointment. "All of our cameras were down for a week or so." Chloe kept shaking her head in disappointment. "Stupid Chris and his need for money grabbing cheapness." The young girl muttered. "Unfortunately, as you can see, Sam has got up and left me...All alone...With the contestants...AND CHRIS!" Chloe threw herself, face down into the sofa. It wasn't going to be a good day for her.

* * *

A loud knock came ringing through McLean Mansion. No one went running to the door. All the contestants stayed where ever they were, doing whatever they were doing.

"Someone's at the door!" Zakk yelled, not moving from cuddling up with Daniella on the sofa. The two were watching some horror film in the dark, just trying to stay together for as long as possible before Daniella had to go to the wedding.

"GET OFF YOUR LAZY ASS AND ANSWER IT THEN!" Chris yelled from his bedroom. The host was still in bed, enjoy the days of rest before the return of Sam.

"I'LL GET IT!" Chloe screamed. "Don't any of you bother to do it for me." The co-host had been irritable ever since Sam had left. She had been left to deal with everyone on their own. It was really getting to her now. No one listened and it was just getting worse and worse.

"I'll get it, Chlo." James smiled, he was already stood right beside the door as Chloe came walking down the steps in her baby blue pajamas. The co-host stopped, narrowing her eyes on her best friend.

"You couldn't have said that WHENIWASSTILLINBED!" The last part came out in a jumble out of anger. Chloe continued walking down the staircase, but James opened up the door anyway.

Standing in the doorway was a young girl. She had dark black hair, kept in a low, ringlets ponytail. She had a single red streak going from the top to the tip. She only had one mint green eye, the other was just a blunt socket covered by bandages and tape. And there was a small scar underneath where the actual eyeball had been removed.

Her sundress was a light grey, with a black ribbon around her waist. She wore a pair of black leggings underneath and grey sneakers in her feet. She had a dream catcher necklace around her neck and a white poor boy cap graffitied in band pins on top of her head.

"You must be Scarletta." Chloe smiled happily at the girl. James instantly noticed the eye patch, but had been raised not to stare at things such as that.

Scarletta nodded and James moved out of the way so she could enter the mansion. She instantly looked up, spinning around to see how big the place actually was.

"Wow..." She whispered under her breath, trying to take the place in. It was quite a sight for a first time viewer.

"Who is she?" James whispered to Chloe, making sure that Scarletta couldn't hear him.

"Mind your own business!" Chloe snapped back quietly, walking away from her best friend. "CHRIS!" The co-host yelled up the staircase to the host. When he didn't reply, the co-host tried again. "CHRIS, QUICKLY THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE! SAVE THE HAIR PRODUCTS!"

A breeze flew through the house and Chris came to a halt at the door. He was only wearing his navy dressing gown and his arms were filled with a variety of hair care products he used daily to make himself look 'beautiful'. He was looking for a way to escape, but James was back to blocking the doorway so he couldn't leave.

"Chris, Scarletta is here." Chloe motioned towards the new girl and Chris grunted. He thought he would have been able to have a lie in without Sam there to trouble him, but obviously he was wrong. Scaletta had arrived and he just had to get out of bed for that.

"Is that it?" He questioned the young girl. Chloe nodded her head and Chris dragged his feet back up the staircase, watching over the plastic pots in his hands as if they were the most precious thing in the world.

"Come on, let's introduce you to the others."

Stage

The agitated group of teenagers were now all gathered up in the auditorium, waiting for their commands. No one looked too happy, they had all been told they had, had an extension day on finding the perfect musical number to perform. Now they were all being called to a meeting, most of them still in their pajamas.

"LISTEN UP!" Chloe spoke into a microphone. She was sat on the edge of the stage, Scarletta by her side. Everyone was looking at her confused. Well, almost everyone... "You all know that you have an extension day on the next challenge." Everyone nodded, grunted and Jesse let out a loud snore. "This is because Sam has left and wanted to be here to judge you all, like she does..."

"Where'd she go?" Dana asked. "DID THE ALIENS FINALLY TAKE HER BACK TO THE HOME PLANET?" The young girl sounded rather excited about the thought of it.

"No, Dana, the aliens didn't take her home." Chloe told the dis-heartened girl. "They took her yaoi-con in Florida for an over-night stay instead." A few people clasped their hands over their mouths, trying not to laugh. It was quite typical of Sam to have gone a place like yaoi-con, the boys were just wishing they were all there for some girl on girl action.

"So, she'll be back tomorrow?" Astoria asked, hoping the answer was yes. She was already missing Sam and it hadn't been more than a few hours since they last saw each other. The co-host had made a special stop at Astoria's bedroom before she had left.

"I think so." Chloe replied. "But, for now, Scarletta has come to join us for the day because you lot and Chris are a lot to handle by myself." Most of the boys smirked, thinking about right Chloe was. And now they were just going to be more of a handful for the two of them to cope with.

Living room

"Scar!" Marianna wrapped her arms tightly around her old friends neck. The two girls hadn't seen each other in such a long time, it was good for Marianna to actually have a friend around for now. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too." Scar smiled, hugging Marianna right back. You see, Scarletta was a military brat. Her father was a soldier in the army and she had been forced to move around every few years.

One year, Scarletta had ended up in the same town as Marianna. The two were both new students at the school and both had trouble fitting in at first. They had turned to each other for help and support and managed to get through a year of middle school together. Once Scarletta had left, Marianna was never the same. She believed that everyone was just walking out of her life and let herself go completely.

Jesse coughed, letting the two know that he was still there, too. Marianna let go of Scarletta, straightening out her top before turning to her boyfriend.

"Scar, this is Jesse, my boyfriend." Marianna introduced him to her friend. "Jesse, this is my friend Scarletta." The two smiled at each other, but Jesse wasn't looking too happy about anything. The smile on his face was fake and Marianna could tell something was wrong.

Library

"Do you even own a tux?" Sami asked, laughing at the thought of Alexander in one. Alex gently shoved his friend, smiling himself.

"Of course I own a tux...I think?" Alexander tried to think back over the contents of his closet back home. He wasn't entirely sure he did own a tux for the wedding.

Daniella and Alexander had both learnt that their parents were marrying a lot sooner than they had hoped. In fact they were being excused from the next challenge due to the fact that the day fell on the same one as the wedding. The two were quite thankful for that one. Other than that, the wedding was not something they wanted to go ahead.

"I think you'll look handsome in a tux." Sami joked, fiddling with Alex's collar as if he was wearing a bow tie already. Alexander swatted her hands away, not finding the idea of him in a tux funny at all. It wasn't his style, but he was going to be forced to wear one.

Dining room

"You still haven't talked to him?" Kat asked James. The boy shook his head. He was scared that Martin would reject him or something. It was worrying. "JAMES!" Kat slammed her head on the table in front of her. "I have been trying and trying...BUT! We never get anywhere with you..."

Kat had been trying to help James and Martin spark up a relationship since the day she had been left by Joey. She was now dedicating her life to helping those two hook up and the competition. It was hard work for her to cope with.

R.B. Cam

"I will get those two together." Kat swore on her heart. "Even if it kills me, those two will get together!"

"It's nice to see Scar again." Marianna beamed. She was, for once, genuinely happy. No one had seen her smile so much since the day she told Jesse that she liked him. "I mean, it's nice to have a realy friend around again." Her smile then faded and she starting lightly chewing on her bottom lip. "But Jesse's acting weird..."

"Alex will look so good in a tux..." Sami sighed dreaminly, before actuallyu realizing what she had just said. "I mean-Uh..." The girl quickly scrambled from the room, knocking over the stool in the process.

Dana's room

"I mean, why would they take her yaoi-con?" Dana asked Martin. She was still rambling on about Sam being taken by aliens. "I mean, if anything they took her back to the home planet of Skittles and are going to sacrifice her body to the God of Gummy Worms." Dana seemed so sure of her theory, it was hard for Martin not to burst out laughing.

"Of course." Martin agreed with the weird girl. "Why don't you go tell Astoria your thory, I'm sure she would love to know the truth about her girlfriend." Dana's eyes lit up and she smiled so brightly. Martin thought Dana was beautiful when she was happy, her good side really shone through.

"GOOD IDEA!" Dana ran from the room and Martin made sure to wait until he could hear Astoria opening up her bedroom door before diving for the little black book that Dana kept under her pillow. It was against Martin's belief's to look through someone's belongings without their permission. But it was also against his belief's to let a troubled friend go unhelped.

'_I can not believe it. I think I really am falling for her. She's perfect for me, but she has someone else. She would never been interested in a girl like me. Why would she? I am never open or honest. People only know what I want to tell them. I hate myself for being so secretive, but I fear telling the truth and being even more of an outcast.'_

Martin read the same paragraph over again. Dana was keeping secrets from him, and everyone else. Big secrets. The sort of secrets that you shouldn't hide from someone.

"Astoria said-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Dana yelled, catching Martin in the act of reading her diary.

Astoria's bedroom

"That girl has some weird thoughts." Astoria shook her head, turning back to Thunder. Since the two girls were now both alone, she had figured she would try and get along with the quiet girl. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Thunder's voice was a mere whisper. She was sat by the window, staring blankly into the back garden on the house. It was empty as the low rain was starting to fall. No one wanted to be outside in that weather.

"I know it hurts..." Astoria told her, trying her best to comfort Thunder. "But it'll get easier...I promise you...You'll see Kelvin again."

Staircase

"Hey." Jesse jumped to his feet as Marianna came walking past. She stopped and turned towards her boyfriend. "Do you...Wanna go do something together?" Jesse was very hesitant with his words.

Marianna bit down on her lip, looking very nervous about something. Jesse wasn't the only one had been acting a little strangely lately.

"Now?" She asked and Jesse nodded his head. "I can't...Sorry, Jess, but I said I'd show Scar around the mansion, you know, so she can get to know her way around." Jesse lowered his head. "We'll do something later, I promise." Marianna leaned forward and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek. She quickly scooted off to the living room where Scarletta was waiting for her.

Natalie's bedroom

"That's so not true!" Natalie's eyes were wide. Matt nodded his head, trying to tell Natalie that it was. "OH. MY. GOD!" She yelled, giggling underneath the surface.

The girl was lying down on her bed, Matt sat up by her side. The two were just discussing about their home lives, trying to get to know each other better. It was going well. The two were learning a lot and getting along very well.

Natalie, still in stitches, sat up on the bed. She was smiling widely and then Matt turned to face her. Their faces were so close, they could feel each others breath on their own lips. Natalie moved in slightly, but Matt moved his face away.

"I should leave."

R.B. Cam

"I was this close, THIS CLOSE!" Natalie yelled, holding her fingers so close together that you couldn';t even see the gap between them. "And then he moved away...I don't think he likes me."

"I really feel bad for Thunder...Sam'll be back tomorrow, but she has to go the rest of the competition without any contact with Kelvin what-so-ever..." Astoria sighed. Things were hard.

A/N: Need Your HELP!

Troy, Tonia, Astoria and Matt need songs to sing!

Any suggestions are appreciated :) Please sent in a Broadway song for them to sing :P

Two parted chapter ;) LOL!

Hope this makes up for the lack of updates lately. I am so sorry for that...Lost track of time and Desire disappeared for a few days and I was lost without her...;)

BUT! We are both back now and ready to keep going :)

Next part out tomorrow if possible :)

Hope you're all enjoying :)

Sorry if your character wasn't mentioned or was mentioned very little, next chapter will be there spotlights...Hopefully :)

I am trying my best to create drama, tell me how you think I'm doing :) I think it's going well so far ;)

Yes...Sam has left us for two chapters...Yaoi-con, important stuff for her ;) LOL! But we have Scarletta, which is also one of Desire at gunpoint's OC's! I love her!

LOL!

Just checked the poll...

Zakk is in the lead to win...Hmmm...

Then it's Tonia

Followed by Astoria ;)

Looks like things are getting tense now. Keep voting! LOL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	32. One New Arrival PT2

"And welcome back to the hell house...Part two..." Chloe smirked, her eyes narrowing down on the screen. That was before she coughed and everything went back to normal. "So, Sam's still away and we are having trouble with everyone and everything...But that just means DRAMA!"

* * *

"Dude, you look beat." Zakk said, sitting down beside Jesse on the staircase. He had a bowl of popcorn in his hands and had been on his way to taking it to Daniella ready for the next film. Jesse was looking quite depressed and deep in thought about something. Truth was he was jealous. He had always been the jealous type, just he had never given it a proper chance to settle in like this time.

"It's nothing, just tired." He lied, getting up and walking off to his bedroom. He wasn't the sort of guy who opened up about his feelings, either.

"Alright then..." Zakk called after him, getting to his own feet. He grabbed the bowl of popcorn from where he had placed it on the step beside him and walked back off to the living room. Jesse wasn't confessing and Zakk didn't want to know.

Music Room

"And place your fingers...There." Troy smiled and directed Tonia's fingers to the right strings. She strummed down with her other hand and beamed happily. She was finally playing the guitar with the assisted help of Troy.

Troy was sat on the floor with Tonia between his legs. He found it a lot more productive if they did it that way. He would be able to give her his full attention. And he was also enjoying sitting in that position.

"Thank you." Tonia turned to the side and pecked Troy on the cheek. No one had taken this much interest and meant it in her before. She was used to boys using her for show, but Troy seemed sincere in his ways. She really liked him and he liked her, too.

Kitchen

"So, how come you got to replace Sam for the day?" Thunder asked quietly. She was trying to get along with people for the sake of the competition. So, when left alone with Scarletta, she was trying to act normal. "I mean, why you?"

"Me and Sam are cousins." Scarletta replied. Thunder was shocked, Scarketta and Sam were two completely different people. Total opposites. It was an unusal thing to think that they were cousins.

"Hey, Sam sent a postcard." Chloe tossed it to Thunder and Scarletta. "Just remember, it's from yaoi-con." The co-host warned.

"Ouch..." Thunder muttered, tilting her head to have a look at it better. "How the..."

"Wicked..." Scarletta said under her breath, moving closer to get a better look at the postcard picture.

Alex's Bedroom

"I wish you could come with me." Alexander blurted out. He was sorting through all the clothes had packed away in the closet and drawers. "I mean...Uh...I-It would be good to have company."

Sami smiled at Alexander. She knew he wanted her to go wit him, but she had no idea why. He did have lingering feelings for Daniella, that much was clear. But, the two were going to be step-siblings by the time they got back.

"Sure." Samil smiled at Alexander, getting up off his bed and walking to the closet too. She was supposed to be helping him, so help him she would.

Staircase

Jesse's favorite place to think. And this time he had company. Scarletta had joined him on the staircase. Even she knew something was off with him and she only wanted to help. Scarletta was a friendly girl, she liked to help out friends who were in need of help.

"Is everything okay?" Scarletta asked, but Jesse turned away from her. "Come on, Jess..." But nothing. "Okay, I know me and you have only just met, but I care for Marianna and I know you do, too." There was no denying that one. "So, you should know that your bad mood is now affecting her, too." Scarletta rested her hand on Jesse's leg and he finally turned to look at her.

Marianna left the living room at that moment, giving her full view of Scarletta and Jesse on the staircase. They seemed to be having a good time to her, which sparked off her own hint of jealously. The teen girl stomped her heel and walked back into the living room. Now she believed that she had no friends at all.

R.B. Cam

"I really, really thought I could finally trust someone...Then that happens!" Marianna threw her hands into the air. "They loked realy cozy sitting out on those steps..." There was a slight tear in her eye, but she chose to ignore it and her feelings.

"I do want Sami to come...Just so I don't have to be alone...But if I can take Sami, then Daniella can take Zakk...Now there is a recipe for disastor..." Alexander sighed, groaning under his breath at what was to become of his life.

"I like her...I really like her..." Troy sighed happily, thinking about ow good his life was getting.

Dana's Bedroom

Tears were now streaming down the young girls face. She had caught Martin, she had counted as her best friend, reading her diary. Her diary was strictly off limits. It was private. It was personal. There were things written in there that no one should have read.

"Dana, I-" But Dana ran from her bedroom. She ran staright down stairs and into the living room. Luckily she ran straight into James.

"Hey, Dana-What's wrong?" He instantly asked, seeing the tears.

"Nothing." She hissed harshly, wiping her eyes dry with the back of her hands. "Just tell your dickhead of a boyfriend to stay away from me." Dana, the usually bubbly and happy girl, barged her way past James. She walked straight into the kitchen, then out to the garden. Alone time was what she needed right now.

"Dana!" James called after her, but she had gone. The boy was left completely confused as to what was going on.

"Have you seen Dana?" Martin asked, coming running into the room. He was panting heavily. He just wanted to talk to Dana, explain why he was reading her diary in the first place.

James was silent, trying his best to piece everything together without asking any questions. It wasn't working. James was completely confused as to what was going on around the mansion. No one bothered telling him the gossip or what was going on with everyone, he was forced to do it all himself.

"She said to tell you to leave her alone." James told Martin, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. He had no idea what to say to his fellow contestant, who looked like he could burst into tears at any moment. "Martin, what's going on?"

Natalie's Bedroom

"Why doesn't he like me?" Natalie asked and Astoria shrugged her shoulders. Natalie was stretched out on the bed, hugging her pillow closely to her chest and Astoria was sat on the floor by her head.

Thunder had retreated back to her own bedroom, wanting to be alone. So, Astoria, in desperation to get away from her loneliness from Sam, went to help another friend who was having a different sort of love related problem.

"I think he's confused." Astoria told Natlie in hope of cheering her up. "Maybe he doesn't know if he likes you or not." But after everything that Matt and Natalie had been through, she really had thought that he liked her.

R.B Cam

"THEY TALKED!" Kay yelled, waving her hands above her head. She was just happy that James and Martin had, had some sort of interaction.

Matt sat, fidgeting nervouosly on the stool. He looked nervous about something or other. But he was looking more worried than anything else.

"So...I wanted to kiss Natalie..I really, really did!" Matt did sound disappointed that he hadn't done the deed. "But I can't...I mean...I don't know..."

"This is the whole point of having a girlfriend." Astoria smiled proudly. "Boys have commitment issues, girls don't."

Living room

"I wish they weren't getting married." Daniella mumbled to herself yet again. She really didn't want her mom to remarry anyone. Daniella thought her family was perfect the way it was no need to tamper with it.

Zakk, on the other hand, was quite happy that Daniella's mother was marrying Alexander's father. This meant that Alex couldn't try to steal Daniella away from him again, because by the time they both came back they would basically be brother and sister. The very thought put a smile on Zakk's face as he changed the DVD in the player.

"Give it a chance." Zakk told his girlfriend, settling himself back onto the sofa beside his girlfriend. "If it doesn't work out, talk to your mom about it." Daniella pouted and Zakk smiled. She looked very cute when she pouted, but she did know Zakk was right. She had to try for her mother's sake more than her own.

Foyer

"I'M HOME!" Sam yelled out, but no one came running. "HELLO!" Still nothing. "Let's try this again." Sam walked outside, shutting the door behind her. She waited a few seconds before reentering the house. "I'M HOME!" The co-host shouted again.

Dana, her face looking down at the floor and dripping wet from the rain outside, walked past, not even noticing Sam. She was too preoccupied with her own thoughts. She was still in a bit of shock that Martin read her diary.

"DANA!" Sam called out, running for a hug off the girl she knew to be crazy.

"Not now, Sam." Dana answered, walking up the staircase to her bedroom.

"Okay..." Sam turned to face the living room door where James and Martin were stood. "Was that Dana?" She asked them, and they both nodded. Sam turned back to look at the staircase and shrugged her shoulders. "Martin, James!" Sam called out, walking over to hug the two boys. They reluctantly hugged her, before rushing off to be anywhere but there.

Dining room

"Hey, Marianna." Sam said, sinking down into the seat opposite the girl. "Miss me?"

"Mmm." Marianna grumbled. She was looking quite irritated and aggravated about something that had gone on whilst Sam was away.

"What's up?"

"Scarletta's trying to steal Jesse away form me." Marianna admitted, which did catch Sam off guard for two reasons. One, because Marianna was never open about things like that and two, because Scarletta was not that sort of girl. "And he was letting her..." Marianna stared down at the table, thinking about what she had seen.

"Marianna...Scarletta is not trying to steal Jesse from you." Sam told her. "Scarletta has a girlfriend."

"But she-She has a what?" Marianna looked up to Sam, seeing that she was not joking. "Scarletta has a...Girlfriend?" Sam nodded her head. Marianna cursed under her breath and ran off to find Jesse as soon as she could. She was totally wrong about him.

A/N: I'm stopping there...I am too tired to carry on writing anymore for a while...But I wanted to finish this now :)

Sorry about not updating on Thursday as I said I would, but I had too much to do for my weekend away :) I had a good time :)

I hope you all had a good Easter, too :) I went to the zoo and fell in love with a baby grizzled leaf Monkey who me and Aaron name Gary. HE WAS SO CUTE! LOL!

Well, thank you all for being so patient :)

I still need those Broadway songs...ANY SONGS! I swear, I will go for any songs from any musical right now! PLEASE!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Please check out my new story, Daisy's Daydreams

Love ChloeRhiannonX


	33. One New Arrival: LEAVING!

"Just promise me you will never cheat on me again." He looked her right in the eyes, making sure she wasn't lying to him.

"I promise." As Daniella said the magic words, Zakk crashed his lips back to hers.

"You know, I'm quite happy that you weren't voted out." Sami smiled weakly. She really was quite happy that Alex, her only real friend, was still with her. "I mean, I wouldn't know what to do...I'd be so alone here."

"Okay." Alexander replied, not hearing what Sami had actually said. The young girl sighed to herself; she was never getting far with him. They were mainly one-sided conversations. Alex had no input what-so-ever.

"Thanks, I've been working on it all morning. It's actually for you, Tonia. Will you be my valentine?" Troy muttered after Tonia left. "STUPID!" He yelled at himself, hitting his head on the wall.

"No, Dana, the aliens didn't take her home." Chloe told the dis-heartened girl. "They took her yaoi-con in Florida for an over-night stay instead."

"Marianna...Scarletta is not trying to steal Jesse from you." Sam told her. "Scarletta has a girlfriend."

Natalie, still in stitches, sat up on the bed. She was smiling widely and then Matt turned to face her. Their faces were so close; they could feel each other's breath on their own lips. Natalie moved in slightly, but Matt moved his face away.

"I should leave."

"So...I wanted to kiss Natalie...I really, really did!" Matt did sound disappointed that he hadn't done the deed. "But I can't...I mean...I don't know..."

Tears were now streaming down the young girls face. She had caught Martin; she had counted as her best friend, reading her diary. Her diary was strictly off limits. It was private. It was personal. There were things written in there that no one should have read.

"Dana, I-" But Dana ran from her bedroom. She ran straight down stairs and into the living room.

AND THAT'S WHAT YOU MISSED ON TOTAL DRAMA MUSIC!

On The outside Deck of the Mansion

"I'll see you as soon as I come back." Daniella whispered to Zakk, pulling out of their last kiss for the day. "I promise you I'll try to get back here as soon as the Wedding is over."

"It makes you sick, don't it?" Alex mumbled to himself. He was watching Zakk and Daniella saying their goodbyes for the night as he packed his suitcase into the car that had pulled up outside McLean Mansion.

"Don't watch it then." Alexander almost jumped half a mile in the air. He quickly turned around to come to face Sami. She too was watching Zakk and Daniella, leaning against the trunk of the car. "I mean, no one wants to see them doing it in public." Sami scoffed. She took a strand of brown hair in her fingers and started twisting it around.

Alexander didn't reply to her, he just turned away so he wouldn't have to keep looking at Daniella and Zakk. It was disgusting him at the very thought. By the end of that day she was going to be his sister, and that was what disgusted him the most. Maybe Sami was right after all, he did have a few lingering feelings for her...But he wasn't sure. Alexander was feeling something, but he wasn't sure what or who it was directed at.

"Hey, it'll be fine." Sami told him. She could sense the worry in the way he was acting. Alex slammed the trunk shut and turned to face his only friend. She was smiling up at him. Then she did the unexpected. Sami got on her tip-toes and kissed Alexander's cheek. He blushed. His face was bright red from a mixture of embarrassment and happiness.

"Stop blushing and get in the car already!" Daniella called. She was already in the car. She just wanted to leave this dump as soon as possible, but then wanted to come back as soon as possible to escape her 'new' family too.

Alexander, without saying another word to Sami, got in the back of the car with Daniella. He was too deep in shock to think in a straight line. Daniella just tried to ignore her soon-to-be step-brother. It was all she could do to try and deny that this was all real.

The car started moving and was almost half-way out the gates when Alexander shouted out, "STOP!"

"WHAT NOW?" Daniella screamed at him.

"I-I forgot something." Before Daniella could shout some more, Alexander was already out of the car and running back up pathway to the mansion.

Zakk and Sami were just about to walk through the doorway, talking about whatever they were talking about, when Alexander grabbed Sami's arms and spun her around. Their lips crashed together in an intense moment of passion from Alex, Sami soon melting into it also.

Not a word was spoken when they pulled apart; the two just stared deeply into each other's eyes until Sami pulled Alex into a hug. She was happy now. Their first kiss was something she was not going to forget.

"I'll see you soon." The brunette girl whispered, releasing her hopefully more-than-a-friend friend.

Living Room

Sam was comfortably stretched out on the pure white sofa. She had a lolly-pop in her mouth and a clipboard in her hand. She pulled the lolly out as she ticked one of the boxes on the sheet of paper attached to the clipboard.

"Sami and Alex are together, CHECK!" She said before placing the cherry red lolly back in her mouth. The list of couples on the list was nearing almost all boxes ticked.

"It could be worse." Chloe told the camera, flipping her long ginger hair over her shoulder. "She could have placed be-"

"And that will be five big ones, Zakk!" Sam yelled, cutting off her co-host.

"I take it back..."

Jesse's Room

"I am so sorry." Marianna cried, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend's neck. "I am so, so, sooo sorry..." Jesse didn't reply, but he hugged back. Apologizing was hard for Marianna. She had never been good at doing it before, but it really needed to be done right now. She had thought Jesse was cheating on her when he hadn't been. An apology had been in order.

Martin's Room

Martin laid face-down on his bed. He had never been in so much emotional pain in all his life. It hurt. It really hurt him. The only good part about the whole situation was that James was by his side the whole time.

"You're not going to get anything solved if you just lie here forever." James told Martin. He was trying his best o comfort Martin, but nothing seemed to be working. He sat on a chair beside his bed, leaning down and running his hands through Martin's slightly long, black hair.

"I don't care!" Martin yelled, but came out muffled because of the pillow in his face.

"You do care." James told him. "You care about Dana, as do I...But staying up here isn't going to regain her friendship or trust, is it?"

Martin didn't reply. It was too painful to reply. Thinking about Dana and what he had done to her hurt the most. James could see this, but he had no idea what to do about it.

Library

"Hey..." Matt smiled weakly as he sat down beside Natalie, who was on one of the computers. She didn't even turn to look at him, let alone reply. "Come on, Nat...What did I do wrong?"

Natalie closed her eyes, taking in small but deep breaths. She had been trying for too long. Matt just kept resisting and it was finally getting a little too awkward for her to be around him.

"Nat-" Natalie slammed her palm over Matt's mouth. Her big bluey-green, sea colored eyes were wide and staring directly into his dark brown ones. Matt had no idea what was going on, but it wasn't like he could ask with her hand over his mouth.

"I want you to listen to me, Matthias Wong..."

Music Room

"OH MY GOD!" Tonia squealed, her platinum blonde hair bouncing back and fore as she did, as she finished strumming the last chord. It was the first time she had played a full song without the aid of Troy to help her.

Troy leaned against the wall, smiling and laughing at the overly-excited teen girl. They were both really happy that they had both achieved something. Tonia had achieved playing the guitar and Troy had achieved teaching his first 'student' how to play the guitar.

Tonia placed the guitar back on the stand as she got up from the stool she had been sat on. She kneeled down on the floor between Troy's legs, smoothing the back of her skirt down as she did so. Troy looked confused, but didn't question.

"I wanted to say thank you." Tonia smiled, inching her face closer and closer towards Troy's with every word.

"O-Oka-ay..." Troy stuttered. Tonia placed her porclin white hands on Troy's shoulder, closing the gap between their lips. Troy, even though he knew it had been coming, was quite shocked. His eyes went wide as Tonia squeezed her shut. But they both agreed on one thing; it was the best kiss of their lives.

R.B. Cam

"S-She ki-i-i-issed me..." Troy stuttered his eyes still wide and his face completely blank. At least it was until he broke out into a huge smiled. "SHE KISSED ME!"

"I think we're getting somewhere." Kat said, nodding her head, thus making her short black hair sway back and fore by her face. "James i learning how to talk to Martin and Martin is learning to let James comfort him. It has been a very progressive day for me." The teen girl smiled happily.

"I don't know what she did," Jesse told the camera, "but I forgive her."

Upstairs Hallway

Sam quietly pulled Chris' bedroom door shut, making sure it clicked almost silently before walking away. Of course, she was not going to turn around without seeing something weird. I.e. her girlfriend hugging Thunder.

Astoria let go and started walking back to her bedroom as Thunder shut the door to hers. Sam cleared her throat and her girlfriend instantly looked up at her.

"Hey, sexy." Astoria almost purred with happiness. The two had, had very little time together over the past few days since Sam had gone away for a little while.

"What were you and Thunder doing?" Sam asked in her 'Don't-Hey-Sexy-me!' tone.

"We were talking." Astoria replied calmly. "She's upset because of Kelvin and you were aw-Why?" She quickly asked, cutting herself off mid-sentence. Sam didn't reply. "It sounds to me like you're jealous." A small, playful smile crept onto Astoria's black lips. "But...You couldn't be jealous, could you?" Sam just kept silent. "Because if you were jealous...That would mean you actually had _feelings_. Feelings for...Me?"

Astoria was having fun annoying Sam. She really had missed her girlfriend, but that was not going to stop Astoria from messing with her.

"SAMANTHA TERRAFINO!" Came Chris' usual roar of a scream.

"It's good to be back." Sam sighed, then remembering she was right outside Chris' bedroom door. She ran straight past her girlfriend, giving her a quick peck on the lips before she legged it down the staircase.

Front Door

Scarletta let out a tiny squeak as she pulled open the front door. Standing in front of her was a teen girl around the same age as her, yet she looked to be six foot tall. She had bright orange, shoulder-length hair in tight curls, with her bangs swept over her right eye so no one could see it. Her visible eye was emerald green, catching the glint off the chandelier from the foyer behind Scarletta.

The teen girl wore dark blue skinny jeans and a black and white stripped, long-sleeved shirt with a black cardigan and black sneakers. Scarletta instantly wrapped her arms around her neck and the girl smiled as she spun her around on the spot as she hugged back.

"Siobhan!" Scarletta almost cried. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." Siobhan replied, placing Scar back down on the floor. "Bags?" She asked, motioning towards the few bags Scarletta had brought with her for her short stay.

Scar nodded and Siobhan collected her belongings, taking them out to the car.

"That your girlfriend?" Marianna asked, peering over Scar's shoulder. The quiet girl nodded and smiled as she watched her girlfriend packing the bags into the car.

"Not half-bad looking..." Jesse mumbled, but Marianna heard and elbowed him in the ribs. "But she has nothing on you." He whispered into his girlfriend's ear, making her blush slightly.

"See, Scar." Sam said, hugging her cousin tightly as she came running down the stairs, then quickly disappearing before Chris came chasing after her.

"I've had fun; I'll hopefully see you guys again soon." Scar smiled, giving Marianna and Jesse a hug each, this time without the other getting jealous about it.

Living Room

"Well, we've had a good day." Sam smiled.

"You TP'd Chris' bedroom, a lot of couple got together and back together. James and Martin are one step closer to talking to each other, making for one very happy Kat. Thunder and Astoria are now friends and Scar left us with the promise of returning some time." Chloe counted on her fingers all the events that she had witnessed today. "Hey, where's Dana gone?"

A/N: =O!

Dana's gone?

LOL! Maybe...We do not know...=O!

OMG! Plus, we had TWO kisses in this one…=O! OMG! LOL! I do not know if I ever made Troy and Tonia a couple…I seriously cannot remember ;) LOL! But OH WELL! LOL! And how many couples have I got left to get together now? That I do not know either…LOL!

Reason for me amazing catch up in the beginning is because it has been a while...Sorry for that...GCSE's take up a lot more time than you shall ever know...Unless you have to sit GCSE's because you live in the UK...In which case, YOU SHALL KNOW! LOL!

Thank you to Desire at Gunpoint and TacosNotDrugs for helping me get through writing this chapter ;) Scarletta belongs to Desire and Siobhan belongs to Tacos :) I personally love both of the characters and I do hope I can use them possibly in future chapters :)

LOL!

I'm not sure when the next update will be, like I said, GCSE's are time draining, but I am trying my best for updates on my stories and such :)

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	34. One Last Chance At Perfection

"If you are looking for teenage DRAMA!" The ginger co-host yelled into the camera. "You've come to the right place for it!"

"However, if you are looking for a talking dog." The other co-host yelled into the camera. "TRY YOUTUBE!"

The two girls cracked a smile, trying their best not to burst into loud giggling, which would have thrown them both right of their games.

"CUE THE THEME TUNE!" Sam shouted.

"Umm...Sam...We don't have a theme tune..." Chloe whispered to her co-host. The smile on Sam's face dropped straight to the floor.

"WHY DO WE NOT HAVE A _**beep**_-ING THEME TUNE YET?" Sam screamed. "I THOUGHT WE SETTLED THIS ISSUE A LONG TIME AGO?" Sam was not impressed one bit. "WHERE'S MY PAINTBALL GUN? I NEED TO SHOOT A HOST!"

Living Room

"Hey there Delilah what's it like in New York City  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But girl tonight you look so pretty, yes you do  
Times Square can't shine as bright as you, I swear it's true"

Troy sang the hit song, strumming his guitar to the right tune only a lot slower than what the song was actually intended to be. He had been sat in the living room for most of the day. He was quite upset, to be perfectly honest. Tonia hadn't left her room all day, making the guitar player think she was avoiding him, like he had done something wrong. Maybe he was just a really bad kisser. Who knew?

Zakk was sat in the doorway between the living room and the kitchen. He himself had been sat there for most of the day, too. Without Daniella with him, he was quite lost. He wasn't quite sure what to do with himself. He'd tried practicing his own Broadway number for the next challenge (which wasn't arriving soon enough, by the way), but it only brought him to think of Daniella and what she would tell him about his singing if she was there.

Martin's Bedroom

"Come on, Martin." James tried to encourage his not-so-secret crush to actually get out of bed. It wasn't working.

Martin was feeling terrible about what he had done to Dana. His mother would have been ashamed of him, through his eyes. What he had done was bad. Just plain bad, and terribly wrong. Martin was regretting ever finding that book in the first place. Dana had secrets she wanted to hide; he should have just accepted and respected that. But he hadn't.

And now Dana was 'missing' because of it.

Kitchen

"On the count of three..." Sam stared across the table from her girlfriend. "One...Two...-"

"THREE!" Astoria yelled, and the two of them were off.

They first twisted the oreo they had both now picked up from the table. Both licking the creamy insides. Neither looked away from the others eyes, not even for a second. Their hearts were set on winning the oreo race.

R.B. Cam

"Okay..." Matt sighed, running his shaky hand through his black hair. "So...Natalie gave me this whole speech about how she isn't going to wait for me forever. How she's been let down by a lot of guys in the past, and if I'm just going to be another to add to the pile, I should just tell her..." Matt sounded quite uncomfortable about the whole situation. "But...You see...The thing is...I've never had a first kiss with a girl..." He looked down, away from the camera. "I know, I know...Seventeen-year-old guy with all the ladies chasing after him hasn't had his first kiss...This is TOTAL teen High School movie material." The teen boy grimaced.

"So...It's not that I'm avoiding Troy...It's just...Well..." Tonia just couldn't seem to get the right words. "I've always had a lot of guys falling all over me, this place is no exception...I just...I guess I just want to know if Troy is really into me...Or if he's just trying to see how far he can go like most other guys."

"I know, I know..." Dana sniffled, wiping her teary eyes. "I probably should have told someone where I was going...But I was techinically only in the garden...I was climbing up the old tree, you know, the one with the hammock hanging in it, and I found an old, abandoned tree house. I just couldn't let it stay that way for any longer!" Dana did seem to be a little bit perkier now than she had been before. "So...I decided it was the perfect place to stay away from everybody...I mean, the last thing I need is to find out that everyone in the Mansion now knows abo-...Forget it..."

Kitchen

Sam took the lead as she placed the two biscuit halves back together not even a millisecond before Astoria did. The two began dunking the oreo's into the glasses of milk before shoving the whole circular thing into their mouths.

The two chewed and chewed. And chewed and chewed, and chewed some more. Trying to swallow the oreo before it had even been chewed properly.

The two picked up the glasses of milk, gulping it down as fast they could.

Sami's Bedroom

"What about this one?" Sami asked, placing yet another dress in front of her body.

She took a look in the mirror before turning to Thunder, who remained silent as she looked the dress up and down. Sami nodded.

"Yeah...You're right, it would look MUCH better on you!" Sami threw the dress at Thunder, whom was quite dazed. She had probably not even paying attention to Sami, but she did now have a dress on her lap.

"Huh?"

"Go on!" Sami encouraged. "You need to find an outfit for the next challenge, too. And THAT would look SO cute on you!"

Kitchen

"WINNER!" Astoria screamed, slamming the glass down on the table. Sam did the exact same thing half a second later.

"NO FAIR!" Sam yelled, wiping her milk moustache away from her face. Astoria just poked her tongue out, then up, wiping away her own upper lip milk line. "I demand a rematch!"

Marianna's room

"Jesse!" Marianna tried pushing her boyfriend away from her, but it was not working. Jesse was a lot heavier than Marianna was strength wise. "Jesse!" Still not working.

"What's-Wrong-?" Jesse asked between the kisses to Marianna's face, neck and ear area. "I-Thought-You-Were-Up-For-This."

Marianna didn't reply. She had told Jesse she was up for a bit of kissing, considering he looked desperate for some sort of action. She just hadn't expected it to be...Well, like this.

"Jesse..." Marianna pleaded quietly. He stopped, looking down at his girlfriend.

"Hey..." He fell down onto the bed, wrapping his arms around Marianna. "I'm sorry..." Marianna nodded, nuzzling her head into Jesse's chest. This was what she liked to do more than kissing. Cuddling.

R.B. Cam

"Hey." Kat shrugged. "I can't complain. James and Martin have spent about two days in the total amount of hours talking and being by each other's side. My work is FINALLY paying off." Kat just couldn't help but break out into a smile.

Kitchen

Astoria groaned.

"Anymore rematches and we'll be out of oreo's!" The happy goth girl told her girlfriend. Astoria held up the packet, shaking it so the last two oreo's fell out. Sam was too busy refilling the glasses for the millionth time that day already. She was just not going to give up without a fight.

"On the count of three..." Sam stared across the table from her girlfriend. "One...Two...-"

"THREE!" Astoria yelled, and the two of them were off. Again.

A/N: So...

GUESS WHAT GUYS?

407...407...407...407...407...

FOUR HUNDRED AND SEVEN REVIEWS! AAAAHHHHAAAAHHH! LOL!

If you haven't already...I do recommend you read the 400th review...Maybe I won't be the only one who wants to slap Aaron extra hard for it...LOL! But seriously...I wanted to slap him badly...But I'm pretty sure it's wrong to slap your boyfriend...LOL!

I would also like to thank Desire at Gunpoint, MY AMAZING CO-WRITE/ AWESOME IDEA GIVER!

I PROMISE YOU THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL INVOLVE SINGING!

I now have a new thing I have thought up...If no song is given in for a singer...They do not sing...So, if you have a favorite character, who you would like to see stay in the comp-e-ish...Then I suggest you send in a song...Or go yell at the creators...Whatever floats your boat better XD

Matt, Astoria, Troy, Tonia...I think...I ain't too sure on that list ATM...LOL!

So...Yeah...I think that is it for now...

WAIT! Shout out to this wicked girl who gave us the 7 extra reviews...WOW! That is A LOT AOF REVIEWS...To me it is anyway ;) LOL!

HI HARAJUKAGIRLZ! Aka Delilah!

I guess I should also give out another shout out...To someone who has kept me all happy and smiley throughout the writing of this chapter despite the time being 9:30-10:30 PM for me...

HI AQUA EXPLOSION! Aka Cassie!

hehe! Thanks to you both XD

LOL!

And thanks to everyone else who has kept on reading and reviewing this story :)

500 next? hehe! LET'S GO, GO, GO!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	35. BROADWAY!

"HELLO!" Chloe yelled into the camera. "And welcome to Total Drama Music!"

"It's been a long time coming, but it's finally here!" Sam continued. "IT'S CHALLENGE-What challenge are we on now?" Sam whisper-yelled off to the side.

"SIX!" Someone called back.

"IT'S CHALLENGE SIX!" Sam shouted happily. "NOW!" Sam yelled, liking being loud. "We are going to start today's BROADWAY themed challenge!" There were cheers from all around, even though there was no one sat in the audiences' seats. "As you can see, we haven't got a live audience today because...Well, we just couldn't be asked to invite anyone in. BUT! Onto the singing!"

Zakk walked onto the stage, holding his guitar by the neck in his hands. He sat down on the stool and pulled the black-army camo bullseye design B.C. Rich KKV guitar onto his lap and started playing.

"Look at these reviews!  
'A satiric masterpiece.'  
No way out.  
'A surprise smash!'  
No way out.  
'It was shocking, outrageous, insulting...and I loved every minute of it!'  
No way out.  
How could this happen?  
The show was lousy and long  
We did everything wrong  
Where did we go right?  
'Christmas came early to Broadway this year -  
and guess who they stuffed in our stocking? Adolf Hitler!'  
It was so crass and so crude  
Even Goebbels would've booed  
Where did we go right?  
Last night a star was born on Broadway - the lovely Miss Ulla  
Inga Hansen Bensen Yonsen Tallen-Hallen Svaden-Svanson.  
We predict that her name will soon be up in lights.  
If they can find enough bulbs.  
We searched Broadway on and off  
For singers with a cough  
We had tryouts and auditions by the score  
And to trip the light fantastic  
We picked dancers who were spastic  
If anyone jetted, we jetted them out the door!  
They shouted hooray  
For that sausage on display  
Where did we go right?  
Our leading man was so gay  
He nearly flew away  
Where did we go right?  
A show so easy to despise...  
Now it's up for the Pulitzer Prize!  
Oh, where, oh, where, tell us  
Where did we go right?  
'The best new music of the decade! Max Bialystock is a theatrical genius!'  
Now they like me!  
Oh, we knew we couldn't lose  
Half the audience were Jews!  
It's the end of our careers  
It'll run for twenty years!  
Tell us where...  
Did we go right?"

Zakk strummed the last note and got up off the stool. Sam and Chloe showed no reaction as they both sat in the front row seats. The guitarist just walked off stage and Marianna walked on.

"Mama who bore me  
Mama who gave me  
No way to handle things  
Who made me so sad  
Mama, the weeping  
Mama, the angels  
No sleep in Heaven  
Or Bethlehem  
Some pray that one day, Christ will come a'-callin'  
They light a candle and hope that it glows  
And some just lie there crying for Him to come and find them  
But when He comes they don't know how to go  
Mama who bore me  
Mama who gave me  
No way to handle things  
Who made me so bad  
Mama, the weeping  
Mama, the angels  
No sleep in Heaven  
Or Bethlehem"

She gave a little bow of her head and shuffled off as Natalie walked on.

"When you're a skinny child of fourteen,  
Wide with braces from ear to ear,  
You doubt that you will ever be appealing.  
Then Hallelujah! You are fifteen  
And the braces disappear  
And your skin is smooth and clear  
And you have that happy grown-up female feeling.  
How lovely to be a woman,  
The wait was well worth while;  
How lovely to wear mascara  
And smile a woman's smile.  
How lovely to have a figure,  
That's round instead of flat;  
Whenever you hear boys whistle,  
You're what they're whistling at.  
It's wonderful to feel  
The way a woman feels;  
It gives you such a glow just to know  
You're wearing lipstick and heels!  
How lovely to be a woman  
And have one job to do;  
To pick out a boy and train him  
And then when you are through,  
You've made him the man you want him to be!  
Life's lovely when you're a woman like me!  
How wonderful to know  
The things a woman knows;  
How marvellous to wait for a date  
In simply beautiful clothes!  
How lovely to be a woman  
And change from boys to men,  
To go to a fancy nightclub  
And stay out after ten.  
How lovely to be so grown-up and free!  
Life's lovely when you're a woman like me!"

Natalie smiled as she sang out the last note, also looking down to the co-hosts. Still no expressions from them.

Next up was Martin, who had his head hung low as he walked onto the stage and stood in front of the microphone. He still wasn't too happy about everything that was going on around him in his life.

"Don't breathe too deep  
Don't think all day  
Dive into work  
Drive the other way  
That drip of hurt  
That pint of shame  
Goes away  
Just play the game  
You're living in America  
At the end of the millennium  
You're living in America  
Leave your conscience at the tone  
And when you're living in America  
At the end of the millennium  
You're what you own  
The filmmaker cannot see  
And the songwriter cannot hear  
Yet I see Mimi everywhere  
Angel's voice is in my ear  
Just tighten those shoulders  
Just clench your jaw till you frown  
Just don't let go  
Or you may drown  
You're living in America  
At the end of the millennium  
You're living in America  
Where it's like the Twilight Zone  
And when you're living in America  
At the end of the millennium  
You're what you own  
So I own not a notion  
I escape and ape content  
I don't own emotion - I rent  
What was it about that night  
What was it about that night  
Connection - in an isolating age  
For once the shadows gave way to light  
For once the shadows gave way to light  
For once I didn't disengage  
Angel- I hear you- I hear it  
I see it- I see it  
My film!  
Mimi I see you- I see it  
I hear it- I hear it  
My song!

Alexi-Mark

Call me a hypocrite  
I need to finish my own film  
I quit!  
One song-glory

Mimi

Your eyes...  
Dying in America  
At the end of the millennium  
We're dying in America  
To come into our own  
And when you're dying in America  
At the end of the millennium  
You're not alone  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone"

The saddened Indian boy got up and walked off stage as soon as the music had stopped. He was not in the mood for sticking around.

Kat came walking on next, sitting down on the stool like most of the others.

"Somewhere, over the rainbow, way up high.  
There's a land that I heard of Once in a lullaby.  
Somewhere, over the rainbow, skies are blue.  
And the dreams that you dare to dream  
Really do come true.  
Someday I'll wish upon a star and wake up where the clouds are far Behind me.  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops, Away above the chimney tops.  
That's where you'll find me.  
Somewhere, over the rainbow, bluebirds fly. Birds fly over the rainbow,  
Why then - oh, why can't I?  
If happy little bluebirds fly beyond the rainbow,  
Why, oh, why can't I?"

She smiled and walked off, leaving James to come on and take her place.

"One song

Glory

One song  
Before I go

Glory

One song to leave behind

Find

One song  
One last refrain

Glory

From the pretty boy front man  
Who wasted opportunity  
One song  
He had the world at his feet

Glory

In the eyes of a young girl  
A young girl  
Find glory  
Beyond the cheap colored lights  
One song  
Before the sun sets

Glory

On another empty life  
Time flies  
Time dies

Glory

One blaze of glory  
One blaze of glory

Glory

Find

Glory

In a song that rings true  
Truth like a blazing fire  
An eternal flame

Find

One song  
A song about love

Glory

From the soul of a young man  
A young man

Find

The one song  
Before the virus takes hold

Glory

Like a sunset  
One song  
To redeem this empty life  
Time flies  
And then no need to endure anymore  
Time dies"

Up next was Thunder, who walked on with her head slightly hung down and no smile on her face. This was her first challenge without Kelvin by her side.

"I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone  
I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...  
My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah  
I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone  
Read between the lines  
What's fucked up when everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...  
My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah  
I walk alone  
I walk a...  
I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...  
My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone..."

Thunder walked off and Dana walked on from the other side of the stage to everyone else. She didn't want to risk any of them talking to her as if nothing was wrong. Dana stood in front of the microphone and started singing.

"Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game  
Too late for second-guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes and leap!  
It's time to try  
Defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
And you won't bring me down  
I'm through accepting limits  
'Cuz someone says they're so  
Some things I cannot change  
But till I try, I'll never know!  
Too long I've been afraid of  
Losing love I guess I've lost  
Well, if that's love  
It comes at much too high a cost!  
I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And you won't bring me down  
Unlimited (Unlimited)  
My future is unlimited (unlimited)  
And I've just had a vision  
Almost like a prophecy  
I know - it sounds truly crazy  
And true, the vision's hazy  
But I swear, someday I'll be...  
Flying so high! (Defying gravity)  
Kiss me goodbye! (Defying gravity)  
So if you care to find me  
Look to the western sky!  
As someone told me lately:  
"Everyone deserves the chance to fly!"  
I'm defying gravity!  
And you won't bring me down!  
Bring me down!  
Bring me down!"

She belted out the last note, took in one deep breath and walked off the way she came, slight tears in the corners of her eyes.

Jesse walked on next, hesitating at first since all eyes were still on Dana's exit. But he sat down on the stool and started singing himself.

"Words get trapped in my mind  
Sorry I don't take the time to feel the way I do  
'Cause the first day you came into my life  
My time ticks around you  
But then I need your voice  
As the key to unlock  
All the love that's trapped in me  
So tell me when it's time  
to say I love you  
All I want is you to understand  
That when I take your hand  
It's 'cause I want to  
We are all born in a world of doubt  
But there's no doubt  
I figured out  
I love you  
All I want is you to understand  
That when I take your hand  
It's 'cause I want to  
We are all born in a world of doubt  
And there's no doubt  
I figured out  
I love you  
And I feel lonely for  
All the losers that will never take the time to say  
What was really on their mind instead  
They just hide away  
Yet they'll never have  
Someone like you to guard them  
And help along the way  
Or tell them "when it's time?, to say I love you"  
So tell me "when it's time, to say I love you" "

Sami was up next, and she, unlike everyone else, had a smile on her face. Sure, she was missing Alexander, but she was determined to have fun with her song and show everyone that not everyone is in a bad mood.

"A friends not a cheap little phony creep  
Or a jerk trying to make a deal  
A friend is a person who, most of all,  
Cares about what you feel;  
And nothing is harder  
Than learning a friend isn't real  
A friend sends notes back and forth all day  
And doesn't care that you can't spell  
A friend knows you've got a crush on your teacher,  
But a friend would never tell  
A friends outside waiting  
The minute you both hear the bell  
And if your heart is always breaking  
Cause the world is just not fair  
When you're at your worst  
Your friends the first one there  
Giving you something to lean on  
And that's what it means to be a friend  
A friend wont smoke when she's in your room  
Or laugh at the poems you write  
A friend won't go start kissing your brother  
The minute that you're out of sight  
A friend is the person  
You call sixteen times every night  
And if your heart is always breaking  
And you want to run and hide  
When your hope is gone  
Your friend is on your side  
If someone moves in round the corner  
And you want to show him you care  
So you give him all your last month of vacation  
And all of the time you can spare  
But then, on the first day of classes  
He acts like you're not even there,  
Then he doesn't know  
He doesn't know!  
He'll never know what it means  
To be a friend"

Sami smiled slightly, her head down slightly too as she finished the song in perfect mood, before smiling widely and sipping off the stage.

Last up was Troy, who came walking on and stood in front of the microphone.

"Hey little girl with the cash to burn  
I'm sellin' something you won't return  
Hey little girl take me off the shelf  
'Cause it's hard having fun playing with yourself  
Once you've browsed through the whole selection  
Shake your hips in my direction

A prettier package you never did see  
Take me home then unwrap me  
Shop around little darlin' I've got to be  
The Ladies' Choice, (Ladies' Choice), Ladies' Choice

Hey little girl lookin' for a sale  
Test drive this American male  
It's gonna take cash to fill my tank  
So let's crack open your piggy bank  
Hey little girl going window shopping  
I got something traffic stopping

Hey, little girl on a spending spree  
I don't come cheap but the kisses come free  
On closer inspection I'm sure that you'll agree  
I'm the Ladies' Choice, (Ladies' Choice), Ladies' Choice  
(ahhhhh, ahhhhh, ahhhhh, ahhhhh) (Wow!)  
Hey, little girl on a spending spree  
I don't come cheap but the kisses come free  
On closer inspection I'm sure that you'll agree

Hey little girl, listen to my plea  
I come with a lifetime guarantee  
And one day maybe we'll find that baby makes three  
It's the Ladies' Choice  
I'm the Ladies' Choice  
The Ladies' Choice  
I'm the Ladies' Choice choice choice  
I'm the Ladies' Choice"

Everyone off stage was now smiling; Troy really had been a good end to the show.

R.B Cam

"Well, I think that went well." Troy smiled.

"Okay, so, whatever is happening with Dana must be pretty bad, right?" Kat asked. "BUT! Whatever it is, it is bringing James and Martin closer together and for that I am soo happy and thankful!"

Living room

"Soo..." Sam sighed, falling backwards onto the sofa. "Another challenge gone..."

"I know..." Chloe agreed, falling down beside her co-host. "We're slowly-VERY SLOWLY-moving along in this competition..."

"Yeah..." Sam sighed once again. "BUT!" She sat up slightly. "We now need YOU guys at home to VOTE for who you want to LEAVE the competition next time on Total!"

"Drama!"

"MUSIC!"

A/N: =O!

So sorry this took so long...Laziness...

Thank you to TheFruitNinja for getting me all the lyrics! Thank you Cassie :)

SO VOTE! PLEASE!

Anyone who did not sing did not submit a song...Sorry, but it isn't fair if some people submit songs and others don't, but they still get to sing. From now on no one is gonna participate if their creators don't...NEW RULE!

hehe!

LOL!

SO! Thank you to everyone...I love you all :)

I'm giving up on the poll now, since I'm pretty sure everyone has voted...Zakk is still in first...hehe! Ya'll seem to like him a lot...hehehe!

OH! Daniella and Alexander didn't sing because they are at the wedding and will be coming back next chapter...Maybe the chapter after, I'm not sure yet...LOL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	36. Elimination 6

The car pulled up outside McLean Mansion and a smile lit up Zakk's face. He had been watching from the window all morning, but as soon as he had seen the car approaching, he had raced himself outside.

Two teenagers stepped out of the car from either side. One was male, one was female, and neither seemed to be happy about returning to the mansion.

Alexander swung open the trunk of the car to remove his and his step-sisters belongings. It had been a horrid few days for both of them, but they weren't exactly happy to be returning to the place they called Hell on Earth.

Daniella was not the same girl she had been when she had left. No. Now she was a grown up. With her new step-family in tow, she needed something to make them worry about. Her eyebrow had been pierced and her hair had been given streaks of blue. She was not the same person.

"Hey, gorgeous." Zakk smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist and instantly kissing her. He had been waiting for that kiss since the day she had left. "I like the new look." He purred in her ear, and she giggled in response. They had been apart for too long.

Ceremony Stage

"HELLO!" Sam shouted into the camera as soon as it set onto her. She was wearing her formal black dress and was stood beside her co-host in front of the podium on stage, both girls preparing to send one unlucky contestant home.

All the contestants were sat on the bleachers, including the newly returned Daniella and Alexander, awaiting their fate. It was definitely a close call between a lot of people that night, but one person was destined to leave them all.

"Okay." Chloe spoke up. "The following people are SAFE for another challenge..."

You were able to cut the tension between everyone with a knife because if was so thick. No one knew who was leaving for good, only who they had all voted for.

"Daniella and Alexander are safe due to not being here." Chloe stated, clearing her throat and preparing to announce whose path to fame had just been blocked.

"Matt and Zakk."

"Marianna and Kat."

"Jesse and Troy."

"Natalie and Sami."

"James and Tonia."

"Astoria and...Martin!"

No one was more surprised at that one than Martin himself. He had thought he was the most hated person now because of what he had done to Dana. However, Dana hadn't told a soul about Martin reading her diary, so, little did he know, he was safe.

"That leaves us down to Dana and Thunder." Sam announced. Thunder closed her eyes tightly, pleading for it not to be her.

Dana, sat away from the rest of the group, turned her head away from everyone. The last thing she needed was for all of them to see how weak she was before she was even sent home already.

"Thunder..." Chloe spoke up. The young girl refused to open her eyes. "You're going home."

No one gasped, but Dana did turn around and look at everyone as if they were crazy. Why had Thunder been the one to get the boot and not her? It just didn't make sense.

R.B. Cam

"Thunder seems so sad here without Kelvin, so I vote for her." Kat announced with just a smidge of guilt in her voice. "Then she'll be reunited with him. It's not like I don't like her."

"I know it's me who's getting shipped off this time..." Martin sighed. "I never should have done what I did to Dana...I just wish she would talk to me again...But, since I can't vote for myself...I'm voting for Thunder. She's probably the most upset on this show, and for a decent reason; she misses Kelvin."

Dana sat on the stool, a wide grin on her face, but her eyes said anything but cheerful. "If I could vote for Sam I would." She told the camera, blowing her hair to the side. She started giggling like her old self, but her voice cracked. "Instead I have to vote for Thunder. She seems very sad without Kelvin, and true love says it all." Dana smiled, making a heart with her hands. Of course, her smile soon faded and a sigh replaced it. "Crazy-ninja-possum, out!"

By the limo pick-up place

Tonia wrapped her arms around Thunder, embracing her in one last hug. It was all she could do to comfort her friend. Sure, Thunder was going to see Kelvin again, but that doesn't mean she wasn't upset to be leaving the mansion.

"I'll see you again, soon." Tonia told her. "I promise."

"Same here!" Sami said, hugging Thunder herself.

Over the past few weeks, Thunder had made quite a few friends who she was sad to be saying her farewells to.

"And me." Astoria agreed, hugging Thunder once Sami has let go.

Thunder wiped her eyes and nodded. She climbed into the back of the limo and it slowly sped off down the street. Everyone was sad to see such a quiet and lovely girl leave their lives, but someone had to have gone.

The camera moved back over to Chloe and Sam, who were now sat on the edge of the stage instead of stood up.

"See you next time on total."

"Drama."

"MUSIC!" They both screamed.

A/N: This was just a quick update...All but one person voted for Thunder...hehe!

I am quite sad to see her go...I liked Thunder...

Sorry to Feltide Ironworker! I am sorry that both Kelvin and Thunder got the boot so early on...SORRY!

Uh...Yeah...That's it, really...hehe!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Hehe! I just realized that slowly sped off is a total contradiction of each other…LOL! OXYMORON!...I am SO tempted to quote Ben 10 here…BUT I WON'T!

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	37. AN

I know, I know...This story has been on hiatus for a short while now and I really should have told you sooner, but I didn't think of it until now...Yes, you now all have the right to cuss and yell at me all you like...I am sorry though, guys...

Okay, the real reason I haven't update is because A) My idea's always suck...And B) The person who makes my idea's suck less has done a little disappearing trick...

Hopefully DesireatGunpoint will be back very shortly! I really do hope she is...We are all worried about her and we wish her well and...Stuff like that.

However, until she comes back there will be no more Total Drama Music updates...

I am sorry...Very, very VERY sorry about this...The last thing I want to do is stop because I do love this story sooo much...But I have to...Just for now...Hopefully it'll be back up and running soon :)

HAPPY FACES FOR NOW!

Thanks fore taking the time to read...

Love and Peace, ChloeRhiannonX


	38. One More Deadly Arrival

"Alex will look so good in a tux..." Sami sighed dreamily, before actually realizing what she had just said. "I mean-Uh..." The girl quickly scrambled from the room, knocking over the stool in the process.

"I-I forgot something." Before Daniella could shout some more, Alexander was already out of the car and running back up pathway to the mansion.

Zakk and Sami were just about to walk through the doorway, talking about whatever they were talking about, when Alexander grabbed Sami's arms and spun her around. Their lips crashed together in an intense moment of passion from Alex, Sami soon melting into it also.

* * *

"I wanted to say thank you." Tonia smiled, inching her face closer and closer towards Troy's with every word.

"O-Oka-ay..." Troy stuttered. Tonia placed her porcelain white hands on Troy's shoulder, closing the gap between their lips.

* * *

Tears were now streaming down the young girls face. She had caught Martin; she had counted as her best friend, reading her diary. Her diary was strictly off limits. It was private. It was personal. There were things written in there that no one should have read.

"Dana, I-" But Dana ran from her bedroom.

* * *

We were talking." Astoria replied calmly. "She's upset because of Kelvin and you were aw-Why?" She quickly asked, cutting herself off mid-sentence. Sam didn't reply. "It sounds to me like you're jealous." A small, playful smile crept onto Astoria's black lips. "But...You couldn't be jealous, could you?" Sam just kept silent. "Because if you were jealous...That would mean you actually had _feelings_. Feelings for...Me?"

* * *

"Just promise me you will never cheat on me again." He looked her right in the eyes, making sure she wasn't lying to him.

"I promise." As Daniella said the magic words, Zakk crashed his lips back to hers.

* * *

Natalie, still in stitches, sat up on the bed. She was smiling widely and then Matt turned to face her. Their faces were so close; they could feel each other's breath on their own lips. Natalie moved in slightly, but Matt moved his face away.

"I should leave."

* * *

"Jesse..." Marianna pleaded quietly. He stopped, looking down at his girlfriend.

"Hey..." He fell down onto the bed, wrapping his arms around Marianna. "I'm sorry..." Marianna nodded, nuzzling her head into Jesse's chest. This was what she liked to do more than kissing. Cuddling.

* * *

**AND THAT'S WHAT YOU MISSED ON TOTAL DRAMA MUSIC!**

* * *

Living Room

"Hello and welcome back to Total Drama Music!" Chloe's wide spread grin, baring her teeth filled her face. Never had one girl been so happy to be back on the air on such a horrible show. "Now, you may have noticed that we were gone for the past two weeks..."

"STUPID FOOTBALL TOURNEMENTS!" Came the roaring voice that everyone had missed so much, but Sam was nowhere to be seen.

"But I assure you, we have nothing but drama to share with you all now!" The redheaded teenager smirked, "So sit back and relax as you enjoy some much needed catch up time with the best reality show your screen can offer!"

Kitchen

Sami sat on top of the counter, her brunette hair had been braided down her back and Alexander couldn't help but stand in the doorway and admire her. Her jacket had been tossed to the side and she was counting a pile of biscuits that was sat beside her.

"Hey." Alex called out, finally braving it and entering the room completely. Sami ignored him at first, but as soon as he was stood in front of her, she couldn't ignore him for much longer. The brunette teenager sighed, turning to face him. He placed on hand on either of her knees as he stood between her legs. Sami reached up, tracing a line from his forehead and down his cheek with her freshly painted manicure.

"We haven't talked much since I got back." Alexander spoke, letting Sami listen. The roles had been reversed for so long, but he was starting to understand why Sami liked to talk. And she was a good listener too. "We are still friends, right?" Sami closed her eyes, nodding her head. "You are still my best friend, right?" Sami nodded again, this time leaning forward and knocking their foreheads together. Friends, best friends, what's the difference?

Sami pulled her head away from Alex, staring him straight in his bright green eyes. They were reflectants of her own green eyes, staring deeply back at her. There was a lot to be said, but only certain words fitted into that moment in time.

"You don't kiss your best friend the way you kissed me. You don't have feelings for your best friend the way I do for you." Sami sounded like she had been crying a lot, like she had been putting a lot of thought into her words. And she had. During the time when Alexander was at the wedding, all Sami did was sit in the library and cry her heart out, wishing he was there with her. She never showed it around everyone else, but she was very hurt.

"...I don't know what to say, Sami..." Alex said, really not knowing. Sami shook her head, a small smile appearing, "That's because you're a terrible talker."

Music Room

Troy sat on his trusty stool, guitar in hand, strumming it to random notes and at a slow pace. It wasn't the fact that he was bored or lonely, he was upset and sad. Tonia was still yet to talk to him, having locked herself in her room ever since the kiss. Troy had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that he had done something wrong. But she had been the one to kiss him.

The young boys head was so confused as he kept on strumming away, getting angrier and angrier with himself with every moment. He didn't even notice when the young girl with platinum blonde hair joined him in the doorway of the room. Tonia watched, biting down on her glossed bottom lip, she found it hard to hold her tongue as she continued to watch the one boy she truly cared about act out and almost break the guitar he had on his lap from frustration only she could have caused.

Tonia rushed forward; placing her hand down on top of Troy's to stop him from playing anymore. He turned upwards, bright hazel met glowing silver as their eyes locked in a heat of...Troy couldn't place it, but his heart was beating in his chest and his palms were starting to clam up. His words were stuck in his throat, his mouth dry as he stared up at the Angel before him.

At the Bottom of the Garden

The Indian teenager was relaxing on the hammock, his feet placed on the floor as he pushed himself back and fore like a swing. His lip was trembling and his eyes focused on the morning sun that was still rising above McLean Mansion. Martin was still feeling terrible about what he had done to Dana and she refused to speak about it. Every time the two met inside their living spaces, Dana would turn her back and leave. She hadn't been her cheery self lately and people were starting to notice. But, what they didn't know was that it was all Martin's fault.

James was starting to worry about his crush. He hadn't been himself, either. Martin was usually so full of life, so happy and friendly to everyone. But he had grown very distant because of what had happened with Dana. It was starting to affect James, too.

R.B Cam

"I'm not sure if my work is going in the right or wrong direction here." Kat chewed the inside of her mouth, "Maybe I need to step in and take some action."

Staircase

Astoria smiled, her eyes closed and her nose rubbing against her girlfriends. Sam's black hair swayed from side-to-side as she moved her head back and fore. The two girls felt like they never got to spend a lot of time together due to Sam's role as co-host and Astoria's nature to mingle with the other contestants. But, it was moments like that, just the two of them on the staircase, that made their relationship worth it.

_**DING DONG!**_

Sam sighed, backing away from Astoria. Her girlfriends pleading silver eyes watched as she walked down the rest of the steps to the floor. Astoria still kept her eyes on Sam, even as she opened the door and found another girl standing there. Astoria was hypnotized with her girlfriend.

Sam, however, was more interested with the mysterious female at the door. She was of average frame and looked utterly confused. Her almond shaped, hazel eyes were blinking at same from behind brown framed glasses. Sam gave her a good look up and down, eyeing up her red turtle neck and dark jeans, complimented by the ugg boots on her feet.

The girl in front of Sam smiled widely, forcing her wild auburn hair (or at least that was the only color Sam could think of calling it) over her shoulders and bearing her pink and black braces in rows across her teeth. Sam smiled back, being the mad girl she was.

"...Who are you?" The co-host asked, not giving a second thought to being rude.

"Mandy Rose Hocken at your service!" The strange girl gave a salute with her right hand for added effect. Sam smiled even wider, already finding the teenager before her to be quite interesting. She wasn't quite like the unruly teenagers she had been locked up inside with. This girl was a hyper mix of all of them. And she hadn't even stepped inside the mansion yet! But Sam could tell as if it was a seventh sense of hers.

"Why are you here?"

"I got an e-mail saying that the mansion was growing quiet and something's needed shaking up." Sam loved the way Mandy's eyes lit up as she spoke the deadly sentence. If there was any doubt that Sam wouldn't have liked her before, she loved her now! 'Shaking up' things were what Sam did best.

"I'm Martin Xander's cousin."

"PERFECT!" Sam screamed, excitement overtaking her body. She grabbed onto Mandy's white, almost yellow, wrist, dragging her inside the mansion.

"SAMANTHA TERRAFINO!" The all too familiar yell of a certain host who had been disrupted from his mid-afternoon nap. Sam stood still, frozen to the spot in almost fear. But that would be stupid-Sam's smirk spread across her face and she made a quick dash towards the living room. She had dropped Mandy's hand, almost forgetting about her until she called over her shoulder, pointing towards her girlfriend;

"That's Astoria! SHE'LL TAKE CARE OF YOU...!" Sam's voice faded out and the two teenagers were left in the main foyer, staring at each other in the way of awkwardness.

"Let's go find your cousin." The goth suggested and Mandy was quick to agree with a broad smile on her face once again.

Zakk's Bedroom

Daniella was thrown across her boyfriend's bed, head on his chest and his headphones still blasting slipknot into her ears. Zakk was awake, staring up at the ceiling of his bedroom. His arms were wrapped around Daniella, holding her close to him, holding her protectively as if someone could jump out and grab her at any moment. He wanted to stay that way, that amazing moment between then-even if he had to endure his girlfriend's music taste rather than his own-when everything around them was perfect and everything that had happened between them was forgotten.

Library

Natalie was sat on the uncomfortable computer chair. She was searching aimlessly through multiple song lyrics sites, trying to find a decent enough song to listen to other than the same things over and over again. Chris was all for banning all of the internet in the mansion, unfair advantages and connection to the outside world. Sam, however, in attempt to piss of the host and prove that her skills came in handy no matter what she was doing, hacked into the system and managed to unblock a few lyric sites and YouTube. It had been Chloe's suggestion because it was a music competition, after all. And as soon as Sam found out what Chris had done and why he had done it, she was all for pissing him off.

The blonde haired girl was starting to feel homesick, having been away from her family for far too long. Maybe she wasn't missing her half-sisters nor her half-brother, but her mother was definitely missed. It was one of the longest times she had spent apart from her mother. They may never see eye-to-eye when she was at home, but she was missing her.

"Nat..." Matt choked his voice horse and not sounding quite like him. Natalie didn't reply, either way. So the young boy cleared his throat, taking the seat beside his crush and staring at her intensely. "Natalie, look at me, please..."

"What?" Natalie tried to sound angered, but she couldn't. Staring at Matt, she couldn't help but feel her heart swoon and her eyes soften. Maybe there was nothing there on the outside, but there was definitely something on the inside for the two of them. Matt could feel it too, Natalie knew he could. He knew it was a strong force pulling them together, twining their beings. So he reached out, cupping Natalie's chin with his fingers and bringing her face closer to him. It was the moment that everyone had been anticipating, the moment that all the viewers and been wanting and the moment Natalie had been waiting for. And, for Matt, it was the perfect kiss.

Living Room

Jesse tossed the piece of popcorn up in the air, catching it directly in his mouth. Marianna rolled her eyes, but still smiled. The two were sat on the floor. Marianna had her back to the sofa and Jesse was lying by her side, balancing himself with his elbow.

"Okay, favorite color?" He asked, staring up at Marianna. She thought for a moment, knowing it wasn't the hardest question she'd dealt with before.

"Black and white." She replied. Jesse gave her a sideways glance, not sure if she was serious or not. Most girls would have gone for pink, yellow or blue. She chose black and white. "Because if everything is black and white then nothing gets complicated..." The teen boy nodded his head, understanding. Or at least pretending to understand. "Stereotype yourself." She grabbed a handful of popcorn from the bowl as Jesse's smirk grew along the bottom line of his face.

"The most awesomest guy you will ever meet that loves to piss off other people and set things burning!"

"That's a pretty long stereotype." Marianna joked, shoveling more popcorn into her hand. Jesse simply shrugged, looking up at her. The smirk was now a smile. He always smiled around Marianna.

"How many siblings have you been cursed with?" Marianna paused mid-popcorn bite. She thought back to her family back home and started to count up the brady bunch.

"Four." She swallowed, going for more popcorn. She usually drank when she was nervous, but the lack of alcohol in the Mansion had made her switch to popcorn instead. "Three sisters and my baby brother." He wasn't really a baby anymore, but Marianna couldn't let go of calling him so. "What do you like best about me?" The question made Jesse freeze up. What did he like most about Marianna?

Jesse raised his pale hand up to Marianna's cheek, running his fingers down her face. She held her hand up, too, catching his with her grasp. They locked eyes for a moment, w=both thinking deeply about what they were actually doing. It was an innocent game of 20Q to most people, but to them it was getting to know each other. Neither had ever been good at getting close with other people, it was something they had never been able to do before. But now they had each other. It didn't make a lot of difference at first, but it was good to have been doing it together.

"Your accent." Jesse replied.

"My accent?" Marianna smirked, not having been expecting him to say that. Sure, her English accent set her apart from most people in the mansion as most were American, but that was not what she had been expecting Jesse to come out with.

"And your eyes." That was more along the lines of what she had been expecting; a typical guy answer because they all thought it was what girls wanted to hear. "Electric blue eyes..."

"Electric blue?" Marianna giggled as Jesse smirked, pushing the tip of her nose with his finger. The two were smiling and laughing as any boyfriend and girlfriend should have been, which felt nice for the two of them. They never really had a lot of people do laugh and joke with at home; it was a good feeling to do it with someone who was in the same position as them in life.

"Okay..." Jesse stared up at Marianna again, tossing another few pieces of popcorn in his wide mouth. "Why are you so cold towards everyone?" Marianna swallowed, though she had not been eating anymore popcorn. The question struck a raw nerve, making Marianna think of someone she did not wish to talk about; her mother.

R.B Cam

"So," Natalie smiled at the camera, "Lesson of the day, ladies; if you want a guy to kiss you, tell him that you won't wait for him forever! IT WORKED!" She screamed to the high heavens, smile upon her face like no other before. Her day had been made by one small gesture.

"It's not that I-It's just I-" But full sentences were not able to form in Marianna's mind. Nothing she said was going to make the situation any better for her or for Jesse or for anyone, for that matter. That was the topic she was touchy about, and Jesse had tripped over the line.

Music Room

"Troy..." Tonia whispered, "I want to apologize for not talking to you over the last few days. I'm sorry."

"It was my fault." Troy said, placing the guitar down on the floor and getting to his feet. He placed his hands on either one of Tonia's arms as she stared at him peculiarly.

"How is it your fault?"

"I-I...I have no idea." He flat lined, chewing on the inside of his mouth to stop himself form saying anything else stupid. But Tonia smiled. She smiled that perfect grin of her hers that was so infectious that Troy couldn't help but smile back. Tonia wrapped her arms around his neck and, though shocked, Troy managed to hug her back, simply thankful to be back on speaking terms with such an amazing girl once again.

Bottom Of The Garden

Astoria walked down the path through the neatly trimmed garden. It had been set up so beautifully and taken very good care of by the gardeners. It was a shame that Chris wasted it, spending as little time in the Mansion with the teenagers as possible. The flowers were blooming and the sun was shining, the only thing that was bringing it down were the two teenage boys on the hammock with faces that could make anyone give sympathy.

Mandy was trailing behind Astoria, taking in her surroundings. She had been watching the show on her TV screen the whole time, but she had never thought that a girl like her would ever be selected to be on the show. She took in every inch of the mansion from behind her glasses, not wanting to miss a single detail. The cameras were following her eyes move, but she didn't let that get to her.

"Martin." The goth girl called out to the indian boy, "I want you to meet someone." Mandy took the spot beside Astoria, staring at her cousin as if he was from another planet. Martin gave the same look back, not knowing who the girl was, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to know. Since Dana was the girl he had ever been closest to and now she wasn't talking to him, he wasn't about to risk another friendship like that.

"Hello." Mandy spoke with a smile, her words coming out louder than anyone had expected.

"Martin, this is Mandy. Mandy, this is Martin. You're cousins...Bye!" And Astoria was quick to run back up to the mansion to find Sam. It wasn't that she wasn't interested in what may have unfolded right there and then, but she was missing her girlfriend terribly.

"My cousin?" Martin asked, the girl before him not striking a memory of any sorts.

"SO!" Mandy smiled, locking eyes with both boys on the hammock "Are you two dating yet?"

Kitchen

"DING-A-LING-A-LING!" Sam bellowed into one of Chris' 'borrowed' megaphones, trying her best impression of a bell. The contestants all came filing into the room, this having been the part they were fearing all morning.

Chloe was sat on top of the island counter, face gleaming with happiness for no apparent reason. The raven haired co-host was sat beside her, also smiling as everyone took a seat around the kitchen table as they had done so many times before. They all knew what was coming next; challenge!

"GOOD AFTERNOON, EVERYONE!" Sam shouted into the megaphone, making her booming voice ring in their ears. Chloe didn't seem phased at all about it. Though, to the trained eye, she did have half a packet of cotton wool stuffed into each ear.

The groaning from the contestants was loud and unsettling, but Mandy took her space by the door, not flinching as Sam used to megaphone, off daydreaming with a goofy smile on her face as usual.

"I want you all to meet, Mandy!" Sam pointed towards the girl, "She's epic and you will respect her! She's Martin's cousin and is spending some time here with us over the next challenge!"

"Speaking of which," The now brunette co-host removed the white clouds from her ears. "Your next challenge has been decided upon!"

"We've been a pair of nosey bitches and have been monitoring all of you for a while now and WOW! What a load of drama you guys can create..." Sam told them, looking between all of them. "Where the hell does Dana keep disappearing to? Why did Daniella not go back to her room last night? Are James and Martin secretly dating?"

Dana hit her head on the table. She had been trying to not draw attention to herself unlike usual, but Sam just had to mention her. Daniella ignored the comment, hugging her knees closer to her chest as she awkwardly sat on the chair. Martin followed suit, ignoring whatever Sam said about him and James, and James rolled his eyes at the two. Of course they weren't secretly dating.

"So, your challenge this week is to find a song that describes the situation you're in right now." Chloe smiled whilst Sam smirked.

Living Room

"This is going to be so much fun!" Sam yelled, her face never looking happier than what it was at that moment. "The gossip and prank piles are building up so nicely already!"

It was Chloe's turn to roll her eyes at her co-host. Sam truly did have a mind and a way of her own. But Chloe was grateful to have her at her side.

"We'll see you next time on Total."

"Drama."

"MUSIC!" Both girls yelled as the cameras faded to black.

* * *

A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY MANDY!

It's my epic friend's birthday today! You may know her as EvanescenceAngel! Today is her epic birthday and I told her I'd write her this :D I HOPE YOU LOVED IT! This is part two of your present. For anyone who wants to see part one (AND TRUST ME! You really do wanna see part one if you LOVE this story!) Then go to the link below (TAKE OUT THE SOACES, in case ya didn't know ;D)

http: / chloerhiannonx. deviantart. com/gallery /#/d4hv1nn

I HOPE YOU HAVE A WICKED BIRTHDAY!

This is THE longest chapter I have written that didn't include any song lyrics! :O

Writing the part with Marianna and Jesse in the living room was sooo funny...I was listening to Moves Like Jagger and I had a random mental image of Jesse running around, dancing and singing to it...hahaha! Best thing I ever never saw...

Oh My Scarlatinan Gods...Is this the first chapter I have written without Desire? I think so...NO! MENTAL BREAKDOWN! I HAVE LOST MY LEFT HAND! HOW WILL I PLAY THE PIANO NOW? _**Dude, you can't play the piano... **_BUT STILL! Desire has gone :( I'm quite sad about that...

AND NOW! THE ONE THING YA'LL HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR! What is to become of this story? I'M TRYING MY BEST! I promise ya'll that I am trying my best here! Without Lila with me, everything is a little iffy...A lotta people have offered me help, but I don't really want it...NO OFFENCE! This story was Lila's creation and without her, it just feels bare...I know she would want me to continue it because she was just that awesome and loved this story with all her heart! So I am going to try my best :)

I have got one or two challenge ideas up my sleeves...It's more the drama department I'm struggling with, really...BUT! Ya'll now know about the challenge this week! PICK A SONG THAT EXPRESSED THE CURRENT SITUATION YOUR CHARACTER IS IN! HURRY! HURRY! HURRY! Next chapter'll be another filler chapter with everyone working on their songs, same routine as usual...CHAPTER AFTER THAT'LL BE THE CHALLENEG! And, I promise to everyone reading this, that chapter, the challenge chapter, WILL BE POSTED ON JANUARY 6TH! Why January sixth? BECAUSE JANUARY SIXTH IS THE ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY FOR TOTAL DRAMA MUSIC! How epic is that? LOL! MY FIRST STORY THAT HAS LASTED A YEAR! :O It'll me my 39th chapter, too...That roughly averages to about 3 chapters a month...WOW! THAT'S A LOT FOR A STORY THAT CONSUMES SO MUCH TIME!

hahaha!

I want to give a massive thank you to everyone who has stuck by this story and to everyone who is still sticking by this story! I know I have given up on stories before, but this one is going to be different! I WILL FINISH THIS STORY! It may take me a while to do so, but it will be done! I PROMISE! Ya'll will just have to bear with me as I do so...Like I said, this is my most time consuming story! It takes me HOURS to write out each chapter and that is time that I don't have in clumps right now...So my writing is being spread out!

The sooner I get all of your OC's songs in, the sooner I can update xD I am hoping to update around Christmas, okay? That's two-three weeks to pick out songs for 15 people...How does that sound? NOT THAT DIFFICULT!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX

[Started: November 26th 9:51AM

Completed: December 4th 12:10PM

Spellchecked: December 4th 12:14PM]


	39. Practice Makes Perfect

"Hello and welcome to Total Drama Music." Chloe's smile was very obviously fake, "Where the drama comes to you from a safe place!" The camera took a sweep of the room to find that it was epmty of people other than the one co-host. "As you can see, I'm alone today...We'll see where Sam is hiding to later." She was obviously not impressed, starting to fiddle with the end of her ponytail.

Basement

Daniella sat alone in the corner, head down, guitar strumming at a fast pace. It was a tune that many people knew by now and it was the tune to the song she planned on singing, but Zakk didn't know that.

"Nice song..." He mumbled, obviously it not being his type of music. But he was trying to be supportive of his girlfriend.

"T-Thanks." She stuttered quietly in reply. She was starting to sweat and Zakk could see she was shaking with nerves.

"Hey...Is everything alright?" He asked, setting himself on the floor beside his girlfriend. She quickly jumped to her feet, avoiding eye contact with him asthe song played around and around in her head.

"I'm fine. I just want to practice on my own." She rushed out of the basement, guitar clutched in her hand. Zakk was left doubfounded as to what he had done wrong. But obviously something had happened.

Jesse's Bedroom

"Three...Two...One!" Marianna was stood up on Jesse's bed in the corner of the room and he was sitting on the windowsill on the other side. She had a bowl full of M'n'M's and he had his mouth wide open. One the count of one, Marianna threw one directly at him, catching it perfectly inside the gaping hole.

"EPIC WIN!" Jesse yelled, swallowing the chocolate piece down with ease.

Kitchen

"Do you know what you need to do?" The teenage girl asked, her short black hair swaying as she bobbed her head with her speech. "You need to TALK to her!" Kat shouted at Martin. He was very depressed over Dana still ignoring him for reading her diary. "Come on, I saw her go up into the tree house a little while ago and she hasn't come out yet...GO!"

Martin got to his feet, not wanting to stay around Kat for much longer. She was starting to scare him. And once Martin was gone, she turned to James.

"And when she fails to listen to him, YOU are going to comfort him. If she does listen to him, you are going to say how much you believed in him all along." Mandy nodded her head, agreeing with Kat with movements as her cheeks were pushed out like a squirrel, full of chocolate cupcakes she had found lying around in the cupboard.

R.B. Cam

Kat smiled brightly into the camera, flicking her hair, "I love my job!"

"Daniella is starting to scare me now..." Zakk sounded worried, not meeting the camera with his eyes. "Something happened and... And I want to know what it is!"

Tree House

Martin, using every muscle in his upper body, managed to hoist himself up into the tree house almost with ease. Dana didn't make eye contact, not even wanting to act angered at him for intruding her privacy once again. She wanted to ignore him, lock him out with the rest of the world. But he wasn't going to allow her to do that.

"Dana, we need to talk..." Nothing. "I didn't mean to read your diary. I mean...It was an accident! I didn't know it was your diary and I swear I stopped reading as soon as I worked it out!"

"How much did you read?" Dana mumbled hoarsely.

"Not a lot..." Dana urged for him to continue with her eyes, darting to find the expression on his face. Mocking her? Ignoring her? No. Sympathy. "You're very secretive...Never open or honest...Always feeling like an outcast." Dana's eyes faded to the floor, "And there's a girl." The teenage girl threw herself up against the wall at his words.

Garden

Sam was crouched down, camouflaged clothing and blending into the greenery around her. She had her ears open and her eyes closed, hoping to be able to hear the conversation going on above her. But she was struggling to hear with the whispered tones they were using.

"WHAT ARE 'OU DOING?" Mandy asked, making Sam jump from fright. She hadn't meant to be caught, especially not by Mandy at least. Or James, as he was standing not so far behind, laughing his ass off at the scene before him.

"SHH!" Sam hushed them, crouching back down on the floor. "This is a delicate mission."

"Your spying on them?" James asked, not too loudly in case his crush did hear.

"COOL!" Mandy yelled, "I WANNA DO IT 'OO!" Sam clamped her hand over Mandy's mouth, pulling her to the floor beside her.

"First rule of spying; SHUT THE HELL UP!" Mandy's eyes were wild with excitement and Sam could feel her grinning beneath her hand. This was going to be fun.

Library

"Just because you have your song already picked out, it DOES NOT mean that I have mine!" Sami angrily snapped, not even tearing her eyes away from the screen as she searched for the perfect songs. There simply wasn't one that expressed her feelings and her situation clear enough for her to sing. Alex was having a lot of fun as he sat and watched her tear through thousands of song lists, trying to find the perfect one. He already had his picked out, one that he thought was best. Having been practicing it all day, he had decided to stop and watch Sami instead. He was quite enjoying his decision, a huge grin never leaving his face.

Natalie's Bedroom

"We should be practsing." Natalie whispered, her lips momentarily breaking away from his skin to say.

"So?" Matt replied, planting another quick peck on Natalie's lips. He stared down into her sea green eyes, his hands lost in her blonde hair, stroking the highlights from her eyes.

Natalie smiled, grabbing the collar of Matt's t-shirt and dragging him back down for another kiss. It was something neither of them were used to, but it was definitely working out for the both of them.

Music Room

Tonia smiled widely, clapping her hands as Troy came to the last note of the song. She really did enjoy listening to him playing and singing. It was beautiful to her delicate ears. Her contagious smile found it's way to Troy's face, placing the guitar back on the correct stand.

"Is that the one you're playing for the challenge?" Troy shook his head, disappointing Tonia. She had really been hoping to hear him play that beautiful song on stage.

"My challenge song is a surprise." He teased, "Just like yours." Tonia had refused to tell him what song she had picked out, so he was playing the same card back to her. No matter how much she pouted, stroked his face, played with his hair, Troy refused to tell her.

Tree House

"It's okay if you like a girl, Dana." Martin told his friend, moving so he was sat beside her on the floor. There was silence for a little while, a very awkward and trustworthy silence. But then Martin started to speak again, "I'm going to confide in you, Dana." He whispered into the emptiness. She nodded her head, wanting to know what he could possibly say, "So...There's this boy."

"No shit, Sherlock." Dana muttered, both of them cracking just the smallest of smiles.

"You should go talk to this girl." Martin said, meaning every word he spoke. "You never know if she likes you back unless you tell her."

"She's spoken for, anyway." Dana told him.

"Does that mean you can't simply talk to her?"

Stage

"Change the voice in your head. Make them like you instead. So complicated, look how we all make it!" Astoria sat almost silently, singing the song acapella. "Filled with so much hatred... such a tired game. It's enough! I've done all I can think of Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same. The whole world's scared so I swallow the fear. The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer. So cool in line, and we try, try, try, But we try too hard and it's a waste of my time Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair. Exchange ourselves, and we do it all the time. Why do we do that? Why do I do that? Why do I do that? Yeah, oh, oh baby, pretty please! Pretty, pretty please, Don't you ever, ever feel Like you're less than, less than perfect Pretty, pretty please, If you ever, ever feel like you're nothing, you are perfect to me Yeaaahhh...! You are perfect, you're perfect! Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel like you're nothing. You are perfect to me."

"That's a nice song...And you're really good at singing it." Astoria looked up, squinting her eyes to see the figure standing in the doorway at the back of the massive concert hall.

"Oh..." She replied, "Thanks, Dana."

A/N: AAAHHH! Anyone see it coming? I DID!

I do have miss DesireAtGunpoint to thank for Dana having a crush on Astoria...She thought the idea up AGES ago! Back when the diary reaing first happened...AND NOW IT HAS BEEN REVEALED! LOL!

I need songs for the following people!

Jesse

James

Matt

Dana

Tonia

Troy

Kat

Sami

Creators song choices come first! But ANYONE can submit a song for a character they like and are supporting! CHALLENGE IS A SONG THAT DESCRIBES THE SITUATION THEY'RE IN RIGHT NOW!

And, because this story is getting a lot for me...ANY CHARACTER THAT DOES NOT SING IN THIS CHALLENGE, WILL BE GOING HOME ALSO! So, if you want your favorite character to stay in, I SUGGEST YOU SUBMIT A SONG FOR THEM TO SING!

Sorry to be so mean...But as you can clearly see, I have lost ALL control over this story! I have no idea what to do and where to go anymore...I have very BASIC plot lines and drama causes for the characters now!

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

This is the last update for 2011 on all of my stories, I believe...Wow...

It's been sooo much fun! AND WE'RE ALMOST ON OUR ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY OF THIS STORY! YAY! Only eight more days to go ;) LOL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

THANK YOU TO MY SPELLCHECKER! MADDI!

Love, ChloeRhiannonX

**Spellchecker's Note: Hey guys, I'm Maddi, I'm a bit unknown in the Total Drama Archive but I write for Harry Potter and Percy Jackson. But that's not what I wanted to talk about. I'm here to talk about Chloe! She's my best frined, I adore her and I hope you guys do too! Anyways guys! Review, don't forget to say hi to me! And say how awesome her story is! Anyways! Seeya later! And if you want to contact me, I'm ThatSuperHotSexyBookWorm!**


	40. Sing Your Heart Out

"HELLO!" Sam shouted, her words echoing off the walls. "And welcome to another epic episode of TOTAL. DRAMA. MUSIC!" She turned to her co-host who was sat in the judges seat beside her at the table, but Chloe was lost in her own little world. She smiled down at the table as her fingers made pathways through her wavy brunette locks. "Never mind her..." Sam whispered, "ON WITH THE SHOW!"

"I thought the saying was the show must go on?" Chloe quickly remarked, having snaped form her world, but still fiddling with her hair.

"...Same thing..."

Backstage

"Dan-" But Daniella simply grabbed her guitar and walked out onto the stage, not even wanting to hear the goodluck wishes froom her boyfriend. She had much deeper things to think about.

"Summer after high school when we first met  
We make out in your Mustang to Radiohead  
And on my 18th Birthday  
We got matching tattoos

Used to steal your parents' liquor  
And climb to the roof  
Talk about our future  
Like we had a clue  
Never planned that one day  
I'd be losing you

In another life  
I would be your girl  
We'd keep all our promises  
Be us against the world

In another life  
I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say  
You were the one that got away  
The one that got away

I was June and you were my Johnny Cash  
Never one without the other we made a pact  
Sometimes when I miss you  
I put those records on

Someone said you had your tattoo removed  
Saw you downtown singing the Blues  
It's time to face the music  
I'm no longer your muse

But in another life  
I would be your girl  
We'd keep all our promises  
Be us against the world

In another life  
I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say  
You were the one that got away  
The one that got away  
The o-o-o-o-o-one, The o-o-o-o-o-one, The o-o-o-o-o-one  
The one that got away

All this money can't buy me a time machine  
It can't replace you with a million rings  
I shoulda told you what you meant to me  
'Cause now I pay the price

In another life  
I would be your girl  
We'd keep all our promises  
Be us against the world

In another life  
I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say  
You were the one that got away  
The one that got away  
The o-o-o-o-o-one, The o-o-o-o-o-one, The o-o-o-o-o-one

In another life  
I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say  
You were the one that got away  
The one that got away"

As soon as she had stopped strumming, she ran off the other side of the stage, knowing that Zakk wasn't able to get to her very easily. They had a lot to talk about, but Daniella wasn't in the mood for talking.

Next up was Alex, who looked just as nervous as his step-sister before him.

"Stay with me, baby stay with me  
Tonight, don't leave me alone  
Walk with me  
Come and walk with me  
To the edge of all we've ever known  
I can see you there with the city lights  
Forteenth floor pale blue eyes  
I can breathe you in  
Two shadows standing by the bedroom door  
You know I could not want you more  
Then I did right then  
As our heads leaned in

well I'm not sure what this going to be  
But with my eyes closed all I see  
Is the sky line through the window  
The moon above you and the streets below  
Hold my breath as you're movin' in  
taste your lips and feel your skin  
when the time comes,  
baby don't run,  
just kiss me slowly

stay with me  
baby stay with me  
tonight don't leave me alone

she showed me everything she used to know  
picture frames and country roads  
when the days were long  
and the world was small  
she stood by as it fell apart  
to separate rooms and broken hearts  
but I won't be the one to let you go

oh oh  
I'm not sure what this is gonna be  
but with my eyes closed all I see is the skyline  
through the window  
the moon above you and the street below  
hold my breath as you're movin' in  
taste your lips and feel your skin  
when the time comes  
baby dont run  
just kiss me slowly

I'm not sure where this is gonna go  
but in this moment  
all I know is the skyline  
through the window  
the moon above you and the streets below  
hold my breath as you're movin' in  
taste your lips and feel your skin  
when the time comes  
baby don't run  
just kiss me slowly"

Sami's eyes were starting to water, but she wiped them dry with the back of her hand before anyone else could see. The feeling that the song was dedicated to her was fact, but it was unusual. She had never felt that way before.

Martin happily walked onto the stage-It was the happiest he had been in weeks- with Mandy skipping behind him, twirling around and not really looking where she was going as she fell into the stool. Sam had agreed to let her sing with him.

"When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face  
I can't replace  
And now that I'm stronger I've figured out

How this world turns cold  
And breaks through my soul  
And I know, I'll find deep inside me  
I can be the one

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to Heaven

It's okay, it's okay, it's okay

Seasons are changing and waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you, I'll be the one

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to Heaven

'Cause you're my, you're my, my  
My true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away

'Cause I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away  
And please tell me, you'll stay, stay

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know, I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to Heaven

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to Heaven

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever"

As they both came backstage, Dana threw her arms around Martin's neck, nuzzling her head into his shoulder. Martin was a littlw worried at first, but melted into the hug. It was their first hug in weeks. And neither could have been happier about it.

Up next was Marianna. She let Jesse give the top of her head a kiss before rushing out to sing. Marianna liked to think that singing kept her grounded and it did. So singing about her situation was something she did best.

"Haven't you heard?  
I'm stuck on a verse  
I'm stuck on a boy who feels me with joy  
I knew I was wrong to  
jump straight on into this picture so pretty  
But he is so pretty to me

And he doesn't know just how far I would go  
Just to kiss him  
He doesn't know how I pine

So I make whirlpools  
And watch him sparkle  
And we'll make love make magic

And haven't you heard?  
I've fallen head-first  
And he loves me so  
We're two in a row  
Just look in his eyes  
They're blue as the skies  
are picture so pretty  
but he is so pretty to me

So I make whirlpools  
And watch him sparkle  
And we'll make love make magic

But I couldn't tell you  
Just tell that it takes you  
'Cause words don't make  
what I make with him

Haven't you heard?  
I'm stuck on a face  
I'm stuck on a boy who fills me with joy  
I knew I was wrong  
to jump straight on into this picture so pretty  
but he is so pretty to me"

Jesse smiled, pulling his girl into a bear hug as she came off stage. They shared a kiss. A beautiful, slow kiss that made Marianna wonder what she was so scared of. Jesse was hers, no one else's. He cared about her just as much as she cared about him.

Zakk wished that Daniella was there to wish him luck, but she had long gone now. He needed to perform first, then he would search for her.

"There's colors on the street  
Red, white and blue  
People shufflin' their feet  
People sleepin' in their shoes  
But there's a warnin' sign on the road ahead  
There's a lot of people sayin' we'd be better off dead  
Don't feel like Satan, but I am to them  
So I try to forget it, any way I can.

Keep on rockin' in the free world,  
Keep on rockin' in the free world  
Keep on rockin' in the free world,  
Keep on rockin' in the free world.

I see a woman in the night  
With a baby in her hand  
Under an old street light  
Near a garbage can  
Now she puts the kid away, and she's gone to get a hit  
She hates her life, and what she's done to it  
There's one more kid that will never go to school  
Never get to fall in love, never get to be cool.

Keep on rockin' in the free world,  
Keep on rockin' in the free world  
Keep on rockin' in the free world,  
Keep on rockin' in the free world.

We got a thousand points of light  
For the homeless man  
We got a kinder, gentler,  
Machine gun hand  
We got department stores and toilet paper  
Got styrofoam boxes for the ozone layer  
Got a man of the people, says keep hope alive  
Got fuel to burn, got roads to drive.

Keep on rockin' in the free world,  
Keep on rockin' in the free world  
Keep on rockin' in the free world,  
Keep on rockin' in the free world."

He quickly rushed off the way that Daniella had, wanting to find her before she did something stupid. They needed to talk. There was a lot to discuss about what was going on between them.

Natalie was up next and she knew she was about to confuse everyone there.

"Ne ne ne nee, ne, chotto ii  
isogashii nara, gomen  
sukoshi dake, ne sukoshi de ii  
oshaberi ni tsukiatte  
dou shiyou ka nani shiyou ka  
etto geemu demo suru  
shiritori shi yo  
shiri to 'ri' ' ri' n.  
gomen ne, tsuduka nai ne  
onaka suka nai nani ka tabe tai  
e eto, atashi mizu de ii ya  
kimi monita kara me o hanashi ta  
suki ni hisshi ni shimyureeto  
sorenanoni baka mitsume rare tara  
nodo ga kawai te koe de nai  
puha dou shiyou  
ano ne, jitsuha ru  
dame da, yappari kowai no  
kimochi tsutae ta iyo anata ni  
kono kimochi doushite kurushii no  
ne ne ne nee, ne, chotto ii  
isogashii nara, gomen  
sukoshi dake, ne sukoshi de ii  
oshaberi ni tsukiatte  
dou shiyo uka nani shiyo uka  
etto sore ja ja janken shiyo  
jankenpon aiko desho  
gomen ne, tsumaranai ne  
onaka suka nai nani ka tabe tai  
e eto, atashi mizu de ii ya  
ano ne, tokorode, toutotsu da kedo  
okashii tte omottara gomen  
bikkuri suru kamo shire nai no  
demo ne, kii te hoshii, e eto  
puha dou shiyou  
ano ne, jitsuhare  
dame da, yappari kowai no  
kimochi tsutae ta iyo anata ni  
kono kimochi doushi te kurushii no  
ano ne, jitsuha,  
a ta atashi, ata, atashi, ano, ano  
ano ne, anata ga, aa,  
atashi, gomen, matte a ta atashi  
a ta, atashi, ano, ano ne,  
anata ga, su  
ano ne, jitsuha no sono, atashi, ata  
atashi, ano, ano, ano ne,  
anata ga, aa  
atashi, gomen, matte, ano ano ne  
e eto, atashi  
anata no koto ga  
ano ne atashi anata no koto  
ano ne atashi anata no koto  
atashi wa anata ga  
su, su, susu, susu, su su  
susu susu, su, su, su, su,  
suu, waa gomen, wasure te  
matte!  
su, su, susu, susu susu  
susu susu, su su su su  
su, su, susu, susu, su su  
suki, daisuki!"

She had been wanting to sing a song in another language for too long. She finally had the chance and she knew that she had nailed it. Matt met her as she walked off stage, his expression nothing more than confused. He had no idea what any of what she had said had meant, but he knew that he still loved it either way.

Sami placed her hands on either side of the mic, waiting for her cue and almost missing it from the fright.

"There's a fire starting in my heart,  
Reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark.  
Finally I can see you crystal clear  
Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare.

See how I'll leave, with every piece of you  
Don't underestimate the things that I will do.

There's a fire starting in my heart,  
Reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark.

The scars of your love, remind me of us.  
They keep me thinking that we almost had it all  
The scars of your love, they leave me breathless  
I can't help feeling  
We could have had it all  
Rolling in the deep  
You had my heart inside your hand  
And you played it  
To the beat

Baby I have no story to be told  
But I've heard one of you and I'm gonna make your head burn,  
Think of me in the depths of your despair  
Making a home down there as mine sure won't be shared

The scars of your love, remind you of us.  
They keep me thinking that we almost had it all  
The scars of your love, they leave me breathless  
I can't help feeling  
We could have had it all

Rolling in the deep  
You had my heart inside your hand  
And you played it  
To the beat

We could have had it all  
Rolling in the deep  
You had my heart inside your hand  
But you played it  
With a beating

Throw your soul threw every open door  
Count your blessings to find what you look for  
Turn my sorrow into treasured gold  
You pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow

We could have had it all  
We could have had it all  
We could have had it all  
Rolling in the deep  
You had my heart inside your hand  
And you played it to the beat

We could have had it all  
Rolling in the deep  
You had my heart inside your hand

But you played it,  
You played it,  
You played it  
You played it to the beat"

She may not have been able to hit the notes as high as the original singer, but everyone was quite surprised to learn just how high Sami could sing when she put her heart and soul into it.

Astoria was up next. She hovered by the curtains, watching her girlfriend down in the judges panel. She was lost in conversation with Chloe, but Astoria knew that all attention was going to be on her as she walked out onto the stage. Quickly, she turned back to her new found friend and Dana gave her a thumbs up. Astoria nodded, taking in a deep breath and taking her seat on the stool.

"I'm willing to try this  
But maybe you're not  
Maybe we'll like it  
Let's give it a shot

But let's throw ourselves in  
And get soaking wet  
Don't just slip our toes in  
Not yet

Don't tell me that you're kind of into me  
'Cause I just wanna be, wanna be, wanna be  
Adored!

I need to feel it, to know that you mean it  
From the bottom of your soul  
Let me know that I'm adored  
It's not enough for you simply to say it  
Instead of telling me words and let me know  
That your positively mine and  
I'm positively yours for sure  
From the bottom of your heart  
Let me know that I'm adored

I'm willing to show you  
The thoughts in my mind  
I'm willing to cut loose  
The ropes that I tied

So tell me you're ready  
To dig in the dirt  
To show me the places  
Where you haven't heared

Don't tell me that you're kind of into me  
'Cause I just wanna be, wanna beeeee  
Adored

I need to feel it, to know that you mean it  
From the bottom of your soul  
Let me know that I'm adored  
It's not enough for you simply to say it  
Instead of telling me words and let me know  
That your positively mine and  
I'm positively yours for sure  
From the bottom of your heart  
Let me know that I'm adored

What's the point that suddenly your less  
What more wanna win and not for second best

So shattered my heart don't matter now  
because I wanna fall  
for my own sickness don't matter if I break  
you're gonna be adored, by me

Don't tell me that you're kind of into me  
'Cause I just wanna be, wanna be, wanna be...  
Adored!

I need to feel it, to know that you mean it  
From the bottom of your soul  
Let me know that I'm adored  
It's not enough for you simply to say it  
Instead of telling me words and let me know  
That your positively mine and  
I'm positively yours for sure  
From the bottom of your heart  
Let me know that I'm adored

From the bottom of my heart  
From the bottom of my heart  
From the bottom of my heart  
From the bottom of my heart  
Because  
From the bottom of my heart  
From the bottom of my heart  
From the bottom of my heart  
From the bottom of my heart  
Because..."

Sam was left unblinking, trying to figure out what that song meant. Without looking at her, Astoria ran off in the same direction as the couple before her. Sam instinctively did a runner towards that part of the mansion, too, hoping to catch up with her girlfriend.

The camera's switched to Chloe, who was looked utterly puzzled by what was going on around her. She shifted her eyes, trying to think of something to say.

"Join us here on Total Drama Music...AFTERTHISBREAK!" And the show cut to commerical just as she rushed out of her own chair to go find someone who could tell her what was going on.

(CUE COMMERICALS!)

"Hey!" Zakk grabbed Daniella's arm and spun her around to look at him. Her eyes were red form crying, but showed no sympathy for her. He dropped his grip on her and the two didn't blink, "What's going on, Daniella?" Daniella had no idea what to say, what to tell him. "You still have feelings for him, don't you?" She nodded, her eyes finally dropping to the floor as she didn't want to have to face him. The news was heart breaking for the two of them.

"Not Alex..." She whispered, knowing that, that was who Zakk thought they were talking about. "There's another guys...Someone I met up with at the wedding. Well, remet up with...We used to be friends, but..." Her sobs were overpowering. Whilst Zakk would have usually taken that opportunity to comfort his girlfriend, he just walked away.

Backstage

"I never knew you could speak another langauge..." Matt munbled into Natalie's hair as the two hugged it out in the corner.

"I can't." She replied, "I just like singing in other languages."

Dana chewed on her lip, swinging her legs back and forth as she sat on the table. She was worrying about Astoria.

"She'll be fine..." Martin assure his friend, "Right, James?"

"Of course she will." James said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. They both cared about Dana very much, she was like a child that they both felt destined to take care of on her journey of growing up-Or competing in a music competition.

In A Room Somewhere In The Mansion

"Would you like to tell me what that was about?" Sam demanded, her voice cracking as she thought back to the song. Astoria's eyes were starting to brim with tears, her mascara already slipping down her face and eyeliner giving her panda eyes.

"I love you, Sam!" She bursted out. "I love you more than I have loved anyone else in the world!" Sam didn't say anything, just let her girlfriend continue with what she had to say. "I love you and I wish I knew that you loved me back...But I don't. As the song states: I need to feel it, to know that you mean it. From the bottom of your soul, let me know that I'm adored. Because I can't live with you just 'likinging' me, if that even that! You're always busy, always doing something else, always dumping me with your dirty work. You're always pranking Chris, giving me quick pecks on the lips as you run away form the scene...You always treat me like I'm nothing more than just another contestant in this show that you don't plan on having any contact with when this is over! And...And I don't want to be just another contestant on this show to you..."

Stage

Chloe was sat at her judging table and Chris was sat on the table in front of her. They seemed to be in a very heated argument, to a point where the young girls fists were balled up and starting to rise from the spot on the table they had been on.

The cameraman coughed and both hosts turned to the camera he was manning.

"Hello..." Chloe said in a low whistle. "And welcome back to Total Drama MUSIC!" She was trying to sound enthusiastic, but it was very hard. "Unfortunatly, we can't hold on any longer. The show must go on!"

Matt took that as his cue and walked out onto the stage.

"When she was just a girl  
She expected the world  
But it flew away from her reach so  
She ran away in her sleep  
and dreamed of  
Para-para-paradise, Para-para-paradise, Para-para-paradise  
Every time she closed her eyes

When she was just a girl  
She expected the world  
But it flew away from her reach  
and the bullets catch in her teeth  
Life goes on, it gets so heavy  
The wheel breaks the butterfly  
Every tear a waterfall  
In the night the stormy night she'll close her eyes  
In the night the stormy night away she'd fly

and dreams of  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise

Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh  
She'd dream of  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh-oh

lalalalalalalalalalala  
And so lying underneath those stormy skies  
She'd say, "oh, ohohohoh I know the sun must set to rise"

This could be  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh  
This could be  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
This could be  
Para-para-paradise  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh-oh"

Troy was up after him. He gave Tonia a quick hug and she whispered, "Good luck" in his ear. He couldn't stop smiling as he sat down on the stool and started to strum his guitar.

"1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4

Give me more lovin' than I've ever had  
Make it all better when I'm feelin' sad  
Tell me that I'm special even when I know I'm not

Make me feel good when I hurt so bad  
Barely gettin' mad, I'm so glad I found you  
I love bein' around you  
You make it easy, it's as easy as 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4

There's only one thing to do  
Three words for you I love you  
There's only one way to say  
Those three words and that's what I'll do, I love you

Give me more lovin' from the very start  
Piece me back together when I fall apart  
Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends

Make me feel good when I hurt so bad  
Best that I've had, I'm so glad that I found you  
I love bein' around you  
You make it easy, it's as easy as 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4

There's only one thing to do  
Three words for you I love you  
There's only one way to say  
Those three words and that's what I'll do, I love you  
I love you

You make it easy, it's easy as 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4

There's only one thing to do  
Three words for you I love you  
There's only one way to say  
Those three words and that's what I'll do, I love you  
I love you

1, 2, 3, 4  
I love you  
I love you"

Tonia was jumping up and down with glee as Troy came off the stage. They managed a quick hug, a quick kiss and then Tonia took his guitar for her own performance.

"Today was a fairytale  
You were the prince  
I used to be a damsel in distress  
You took me by the hand and you picked me up at six  
Today was a fairytale

Today was a fairytale

Today was a fairytale  
I wore a dress  
You wore a dark gray t-shirt  
You told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess  
Today was a fairytale  
Time slows down whenever you're around

But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale

Today was a fairytale  
You've got a smile that takes me to another planet  
Every move you make everything you say is right  
Today was a fairytale  
Today was a fairytale  
All that I can say is now it's getting so much clearer  
Nothin' made sense 'til the time I saw your face  
Today was a fairytale

Time slows down whenever you're around  
Yeah yeah

But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale

Time slows down whenever you're around  
I can feel my heart  
It's beating in my chest  
Did you feel it?  
I can't put this down

But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale

Oh oh yeah yeah oh  
Today was a fairytale"

Now sides of the couple were now smiling. As Tonia came rushing off the stage, Troy embraced her, lifting her feet form the floor and spinning her around. It was her first performance with the guitar and it couldn't have gone better.

Up next was James. Trying to calm the nerves, he mumbled over his lyrics and walked out onot the stage, almost missing the goodluck wishes from Martin, Mandy, Kat and Dana. His friends. The friends he had amanged to make as someone he had never been before. Himself.

"Let me know that I've done wrong,  
When I've known this all along,  
I go around a time or two,  
Just to waste my time with you.

Tell me all that you've thrown away,  
Find out games you don't wanna play,  
You are the only one that needs to know-

I'll keep you my dirty little secret,  
Don't tell anyone or you`ll be just another regret,  
My dirty little secret,  
Who has to know?

When we live such fragile lives,  
It's the best way we survive,  
I go around a time or two,  
Just to waste my time with you,

Tell me all that you've thrown away,  
find out games you don't wanna play,  
you are the only one that needs to know-

I'll keep you my dirty little secret,  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret,  
My dirty little secret.

Who has to know?  
The way she feels inside  
Those thoughts I can't deny  
These sleeping thoughts won't lie  
And all I've tried to hide  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life back!

I'll keep you my dirty little secret,  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret.

I'll keep you my dirty little secret,  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret,  
My dirty little secret,  
Dirty little secret,  
Dirty little secret.

Who has to know?  
Who has to know?"

Kat was up right after, so she was waiting by the curtains as James came off the stage. They hugged, both smiling contagiously at the success of the song. Kat had helped James pick it out.

"Good luck, Kat..." James whispered.

"I don't need luck." She joked in reply.

"I didn't know what I would find  
When I went looking for a reason, I know  
I didn't read between the lines  
And, baby, I've got nowhere to go  
I tried to take the road less traveled by  
But nothing seems to work the first few times  
Am I right?

So how can I ever try to be better?  
Nobody ever lets me in  
I can still see you, this ain't the best view  
On the outside looking in  
I've been a lot of lonely places  
I've never been on the outside

You saw me there, but never knew  
I would give it all up to be  
A part of this, a part of you  
And now it's all too late so you see  
You could've helped if you had wanted to  
But no one notices until it's too  
Late to do anything

So how can I ever try to be better?  
Nobody ever lets me in  
I can still see you, this ain't the best view  
On the outside looking in  
I've been a lot of lonely places  
I've never been on the outside

So how can I ever try to be better?  
Nobody ever lets me in  
I can still see you, this ain't the best view  
On the outside looking in  
I've been a lot of lonely places  
I've never been on the outside"

Kat came off stage, shaking very slightly. She had't gotten her feelings out like that in what felt like a lifetime to her. It made her think of Joey, how she was now the only one in the competition who didn't have a at least a crush. But that was something she was grateful for.

Dana high-fived the dark haired girl as she went madly skipping onto the stage. She was now trying to prove that she hadn't changed over the past weeks and was still her same old self.

"I.. I always thought that I knew  
I'd always have the right to  
be living in the kingdom of the good and true and so on  
But now I think I was wrong  
and you were laughing along  
And now I look a fool for thinking you were on...

My side,  
Is it any wonder I'm tired?  
Is it any wonder that I feel uptight?  
Is it any wonder I don't know what's right?

Sometimes it's hard to know where I stand,  
it's hard to know where I am,  
Well maybe it's a puzzle I don't understand.  
Sometimes I get the feeling that I'm  
stranded in the wrong time  
where love is just a lyric in a children's rhyme, a soundbite

Is it any wonder I'm tired?  
Is it any wonder that I feel uptight?  
Is it any wonder I don't know what's right?  
Oh, these days, after all the misery made,  
Is it any wonder that I feel afraid?  
Is it any wonder that I feel betrayed?

Nothing left inside this old cathedral,  
just the sad, lonely spires,  
How do you make it right?

Oh, but you try,  
Is it any wonder I'm tired?  
Is it any wonder that I feel uptight?  
Is it any wonder I don't know what's right?  
Oh, these days, after all the misery made,  
Is it any wonder that I feel afraid?  
Is it any wonder that I feel betrayed?"

She gave a very dramatic bow and did cartwheels off the stage, falling into Jesse who was on his way out there.

"SORRY!" She shouted, diving on the table beside her best friend. "That was fun!"

Jesse positioned himself in front of the mic, ignoring the stool.

"What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
and me and all other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive."

The camera turned back to Chloe. Sam still hadn't returned and Chris was back in his penthouse bedroom, so she was alone on the judges panel once more.

"That you for watching this week's episode of Total Drama Music! Please send in your votes for who you think doesn't deserve to be here another week! And I'll see you next time on Total. Drama. MUSIC!"

A/N: HEY, MACARANA! HEY!

Yeah...It's kind of weird that I'm writing about all these cool and upto date songs...And then my music is playing the Macarana...WHICH'LL NEVER GROW OUTTA FASHION xD LOL!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! HAPPY, HAPPY, HAPPY, HAPPY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! YAY! Guess who's birthday it is today? TOTAL DRAMA MUSIC'S! YAY! Yes, that is right :) Total Drama Music turns one years old today! AWWWW! This is the first story I have ever written for this long...Seriously...It feels so strange...This time last year me and Desire were PMing each other, talking about exactly what we wanted from our story...Wow...

I want to thank EVERYONE who has read and reviewed this story! To everyone who sent in those applications and who has stuck by me even if they didn't! So, thank you to everyone :) A special big thank you to DesireAtGunpoint, without her, this story would not exist. I love you Lila, wherever you may be.

And a big thank you to Maddi who helped me out with the songs this round! Next time, your OC's won't be so lucky...The only people I take liabilities for are Chloe, Sam, Chris and, because I'm a really nice person, Astoria.

And thank you to Kat...Who now has me singing The Outside to my cat...hahaha! IT'S STUCK IN MY HEAD NOW!

SO! PLEASE SEND IN YOUR VOTES! I need to know who is being sent home!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

SHOUT OUT TO MY EPIC SPELLCHECKER MADDI!

Love, ChloeRhiannonX

Spellchecker's Note: Hey guys, I'm Maddi, I'm a bit unknown in the Total Drama Archive but I write for Harry Potter and Percy Jackson. But that's not what I wanted to talk about. I'm here to talk about Chloe! She's my best frined, I adore her and I hope you guys do too! Anyways guys! Review, don't forget to say hi to me! And say how awesome her story is! Anyways! Seeya later! And if you want to contact me, I'm ThatSuperHotSexyBookWorm!

My Random Quote of the update: "Sing like nobody is listening." –Unknown.


	41. Elimination 7

The two co-hosts stood side-by-side on the stage, Sam with her flowing blood-red dress and Chloe with her brunette beach curls. They had their famous smiles plastered on their faces, a little forced, but mostly real, and they were ready to start the elimination process.

"Hello!" Sam announced, "And welcome to Total Drama Music. ELIMINATION 7!" A sly smile crept across her face before it sharply left. "It's always so sad to see someone leave us...But it has to be done!"

"So, let's get a crack on..." Chloe tried to stay smiling, but it was slowly slipping away.

"Because, once again, STUPID SPORTS! PEOPLE WANT TO WATCH THIS! NOT FOOTBALL!" Chloe patted her co-host on the shoulder, steering her to turn around. The camera shifted to see the remaining contestants and Mandy sitting on the bleachers. None of them looked very panicked, almost all reassured that they weren't going that week. Or maybe because they were just so used to saying goodbye to everyone by then. Either way, no one cared that this may have been their final week.

"This week, we are saying goodbye to yet another contestant and we are sadly saying our farewell to Mandy too." Martin wrapped his arm around his cousin, holding her close to him.

R.B. Cam

Zakk was just sat in the boot, staring blankly at the floor, "What am I doing wrong?" He stopped for a moment, trying to think it over. "I mean, there are other guys now? What, did I fuck up? What did I do? ...Why do all the girls I go out with cheat on me?

"Cause you suck with girls?" Chris shouted through from the ajar door that Zakk had forgotten to close. That sent him over the edge, though. He reached out, grabbing Chris and started pummelling below the camera screen, not letting the viewers have a good look at what he was doing.

"Sometimes..." Kat sighed, "Things work out for the better rather than the worse, despite what you think or believe. And that's why I vote for-"

"WHEEEEEEEEEEE!" Dana yelled, learning that the stool in front of the camera could spin.

Ceremony

"So, people who are safe this week are...Natalie."

"Troy."

"Tonia." Their hands squeezed together, but they didn't draw attention to themselves by looking at each other.

"Marianna."

"Martin." Dana and Mandy rested their head on either one of shoulders, causing some feeling inside James. He wished that it was him with his head on Martin's shoulder...

"Kat."

"WHO'S THE ASSHOLE THAT KEEPS VOTING FOR CHRIS?" Sam yelled. A massive smile came across Dana and Mandy's faces as they reached out and fist-bumped.

"James."

"Alexander-"

"THAT'S IT!" Zakk jumped to his feet, hands on either side of his face. "I can't take this place any longer! I QUIT!" Everyone around his gasped. Daniella held her hand out, trying to hold onto Zakk's, but he pulled it away from her. "I am so sick of every girlfriend I have cheating on me...I-I...I came to this show to figure some things out, but now I know that was a mistake." All eyes were on Zakk as he drew in a deep breath and continued, "I quit. I don't want to stay here any longer..."

The camera moved to face the two co-hosts; Chloe with her mouth dangling open, Sam not looking very impressed. In the dead of the silence, she was the one who also spoke up.

"Dude, that's fine." She told him, "You were going home anyway." Zakk sent a look across all of his fellow contestants, but no one looked him in the eyes. Not everyone, but the majority had voted for him to be gone. Drama was a good thing to watch, but he simply caused too much of it.

"Fine then..." And the teenage boy stormed off towards the lame-o-sine. He wasn't impressed that everyone had wanted him gone, but he was glad that he was going home. A million big ones were not worth the torture of staying there.

Back at the ceremony, everyone had quickly recovered from their states of shock and was now saying their goodbyes to Mandy. They all promised to see her again soon and she promised to keep watching the show religiously while throwing peanuts at Chris through the screen.

"It was lovely meeting you, Mandy." Martin whispered in his cousin's ear, hugging her as tightly as he could without breaking her. She was only a small and fragile girl after all. But Mandy didn't want to let go of the hug. She had, had a great time meeting her cousin and being on the show.

"I 'ill miss 'ou." She whispered back.

James grabbed onto the handle of Mandy's bag, wheeling it towards the lame-o-sine for her. But everyone stopped dead in their tracks as they waited for the couple who were stood there to stop hugging it out.

Just as Zakk was about to scramble into the back of the limo, Daniella came rushing after him. She would much rather have said her goodbyes to the boy she loved than some girl she had just met.

"Zakk..." He turned to face her, not a smile in place between them. "I-I wanted to apologize...I am so sorry." She was sincere in her words, but Zakk didn't know what to do with her. "I was wrong to cheat on you...Twice! I am such an idiot for letting someone as amazing as you slip through my fingers..."

"I didn't vote for you..." He whispered. Daniella blinked a few times, confused. She didn't understand why he wouldn't have voted for her. "I want you to win, Daniella. You deserve it...I just need some time to figure myself out." Without a hesitation, the teenage girl ran into his arms, tearing up at the thought of having to continue to go on without Zakk by her side. She owed him so much...

As they broke apart, they were met by the rest of the show watching them. Zakk cleared his throat, nodded his head and climbed into the limo without another word.

Mandy hugged James as he threw her back in after Zakk and then she hugged Daniella, wanting to say goodbye to everyone. She did the same as Zakk, giving a nod of her head to everyone before climbing into the back of the limo.

The whole cast watched as the two sped off into the sunset, not quite romantically, but finally. Maybe not for good, but for now.

A/N: Bye, bye Zakk...

This was a whole lot more dramatic in my head...BUT IT WAS STILL EPIC, RIGHT?

hahaha! I found it quite interesting that me and Another Dead Hero planned for Zakk to quit because of Daniella and then he got voted off anyway...hahaha!

OMSG! I was writing the little bit with Zakk and Daniella at the end and I was almost crying...It was soooooo cute! And sweet! AND EVERYTHING THAT A RELATIONSHIP SHOULD BE LIKE! Minus the cheating, break-up and Zakk leaving...hehehe...

Anyone else think that I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz fits that situation PERFECTLY? No, seriously...I mean it...It fits Zakk and Daniella in this chapter (and a few previous ones too) PERFECTLY!

ANYWAY!

We were contacted by Lila! Through a friend...Her parents have banned her from FanFiction -.- NOOOO! But she's glad I'm continuing and such...And she gave me an idea for Sam, that we did have a while ago, actually...BUT STILL! It may or may not come into effect later on in this show...LOL! FUN!

OH! And Another Dead Hero and EvanescenceAngel! Go look at the reviews and one from Addison, GO READ! Messages from Lila to you :D

AND! I GOT ANOTHER POLL UP ON MY PROFILE REGRADING TDM!

Who do ya'll think will win now?

I had the same poll up last year and Zakk was in the lead for the votes! BUT NOW! Without Zakk, who will everyone vote for? hehehe...PLEASE GO VOTE!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	42. Settling In

"GOOD WHATEVER-TIME-IT-IS-WHERE-YOU-ARE!" The cheerful girl smiled wider than ever, staring directly into the camera. "In case ya'll don't remember me, I'm Chloe!" The brunette flashed her blue eyes into the screen, hoping that no one had forgotten her. "This show was put on hold, apparently. None of us here at the mansion watch it when it airs...So, all of the clips you will be shown today are a little out of date...BUT NEVER MIND!"

The camera moved back to reveal a girl on the white sofa beside Chloe. She was lying upside down, her short, curly brown hair was brushing over the carpet. Her legs were dangling over the top of the sofa and in face was buried in an upside down copy of a Lucky Star manga.

"And as you can all now see, Sam is not with us today. Again." Chloe chewed on her bottom lip, turning to face the camera. "She will, however, be joining us later on." Her smile slowly returned, not wanting to worry anyone with her co-hosts whereabouts. "So, I would like all of you to meet a friend of mine! This is Miss Halley Kennedy." Halley raised her comic book so her bright blue eyes were visible. She was clearly smiling, but she simply recovered her face once again as she went back to reading her comic.

R.B. Cam

"I'm so happy to be here!" Halley's showed off her cheeky smile, staring straight at the camera. "When I got the call from Chloe I was just so excited! I've been watching this show at home and all I have to say is TEAM JAMES!"

"I-I can't believe it..." Danielle stared blankly down at the floor, her hair falling into her face, but she didn't care to brush it away. "Zakk just left. He got up and he walked away...Because of me."

Dining Room

The insane teenager formally known as Dana was sat at the table, box of cornflakes spread out on the table. She was trying to place them in some sort of order. So when Kat was stood by the doorway, watching her from a distant, she had no idea what the girl was trying to do.

"The box says the picture's a Tiger..." Dana cocked her head, "Can you see it yet, kitty Kat?"

"S-See what?" Kat took a step forward and Dana held her hand up. The dark haired girl shook her head, trying not to forget why she was there. "I came here to talk about James and Martin-"

"I don't like your hairband, Kat." Dana's voice was very quiet, her head drooped down. "Can you please get rid of it?"

"My hairband?" Dana solomly nodded and Kat didn't say another word. She raised her hand and pulled out her bright red headband. Dana was a very peculiar person, but, from watching her and Martin, Kat didn't want to get on her wrong side.

"Sorry..." She mumbled. "OH MY HOLY CAPTIN STARBUCKS!" Dana jumped from sitting on the chair to standing on it. "I DID IT!" Kat just stood there awkwardly, waiting for Dana to come back to reality for a few minutes. "Sooooo...James and Martin, eh?"

Daniella's bedroom

"Things'll get better..." Alexander was trying his best to cheer up his new step-sister. "You still have...What's-his-face from the wedding."

"Cal..." Daniella sniffled. "But I don't want him! I made a stupid mistake, Alex! This is what I do! I make stupid mistakes with stupid guys and I ruin EVERYTHING!"

Library

Sami sat alone, her nose in a book. She didn't have much to do now. Alexander was upstairs comforting Daniella and, as much as Sami said she had no problem with his step-sister, she felt like a waste of space by hanging around them.

"Hello." Sami looked up to see two people she had never spoken to before. The platenium haired girl and the guitar playing boy were stood, hand-in-hand, in the doorway. "Would you like some company?"

A weak smile played on the curly brunette girls face. Company was just what she needed.

Treehouse

James used all of the weight he could gain in his upperbody, pulling himself into the small house. It wasn't very big, but the two teenage boys managed to squeeze inside almost perfectly. They both had a respected space and Martin simply kept staring out the window.

"You know, you've been up here for a while now..." James tried to keep a conversation. "People have started to worry about you." Martin raised an eyebrow, knowing what James meant. "Okay...Me, Kat and Dana...But we are worried about you. What's wrong?"

The Indian boy shook his head. He wasn't sure what was wrong. He had Dana back as a friend now. Everything should have been right. But it didn't feel right to him.

Living room

Chloe and Halley were sat on the floor, a small table seperating them. The usual co-host of the show had a pen and paper in front of her, the new co-host had a pencil and sketch-pad. The two seemed to be very happy doing what they loved. The beeping of a certain girls phone sent them both back to reality for a small moment.

"It's Sam." Chloe said. "Me and Azzy are on our way back. Would have been back hours ago, but there was a sale at the Nerf shop a few blocks away from Yoga."

"You don't sound surprised." Halley remarked, her cheeky smile on her lips. It was almost as conatgious as Tonia's as Chloe couldn't help but smile herself.

"It's Sam, I know what to expect from her now. Nothing. Because every time you expect something from her, she does something you never would have dreamed of before." The brunette teenager shook her head. "Well, ladies and gentlemen, I know it's been a while and we should have loads of footage for ya'll, but we sadly don't! That's it for today, folks."

"But stayed tunes for more drama next time on total."

"Drama."

"MUSIC!"

A/N: Heh...Heh...

Say...It's been a while...

A LONG WHILE! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?

I'M SORRY! I'M SO SO SORRY! I KNOW I SAY THAT EVERY CHAPTER, BUT I AM!

And my next apology is for cutting Sam, Astoria, Natalie, Matt, Jesse and Marianna from this chapter...And making most others pretty darn short! IT'S 2:12AM! GIVE ME A BREAK! I STAYED UP ESPECIALLY FOR ALL OF YA'LL TO GET AN UPDATE!

And I hope the next chapter will be longer...BECAUSE I HAVE AN EPIC CHALLENGE IDEA TOO! WHOOOO!

And Halley is full property of TheNextAlice :D I hope I got her right...And she'll be in next chapter too :D

AND SPEAKING OF NEXT CHAPTER! I HAVE A GREAT JARTIN SCENE PLANNED FOR MAGNUS! Because you would not believe how much nagging I get from her...hahahaha! LOVE YOU, ANDY!

So, Titanic just finished on me...Yeah, I did stay up to watch that too. And now I am going to curl up and go to sleep! GOODNIGHT!

I need your attention...ATTENTION PLEASE!

So, ya'll know that my 2 year anniversary is coming up in June, right? Probably not...BUT IT IS! And I don't wanna let this one pass me by without anything fun to do!

SO! I am letting all of ya'll send me in new username suggestions! They can be as funny or rude or disgusting or inappropriate as you like! At the end of April, I'll collect as many as I can, put them in a poll and everyone can vote on it throughout May! Then, when we get to June 20th, I'LL CHANGE MY USERNAME!

Not permanently! ChloeRhiannonX is who I am...Until I get bored! At least until July 20th!

The name I'm giving into the mix is DaisyTheFiretruck! No reason behind it...Has a daydream yesterday where that's what I changed my name to! So I thought I'd add it in ;) hahaha!

But you can send me in as many as you like and they can be ANYTHING!

Thanks for reading, please review :) (And be forgiving...)

Not a spellchecked chapter, either...

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	43. This is War

"Hi guys!" The same cheeky grin as before appeared in front of the camera. "I'm Halley Kennedy, in case you don't remember me. Sam is still in bed becase she and Astoria didn't get in until late last night and Chloe is having a talk with James about...Well, you'll see." If it was possible, her smile grew cheekier. "Now, on with the show!"

Living Room

"What's the next challenge going to be about?" Matt asked. Chloe shrugged her shoulders, still scrolling her finger up and down her phone screen. "You don't know?"

"Nope. Chris usually tells us the next challenge a minute or two before we tell you guys." The brunette shrugged it off as if it was no big deal. "You'll find out later." She pressed the button at the top of the phone and left the room, most likely to go nurse her hung over co-host back to health, leaving the few contestants on their own.

Natalie sighed, lying on the floor next to her boyfriend. She stared up at the white ceiling, wondering exactly the same as everyone else; what was the next challenge going to be?

"Well, we can rule out everything we've already done, right?" Kat asked, but no one was sure. Would they reuse a challenge idea? Possibly. It was Chris. He was usually too lazy to think up original ideas.

"Whatever it is, they better announce it soon." Troy spoke up. They were all getting fed up of the waiting. That was one of the worst parts of the show. The waiting they all did.

Garden

The crazy girl was totally relaxed, spread out in the swaying hammock. It was tied up between two trees, the tree house occupying one of them. Dana had been there all day. While everyone else was worrying about the challenge, she was just happy to still be in the running for first place.

"Hey, Dana." Martin smiled, lying down next to his best friend. "What you doing out here?"

"Hiding from the elephant upstairs."

"That's not a nice thing to call Chris." For the first time in what felt like a decades, Dana had a real smile on her lips. Not a fake one, a real one. And Martin seemed to know exactly how to put it there.

Library

"You know, reading may be a great hobby to have, but I'm sure too much of it can fry your brain." Sami peered over the top of her book, staring up at Alexander before going back to reading. "I'm sorry." He took the seat beside Sami's feet. She was sat on a single chair, but she had her knees up to her chest and the book balancing on her legs.

"Sorry for what?" She asked, playing innocent.

"Sorry for leaving you to comfort Daniella." Alex apologized whole-heartedly. And he really was sorry. "But she's my sister and I know for a fact that our parents are watching. And the last thing I need right now is my dad sat at home shaking his head at me for being an ass to yet another sibling." A small smile crept across Sami's lips and she dropped her book to the floor, wrapping her arms around Alexander's neck instead. Of course she forgave him.

Stage

"HELLO!" Chris screamed through the megaphone, his voice sounding like a four year old girl. Everyone in the room tried to hide their laughter and shield their ears at the same time. "MADDISON!" The host screamed off stage through the megaphone, only making everyone laugh even harder.

A young girl came running onto the stage, her dark brown hair flying with the wind and her headset slipping down. She took Chris' microphone in one hand and unclipped a second one from her tool belt, handing it to him, "Sorry, Mr. McLean." She muttered, obviously trying to mask her own laughter with silent words.

"HELLO!" Chris tried again, proving that the second one worked. He dismissed the stage manager who high fived her smirking best friend on her way back to her office. But Chloe's smile soon started to fall as Chris continued to talk.

He droned on for about ten minutes about some unimportant things that no one really care about. Mostly himself. But when he came to an end and called for Chloe and Sam to the stage, everyone was relieved. Apart from the fact that Sam was still in bed.

"And I know ya'll wanna know what this weeks theme is."

"GET ON WITH IT!" One of the boy shouted from the shrinking crowd, which Chloe just rolled her eyes to.

"This weeks theme is...WAR!" As if on cue, music started playing in the background and Maddi ran straight back out with a microphone for her before disappearing again.

"Everybody's waiting  
Everybody's watching  
Even when you're sleeping  
Keep your e-eyes open

The tricky thing  
Is yesterday we were just children  
Playing soldiers, just pretending  
Dreaming dreams with happy endings

In backyards  
Winning battles with our wooden swords  
But now we've stepped into a cruel world  
Where everybody stands and  
Keeps score

Keep your eyes open

Everybody's waiting, for you to breakdown  
Everybody's watching, to see the fallout  
Even when you're sleeping, sleeping  
Keep your e-eyes open  
Keep your e-eyes open

Keep your e-eyes open

So here you are  
Two steps ahead, and staying on guard  
Every lesson forms a new scar  
They never thought you'd make it this far  
But turn around  
Oh, they've surrounded with  
A showdown  
And nobody comes to save you now  
But you got something they don't  
Yeah you got something they don't

You just gotta keep your eyes open

Everybody's waiting, for you to breakdown  
Everybody's watching, to see the fallout  
Even when you're sleeping, sleeping  
Keep your e-eyes open  
Keep your e-eyes open

Keep your eyes

Keep your feet ready  
Heartbeat steady  
Keep your eyes open  
Keep your aim locked  
The night grows dark  
Keep your eyes open

Keep your e-eyes open  
Keep your e-eyes open  
Keep your e-eyes open  
Keep your e-eyes open

Everybody's waiting, for you to breakdown  
Everybody's watching, to see the fallout  
Even when you're sleeping, sleeping  
Keep your e-eyes open

Keep your eyes open  
Keep your e-eyes open

Keep your eyes open  
Keep your e-eyes open."

The contestants burst into a round of applause with Halley and Maddi standing off at the side, whistling loudly. Chloe took her bow and then continued to speak into the microphone, "So, pick out your best war songs and get practicing." As everyone started to get up to leave, Chloe added a new note on the end of it. "But Chris has decided that singing individually is not challenging enough. You'll have a group song to perform."

R.B. Cam

"War?" Daniella questioned the camera as if it knew all the answers. "Who the fuck chose this week's theme to be WAR?"

"I think a group song may be just what everyone here needs." James explained. "I mean, we've all stuck to our own small group of people we like, which is great for some, but I like to get along with everyone."

"Chris really went one over the line this time." Astoria spoke. She had sunglasses on indoors, and everyone knew it was to hide the bags and the blood-shot.

"A group song?" Dana's eyes were wide. "As in...Together?"

Basement

"Whose idea was this?" Tonia asked, settling herself down on the floor beside her boyfriend.

"Yeah, whose bright idea was this?" Natalie seconded, shutting the basement door, the last one to enter. Everyone was circled around the floor, an empty glass coke bottle in the middle. The teenagers all knew what was going on, most having played this game millions of times before.

"It was Mari and Jesse's." Troy piped up.

"It'll be a fun game to play." Marianna defended herself. Ever since she and Jesse had heard the news of a group song, they both knew it was time that everyone got to know each other. And what's better way to meet someone than by locking lips?

"Define fun." James asked. He had his bad spin the bottle experiences locked at the front of his brain as he sat between Martin and Sami.

"Cheer up, James." Dana smirked, flat on her back and facing the ceiling. "You never know who you'll get to swap spit with."

Everyone around started to smile, some laughing. It was true. You never did know who you were going to land on, but almost everyone had someone they hoped it would be.

"How long does the kiss have to last?" Kat wondered. She didn't feel like kissing anyone if they weren't Joey, but she hoped he understood if it came down to it.

"Five whole seconds." Jesse smirked and Marianna hit him upside the head. More laughter from everyone. At least they were all getting along and not fighting.

"Okay, who wants to go first?" Marianna asked, chewing her bottom lip. It may have been her idea, but it was not what she wanted to do.

"I will." Tonia spoke up. Being as popular as she was, Tonia had spent her fair amount of time sitting around in a circle with a bottle in the middle. The blonde girl reached out, taking the bottle in her hand and spinning it around. It spun for a while, and then kept spinning. Until it finally started to slow down and landed on Matthias Wong. "Come here, Matt." She smirked, scooting across the floor to him.

She did like Troy a lot, but it was only a game. However, that didn't stop the guitar boy from hitting his head on the floor refusing to watch. Natalie, on the other hand, was quite interested to watch.

Tonia placed one hand on Matt's shoulder and kept the other on her lap. She closed her eyes and brough their mouths together. Coutning to five in her head, it seemed like a lifetime to Troy. When Tonia found herself back beside her boyfriend, she rested her head against his shoulder to show her love for him.

Matt grabbed the bottle and spun it for himself. He waited and waited, hoping for it to land on Natalie. But luck was not on his side. Sami Orlando got the spout of the bottle and a slight smirk crept onto her face.

Natalie hit her head to the floor, but she was laughing. Matt crawled across the floor, ignoring his girlfriend and the smiles of everyone else around the circle. Sami sat back on her heels and waited for Matt to stop in front of her. When he did, she pressed her lips to his shocked everyone with her forcefulness.

Five seconds passed. Six. Seven. Eight. Alexander refused to look at either of them, but he was counting. Natalie had her eyebrows raised, watching and fighting the urge to scoff. Just before the ten second mark, Sami pulled away from Matt and shooed him away from her side so she could get at the bottle. By the time he had settled back down in his space, his girlfriend refused to look at him.

Round and round the bottle spun, stopping exactly opposite the circle to Sami. Astoria Urving was who it landed on. Neither gir seemed phased by it at all, Sami casually crawling across the circle and Astoria waiting for the kiss. The locked lips and counted to five before Sami backed away and back to her seat. Astoria reach forward and spun the bottle, waiting for it to stop.

Dana McKenzie. The insane girl hiccupped when it stopped and everyone started to laugh again, including both the girls. Astoria crawled over to Dana and Dana could feel herself stop breathing. They both leaned in and kissed for five and a half exact seconds before Astoria moved away and back to her space.

Dana took a second or two to regain herself, but nobody really noticed. Except for Martin. He watched his best friend spin the bottle and they all waited for it to land on...Katrina Summers.

"Come on, kitty Kat." Dana smiled her wild smile and Kat groaned as she hit her head to the floor. Everyone was in fits of giggles as Dana made her way over to her friend. Instead of making Kat sit up, Dana layed down on her stomach and tilted Kat's chin upwards, pressing their lips together. Neither of them closed their eyes, only making it more awkward when just as it hit four seconds they both burst into laughter and rolled away from each other, "Spin the bottle, kitty Kat!" Dana instructed as she made her way back over to her space between Martin and Troy.

Kat reached out and gently spun the bottle, not forcefully like everyone else had done. James Evans. It wasn't too bad, but neither were exactly dying to kiss each other. The dark haired girl crawled over to James and before he could even think about anything, their lips were together. Counting the seconds on just one hand, Kat backed away right on time and into her space.

James, a little taken back by Kat's kiss, took the bottle in his hand and spun it round. It shook slightly, not staying in the place where it had been put. It spun round for a lot longer than anyone else's and it just showed off James' strength, and fear of this game.

Martin Xander. The bottle stopped straight in front of Martin and both boys started to choke up. There was a collective gasp and girls placing hands over mouths. Dana and Kat just looked at each other and smirked before cupping their hands around their mouths and chanting, "KISS! KISS! KISS!"

James took in a deep breath and turned to face Martin who refused to look back. He gulped down and moved towards his crush, leaning in and pressing their lips together. Both boys were trying to force their minds to believe that it was part of the game, nothing more, but they both found themselves enjoying it too much.

Seven seconds it lasted because both had forgotten to keep count and everyone else was just too happy to see them finally making a move on each other.

And so the game went on.

James' bedroom

"OHMYSCARLATINANGODS!" Chloe squealed in excitement, jumping into her friends arms. James had a permanent smile on his face, the memory of the kiss never letting it fade. "TELL ME THE DETAILS!"

Stage

"A warning to the people,  
The good and the evil,  
This is war." Martin sang out. The camera moved slowly to his side, towards James.

"To the soldier, the civilian,  
The martyr, the victim,  
This is war."

Upstairs Hallway

"Don't give me the same old excuses, Matt." Natalie sobbed. She hadn't wanted to make a scene downstairs, but now with it only being the two of them, things were starting to unravel.

"Nat, listen to me!" But Natalie was done talking. If Matt cared about her, he would have pulled away from Sami sooner.

Stage

Natalie stood alone on the stage, "It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie,  
The moment to live and the moment to die,  
The moment to fight, the moment to fight  
To fight, to fight, to fight!"

The camera moved the lights and when it descended, Marianna and Jesse were now on the stage.

"To the right, To the left  
We will fight to the death!  
To the edge of the earth  
It's a brave new world  
From the last to the first" Marianna belted out.

"To the right, To the left  
We will fight to the death!  
To the edge of the earth  
It's a brave new world  
It's a brave new world!" Jesse quickly followed.

Kitchen

"What do you mean you kissed Dana?" Sam asked, her eyes staring straight into her girlfriends.

"We were playing spin the bottle, Sam, chill." Astoria argued, but Sam was not chilling. She was completely outraged by the idea of it. Astoria should have been more considerate of her girlfriend before agreeing to play such a stupid game.

Stage

"A warning to the prophet,  
The liar, the honest,  
This is war." Astoria sang, her dark hair hiding most of her face.

"To the leader, the pariah,  
The victor, the messiah,  
This is war." Dana followed on, not looking up, but at the floor to her side. Both girls had their eyes tightly shut and neither wanted to open them again.

Treehouse

Dana was curled up in her corner, staring blankly out of the window. Everything was starting to get too much for her now, like it usually did.

Martin swung his legs over the edge and came tumbling into the wooden box. Dana didn't move. She was used to having her privacy invaded by that point.

"Hey..." No reply. "You wanna talk?" No reply. "I'm sorry...But...You know that girl that you like?" Martin asked, cautiously. They both knew that the only reason he knew that Dana liked a girl was because of her diary. "Is it Astoria?"

Stage

"It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie,  
The moment to live and the moment to die,  
The moment to fight, the moment to fight,  
To fight, to fight, to fight!" Kat continued on and Daniella started after her,

"To the right, To the left  
We will fight to the death!  
To the edge of the earth  
It's a brave new world  
From the last to the first."

"To the right, To the left  
We will fight to the death!  
To the edge of the earth  
It's a brave new world  
It's a brave new world  
It's a brave new world!" Alexander sang straight after his step-sister.

Daniella's Bedroom

The teenage girl laid alone in her bed. She wished that Zakk was still there. Cheating on him once was bad enough, but cheating on him twice was just wrong. She knew it was wrong. So why had she done it? Daniella was just too weak to resist him.

Cal was someone Daniella had known for years and he had been at the wedding. Drunk that night, of course she had gone and done whatever the two had wanted. Zakk was back at the mansion at that point, he didn't want her at that moment in time. But as soon as she was back, she had this horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. She knew she shouldn't have done it and she knew it was going to come back to bite her sooner or later.

Stage

Almost silence fell over the empty stage as Tonia stepped up to the microphone. She held her left arm with her right arm, her head tilted to the side, her blonde hair dangling down in the air.

"I do believe in the light  
Raise your hands into the sky  
The fight is done, the war is won  
Lift your hands toward the sun  
Toward the sun  
Toward the sun  
Toward the sun  
The war is won"

Behind her singing, the rest of the contestants whispered, "It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie,  
The moment to live and the moment to die."

Troy kept thinking back to when they were down in the basement, watching Tonia kiss Matt was torture for him, "To the right, To the left  
We will fight to the death!  
To the edge of the earth  
It's a brave new world  
From the last to the first."

Upstairs Hallway

As Natalie slammed her bedroom door, Matt hit his fist into the wall.

Stage

"To the right, To the left  
We will fight to the death!  
To the edge of the earth  
It's a brave new world  
It's a brave new world  
It's a brave new world!" Matt bellowed across the whole room, his whole heart into the words of his song.

Sami stepped up to the microphone, her soft voice echoing across the whole room, "A brave new world  
The war is won  
The war is won  
A brave new world."

The stage lights dimmed and the whole place was filled into darkness.

Living Room

"Well..." Halley took in a deep breath. "You can see that a lot of drama has kicked off this week! And that the theme is War...Who knows what sort of rivalries are going to be starting now." With another cheeky grin, Halley's eyes sparkled. "Chloe is still talking with James over his kiss and Sam is still sulking in her room over Astoria's kiss...Which leaves it being a good reason for me to be here! Well, stay tuned and wait for next time on Total. Drama. MUSIC!"

A/N: I hope this chapter picks up the pieces that I may have left out in the last short update! THIS ONE IS LONG!

I must apologize to icarlyfan101 I'm not sure when Sami became such a bookworm...So, I am sorry for any OOCness caused!

And I wanna also say thank you to Another Dead Hero! Even though Zakk is out, you're still reading! Not many, if any, people do that...THANK YOU!

And now I must do this...EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! JAMES AND MARTIN! hahahaahaha! FANGIRLNESS! ...Am I right in believing I'm not alone there, Magnus? ;) hahaha! You pester me for more Jartin and I hope that you got what you wished for xD

And if ya'll do not know by now, our new stage manager is my best friend Maddi! Better known on FF as ThatSuperHotSexyBookWorm. GO CHECK HER OUT! She's epic...And it was her idea for the theme of war and we were BOTH thinking of This Is War by 30 Seconds to Mars for the group song xD hehehehe...

And Chloe sung Eyes Open by Taylor Swift because I am ADDICTED TO IT! And The Hunger Games! Eyes Open is from The Hunger Games soundtrack, BTW! THAT IS WHERE THE WAR COMES IN!

And so, ya'll now need to submit a song for your OC's to sing! Theme is War! And I call dibs on Safe and Sound being a back-up song! So no picking that! MWAHAHA! Such evilness...

I don't actually know of many war themed songs myself...So, GOOD LUCK!

And shout out to anyone who can guess where the name Cal comes from! CLUE! He's a bad guy in a movie ;)

I need your attention...ATTENTION PLEASE!

So, ya'll know that my 2 year anniversary is coming up in June, right? Probably not...BUT IT IS! And I don't wanna let this one pass me by without anything fun to do!

SO! I am letting all of ya'll send me in new username suggestions! They can be as funny or rude or disgusting or inappropriate as you like! At the end of April, I'll collect as many as I can, put them in a poll and everyone can vote on it throughout May! Then, when we get to June 20th, I'LL CHANGE MY USERNAME!

Not permanently! ChloeRhiannonX is who I am...Until I get bored! At least until July 20th!

The name I'm giving into the mix is DaisyTheFiretruck! No reason behind it...Has a daydream yesterday where that's what I changed my name to! So I thought I'd add it in ;) hahaha!

But you can send me in as many as you like and they can be ANYTHING!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

THANK YOU TO MADDI FOR BETAING FOR ME ONCE AGAIN!

Love, ChloeRhiannonX

**Spellchecker's Note: HEY GUYS! How was the chapter? You enjoy it? I literally woke up 15 minutes ago! I told Chloe to wait for me so I can spell check TDM coz it's been forever since I have! I had a really weird dream, I was on the Titanic and I fell into a tub of lava that was SUPPOSED to be a spa (hot tub/Jacuzzi) and then I woke up laughing at 4AM! I AM SO WEIRD! Anyways~ I've gotta go send this back to Chloe!**

**Bye xx**

**Maddi**

My best friend...The only person weirder is Dana xD


	44. The Ups and Downs of Fame

Disclaimer: The Total Drama Franchise is not mine to own...I wish it was, but it ain't. The only person I own is Chloe (But, technically my mom owns me until I'm 18 ;D). Sam belongs to Desire at gunpoint. Halley belongs to TheNextAlice. Maddi belongs to...Maddi? And all contestants belong to their respected creators. I also don't own any songs used.

Living Room

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen." Chloe's happy face was once again in front of the camera. "I hope you are all having a glorious day-"

"I'm not."

"-Even if Sam is over-exaggerating." The camera shifted to look at the raven haired teenager as she lounged on the sofa behind Chloe. Sam's face was certainly not a happy one. She was still upset over the kiss, but refused to talk about it to anyone.

"I'm not over-exaggerating!"

Chloe rolled her eyes and turned back to the camera. "This week we've had a lot of ups and downs...So, be prepared to check it out."

R.B. Cam

"The group song was a disastor." Daniella had rarely spoken since Zakk had left, but she was now sounding more confident than ever. "All that can be heard from this place is crying and shouting. That spin the bottle game didn't help much either."

Tree House

Dana was still curled up in her corner. She was another one who hadn't spoken in what might as well have been weeks. Martin had discovered her secret-Well, one of them. And ever since then, he had been doing everything he could to try and comfort his best friend.

"Come on, Dana, I hear we're having pizza tonight." But it was no use, Dana just shook her head and continued to stare out the window. It was a good thing that sunny LA was, well, so sunny. Otherwise the two would have been soaked through a storm. "You can't stay in here forever, you still have to pick a song for the challenge." Nothing. "You don't want to lose out in this competition because of a stupid girl, do you?"

"And what about you, huh?" Dana retorted, not wanting to sound mean, but slightly angered. "You're still hiding from James after your kiss. Don't be such a baby and ask him out already!"

Upstairs Hallway

Astoria banged her fist on the wooden door once again, "OPEN UP, SAM!" She yelled to her girlfriend, but it was no use. "I'M NOT LEAVING UNTIL YOU HEAR ME OUT!" But Sam was not listening to her. Astoria loved Sam and only Sam, but the co-host couldn't see it.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS ALL THIS NOISE?" Chris McLean's voice went booming down the hallway. His bedroom door swung open and he stood there in his far too short blue robe. "SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!"

"GO BACK TO BED, OLD MAN!" Astoria yelled at him, turning away and slamming her fist into the door again. She fell to the floor, knowing that Sam was not going to answer the door anytime soon.

And just a few doors down the hallway, Matt had done the exact same thing. He had sat on the floor outside his girlfriend's bedroom door all night. The two hadn't talked since their argument, but Matt wanted nothing more than to explain to Natalie what had happened between him and Sami. Even if he wasn't quite sure himself.

Library

While the two couples upstairs were falling apart, there was one in the library that could not have been more in love. Sami continued to read her book in the safety of Alexander's arms. The two were curled up on the sofa and had been since early that morning. Sami and Alexander hadn't spent much time without each other since the spin the bottle game. Alex had come to realize just how much he did love Sami. He was always so on and off with her, but he was starting to understand himself and her.

"We should really get to choosing some songs for the challenge." Sami mumbled, sighing heavily and putting down her book.

"No." Alex replied, pulling her closer to him.

R.B Cam

"I tried this new thing called confidence." Kat smiled, "But it didn't work too well...It's just not me. I mean, I kissed Dana because of it! Sorry about that, Joey..." The young girl whispered the last part. "And it's not just me who that game changed. Everyone is either fighting or more in love than before. And don't get me started on James and Martin."

Chloe's Bedroom

Chloe laid on her bed, her baseball cap pulled down low over her eyes. Her best guy friend was flopped down beside her, staring anxiously towards the ceiling. James kept biting his lips, chewing the skin away.

"What if I was wrong? What if he doesn't like and just wanted to be friends? What if I ruined everything?" He gasped every so often. Chloe, used to his ranting, ignored it. She had given her advice to him about how he was being stupid and should go find Martin and talk to him about it, but James was scared. He had never been in a real relationship before.

Music Room

Back in their little cubby hole of a music room, Tonia and Troy were happy and full of smiles. With his girlfriend sat between his legs on the floor, the two playing the guitar together like they had done when Troy had started to teach Tonia how to play it, everything seemed perfect.

It had taken a while, but they both knew it was a stupid game. Everyone else couldn't see past that, but spin-the-bottle was just a stupid game. Troy liked Tonia a lot and she felt the same way back. No one was going to seperate that.

Living Room

"Tatakau no yo  
HEART wo ute  
Shudan nante eran de rarenai  
SKIRT hirari misetsukeru no yo  
Kimi no shisen ubatte miseru no  
Geigeki youi  
Senkyou wa imada furi nano desu  
Koi wa moumoku  
Kimi no kuchizuke de me ga sameru no." Halley finished strumming her guitar and Marianna gave a slight clap of applause.

"Not bad." She replied, tapping away at the keyboard in front of her, googling war songs for the challenge. Very few people knew any war songs.

"Have you got one yet?" Halley wondered, moving into the spare space on the sofa. Jesse had somehow managed to get his hands on Chris' laptop. And once you realised that the self-obsessed man's password was ChrisMcLeanTheAwesome, it was an easy ride.

"Still looking."

"Jess have one yet?"

"Nope." Marianna replied, sighing at the sound of her boyfriend's name. "He's in his room upstairs, trying to figure out a way to block all of Astoria's shouting out. "Shame you won't be around to watch us all crash and burn on this challenge. There is no such thing as a decent war song." But, just at that moment, Martin came wondering into the living room and signed his name on the sheet of paper Chloe and Sam hung on the wall at the beginning of each challenge. It was a way to show who was singing what song and to make sure no one would sing the same song as anyone else. It looked like someone had found a war song.

Stage

Chloe was perched on the edge of the stage, swinging her legs with a happy smile on her face.

"Well, that's it from us here at McLean Mansion. With all the drama going on we'll see if we're here next time!" The brunette sighed. "Sadly, we have had to say goodbye to another great guest, but I can assure you it won't be the last we see of Halley." She quickly turned to face the side of the stage where Maddi was studying her clipboard. "It won't be, right?" The darker haired girl shrugged and the camera returned to the co-host. "See you next time on Total. Drama. MUSIC!"

A/N: Anyone else feel this story deteriorating with every chapter?

I guess that's what you get when you're almost at the 50 chapter mark...

Though, personally, I think spin-the-bottle was one of my better ideas for this story xD hahaha!

I am sorry there wasn't a lot in this, though...

Anyone know what foreshadowing is? Yeah, I used it in this ;) MWAHAHAHA! Try and work it out and see if you can find out what will happen in a few chapters time =P

...Every time I think of foreshadowing, I think of A Very Potter Musical...'Now, can anyone tell me what a portkey is?' xD

I'm gonna miss Halley...

STILL NEED SOME MORE WAR SONGS PEOPLE!

James, Natalie, Tonia, Astoria and Jesse need songs!

And, sadly, so do Marianna and Dana! It's an odd day when THREE people choose the same song! But I did give it to the person who said it first...My apologies!

Just remember, war comes in more than one form...

I can think of millions of war songs!

...Slight exaggeration...

But I've also decided that one unfortunate soul without a song to sing will be stuck with a Bieber track ;) MWAHAHAHA!

AH WELL!

There is also a new poll on my profile xD EEEEEE! Please got vote for me to change my username :D

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX

**Spellchecker's Note: Hey guys! I'm in maths class! It's boring, the teacher said I could sit back for a bit coz I'm epic like that! Heheh so what's up guys? I'm good-ish, I have play rehearsal tonight so I'll email this to Chloe so she can upload it for you munchkins! Munchkins? Where'd that come from? Anyways, say hi to me in a review, thanks for reading, please review! Bye guys xx Maddi **


	45. AN 2

Hey guys! It's Chloe here!

I know ya'll are waiting on that new chapter I promised and I am here to give ya'll my two reasons for it not being up already!

1) The FanFiction OC story ban.

If you haven't heard or had it done to you already, FF are taking down all OC stories. A lot from the TD archive have gone and I am lucky enough to still have TDM. I was scared to update because I worry for the loss of this story and the fact that you can't upload stories for a couple of day afterwards!

But I'm here now!

2) Songs...

For the first time since starting this story, I didn't write down the song list just as it was given to me! I don't know why, honestly, I don't have an excuse as to why I didn't, but I didn't! However, I went over reviews and I got some of the songs back, I knew Sami's song from PMs and Martin's from dA, but I only have six people with songs now...

SIX! I'm missing nine...

I know not all of them had songs, if any! But, just incase I have over looked a review and a song choice, I am terribley sorry!

I don't have songs for;

James

Jesse

Dana

Astoria

Tonia

Natalie

Matt

Alexander

Daniella

If the creators would be so kind to send in their song choices, and if worst comes to worst, I am willing to give them all songs!

Thank you for bearing with me on this, the sooner everyone gets the songs to me, the sooner the chapter can go up :D

I love you all, please remember that!

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	46. AN 3

I'm not mad at you guys. I could never get mad at you guys. You guys are so amazing and...Ugh...I'm not mad.

Disppointed? Yes. Upset? Definitely.

I posted an AN asking for help, and only person reviewed...Someone who didn't even have to review because her character already had a song!

I'm not mad.

Just upset...

But that's not why I'm here.

I'm discontinuing this story.

...Yell. Scream. Rant. Rave. SEND ME FLAMES! (OMSG! I love getting flames...)

But don't tell me it's a bad idea. Is anyone going to deny that this story is officially just getting worse with every chapter? My heart is not in it. It's the same things over and over again, have ya'll noticed?

Since Lila left, it's not been the same. Since I started college, it's not been the same.

I remember saying that I wasn't going to give up on this story. And it breaks my heart that I couldn't keep that promise. But that's what I do. I promise things I can't deliver. I don't know why I do it. I hate the fact I do. I wish I could finish this story, I want someone to say they'll do it for me! Because I love this story to pieces! It's been going on for 18 months! I've grown so attached to every single character that has been in here.

Did you know that every time I think about Zack from Eelectric Role, I think of this story? Did you know every time I read a Hunger Games fic and someone calles Katniss Kat, I think of this story? Did you know that every time I go into my imaginary world where Alex and Jesse are fighting, I think of this story? Did you know that when I watch Whip It!, I think of this story? Did you know that I met a girl called Astoria the other day and my first thought was this story?

Probably not. But it's true. This story has been in my brain for so long now! And I love it. I have enjoyed every single second of writing it! But I can't keep doing it...

I am sooo sorry!

If no one wants to continue it, I'll take down my current penname poll for a couple of days an ya'll can vote for a winner! I promsie to post another chapter announcing it.

But...I can't continue. I'm sorry. I love you guys.

Chloe xx


	47. The Commerical

The two smiling faces of the long forgotten co-hosts lit brightly on the television screen once again.

"Hello people of Earth and beyond," the once fair headed one spoke with her famous southern accent. "You're probably wondering what we're doing back here."

"Yes, it's true!" Sam cheered on. "Chloe and I are-"

"BACK ON THE AIR!" Chloe joined in the celebrating, the two girls yelling simultaneously.

It was usually by this point in the show that the girls were interrupted by the 'main' host of the show, but Chris McLean's ageing face was no where to be found on this quick commercial. The thought just made the co-hosts smile more.

Upbeat music started playing in the background and the two girls were eager with excitement.

"It's been a year since Total Drama Music was cut off the air," Chloe continued, her blue eyes alive with glee. "But thanks to all of your help-yes, you, the viewers at home-all of your petitions and protests have finally paid off!" The two young girls smiled at each other, Sam dancing around behind her co-host. "A lot of...interesting stuff...happened in those last episodes ya'll never got to see."

"Make-ups, break-ups, drama and more!" Sam screamed, obviously rehearsed from a script she wasn't fond of. Though she looked a little older, she was still the same Sam everyone loved. "And there will definitely be a lot of pranks for you to catch up on-we didn't let Chris get away that easily," she winked.

"All you have to do is make sure you keep watching our show at the usual time slot on the usual day."

"See you there." Sam gave one last evil smirk at the thought of all her pranks and the camera faded out.

* * *

Sam stood, hands on her hips, "You know what sucks ass? This script! You can totally tell that dick McLean wrote it. I mean, who thinks this stuff up? Obviously someone as fucked up as Chris McLean. He totally hates me, of course he wrote the most unnatural and generic lines for me to say. I think it's time for me to break out my old nerf gun again, or maybe I can get my paintballl shooter back off Lucy-"

"Um, Sam?" Chloe interupted, tapping the microphone attatched to her t-shirt. "Your mic. is still on." The darker haired co-host paused, her eyes slowly peering down at the microphone that was still clipped onto the top of her blood red dress.

"Oh..." She mumbled. "I totally knew that. I want Chris to hear this!"

* * *

A/N: So...

HI!

It's been a while...10 months, I think...WOW!

ANYWAY! I do hope this brings some excitement to ya'll! I am sure as hell excited to be writing this again! And as long as I have Desire at gunpoint with me, I know I'll do well! (No, seriously, not even Maddi pressures me to write as much as she does XD)

Oh yeah...LILA'S BACK! My awesome TDM partner has returned to us and we shall now hopefully be able to finish what we started! YAY!

So, if I haven't already PMed you, this is happening! All creators of characters should message me or just review to let me know you're okay with me still using your characters! I'll give you say a week and after that I may have to rehome some characters (ie. give them to another reader to pick songs and help cause drama etc)

We'll be kicking off from where I lat finished...Which, no, I don't recall where that is because I'm on chapter 43 of 46 right now...YEAH! I FREAKING READ TDM ALL OVER AGAIN! ...Is it sad to laugh at my own jokes? Especially after your own BEST FRIEND told you you're not funny? -.-

haha! Well, I hope ya'll enjoy this story...If there are any readers left, that is...

Love ChloeRhiannonX and Desire at gunpoint


	48. The Last Fight

"Hello, and welcome back to Total Drama Music!" Chloe's smile was extra bright today, but looked as if she was trying too hard. After listening to James moan non-stop about his kiss with Martin it was a wonder she could smile at all and wasn't moping around like most of the contestants. "Here at McLean Mansion we've had a hectic week, as usual." She paused for what the audience assumed was for either Sam to say something or for there to be some background noise. Neither happened. In fact, it was noted that Chloe was alone in the white living room, herself perched on the edge of the glass coffee table. "The challenge is only a few days away now and a lot of the contestants are yet to pick a song."

"NO!" Came the loud shout, an angry Sam coming storming in just a moment later. Chloe gave an expression that said 'there-it-is' as if she had been expecting it. "You betrayed me, Astoria! It is not something I can just 'get over'," the co-host yelled, using her fingers as air quotations. She turned away from the door, knowing Astoria-being a contestant-could not enter the living room during the opening scene. Sam sat beside her co-host. "Okay, when do we start rolling?" She started fixing her hair and cleaning her spectacles.

"Oh," Chloe replied shakily. Not wanting to upset her already hurt best friend, she lied, "Soon."

Upstairs

Natalie timidly opened her door. Matt was on the floor, leaning against the wall beside it, his head turning up to look at her as she stared down at him. She had obviously been crying. Matt did not like the idea that he had made her cry. He couldn't remember who started the game of spin the bottle, and he wasn't really a violent person, but he wanted to hurt the person who had caused all of this. Though, he couldn't help that he was partially to blame for that kiss.

Natalie didn't say anything as she walked past Matt and towards the grand staircase, but as he called out to her she turned and said, "Save it." She did not want to hear anything Matt had to say about Sami.

Library

Sami laid with her head on Alex's chest as he cuddled her in on one of the sofas, their legs entangled against the seats and their heartbeats slowing to sync together. She held a book in one hand, the other pulling lightly on the blonde tips of his hair. Her voice was soothing him to sleep.

"The reporter has simply been incorporated into the old footage," Sami read. "She's not in District 13 at all. Which begs the question, _what is?_" Her eyes drifted up to see Alex's halfway shut. "Am I boring you? Do you want me to read a different book?"

Alex shook his head, "Just tired, baby." Sami didn't know how she felt about the nickname 'baby', but she allowed it as he allowed her to read her books to him.

"Okay," the young girl replied, turning the page of her book over and continuing.

Tree house

Martin rolled over groaning as the smell of toast hit his nostrils. He could barely open his dark eyes, but he was sure he saw Dana climbing in through the hatch in the floor. She held a plate above his head.

"I brought you some toast," she announced nonchalantly. She hadn't been quite herself around Martin for a while, though when others were around she was back to her psychotic ways. But when it as just the two of them, tucked away in the tree house, she was just Dana: normal girl.

Martin nodded his head, trying to sit up. He must have fallen asleep while they were up late chatting. It wasn't the first time. He assumed all of other contestants were out practicing their songs, but he and Dana had barely left the comfort of their hideaway. Dana hadn't even chosen a song yet, Martin was positive. He was just so glad he had snagged one early enough, even if he had barely any practice time since choosing it. He had dedicated all of his time to Dana. She needed his help, he was convinced.

Dining Room

Kat sat with her legs tucked underneath her, a laptop on the table in front of her. Though the house was massive it was very hard to find a quiet place. With all the couples arguing, she found this to be the only space where she could gather her thoughts. And, of course, she had brought a very sulky James along with her. Chloe had had enough of his torment for today.

"And what if it did mean something?" The young boy rambled. "What if it means we're destined to be together and I'm just wasting my time sitting here talking to you?"

"That is what I have been saying," Kat muttered, scrolling through the list of War songs she had found. She was getting pretty tired of both the searching and James.

"But what if I'm over thinking this? What if Martin is having a good old laugh with Dana about how foolish I'm being? What if he wants nothing to do with me and I'm going to be stuck with this crush forever because neither of us will make a move?"

"Why would Martin or Dana laugh at you?"

"You laugh at me."

"Because you're being ridiculous!" Kat protested, now fighting the urge to smile. "Martin likes you! Trust me! Trust all of us! We know what's going on, and the outside view is the best view. Martin is crazy about you and you need to ask him out soon!"

James rested his head in his hands. He was at a loss for what to do. He was nervous about asking Martin out, or even just talking in passing. Everyone repeated the same things over and over again to him now, persuading him it was the right thing to do. But he just didn't know.

R.B. Cam

Astoria sat wide-eyed on the stool. She looked a wreck. "I don't know how I can get Sam to forgive me for this one!" She ran a hand through her tangled hair that she hadn't even bothered to tie in pigtails for once. "But she now she's doubly mad at me for telling her to just 'get over it', but I didn't mean it! I was angry. I was stupid. What am I going to do now? I wish I hadn't let Sami kiss me and I wish I hadn't kissed Dana. This has caused way too much trouble!"

"I haven't even seen him around for a while now..." James shrugged, his lips turned into a slight frown. "M-Maybe he's avoiding me." And he looked terrified of the very thought of it.

"You know when you're little and you push your Barbie's together to kiss?" Kat asked rhetorically to the camera. "Yeah, that's what I want to do with James and Martin."

Matt sat with one hand over his mouth, not quite knowing what to do. "I need to win back her trust. But how?"

Gym

Marianna and Jesse had made a comfy fort for the two of them at the back of the gym. They had gathered as many blankets and pillows as they could and draped them across the weight machines with the actual weights working well at keeping the blankets in place. Mariana had thought the idea childish at first, before she realized that Jesse was actually trying to be romantic for a change. They knew that no one ever used the gym and were hiding out from all the other contestants, hoping none of them knew it was their idea to play that game. They had never meant to cause all this fuss, it should have been a fun bonding experience, and instead it had torn everyone apart.

"So, Mari," Jesse smiled, rolling onto his stomach. He folded his arms and rested his head on them, turning slightly so he could still see her lying on her back and staring up at the ceiling. "Tell me about yourself."

Marianna gave a small smile, "Is this an interview or an interrogation?" She playfully questioned. "What do you want to know?"

"You don't talk about yourself much," Jesse continued to mumble, his eyes unfocusing on his girlfriend. "So I want to know every little detail of your life up until this point right here." Marianna swallowed and Jesse could see the uncomfortableness in her body language. She didn't open her mouth to tell him anything, she remained silent for a long time before excusing herself to the bathroom, leaving Jesse hitting his head on the floor for his stupidity.

Music Room

Troy shuffled through the sheets in his hands. He let out a sigh of breath, not knowing what to do. War songs weren't his strong point, but he wanted to do well on this challenge, if not just to impress Tonia who had been hanging around him a lot more as of late. Before it was mostly just in the music room-their private hideaway-but recently she had been holding his hand around the other contestants, grinning at him with her megawatt smile. He found himself blushing like a school boy all over again.

"Hey." Speak of the devil.

Troy looked up as Tonia pressed her lips gently to his, leaning over the papers he held in his hands as he sat alone on the stool. "Hey yourself," he replied, trying to act cool.

"Looking for a song?" She enquired, her posh accent ringing in his ears. Tonia picked at the papers, but Troy snatched them back.

"Find your own song," he joked playfully, but he worried that Tonia thought he was serious. She shrugged her shoulders, flipping her blonde hair and giving him a wink as she exited the room.

Living Room

The young punk teenager lay back on the sofa, her legs dangling over the side as she scrolled through Astoria's iPod. She hadn't packed her own and was still looking for a war song to perform. Astoria hadn't been using hers; too busy plotting to win her sort of girlfriend back. Not that Daniella was all that interested in the challenge or Astoria's personal problems. She was still hung up on Zack, who had left her alone in the competition, and Cal, who had been the root of this problem to begin with. Daniella had never gotten the chance to explain it all to Zack; he wanted nothing to do with her after she had sung that song. But the truth behind her second act did leave her to be the victim, despite what the whole viewing world thought of her.

The usually chirpy Goth girl made an appearance at that moment. Sam was still locked in her bedroom and Astoria had heard her on the phone to someone who she assumed to be Scarletta. Sam had once told her that Scar was her go-to friend for tough situations, especially with Chloe being a little too busy with James. Astoria had thought nothing of it at the time, thinking that Sam would come to her instead when trough times arose. She never imagined she would be the cause of the problem.

"Relationships suck, huh?" Daniella rolled her head towards her fellow contestant. "You try your best, but you just can't succeed."

"...Are you quoting Coldplay to me?" Astoria asked, a skeptical eyebrow raised. Daniella shrugged with a small smile. "But you are right," the Goth girl sighed. "I tried my best with Sam, but she just won't listen. I didn't mean to kiss either of the girls; it was just a game, right?" They both stared off into space. It was just a game after all. A game that had gotten a little out of hand, but as Daniella was the only one who could remember who had started it and the only one who didn't have any to worry about calling her a cheater anymore, she didn't mind so much that things hadn't gone according to plan.

R.B. Cam

"Maybe I shouldn't have said that to Tonia..." Troy fretted, slighly shaking in his seat. "But I was just trying to find the right song!"

Marianna played with the end of her side braid, tugging on the strands that pulled at her scalp. "It's not that I don't trust Jesse...I just...I don't like talking about this stuff with people."

"Now that Zach's gone I guess I have more time to focus on the competition," Daniella tried to speak with confidence, but there was an underlying tone of self-shame. "But I also need a new distraction from Zack...So maybe I can pull a Kat and help Astoria out a little."

Living Room

Daniella swung her legs around, much to Astoria's surprise. She leaned on the arm of the sofa and closer to the other girl. "If you want my opinion, you need to stop trying to tell Sam how sorry you are and show her instead. It's like the basic rules of relationships. More action than talk."

Astoria considered her words, a million different thoughts running through her head at once. She wasn't sure she could trust Daniella with relationship advice since she had cheated on her now ex-boyfriend twice. But Astoria knew better than to bring that up right then. "How do I do that?" She asked instead.

"Well, we are in the middle of a music competition, so sing something to her!" Daniella smiled, thinking of the brilliance of her plan.

"THAT'S IT!" Both girls turned to see Matt half-way into the room from the door. He had just been passing through from the kitchen when he stumbled across the girls' conversation. He had not intended to eavesdrop, but the plan was too brilliant.

Matt was going to serenade Natalie.

Dining room

Chloe brought in the large bag of Chinese food, Sam grabbing at it immediately and starting to toss it all down the table. Chris' cook had taken the night off and the girls had ordered enough food to feed the entire Army.

All of the remaining contestants had shown up for the meal and, though there was quite a bit of tension around the table, were excited for some real take-away instead of a home cooked meal for once. They were teenagers after all.

James and Martin-who Dana and Kat had both sneakily managed to get to sit across from each other-both reached for the chow Mein, their hands colliding at the plastic container. Martin began to stutter, a blush creeping over both their faces, but James, being a real gentleman, slid it towards him with a small smile. Kat show Dana a look and it was the first time the crazy girl looked actually pleased with something.

Further down the table, Daniella and Tonia were engaged deep in conversation, their friendship still going strong after what had happened between her, Zack and Alex. Astoria and Natalie were chipping into it too, the girls agreeing they needed some time away from boys for a little while, as just across the table Matt, Troy and Jesse were worrying between them about their girlfriends.

Marianna sat slightly apart from everyone else, not speaking and simply twirling her noodles around in endless circles.

Sami and Alex were chowing down on their food, not giving a second thought. They had gotten very comfortable with each other, but were yet to announce they were dating. They looked like two comfortable friends to the rest of the room.

Sam and Chloe sat at the head of the table, sharing a chair as they munched away. Chloe was talking with James and Kat, Sam was staring absent-mindedly into her food.

Outside McLean Mansion

The brunette co-host stood alone once again, her back to the front door of the main host's mansion (even if he hadn't shown up for work in a long time). She had a small smile on her face, not exactly looking very happy.

"Well, it's been a fun pact day here at McLean Mansion, and make sure you join us again next week where we kick off the War themed challenge!" She paused to take a breath and wipe away a strand of hair that got caught in the wind. "I thought I'd do the end of the episode out here because, well, there is just one thing missing from this episode and I wanted to be as far away from the action when Sam-"

"SAMANTHA TERRAFINO!" The roaring host's voice broke through the walls of his own living space.

Chloe gave a single nod. "There it is. Join us next time on Total. Drama. MUSIC!"

A/N: YAY!

First official chapter back and...Wow.

What do ya'll think? I want honest opinions!

Also! If anyone has any dramatic situations for anyone at all, do tell!

So, next chapter is the challenge! WAR THEMED SONGS!

And I only have so many songs for characters...

Sami-Travelling Soldier by Dixie Chicks

Martin-Imagine by John Lennon

Troy-Wake Me Up When September Ends by Green Day

Matt-When We Stand Together by Nickelback

Kat-Uprising by Muse

Marianna-Kingdom Come by The Civil Wars

James-

Jesse-

Dana-

Astoria-

Tonia-

Natalie-

Alexander-

Daniella-

That is the list right now, so if your character does not have a song next to them then please send me one within seven days! I'll be working on the chapter throughout the week and the sooner you send in songs the sooner I can get the chapter up! Also, if you have a song for any characters at all you can also send them in! Creators have first choice, but a lot of contestants don't have creators anymore (if they ever did). By the next chapter if any of the characters do not have creators willing to participate in the story then I will ask for others to hopefully make do with them for me...

Also, just so I know who does have a dreator, if you could simply just review with at least your characters name in it, that would be great. Otherwise I can assume that you want nothing to do with your character and...well, you read the last paragraph XD

I think that's it for now!

I'm so happy to be back and I am so happy to get to work with Lila again! And yeah...I hope you enjoy this as much as we do :D

Love ChloeRhiannonX (:

PS. Book Sami was reading is Catching Fire by Suzanne Collins!


	49. The War Is On

"HELLO PEOPLE OF THE WORLD!" Chloe screamed, Sam beaming beside her. "WELCOME BACK TO TOTAL DRAMA MUSIC!"

"TODAY THE CONTESTANTS HAVE BEEN INFORMED THAT THEY ARE GOING TO BE PERFORMING WAR SONGS FOR THE VOTERS AT HOME AND IN THE STUDIO!" Sam continued on. The two were standing on the stage for a change, waiting for the competition to commence.

"THEY KNOW THE RULES! EACH CONTESTANT MUST SING ONE WAR SONG OF THEIR CHOICE TO THE IMAGINARY AUDIENCE IN THEIR HEADS!"

"Because Chris doesn't want a real audience in his mansion..." Sam added a bit quieter before regaining her naturally loud voice. "AND, OF COURSE, CHLOE, CHRIS AND I WILL BE HERE TO JUDGE THEIR ASSES OFF! WHY?"

"BECAUSE WE CAN!" The second co-host bellowed, her voice echoing throughout the auditorium.

At that moment a very confused looking Jesse stuck his head out from the east wing of the stage, hands covering his ears. "WHY ARE WE SHOUTING?"

"And I repeat," Chloe replied, "BECAUSE WE CAN!"

"ON WITH THE SHOW!"

Backstage

"You look nervous," Sami whispered into Alexander's ear. She was kneeling on the table behind him, unable to reach his height otherwise. He hadn't heard her approach and jumped slightly forward, the nerves definitely getting the better of him.

"I guess I just get freaked that I might be the next to leave," he replied honestly, turning to face his sort-of-girlfriend. He pulled on a strand of her now red hair as she tried to pull it away from her face. Sighing, Sami let it fall back down, curtaining her face. "You look like you washed with a velvet cupcake," Alex joked. Sami smiled. At least he didn't hate it.

"Dude, you look freaked." Kat turned her attention to James who had been trying to get her attention for the past ten minutes. "Are you okay, Kat?" The concerned teenage boy asked, noticing that she didn't look quite as red-cheeked as usual.

"What if I'm next to go?" She sounded genuinely concerned.

"You're an amazing singer, Kat," James reminded her, wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulders. "I'll probably go before you do." Though the thought itself didn't make her feel any better, Kat did cheer up at the thought of James at least trying. But she was determined to not let either of them get voted out before at least getting him to hook up with Martin.

Natalie peeked out at the 'judges' from behind the curtain. Sam and Chris were in a heated argument over something Natalie couldn't understand (though it looked as if Sam was winning the debate), and Chloe was fighting a dark haired girl who seemed determined to put make-up on the co-host, but Chloe was having none of it.

The crew was still setting everything up down there, so Natalie knew it could have been a long while before any of them got to go out on stage. She was too busy worrying over her song selection to hear Matt sneaking up behind her. But the moment Natalie realized he was there, she moved away.

"Nat-"

"Save it," she quickly replied. "I'm not ready to hear what you have to say, Matt." Natalie took off for the bathroom, not letting anyone see her tears.

Matt stood awkwardly, absent mindedly rubbed the back of his neck, mumbling something to himself about only wanting to say 'good luck'. Luckily no one was looking at him.

R. 

"I want to forgive him!" Natalie cried, pure honesty coating her shaky voice. "I just...don't know how."

"I screwed up with Tonia, I understand that," Troy muttered more to himself than the camera. He let out a deep sigh. "Why did I do this?"

Martin, being one of the few happy contestants, sat on the stool with a smile on his face. "Dana's getting back to her usual self again," he beamed with pride. "Not that she's over the whole diary thing yet...But we're still friends at least."

Stage

"Sami," Maddi, Chris McLean's assistant and the girl who had been fighting Chloe over make-up, called to the crowd of teenagers. "They're ready for you now." The teenage girl nodded her head in reply and sucked up a deep breath, walking onto the stage with as much confidence as she could muster. Alex wasn't the only nervous one.

As soon as she heard the music, Sami sunk into her groove,

"Two days past eighteen

He was waiting for the bus in his army green

Sat down in a booth in a cafe there

Gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair

He's a little shy so she gives him a smile

And he said would you mind sittin' down for a while

And talking to me,

I'm feeling a little low

She said I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go

So they went down and they sat on the pier

He said I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care

I got no one to send a letter to

Would you mind if I sent one back here to you

I cried

Never gonna hold the hand of another guy

Too young for him they told her

Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier

Our love will never end

Waitin' for the soldier to come back again

Never more to be alone when the letter said

A soldier's coming home

So the letters came from an army camp

In California then Vietnam

And he told her of his heart

It might be love and all of the things he was so scared of

He said when it's getting kinda rough over here

I think of that day sittin' down at the pier

And I close my eyes and see your pretty smile

Don't worry but I won't be able to write for awhile

I cried

Never gonna hold the hand of another guy

Too young for him they told her

Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier

Our love will never end

Waitin' for the soldier to come back again

Never more to be alone when the letter said

A soldier's coming home

One Friday night at a football game

The Lord's Prayer said and the Anthem sang

A man said folks would you bow your heads

For a list of local Vietnam dead

Crying all alone under the stands

Was a piccolo player in the marching band

And one name read but nobody really cared

But a pretty little girl with a bow in her hair

I cried

Never gonna hold the hand of another guy

Too young for him they told her

Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier

Our love will never end

Waitin' for the soldier to come back again

Never more to be alone when the letter said

A soldier's coming home

I cried

Never gonna hold the hand of another guy

Too young for him they told her

Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier

Our love will never end

Waitin' for the soldier to come back again

Never more to be alone when the letter said

A soldier's coming home."

Sami gave a fleeting smile and dashed into Alexander's waiting arms off stage, almost knocking into Martin who was making his way to the stage.

The Indian boy stood shaking; bringing the microphone to his lips he began to sing,

"Imagine there's no heaven

It's easy if you try

No hell below us

Above us only sky

Imagine all the people

Living for today...

Imagine there's no countries

It isn't hard to do

Nothing to kill or die for

And no religion too

Imagine all the people

Living life in peace...

You may say I'm a dreamer

But I'm not the only one

I hope someday you'll join us

And the world will be as one

Imagine no possessions

I wonder if you can

No need for greed or hunger

A brotherhood of man

Imagine all the people

Sharing all the world...

You may say I'm a dreamer

But I'm not the only one

I hope someday you'll join us

And the world will live as one."

Martin bowed his head, staring down at the three judges. Sam held a hand to her heart and Chloe was in near tears while Chris seemed totally unbothered by it all. The teen boy left the stage and Troy took his place, guitar in hand.

"Summer has come and passed

The innocent can never last

wake me up when September ends

like my father's come to pass

seven years has gone so fast

wake me up when September ends

here comes the rain again

falling from the stars

drenched in my pain again

becoming who we are

as my memory rests

but never forgets what I lost

wake me up when September ends

summer has come and passed

the innocent can never last

wake me up when September ends

ring out the bells again

like we did when spring began

wake me up when September ends

here comes the rain again

falling from the stars

drenched in my pain again

becoming who we are

as my memory rests

but never forgets what I lost

wake me up when September ends

Summer has come and passed

The innocent can never last

wake me up when September ends

like my father's come to pass

twenty years has gone so fast

wake me up when September ends

wake me up when September ends

wake me up when September ends."

Troy ran a hand over his face, carting himself and the guitar backstage. Tonia gave him a small smile, but still hadn't had a proper conversation with him. He returned it, taking a seat by James and Kat instead of disrupting Tonia and Daniella's conversation with Astoria.

Matt was up next. He wished he could have seen Natalie's face for some encouragement, but she still hadn't returned from the rest room. Matt was worried for her, but he knew now was the time to perform. He could try and talk again later.

"One more depending on a prayer

And we all look away

People pretending everywhere

It's just another day

There's bullets flying through the air

And they still carry on

We watch it happen over there

And then just turn it off

Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah

We must stand together

Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah

There's no giving in

Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah

Hand in hand forever

Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah

That's when we all win

Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah

That's, that's, that's when we all win

That's, that's, that's when we all win

They tell us everything's alright

And we just go along

How can we fall asleep at night

When something's clearly wrong

When we could feed a starving world

With what we throw away

But all we serve are empty words

That always taste the same

Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah

We must stand together

Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah

There's no giving in

Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah

Hand in hand forever

Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah

That's when we all win

Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah

That's, that's, that's when we all win

That's, that's, that's when we all win

The right thing to guide us

Is right here inside us

No one can divide us

When the light is nearly gone

But just like a heartbeat

The drumbeat carries on

And the drumbeat carries on

Just like a heart beat

Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah

We must stand together

Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah

There's no giving in

Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah

Hand in hand forever

Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah

That's when we all win

Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah

That's, that's, that's when we all win

That's, that's, that's when we all win."

Matt spied Natalie watching him with the other contestants. Without so much as an acknowledgment towards the judges, Matt raced towards his girl. Natalie didn't pull away this time and let him embrace her.

Kat scooted past the affectionate scene, James shoving her in the right direction. With one last look at her friend, he gave her a double thumbs up, she walked onto the stage and took her place in front of the microphone.

"Paranoia is in bloom,

The PR, transmissions will resume

They'll try to, push drugs that keep us all dumbed down

And hope that, we will never see the truth around

(So come on)

Another promise, another seed

Another, packaged lie to keep us trapped in greed

And all the, green belts wrapped around our minds

And endless red tape to keep the truth confined

(So come on)

They will not force us

They will stop degrading us

They will not control us

We will be victorious

So come on

Interchanging mind control

Come let the, revolution takes its toll

If you could, flick the switch and open your third eye

You'd see that, we should never be afraid to die

(So come on)

Rise up and take the power back

It's time the, fat cats had a heart attack

You know that, their time's coming to an end

We have to, unify and watch our flag ascend

(So come on)

They will not force us

They will stop degrading us

They will not control us

We will be victorious

So come on

Hey, hey, hey, hey

Hey, hey, hey, hey

Hey, hey, hey, hey

They will not force us

They will stop degrading us

They will not control us

We will be victorious

So come on."

Kat came down from her high with a smile. She did love performing. Chris waved her off stage to where Martin, James and Dana were waiting for her. James pulled her into a friendly hug while Martin rubbed her back, whispering, "You did great" to her. Dana was vibrating on the spot, watching Marianna take the stage.

"Run, run, run away

Buy yourself another day

A cold wind's whispering secrets in your ear

So low only you can hear

Run, run, run and hide

Somewhere no one else can find

Tall trees bend and lean pointing where to go

Where you will still be all alone

Don't you fret, my dear

It'll all be over soon

I'll be waiting here for you

Run fast as you can

No one has to understand

Fly high across the sky from here to kingdom come

Fall back down to where you're from

Don't you fret, my dear

It'll all be over soon

I'll be waiting here for you

For you, for you

Don't you fret, my dear

(Don't you fret, my dear)

It'll all be over soon

(It'll all be over soon)

I'll be waiting here

Don't you fret, my dear

It'll be over soon

I'll be waiting here for you

For you, For you

Run, Run, Run Away

Run, Run, Run Away."

Marianna wasn't smiling like the others had mostly been. She let Jesse kiss her before retreating towards the main part of the mansion, not feeling up to mingling with the others anymore.

Up next was Alexander. Sami shot him a friendly smile, not daring to give him the good luck kiss she desperately wanted to. No one knew of their relationship yet.

Alex sucked up a deep breath and headed to the stage.

"Put on your war paint

You are a brick tied to me that's dragging me down

Strike a match and I'll burn you to the ground

We are the jack-o-lanterns in July

Setting fire to the sky

Here, here comes this rising tide

So come on

Put on your war paint

Cross walks and crossed hearts and hope-to-dies

Silver clouds with grey linings

So we can take the world back from a heart attack

One maniac at a time we will take it back

You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start

So dance alone to the beat of your heart

Hey young blood

Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?

I'm gonna change you like a remix

Then I'll raise you like a phoenix

Wearing our vintage misery

No, I think it looked a little better on me

I'm gonna change you like a remix

Then I'll raise you like a phoenix

Bring home the boys and scrap scrap metal the tanks

Get hitched, make a career out of robbing banks

Because the world is just a teller and we are wearing black masks

"You broke our spirit," says the note we pass

So we can take the world back from a heart attack

One maniac at a time we will take it back

You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start

So dance alone to the beat of your heart

Hey young blood

Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?

I'm gonna change you like a remix

Then I'll raise you like a phoenix

Wearing our vintage misery

No, I think it looked a little better on me

I'm gonna change you like a remix

Then I'll raise you like a phoenix

Put on your war paint

The war is won

Before it's begun

Release the doves

Surrender love

(Wave the white flag!)

Hey young blood

Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?

I'm gonna change you like a remix

Then I'll raise you like a phoenix

Wearing our vintage misery

No, I think it looked a little better on me

I'm gonna change you like a remix

Then I'll raise you like a phoenix

Hey young blood

Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?

I'm gonna change you like a remix

Then I'll raise you like a phoenix

Put on your war paint."

None of these songs were particularly happy. War wasn't an upbeat topic to sing about. Alex left the stage feeling a weight on his chest. Lucky for him Sami was waiting to cheer him up like she always did.

Lastly was Daniella, giving her step-brother a small smile and a wink before disappearing to the other side of the curtain. She wasn't as confident without Zack there, egging her on in his little way from the wings, but Daniella knew she had to get through it.

"(Fall apart, we don't fall apart)

Fall apart, we don't fall apart

I'll bet you didn't think that the more you'd try to kill us

The more we'd rise up, the more we'd wise up

I bet you got hands full trying to dilute us

You've hit a brick wall, won't weaken our resolve

(We've already given away

What you're trying to take, what you're trying to take)

But when you've died a thousand deaths, what's one more?

We look you in the eyes and we say, and we say

"Seize our families, take our homes away!

We don't fall apart, we don't fall apart"

I guess you would be willing

To disown their lives, to say their goodbyes

I don't think you have any idea just what you're killing

We will walk on, we live on

(Who is the fool who gives what he can't save)

To gain the one thing that nobody can take?

Though it may cost us everything, we look you in the eyes and we say

"Seize our families, take our homes away!

We don't fall apart, we don't fall apart

Body after body to the grave

We don't fall apart, we don't fall apart"

Death without love profits nothing

I must be still alive

(I must be still alive!)

Seize our families, take our homes away!

We don't fall apart, we don't fall apart

Body after body to the grave

We don't fall apart, we don't fall apart

Seize our families, take our homes away!

We don't fall apart, we don't fall apart..."

Daniella walked away and Chris stretched in his seat. He quickly disappeared, leaving the two co-hosts to man the rest of the show, as per usual.

Sam and Chloe turned to each other, but Sam's heart was not in the discussion over who was totally rocking and who was totally flopping. She glanced up quick enough to see the disappearing face of her girlfriend- at least she hoped she could still call her that. Astoria had been getting chummy with Daniella the past few days, and even though Chloe told her to not read into it so much, Sam couldn't help herself from feeling slightly jealous.

Backstage

"Tonia, wait up," Troy called out. The platinum haired girl stopped in the doorway back to the mansion, turning to face the boy in question. "I just wanted to say-"

"Don't worry about it, Troy," Tonia shyly smiled at him. "I get that you care about winning the competition. So do I. We're still friends, don't sweat it." And she let the door swing shut behind her, leaving an ashen looking Troy behind, mentally beating himself up. Jesse, on his way back to the mansion himself, clapped him on the back, stating, "You tried," before disappearing after Tonia himself.

Sami's Bedroom

"You did amazing, Alex!" The now red-headed girl cried towards her panicking boyfriend. Alexander wasn't so sure of his performance, but his girlfriend was determined to tell him the opposite. The two had made themselves quite comfy on Sami's bed, wrapped up in each other's arms, hidden away from the rest of the contestants. However, they were interrupted by the dinging of Sami's phone, her alarm going off at the designated time. She mumbled something that Alex thought was a curse word, bolting to sit upright and turn off the noise.

"What's that?"

"I-Uh...You have to go," she replied a little hastily. "I h-have some- some stuff I have to do right now." She leaned over the bed and kissed his cheek, showing him towards the door.

"But-"

"I'll see you later," she half-smiled, but it wasn't as genuine as her smiles usually were.

Living room

"And so ends another challenge in McLean Mansion," Chloe spoke with a scary calm in her voice. It was a strange contrast to the commotion going on in the rest of the mansion. "Sam couldn't be here...For personal reasons...Which ya'll will find out about next week, after the elimination ceremony!" There was a loud crash heard overhead, but the co-host didn't flinch. "Now, you viewers at home heard all these contestants at home had to offer today! And now you get to vote for who you want to SEND HOME! Remember to give us a call on the R-E-V-I-E-W number on your screen below, and I'll see you next time on Total. Drama. MUSIC!"

A/N: You heard me, VOTE!

Whether you have a character in this or not, you have the right to a vote! Who do you want to SEND HOME?

I'm not one to pick who I want to send home...But I actually have two preferences! SHIT, I'M SUCH A BAD PERSON! I won't be voting, of course...But still!

James Jesse Dana Astoria Tonia Natalie

That is the list of characters who didn't sing because they do not have creators at the moment! So, if you are interested in taking on one of those characters, please review or PM me! Basically taking on a characters just means picking out a song for them to sing during the competition, with the added bonus of adding in any plots you have in mind or just little things you wanna change (like Sami's hair now being red!). It's easy enough and I hope some of ya'll will be up for it!

That is if these characters make it through the elimination ceremony next week...:O!

Oh yeah, Maddi made another cameo appearance! Maddi is ThatSuperHotSexyBookWorm aka my best friend! She enjoys being put in this story XD She made an appearance before, I believe...And now she's back =P

I'm actually quote good with adding characters into this story, in case you hadn't noticed...I won't add in any more contestants, but if you have an OC to shove in there somewhere, I'm pretty okay with that (Mandy, Harley, Scarletta etc.)

SO VOTE FOR WHO YOU WANNA SEND HOME!

Thanks for reading, please review (:

Love ChloeRhiannonX


	50. Elimination 8

The two co-hosts stood side-by-side behind the podium on the outdoor stage. One was smiling. One was not- two guesses who. The remaining contestants were lounging on the bleachers; half of them nervous, half of them uncaring anymore.

"Hello and welcome back to Total Drama Music-" Chloe always tried to keep an upbeat mood to the show, but somehow someone always ruined it. In this case, Sam.

"Can we just get this over with?" The second co-host asked, angrily avoiding eye contact with the dwindling crowd of contestants. Sam was still not in the best of moods after the whole spin the bottle fiasco.

"As you can see, I got Sam out of her room!" Chloe announced proudly. "All it took was a couple of promises about nerf and paintball guns..."

The contestants groaned, not caring about Sam and what was going on with her and Astoria. Thought Daniella did kindly squeeze the goth girls hand in comfort. Astoria needed all the support she could get recently. Sam really was getting to her by giving her the cold shoulder.

"GET ON WITH IT!" Jesse bellowed across the lot and Chloe huffed. She tried to do something nice and this was what she got...

Sam pulled out an enveloped which she tore open without a second glance. Inside was a folded piece of paper with everyone's names on. "You know the drill," the raven-haired girl called out. "If we call your name, you're safe. Sami."

"Martin."

"Troy."

"Matt."

"Kat."

"Marianna."

"James."

"Jesse."

"Dana."

"Daniella."

"Alexander."

Chloe came up short, the three remaining contestants sitting nervously in the bleachers. The two co-hosts stared them down. Natalie, Astoria and Tonia all stared back. Sam still couldn't meet her girlfriends eye, but Astoria couldn't tear hers away. Matt quickly grabbed Natalie's hand and, to his surprise, she didn't pull away. Tonia sat with a small smile on her face. She was happy.

"Natalie...Astoria...You're both safe."

Somehow, Tonia had a feeling it was going to be her. She was a good singer, but there were better ones here. The young girl graciously got to her feet and walked towards to lame-o-sine. She stopped before getting in, all of the girls coming together for a group hug. Tonia had made so many friends on this show. Lastly Troy approached her, his arms wide open. She accepted the hug, pulling him closely to her and taking in everything he could give.

Pulling away, Tonia took his hands in her face and whispered, "You're good enough to win." She placed a chaste kiss to his cheek and climbed into the rundown limo, waving and blowing kisses as it pulled her away.

Troy bit the inside of his cheek and Matt clapped him on the back, pulling him away from the drive and back to the mansion.

The cameras swiveled back to the co-hosts who were now sitting on the edge of the stage. Sam was biting back a small smile. She hated to admit it, but fear had grown in the pit of her stomach when she saw Astoria was in the bottom three. She was glad her girlfriend had made it.

"And then there were twelve," Chloe said wistfully, twirling a piece of hair around her finger. "Catch us next time on Total."

"Drama."

"MUSIC!" The two girls called out (though Sam wasn't quite as enthusiastic as usual) as the screen faded out to black.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the shortness...

But there wasn't really anything else to add to this chapter quite yet.

Also quite sad to see Tonia go. I liked her (:

Very few of you voted and it kinda drove me crazy...Literally three of you voted. That's...not okay. Sorry, but it's not. If this story is going to continue I need to know if there are people willing to participate in it.

If anyone has any good plots to be used, also appreciated. I mean, we are pushing chapter 48 here! I was bound to run out of my own eventually...

Also, Maddi adopted Jesse! YAY!  
If you would also like to adopt a character, here is your list;  
James Dana Astoria Natalie.

Just tell me who you'd like :D

Thanks for reading, please review (:

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	51. All That Anger

Moxie and Minnie were watching (and listening) to the TV, pretending like they didn't have a care in the world. They got to pretend like their mother hadn't angrily started packing their things after Martin and James' little kiss. They got to pretend like she didn't book the first flight to America, and that she yelled at the flight attendant for telling her to calm down. Minnie found it easier to pretend that her mother wasn't upstairs, yelling at Martin. Moxie was more troubled by the unsettling matter.

From upstairs, Moxie could hear her brother being shouted at by their mother, who had no signs of stopping her little rant.

"THIS IS NOT OKAY! YOUR GRANDMOTHER WOULD BE DISGUSTED WITH YOU, AND YOUR GRANDFATHER- GOD REST HIS SOUL- WOULD HAVE YOU STONED TO DEATH IN THE MARKET SQUARE!" Tafsina yelled, her temples pulsing with rage. Martin's eyes were beginning to swell up with tears. He knew this would happen- deep down, he had felt it coming, but this is not at all how he wanted it.

"No, Mother, please, don't say that-" He choked back a sob. Tafsina's eyes narrowed into little slits. She gritted her teeth and slapped him so hard the sickening sound could be heard from upstairs.

"You are no son of mine." She growled. Martin wiped the blood from his split lip. "I should have left your father kill you when he tried." With that, she left.

Martin collapsed onto the floor, his face vacant of all emotion. Tears and blood. That was all he had left now. His mother disowned him, his father was jailed, and he certainly would never see his sisters again.

"Oh god," He clutched his stomach at a sudden realization. He had no way to get back home. "I could get deported…" He mused bitterly. Even if he somehow got home, where would he go? He'd be a disgrace to his village. Slowly, he rose, and he made his way up to James' room.

**~Two Days earlier~**

Living Room

"MAAAARTIIIIN!" The voice carried through the whole house. "MARTIN, MARTIN, MAAAARTIIIIIN!"

The groggy Indian boy rolled himself out of bed at Sam's screaming. Someone wasn't happy, and he wasn't quite sure what he'd done to upset her. Martin prided himself on being a happy, good natured person, which he generally was. But Sam did not sound like she in the mood for a friendly chat at 6AM.

"Something wrong, Sam?" Martin yawned, raising his arms above his head in a long stretch, leaving his face wide open for the angry co-host to aim the phone. Martin shuffled backwards, carefully catching the phone one-handed before accidentally dropping it to the floor. "You okay there?"

"I am not your personal assistant," she growled in response, hair sticking at all ends. "I do not answer your phone calls at 6AM just because you can't get your lazy arse out of bed." Sam's eyes flared and Martin recoiled away from her scariness. "If you EVER make me get out of bed before midday again, I. Will. End. You." And with that, she stormed back to her bedroom, leaving Martin slightly confused about who could have possibly been calling him this early in the morning.

Kitchen

Dana crouched on the island counter, taking Martin's head in her hands. Her eyes widened, staring deeply into Martin's. He wanted to back away, but after his early morning wake-up call he was a bit too tired to care for Dana craziness.

"I heard you upset Sammy," she whispered.

"Sami?"

"No, Sam Sammy, not Sami Sam," Dana whined, pushing Martin away from her. "I thought you understood me." She jumped down off the island counter and took Martin's juice with her when she exited the room. Martin moved to the table and laid his head down on the table for a moment before Chloe came prancing into the room.

"Oh, Martin! I was looking for you." She placed her hand on his shoulder, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Great, there was a phone call for you this morning, Sam got it, I don't know if you heard."

"Oh, I heard," Martin smiled slightly, raising his head to meet the less angry co-host. "Who was it?"

"It was your mom."

"M-My mom...?" Chloe nodded. "What did she want?" Martin's mother knew what he was doing in America, she hadn't really encouraged him to go ahead with it, and Martin hadn't wanted to leave his sisters, but if Martin got this record deal it would help his whole family out. He was doing this for them. His mother, on the other hand, couldn't quite see it. And if she had been watching the show...oh boy. That game of spin the bottle was going to be brought up again.

"You'll find out at the meeting."

R.B. Cam

"We had a meeting today," James' eyes were wide. "It didn't go well. It did not go well at all..."

Living room

Sam was half-hidden by a pair of shades that were ten times too big for her face. No one said a word to her. The scowl on her face told everyone who had half a brain to stay as far away from her as they could, and they all had. No one was on the same side of the room as her.

"Afternoon guys," Chloe smiled at the group of teenagers. No one smiled back. "In case you have not heard, there was a phone call this morning from Martin's mother." All eyes turned to the Indian boy. He still didn't know what his mother wanted. "And, well, to cut a long story short, she's coming here. With his sisters."

"She's what?" Kat asked, knowing what Martin's mother was like after all of their late night talks. Martin was speechless.

"We also thought that this would be a great opportunity for all of you to invite a family member of your choice here to the mansion for a short amount of time," Chloe continued on. That brought out the real reaction. Everyone started screaming at the co-hosts until Sam raised one hand. And when that didn't work she raised her voice.

"SHUT UP!"

"And who are you two bringing here?" Daniella questioned, jumping to her feet accusingly.

"Well, Sam's grandmother is coming," Chloe explained since Sam didn't open her mouth to speak again quite yet. Next time Chloe was definitely going to be the one getting the phone.

"And you?" Daniella pressed.

"I haven't decided yet. I mean, you've already met my sister Kelsi, and you all know my brother AJ works the lights at the stage...I don't know who else to invite," Chloe shrugged non-commitedly. She really didn't want to go into it.

"Don't you have a-"

"No I don't"

"No, but Chloe, you have a-"

"No, I don't-"

Chloe was glaring down Daniella when Sam jumped in. "What about Brianna?" Chloe turned her glare to her co-host. "I'm sure she's not doing anything this next week, why don't you call her and find out."

R.B. Cam

"I've never seen Chloe angry before..." Dana muttered.

"And exactly WHO am I supposed to invite?" Marianna yelled.

"So...My mom's coming..." That was as much as Martin could manage to get out before his head started to pound with a thousand thoughts of what his mother could possibly want to come to America to see him for.

Sam's Bedroom

"What did you do that for?" Chloe asked through gritted teeth. "You know how I feel about Brianna!"

"And next time you can answer the phone at 6AM!"

A/N: Hey hey hey!

FIRST OFF!

All of the characters need a family member, any family member, to come visit.  
So please, if you have a character, PLEASE send in a family member and please fill out this mini-form for me!

Whose family member it is:

How they're related:

Looks:

Personality:

How they treat their family member:

How they feel about their family member being in the competition:

IT'S EASY! PLEASE TAKE PART!

I'm going on holiday in two weeks and six days, so the chapter will be up by then! And it'll be the last one until I come back =P (Assuming I don't write while on holiday, which I might actually...)

So, that opening scene was actually written by awesome friend Magnus! You may remember her as Mandy from previous chapters! She's also Martin's creator and she's the one who got the ball rolling on the family members coming to the mansion! Credit where it's due =P

In other news, WE'RE CELEBRATING TODAY!

IT'S MY 3 YEARS FANFICTION ANNIVERSARY TODAY!  
WE MUST CELEBRATE WITH STYLE!

And by style I mean I'm updating two stories and starting a third XD

It's been a short three years...But it's been amazing!

This story is actually two and a half years old! Not to the exact day...But almost!  
This story has been so much fun to write for the past two and a half years, and I want ya'll to know how much I've enjoyed getting to know you over this time and how many friends have made because of this story. You all mean a lot to me and I'm glad you're all reading this story and I hope you continue to read it into the near future also :D

Another celebration!

YESTERDAY WAS MADDI'S BIRTHDAY! YAY!  
If you don't know who Maddi is by now...You should pay more attention! =P

One last celebration...TWO MORE CHARACTERS HAVE BEEN ADOPTED!

So now Maddi has Jesse and *drum roll* ZQUEST (Sorry dude, don't know your name) HAS DANA AND SAMI HAS NATALIE!  
Just got James and Astroia left now! I'm so happy and excited :D

I think that's all for this update, so talk to ya'll next time!

Thanks for reading, please review (:

Love ChloeRhiannonX


	52. Flash Forward: All About Us

**Flash Forward.**

**All About Us.**

The lights that cascaded down from the crystal chandeliers bounced off the newly waxed dance floor. No one was standing on it, let alone dancing on it, letting it give off it's full glory. The band was playing music, but no one could hear it over the tension. It had been ten years since this particular group of people had all been in the same room.

Thunder Moon. Kelvin Ed. Dana McKenzie. Matt Wong. Marianna Cole. Zakk Blythe. Daniella Brooks. Martin Xander. Alexander Blake. Natalie Charm. Dan Miller. Kat Summers. Joey Ranger. Sami Orlando. James Evans. Troy Trenton. Jesse Topher. Tonia Hart. Astoria Urving. Bliss Valley. Even Chloe Smith and Sam Terrafino had joined the festivities.

The reunion show wasn't going to be filmed until tomorrow. All twenty of the contestants had shown up two days early and since the moment they all arrived, very few had spoken with each other. There were many walls dividing the group, all they had put up themselves. There was Thunder, Kelvin, Matt, Zakk, Daniella, Natalie, Marianna and Jesse in one corner. Dana, Martin, Alex, Kat, Joey, Sami, James, Troy, Tonia and Astoria in another. Dan and Bliss were separated from the rest, including each other. But no matter how hard these groups disliked each other-and damn, was there some hatred going on there-no wall was as high as the one between Astoria and Sam.

Chris McLean was no where to be seen. Though he had organised the event, no one had expected him to show up, much like when he had been hosting Total Drama Music.

The two ex co-hosts stood near the doors, Chloe trying to distract her best friend from doing something rash. Kat had her arm draped around Astoria's shoulders, encouraging her to do the right thing. All those weeks helping James and Martin had left the ever present need to help people with their relationships.

The band tune slowed down, oblivious to the fact that no one was paying attention to them. Almost no one. Troy grabbed his girlfriends hand, pulling her onto the dance floor at last. His new found confidence wasn't going to keep him from enjoying time with his girl before he headed back to New York to finish his Broadway show and Tonia stayed in Los Angeles to finish her latest album. Tonia spun under her boyfriends arm, a smile working its way over her face. Troy pulled her close, her head resting on his shoulder, swaying to the music.

The other ex-contestants watched them for a short amount of time before Joey dragged Kat away from Astoria and to the dance floor. Kat shot him a glare, but Joey flashed her his mega-watt smile, winning her over for a slow dance. And they weren't the only ones; Thunder and Kelvin; Natalie and Matt; Sami and Alex; Jesse and Marianna. Dana grabbed Martin and pulled him away from James, and even Daniella managed to pull her punk-rock boyfriend in for a dance. James made his way towards his favourite person, grabbing Chloe by the hand and pulling her onto the dance floor. They had a lot to catch up on.

Sam took a seat at the nearest table. The ballroom had been set up for many guests and everyone had assumed it was for the producers, cameramen and the like, as the total production team for Total Drama Music had been a large one. But no one had showed expect for the ex-contestants and the ex-co-hosts.

Astoria was slowly swaying side to side, getting lost in the music as it came to a close. She watched all of the couples sink into the second song straight from the first, a slightly faster song, but still something to slow dance to.

The two dark haired girls looked up, catching each others eyes before turning away again. Sam snapped her fingers and a waiter from the bar brought her over her usual drink. While she downed the bourbon in one large gulp, Astoria moved to her side. By the time she slammed the glass on the table Astoria was standing directly in front of Sam.

The older girl raised her eyebrows, not turning away from her ex as she beckoned the waiter over again; she wasn't going to do this sober.

"Hey," Astoria tried to sound casual, but her voice was strained. Her eyes were everywhere, trying to soak up all of Sam. It had been too long since they had seen each other. It was almost ten years to the day when the TDM finale had taken place, the winner chosen and everyone went their separate ways. Few stayed in contact, friendships and relationships came and went over the years.

Sam got to her feet to greet Astoria. Their relationship hadn't ended too kindly and it took the better half of the ten years for Chloe, Scar and Siobhan to help their best friend get over the goth girl. Chloe was more lenient towards them getting back together, that was why she hadn't broke away from James to pull the two apart (that and James was holding tightly onto because he knew she would do it f he wasn't). If Scarletta or Siobhan were there to see her fraternising with the enemy- well, let's just say there would be hell to pay.

"Do you want to dance?" Astoria asked, her words came out shaky, sucking up all of the courage she could. It had been just hard for Astoria to get over Sam, and some small part of her was no where near over her. She was still so in love with Sam, as much in love ten years later as she always had been. Sam could say the same. Though everyone tried, Astoria was always going to be the love of her life. Not her first love, but her last.

The older girl bit back a smile, nodding her head and letting Astoria lead her out onto the dance floor. All eyes were on them. Sam's hands pulled Astoria's hips closer to hers as Astoria dramatically wrapped her arms around Sam's neck, their foreheads touching. Ten years later and it was still where they wanted to be.

_'Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love_

_Spotlight's shining. It's all about us_

_It's oh, oh, all_

_About uh, uh, us_

_And every heart in the room will melt_

_This is a feeling I've never felt_

_But it's all about us_

* * *

A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR LILA! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!

That's right, ladies and gents! My amazing co-author, desireatgunpoint, is celebrating her birthday today! **_SWEET SIXTEEN_**! And because I love her so much, I wrote her a little TDM something ^_^

This is not necessarily the way TDM is going to turn out, it's just something that was playing around in my head and then I heard the song All About Us by He is We ft. Owl City (because I have a not-so-slight obsession with The Mortal Instruments) and I just knew this was what I wanted to do.

In other news, I am on a writing break, this took all my energy, so don't be expecting an update on this any time soon.

Happy birthday again, Lila! I hope you like the present!

I do not own a single person up there except Chloe. All characters belong to their respective owners and blah blah blah. You understand.

Thanks for reading, please review (:

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	53. Our Family Problems

Foyer

"Grammy Sammy in the house!" Chloe cheered, leaning her foot against the front door to hug the older woman. "It is so lovely to meet you, Ms. Terrafino."

"Oh, call me Octavia, dear," the older woman chided. "And it's lovely to meet you too." Chloe took a second to look at the latest guest at the mansion. This was exactly what the co-host imagined Sam to look like in her older years; still wearing jeans and band t-shirts, and a dragon-bearing cane to whack Chris with.

Sam came down the stairs, two at a time, face almost breaking from the grin she wore. "GRANDMAMA!" she cried, hugging her tight.

Octavia laughed and hugged her back. "Hello Samantha. I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, Grandma."

The tender moment was broken up by a teenage girl struggling to drag her three heavy duty cases up the mansion staircase, "A little help!" The girl called, disgusted that no one had instantly ran to her side to assist her.

"Jeez, Bri," Chloe scoffed. "How long do you think you're staying?"

"As long as I damn well like," Brianna replied bitterly, ruffling her step-sisters hair as she tried to help her.

Sam and Octavia watched the exchange, then looked at each other, Sam whipping out her paintball gun. "Wanna make Bri more colorful?"

"Samantha, that's distasteful!" Octavia said, glaring a bit at her granddaughter. But her facade soon broke and she took out her own paintball gun, designed like an old fashioned Tommy gun. "You know the Terrafinos only use red. All other colors are for pussies."

The two laughed and walked off to find a good spot to hide out in for Bri to pass by.

R.B. Cam

"So..." James sucked up a deep breath, his nerves showing through his happy façade. "My dad is coming t-to the mansion...But I don't think that's the worst of it. Brianna is here." His eyes went wide. "Chloe's told me about Brianna. She sorta reminds me of the girls who used to be all over me at school...I don't really like those kinds of girls."

Living Room

Daniella flipped through her magazine, not having much else to do. The rest of the house was half excited and half freaking out over what was happening this week; the family were coming.

"What are you doing?" The teenage girl looked up when she heard her step-brothers voice. "Aren't you supposed to be calling someone?"

"I don't want anyone here," Daniella replied. "Who are you calling?"

"Maci." Daniella pulled a face. It wasn't that she didn't like her step-sister, but she was the obvious choice for Alex to pick. Alex and Maci were close, very close. Daniella thought she had her brother Ryhan were close, but Alex and Maci were close.

Martin's Bedroom

Dana was doing her usual thing: using Martin's bed as a trampoline. Their relationship wasn't one hundred percent fixed, but they were definitely still very close friends. Kat and James were also in the same room, the group of four friends had been discussing who they were inviting home.

Martin was sat in the desk chair, his elbows leaning on the desk and his head in his hands. He didn't know why his mother would be coming to America, why she would start these chains of events that left one of his best friends jumping on his bed and talking animatedly about her little sister. Dana hadn't mentioned her family before, so Martin should have been excited to hear about it, but he had much bigger things on his mind.

Kat didn't know who she wanted to invite. Since her parents weren't around anymore...it was either one of her horror-loving cousins or her ghost writer aunt. She was at a loss.

James was inviting his dad- well, he had wanted to invite his mom, but his father had answered the phone and insisted he came to the mansion. James knew this could only go two ways; his father was kind and supporting, or he tore into his son about the secret he had revealed earlier on in the show. He, however, was not freaking out as badly as Martin was. He wanted to comfort his secret crush, but every time he tried to think of something to say, his mouth ran dry and his body was rigid. He was scared.

R. 

Matt heaved out a sigh. "The only thing with inviting any of my family here is that none of my family want to be here." Matt ran a hand through his hair, biting his cheek. "My parents want me to become a doctor or a lawyer or just something that isn't 'wasting my life', as they like to call it. My sisters...that's just a definite no."

Recording Studio

As Matt left the confessional, he was met with two teenagers. Sami was comforting Troy over Tonia's departure. He didn't think he would have been hurt this much when she left, but now she was actually gone he felt numb. Sami was taking a break from spending all of her time either with Alexander or reading (on occasions she did them at the same time). Ever since the day of the challenge, when her phone had beeped at the most inappropriate of times, Sami had been drawing away from her sort-of boyfriend. Alex was quick to question what had gone on and she was quick to lie and say it was nothing.

The two gave him a smile of acknowledgment as Matt gave a wave. He exited the recording studio and rounded the corner, crashing head-on into Natalia.

"Oh!" She squeaked, taking a step back. Natalie coughed awkwardly, not really knowing what to say. Ever since the challenge, when he had run off stage and she had let him hug her, things had gotten worse between them. Natalie still wasn't sure she wanted to hear what he had to say, and Matt was taking it considerably well. It showed that he had patience.

"After you," Matt said, stepping to one side and holding his hands out. Natalie thanked him with a smile before continuing on the confessional.

R.B. Cam

Natalie sat on the stool, completely stunned. "I don't even remember why I wanted to come in here...Now I have Matt on my brain." She chomped down on her lip. "I don't know where I stand with him, and it kind of hurts."

Grammy Sammy's bedroom

"That's a really funny story, Mrs. T." Astoria's laugh rang through the room.

"Oh, you should hear the X-rated ones," the older woman laughed with a wink. Astoria laughed harder. "Now then, tell me, how does this singing thing work?"

"You just pick a song and head down to the auditorium," Astoria explained, twirling one of her pigtails around her finger. The older woman stroked her chin, knowing exactly what song was on her mind. After seeing the way things were in the mansion today, Octavia Terrafino had decided that some of these girls needed to remember they were more than just toys for the boys to play with.

Stage

Octavia sat on a stool, her cane no where to be seen. Her hands were clutched around the microphone stand in front of her.

Before she had taken her seat, she had made sure that the remaining female contestants-Kat, Natalie, Sami, Astoria, Daniella, Marianna and Dana-were sat in the front row, ready for her performance. Chloe and Sam sat close by, watching in just as much wonder as everyone else. The boys were in the far back.

Octavia's eyes rested on Brianna, who was sat beside her step-sister, inspecting her nails. The older woman's eyes narrowed.

"Here's to the ladies who lunch-

Everybody laugh.

Lounging in their caftans

And planning a brunch

On their own behalf.

Off to the gym,

Then to a fitting,

Claiming they're fat."

Her grin turned wicked at the word 'fat'.

"And looking grim,

'Cause they've been sitting

Choosing a hat.

Does anyone still wear a hat?

I'll drink to that."

Her hand lifted to point a finger towards Daniella.

"And here's to the girls who play smart-

Aren't they a gas?

Rushing to their classes

In optical art,

Wishing it would pass.

Another long exhausting day,

Another thousand dollars,

A matinee, a Pinter play,

Perhaps a piece of Mahler's.

I'll drink to that.

And one for Mahler!"

Octavia's hand moved to Natalie.

"And here's to the girls who play wife-

Aren't they too much?

Keeping house but clutching

A copy of LIFE,

Just to keep in touch.

The ones who follow the rules,

And meet themselves at the schools,

Too busy to know that they're fools.

Aren't they a gem?

I'll drink to them!

Let's all drink to them!"

One finger pointed to herself now, while the other across the room to her granddaughter.

"And here's to the girls who just watch-

Aren't they the best?

When they get depressed,

It's a bottle of Scotch,

Plus a little jest.

Another chance to disapprove,

Another brilliant zinger,

Another reason not to move,

Another vodka stinger.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!

I'll drink to that."

Her arms swept the crowd of girls, all staring up at her in awe.

"So here's to the girls on the go-

Everybody tries.

Look into their eyes,

And you'll see what they know:

Everybody dies.

A toast to that invincible bunch,

The dinosaurs surviving the crunch.

Let's hear it for the ladies who lunch-

Everybody rise!"

Octavia gripped her hands back around the microphone stand, using it to assist her in standing.

"Rise!

Rise! Rise! Rise! Rise! Rise! Rise! Rise!

Rise!"

At the last word, she fell to her knees, head flung back, microphone pressed tightly to her lips. The room was silent for a long time, until one brave soul spoke up; "Yup, she's definitely Sam's grandmother."

A/N: **IMPORTANT! READ BELOW!**

I have family members for Dana, Sami, Martin, James, Jesse, Astoria, Marianna, Daniella and Alexander! That leaves Kat, Matt, Natalie and Troy! So, if ya'll could send in applications (see end of AN for form) that would be great! As for people who have ALREADY sent in forms, first off, thank you! Second off, I need ages of the family members! I forgot to add it on the form, so thank you to Jess who reminded me!

If you don't remember the family member you sent in, I'll make a list;

Dana, sister Danni.  
Martin, sisters.  
Daniella, brother Ryhan.  
Alexander, sister Maci.

It's just for the siblings, not the parents.

I felt an urge to get a new chapter of this done for ya'll!

It's been a stressful day! BUT I DID IT! With a lot of help from my awesome co-writer, LILA!

Speaking of Lila, ya'll should know that she and Andy have a NEW OC STORY! That ya'll should totally check out because it's awesome. It's on EvanescenceAngel's (Andy) profile and it's called Total Drama U.S.

Also, for those of ya'll who thought last chapter was the finale, IT WASN'T! That was just something for Lila's birthday.

I don't know when the next time I update will be...depends how fast ya'll can get your character info in to me and when I have the time to do it!

Thanks for reading, please review (:

Love, ChloeRhiannonX

Form;

Name:

Age:

Whose family member it is:

How they're related:

Looks:

Personality:

How they treat their family member:

How they feel about their family member being in the competition:


	54. Merry Christmas, Love Your TDM Family

A/N: WARNING! Maybe some lines that were not meant for younger readers...

This wonderful chapter comes to you from Desire at gunpoint.

* * *

Scarletta quickly adjusted the camera and smiled at it, dressed in a sweater-dress covered in little reindeer. "Hello everyone! Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah and happy holidays to you all. This is the 'Contaili-Terrafino Christmas Card', for 2013, but it's also something else: this year, it's the 'Total Drama Music' Christmas card too! Now, most years, I pick the song we sing on the card, but this year, I decided to let Sam pick out our song! Come on, Sammy!"

Sam stumbled over, a bottle of Kahlua in her hand. "S'up mothafuckas!" she yelled drunkenly.

"Sam! You promised you wouldn't get drunk!"

"But I haaaad toooo."

Scar groaned loudly. "Fine. Fine! What song did you pick Sammy?"

Sam flopped down beside her, showing that she was also carrying her bright blue Fender Stratocaster. "Okay fuckas, I picked a special song this year. One that empha..empha..Elphaba..."

"Emphasizes."

"YEAH THAT. It emp-pha-sizes what I feeeel. It's..."ROADIE" BY TENACIOUS D!"

"OH MY GOD, SAMMY NO."

"SAMMY YES, I'M DOING THE SHIT! ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR!"

Sam began to play and Scar buried her head in her hands in irritation.

_**"Well it's 3 P.M, time to lug the gear, gotta get it on the stage**_

_**My muscles flex, my fuckin' sweat will save the day!"**_

"You're really doing this, aren't you Sammy.."

_**"I check the mic, I fuckin' check the mic, I fuckin' checka-checka one, two, three **_

_**I plug it in, I make it sound as good as can be."**_

Scar sat there, cursing in silent Italian as Sam tapped her on the head with her guitar for the 'one, two, three' part.

_**"'Cause the rockers rock, but the roadies roll, gotta take the mic, 'cause I take control, gotta get that shit up on that fuckin' stage..'Cause the roadie knows what the roadie knows, and the roadie knows that he wears black clothes, and he hides off in the shadows of the stage."**_

"This has NOTHING to do with Christmas! Absolutely nothing!" Scar complained as Sam jumped onto the couch, using her Kahlua bottle connected onto the guitar with duct tape as a microphone.

_**"Because the roadie looks a thousand miles with his eyes, and when the crowd roars, it brings a tear drop to the roadie's eyes..." **_Sam bent down, smacking Scar in the head with her guitar. _**"TEARS OF PRIDE!"**_

"OW! That hurt Sammy!" Scar yelped, rubbing her head.

_**"Because he brought you the show, but you will never knooooow!**_

_**He's changing the strings, while hiding in the wiiiiiings!**_

_**No matter how hard..." **_Sam dropped to her knees on the couch, head down and arm in the 'windmill' position as she stared into the camera. _**"The show must go on."**_

Scar sat back, shaking her head. "Why do I sense that this will get worse."

Sam flopped back so she sat, and stared at the camera.

_**"Then a beautiful girl come to me she says, "Hey can I **__**touch your puss**__**."**_

_**I say "Yays, I am in love.."**_

"AND IT GOT WORSE."

_**"Then she quickly says, "I **__**touched your puss**__**, now gimme that backstage pass**_

_**I do not want you roadie, I want **__**Chloe's vag**__**."**_

"SAMMY, OH MY GOD!" Scar screamed in rage, eye wide with shock. As Sam continued to sing, Scar began to apologize.

"I am SO sorry everyone!"

_**"I'm standing at the threshold of your dreams!"**_

"I didn't realize that this would be what would happen!"

_**"Without me there'd be no sound from those amps!"**_

"I gave Sammy a chance because I thought she could actually be sober for this!"

_**"Without me there'd be no lights on the stage! BUT YOU DON'T APPLAUD FOR ME!"**_

"But no, I'm a fucking idiot with A DRUNKARD FOR A COUSIN!"

The guitar stopped and Scar stopped talking. The two didn't talk for some moments, Scar's head buried into the couch, beginning to cry in irritation.

"Scar?" Sam said, audibly drunk as she shuffled over.

Scar didn't look at her, and Sam frowned, and plucked a few strings on her guitar.

_**"Through the years, we all will be together.." **_Sam tried, looking over at Scar.

The one-eyed girl raised her head and looked at her, her eye saying "You've GOT to be kidding me."

_**"Through the years, we all will be together.."**_

After a few moments, and with a sigh, Scar's voice sang out _**"If the fates allow."**_

Sam grinned and put an arm around Scar, plucking the strings with her other hand as they sang together _**"Hang a shining star upon the highest bough.."**_

Scar gave a tiny smile and leaned on her cousin as they sang the last line.

_**"And have yourself, a merry little Christmas..now.."**_

"Merry Christmas, Scarrie."

"Merry Christmas, you drunken bitch." Scar chuckled, and turned back to the camera. "And happy holidays to all our friends and family, and all the fans of Total Drama Music!"

"DRINK LOTS OF SPIKED EGGNOG, IT'S FUCKING DELICIOUS!" Sam screamed as Scar shut off the camera.

* * *

A/N: Don't you just love it?

This wonderful chapter comes to you from our very own LILA BLUE! She wanted to write a Christmas drabble, and asked me if she could include some...crude mention of Chloe in it ;) haha, well, I agreed on the condition that she allow this to be our Christmas chapter!

In TDM time, it's like April...and I had been planning on getting them to do a Christmas challenge, and for it to be;

**"Sam, it's the middle of Spring," Chloe reminded her co-host. "Why do we need a Christmas themed challenge?"**

**"BE FESTIVE!" The dark haired girl raved, hitting Chloe in the face with a spare piece of Mistletoe she had now started carrying around with her, hanging over the heads of various contestants and couples. **

But OH WELL! There's always next year ;)

The two songs that are sung are "Roadie" by Tenacious D (the underlined lyrics are edited), and "Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas".

And from all of us here at TDM, we hope you have a merry Christmas and a happy New Year! We'll see you in 2014!

Thanks for reading, please review (:

Love, ChloeRhiannonX and Desire at gunpoint


	55. Something Good Can Come of Something Bad

**This was supposed to be up yesterday, but the server went down.  
****Suck my dick, FanFiction .net**

* * *

The house was silent at 6AM, not even a squeaking floorboard to be heard. Everyone in the mansion was asleep and-

"SAMANTHA TERRAFINO!"

But it wasn't Chris for a change. Sam and Octavia ran away sniggering, back to Sam's bedroom for the night, stashing their guns in the flowerpot for safe keeping since last time Chloe had raided Sam's room and confiscated her paintball gun.

Two minutes later Brianna came storming out of her room, voice raised, "IT TOOK ME TWO HOURS TO GET THE LAST BATCH OF PAINT OUT OF MY HAIR! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH MY SHAMPOO COSTS? HUH? TOO FUCKING MUCH TO BE WASTED, THAT'S HOW MUCH!"

Living Room

"Hello, viewers of the world," Sam greeted the camera, a shit-eating grin on her face. Chloe didn't want to think about the incident that had happened a few hours ago. "Welcome back to another exciting episode of Total Drama Music!"

"That's right," Chloe joined in. "And this week we bring you something extra special; the family memb-"

"Chloe." Right on cue, Brianna entered the room. The two co-hosts didn't allow anyone in the living room when they filmed their opening. "I need you to tell everyone that I am holding a mandatory dance class today. 2PM in the auditorium."

"But-"

"No, buts!" Brianna snapped, her eyes narrowing down on Sam. "You owe it to me after what happened this morning." And before Chloe could protest against her step-sister, claiming it wasn't her fault Sam hated her, Brianna had spun on her heel and strutted away.

Chloe slumped backwards onto the sofa. "Why is it always me?"

R.B Cam

"I can't believe what that bitch did to me," exclaimed Brianna. "Who does she think she is?"

Chloe had her head in her hands, unable to string a sentence together. She shook her head back and fore, emitting a sob before the camera.

Foyer

"D-Dad, h-hi." James hadn't been this nervous since his freshman year of high school, when his father had forced him to try out for the football team. James hadn't been cut out to play football back then, but, somehow, he had made it. He just hoped he could make it this time.

"Son." Mr. Evans' voice was neutral. There was nothing that indicated how he was feeling. "I think we need to talk."

"Y-Yeah...we probably do." James held his arm up, signalling to the now empty living room that was to his left. His father gave him a single nod and walked through the open doorway. James ran his hands over his face before following.

They both took a seat on Chloe and Sam's usual couch, but they looked a lot more rigid than the co-hosts ever did. There was a tense silence between them, while the rest of the Mansion was actually very noisy.

"So, I uh..." James struggled to find the right words.

"Why didn't you tell me?" James shrugged. His father and him had never had the best of relationships. It was like a bad teen movie where the only thing his father cared about was football, but that was the life he lived. When he was eight his father had left his pregnant mother, and it had taken a long time for James to forgive him after that. They had never had the easiest of relationships, especially with his fathers constant pushing, and now didn't exactly seem like the perfect time to mend it.

"It just never came up, I guess."

"It never came up?" Jon questioned. "James, you should know that you can come to tell me anything." James nodded halfheartedly. "And...if this is the way you want to choose to live your life then-then I'm okay with that. I support you. You used your twenty second of courage wisely." Now wasn't really the time for James to bring up the 'it isn't a choice' argument, he was in too much shock from his father saying he supported him.

Foyer

"WHERE IS THAT UNGRATEFUL BOY?" Screamed the new voice.

"Excuse me?" Chloe was halfway to the staircase, a stack of flyers for Brianna's dance class in her hand, when she had spotted Tafsina and the twins enter the mansion. "Are you here to see someone or am I going to have to ask you to leave?"

"It's okay, Chloe," Martin appeared at the top of the staircase. Moxie wanted to run to her brother, but Mimi held tightly onto her sisters hand, not letting her do so in front of their mother. "Just take my sisters to watch TV, please."

Chloe stared between the mother and son for a moment, anticipating whether she should intercept or listen to Martin. In the end she decided to get the two younger girls away from the scene. Using hand not well practiced hand signals that looked more like a bad game of charades-because Chloe remembered Martin saying one of his sisters was deaf and the other was blind-and very basic words, she managed to get them both to follow her.

"Mother..." Martin started, but Tafsina was on him in a second, dragging him by the ear back into the bedroom that he had just emerged from. She forcefully threw him onto the bed, slamming the door shut behind her.

Martin cringed when he hit the bed, not out of pain, but in fear for his mother. Tafsina stood tall, her arms crossed and her face set in a permanent scowl.

"Did you kiss that boy?" She said in Hindi, gritting her teeth. The terrified teenager bit his lip and looked down. Tafsina grabbed his nose and yanked his face up to look at her. Her expression softened, but anyone who had gotten on the woman's bad side knew how much of a rouse this was.

She sat down next to him and patted his back. "I only want to save your soul, Martand. Did you kiss that boy?"

Meekly, Martin avoided his mother's gaze. "…I-I did… a-and i-it was for a game…"

"But you did not enjoy that kiss, did you?" Once again, Martin bit his lip. "…You enjoyed kissing him."

"I-I did-" A sickening crack resorted throughout the mansion.

"THIS IS NOT OKAY! YOUR GRANDMOTHER WOULD BE DISGUSTED WITH YOU, AND YOUR GRANDFATHER- GOD REST HIS SOUL- WOULD HAVE YOU STONED TO DEATH IN THE MARKET SQUARE!" Tafsina yelled, her temples pulsing with rage. Martin's eyes were beginning to swell up with tears. He knew this would happen- deep down, he had felt it coming, but this is not at all how he wanted it.

"No, Mother, please, don't say that-" He choked back a sob. Tafsina's eyes narrowed into little slits. She gritted her teeth and slapped him so hard the sickening sound could be heard from upstairs.

"You are no son of mine." She growled. Martin wiped the blood from his split lip. "I should have left your father kill you when he tried." With that, she left.

Martin collapsed onto the floor, his face vacant of all emotion. Tears and blood. That was all he had left now. His mother disowned him, his father was jailed, and he certainly would never see his sisters again.

"Oh god," He clutched his stomach at a sudden realization. He had no way to get back home. "I could get deported…" He mused bitterly. Even if he somehow got home, where would he go? He'd be a disgrace to his village. Slowly, he rose, and he made his way up to James' room.

R.B Cam

"I never expected my dad to be so supportive," James said, still in shock. "I just...what just happened?"

Martin sat on the stool, eyes puffy and red, blood still trailing down his face. There was nothing he could say that was going to help him now.

Matt sighed. "I guess I should count myself lucky that my parents didn't want to come after all."

Living Room

"James!" Chloe called out. The twins behind her took a seat on the sofa behind her and she handed them the TV controllers from the coffee table.

"What was all that about?" James asked his best friend, referring to the commotion in the foyer.

"Martin's mother showed up," Chloe told him, and quickly gabbed James by the shoulders when she saw he was about to make a break out of the room. "Let them talk it out on their own first. You know Martin will come to you afterwards because Dana's kinda busy...Just be there for him, okay?" James nodded his head, peering over Chloe's head towards the two teenage girls. They were both looking in his direction, no doubt knowing who he was.

Unnerved by the creepy stares, James excused himself to his bedroom, but not before Chloe could shove a flyer for Brianna's dance class into his hand.

Foyer

"ALOHA!" Called out a teenage girl from the door. She had a black backpack slung over her shoulders, resting low against the bottom of her back. Her dark, black hair was was pulled up in a messy bun with swirls of blue and purple shades curling their way through.

"Maci!" Alexander grinned, pulling his sister in for a hug. She squealed into his shoulder, unable to contain her excitement. They hadn't seen each other since the wedding- with the exception that she watched the show every week.

"Do you want to be so huggy?" A younger teenage boy said from the doorway behind them. He wasn't much younger than Maci, with a mop of black hair and bright green eyes. His skin was tanned, but more like he had been out in the sun for the last seventy-two hours rather than the same Mexican tan that Maci and Alex had.

"Ryhan," Alex smiled, pulling his step-brother in for a hug too.

"What are you doing here?" A fourth person entered the conversation. Releasing Ryhan, Alexander spun around to find his step-sister. "I didn't invite you, Ryhan," Daniella spat through gritted teeth.

"I-I know..." The younger replied bashfully.

"I did." Daniella's eyes shot to Alex's. "I should have told you first, but I know you didn't want him here so-"

"So you brought him anyway?" Daniella shook her head. "Unbelievable." She retreated into the living room, too angry to face her family.

"I'll talk to her," Maci told her brothers, patting them each on the arm as she pushed between them, but Alex was already being dragged in the opposite direction by Sami, who was eagerly awaiting introducing her boyfriend to her father.

"Dani, wait-" Maci called out.

"You called!" A small girl jumped up from behind the sofa on the far side of the room. She had a thick Australian accent that matched only one other contestant in the Mansion. "I'm Danni. Danni McKenzie!" She flipped her waist length brown hair over one shoulder while she physically vibrated on the spot. Maci and Daniella exchanged a look of pure shock, but before either could say anything further, Danni had already jumped over the back of the sofa and ran straight from the room.

James' Bedroom

Martin found James pacing the floor in front of his bedroom window. The carpet was looking worn out already, and Martin wondered what was wrong with him.

"James?" The younger boy spun around to face Martin, a gasp escaping his mouth as he saw the blood trailing down Martin's chin from his split lip. James was at his side in an instance, pushing Martin down onto the end of his bed, and Martin didn't have the energy to complain. James left the room for a moment before coming back with a first aid kit and a wash cloth. He dabbed at Martin's lip, earning a few hisses from the Indian boy. "You seem to know what you're doing," Martin said, to which James allowed a smile to tug at the corner of his lips.

"I've had a lot or practice," he replied, thinking back to the many times he's gotten football induced injuries similar to this, but then James remembered that this wasn't a football induced injury and he started to get angry. Instead of acting out, he took out a small box of home stitches and placed two across Martin's cut. It wasn't perfect, but it would have to do for now.

A few stray tears ran down Martin's cheek and he sniffled. James rubbed his thumb over the older boys cheek, staring up at him from his place kneeling on the floor. It only took twenty seconds of courage, but James got to his feet and grabbed Martin's hand, leading them both over to the top of the bed where he laid down and patted the space beside him for Martin to lie down too. And he did. James pulled him over so that Martin's head was resting on his chest, and Martin didn't protest.

R.B Cam

"PROGRESS!" Cried Dana and Kat, jumping around and pulling party poppers.

"My dad has always been so supportive of me," Sami announced. "And I knew he would like Alex, no matter how nervous they both were about meeting."

"I just didn't want to see any of my family right now," Daniella spoke quietly. "And if Maci calls me Dani one more time I may just knock a few of her teeth out."

Bottom of the Staircase

"You insolent, selfish BITCH!" Octavia hissed, a fire that looked like something from hell bursting behind her eyes. She swung her arm back and threw her wine into Tafsina's face.

The shock in the Indian woman's eyes was evident, but Octavia wasn't done. Not by a LONG shot.

"What kind of mother says those kinds of things to her own child!? It shouldn't matter if your son likes sucking dick or anything, HE'S STILL YOUR FUCKING SON."

"As for religion.." she said, and pulled the chain around her neck, revealing a set of rosary beads, with a gilded cross at the center. "I'm a Catholic too, but that doesn't mean I hate gays! I have two lesbian grandchildren that I love to death! So what if they like girls, it doesn't change the fact that I love them! I became Sammy's mother for God's sake!"

"You aren't her biological mother! You just adopted her when her mother abandoned her! Probably because she knew that her child would end up with Satan in her!" Tafsina spat out, yelling when Octavia slapped her.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT ABOUT MY BAMBINA. I might not be her mother, but I show her love no matter what, and that's what a true mother does! YOU AREN'T A MOTHER! YOU AREN'T A MOTHER! YOU'RE A STREGA WHO HATES HER ONLY SON FOR WHO HE LOVES! IF ANYONE HAS THE DEVIL IN THEM, IT'S YOU!"

R.B Cam

"YOU GO, GRANDMAMA!" Sam yelled out, cheering. "YOU TELL THAT BITCH WHERE TO SHOVE HER BAD MORALS!"

Auditorium

Brianna clicked the button the controller before tossing it beside the iPod dock. The music began to play and she started her lesson.

"Front step

Cha cha cha

Back step

Cha cha cha

Side step

Front step

Back

And turn."

Daniella walked up sluggishly to the rest of the group, a little later than she should have been there.

"Oh my God, what are we doing?" She complained, to which Brianna gave her a pointed glare. "I can't believe I'm really here do this."

"I can't believe I'm really here watching you do this," Alexander replied in a quieter tone.

"Front step

Cha cha cha

Back step

Cha cha cha

Side step

Front step

Back-" A look of disgust crossed Brianna's face as she saw what the group were doing. It certainly wasn't dancing. "Oh, Chloe, look at this motley crew. Performance competition has certainly gone down hill since I was crowned miss-"

"No more Ancient History, Brianna," Chloe chided with an eye roll.

Brianna scoffed, still shaking her hips as she watched the group.

"Oh my God how times have changed

This girl must be blind or completely deranged

But time seemed to halt when I was Miss Baltimore Crabs

Chloe, do that move again!"

"Brianna, wake up from that dream of yours

This isn't twenty-ten." The younger girl repeated her dance steps all the same, much to her pleasure of her older step-sister.

Dana giggled at the scene, which only brought Brianna's attention to her. The dark haired girl made her way through the crowd of contestant, grabbing Dana's hip to guide her.

"You can laugh but life's a test

Don't do this don't do that

Remember Brianna knows best

And the crown's in the vault

From when I won Miss Baltimore Crabs"

"These steps are perfect ammunition," joked Chloe, shooing Brianna away from Dana.

"Let me show you how your sissy dear took out the competition," Brianna winked.

"Girls go get rest

Boys let rumba."

The girls took a seat, grabbing for their water bottles while Brianna instructed the boys around.

"Those poor runner-ups might still hold some grudges

They padded their cups

But I screwed the judges."

The boys all exchanged worried looks, but kept up their dancing.

"Those broads thought they'd win

If a plate they would spin in their dance

Ha! Not a chance," and she jumped into the nearest boys arms.

"James put me down."

Brianna moved back over to the girls who sat on the bench, clapping her hands to liven them up.

"Oh good morning ladies

Let's see what you got."

They circled around, doing their own freestyle, all while Brianna pulled faces of disgust.

"Twist twist twist twist

Mashed potato

Mambo"

"Ready begin," the older girl joked, swaying her hips and giving them a cheeky wink.

"On my show you'll never find

A thrusting hip or bump and grind"

"What's that a dance for fleas and ticks," Chloe mumbled.

"Oh you should have seen my bag of tricks." Brianna bumped her hip against her sisters, throwing Chloe off her dancing and tripping to the side.

"Oh I hit the stage batons ablaze

While belting Aida and preparing soufflés

But that triple somersault is how I clinched Miss Baltimore Crabs

Proceed

Are you scared when on live?" Brianna asked Daniella.

"No I'm sure I can cope," she replied sarcastically.

"Well this show isn't broadcast in Cinemascope," Brianna retorted, sashaying away.

"I never drank one chocolate malt

No desserts for Miss Baltimore Crabs," she continued to sing, a devilish smirk across her face.

"This one will never get a date in those hand me down clothes.

Ha! Doubt she'll never get a date until daddy buys her a new nose

I would say "Oy gevalt!" if I wasn't Miss Baltimore Crabs."

Brianna moved over to Kat, "Do you dance like you dress?"

Chloe quickly snapped at her," Brianna, there's no reason to be cruel."

Ignoring her sisters words, she carried on, moving to Marianna.

"Would you ever you the word cool?"

Marianna shrugged.

"Of course I would, I'm all for old slang

It's the new frontier"

Brianna raised an eyebrow.

"Not in Muskoka it isn't

And may I be frank?

First impressions can be tough

And when I saw you I knew it

If your size weren't enough

Your last answer just blew it

And so my dear, so short and stout

You'll never be in, so we're kicking you out

With your form and your face

Ah, it isn't your fault

You're just down with a case of Miss Baltimore Crabs"

All the girls had halted their dancing and even the boys were staring at Brianna in shock.

"Ugh you may go," and she waved her hand at them all.

"Um, thank you," Marianna replied, confused by what had just happened.

"I think she secretly likes you," Dana whispered in Mari's ear.

"May I please say something?" Chloe interrupted, grabbing her step-sister by the shoulder.

"Ha! Of course not... But you may bow and exalt

Because I am Miss Baltimore Crabs."

R.B. Cam

"Did...did Brianna just call me fat?" Marianna asked, kind of unsure of what had gone on, but still willing to help half of the contestants bury Chloe's step-sister six feet under.

"Brianna's a literal dancing Queen," Chloe explained. "She's been doing dance competitions her whole life, and when they brought back the old Miss Baltimore Crabs competitions she came first place and..it kind of went to her head."

Living Room

"Hey," Chloe bumped her hip against Sam's. She was stood beside the piano, sorting through some music sheets. Chloe gathered up a pile and started reordering them. "I haven't seen you since this morning." Sams shrugged, letting her long, raven hair fall in front of her face to hide her smirk (and the hickeys). "And I did notice you and Astoria both skipped dance class. Frick fracking upstairs, were you?"

Sam rolled her eyes, but even her hair couldn't hide the dark blush that rised across her cheeks. "No...we haven't got that far," she replied shyly. "We're only on mid-second base."

"...You're on what?"

"Mid-second base," Sam repeated. "You know, second base but only with hands."

"I don't...what?"

"Mid-first base is kissing, first base is kissing with tongues. Mid-second base is boob touching, second base is boob touching with...mouths. Mid-third base is...well, you get the ideas."

"That's...great?" Chloe replied, not quite sure how to respond. "What'd mid-home run?"

"I don't know," Sam shrugged. "I haven't got that far."

And from the kitchen Jesse called out, "ANAL!"

Recording Studio

Natalia rounded the doorway with her hand on the wooden frame, and clutching to it when she saw she wasn't alone. Sitting in the two leather spinning chairs were Matt and Troy, not in a very deep discussion, but rather throwing random sentences back and fore.

"Oh, I didn't know anyone else was in here," she said flustered. "No family members either, huh?"

"Travel plans failed," Troy sighed, but he realized neither of the other two were listening to him. "I'll just," he motioned towards the door with his thumb, "leave you two alone."

Natalie took Troy's vacated seat and the two of them took turns looking at each other and turning away when caught.

"I um...my parents didn't want to come," Matt told her. "They don't really support the whole singing thing."

Natalie nodded her head. "Mine couldn't get the time off work." Matt took thi as his turn to nod. "I just-" She started, but she only got as far as rubbing her neck awkwardly. "Yeah..."

R.B. Cam

"What the heck am I doing?" Natalie asked, slapping her palm against her forehead.

Living Room

"And that is it for another round of TDM," Sam announced.

"We've definitely had a lot of ups and downs this week." Chloe added, "And we're definitely got a lot more coming your way, so stay tuned for more on Total."

"Drama."

"MUSIC!"

* * *

A/N: ...Does anyone else wonder how none of these kids are in school?

Anyway, today is an exciting day for all. 3 years ago today a wonderful story by the name of Total Drama Music was born. I don't think it's possible for three years to have gone by so fast...but they have. Three whole years of this story. How crazy is that? But I wouldn't change it for the world.

And the chapter title, Maybe Something Good Can Come Of Something Bad, is a reference to this story in general. I met Lila when we both reviewed a god awful story 3 years ago, and we decided that we could do something much better...and, thus, Total Drama Music was born.

I'm getting really emotional and nostalgic again...Ignore my tears.

In other news, you'll probably be able to pick out the best two scenes from this chapter 'cause they weren't written by me! The scene between Martin and his mother was written by Andy, and some of it was posted a few chapters ago too, and the scene between Octavia and Tafsina was written by Lila.

Wow...I just want to say thank you to everyone who has stuck with us through this crazy ride of a story, and my biggest thank you is to Lila, for putting up with all my horrible crap through the years and yet always coming back for more! You mean the world to me! I LOVE YOU.

**A NOTE FROM LILA:**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO US, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO US! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR TDM! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO US!**

**Hi everybody who's still reading this! I just wanted to say thank you for all of your support over these last few years. It means a lot to Chloe and I, so thank you.**

**And now that the sweet part of this is over, HERE COMES THE SHAMELESS SELF-PROMOTION! On my DeviantArt account (of the same name as my FF account **(desireatgunpoint)**) I've been writing drabbles that are set in the TDM universe, and that star our two favorite Italians: Sam and Scar! The drabbles will be mentioned in passing during later chapters of TDM, so if you want to catch the jokes, you have to read the drabbles. **

**Finally, I want to thank Chloe for taking a chance and going on this magical journey with me. You are one of the best writers and people I've ever met. Thank you, so much Chloe. Love ya, buddy!**

**With love, Lila.**

Thanks for reading, please review (:

Love, ChloeRhiannonX and Desire at gunpoint


	56. Let Hell Loose

"AND EXACTLY WHEN ARE YOU LEAVING?" A shrill voice echoed through the halls, bouncing from the walls and reaching the ears of every single person taking occupants in McLean Mansion.

"ARE YOU SAYING I'M NOT WELCOME HERE?"

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I'M SAYING!"

The door swung open and the two teenage girls froze in place. Octavia's eyes moved between the two of them for a moment, neither of them daring to move. She walked forward, slowly, no cane under her hand, until she was stood between the arguing sisters. They both swallowed hard, no one daring to breathe.

Suddenly, Octavia reached out, grabbing Brianna by the ear and dragging her out of the room, despite her loud and angry protests. "Go to sleep, Chloe," she called over her shoulder, slamming the bedroom door shut.

Living Room

"Hello, and welcome to Total Drama Music," Sam sat with a smile on her face, but it was starting to look forced again.

There was silence for a moment and when she looked over to her co-host, Chloe had her elbow resting on the arm of the chair, her head in her hand and a peaceful expression on her face. She'd had a rough night dealing with Brianna.

"Chloe," Sam spoke in a singsong voice. "Chloe, time to wake up." She nudged her co-host who fell forward with a force before waking up.

"I wasn't playing the game!"

"What game?"

"...What game?" Chloe looked guilty.

Music room

"Oh God," Maci grimaced. "You have that love sick look on your face again!"

Alexander blinked a few times, turning to face his sister. "What did you say?"

A grin spread across Maci's face. She turned her attention to the other side of the room where Sami was sat on a stool, showing her dad a new song she'd learnt to play on the guitar. Alex and been watching her every move since she'd entered the room, even though her father kept sending looks his way too. Maci was getting sick of her brother's goofy smile every time he saw his girlfriend.

"You should go join them," Maci suggested.

"No, no," Alex protested. "I wouldn't want to leave you on your own.

Maci rolled her eyes. "Don't worry about me, I'll go find Ryhan and Dani."

"You know, she really hates it when you call her that."

"I know," Maci winked as she exited the room.

R.B. Cam

"Brianna is driving my crazy." Chloe sounded exasperated. "I can't wait for mom to call and drag her ass home."

"I really think my dad and Alex are getting alone," Sami smiled. "I knew they would!"

Garden

"Your sisters are cute," James smiled, watching the two little girls on the swing set.

Martin sat beside him, his head in his hands. He was supposed to be watching his sisters himself, but he knew James was keeping an eye on them and he trusted him to make sure they were okay. Martin couldn't bring himself to look at the two of them. He was ashamed of himself and didn't want his precious sisters being involved in that. He had a hard enough time convincing his mother that he could take care of them for a day while she went off and...well, he didn't know what she doing. Probably booking the tickets back to India.

"Hey, stop beating yourself up," James encouraged, wrapping his arm around Martin's shoulders.

"YES!" James and Martin looked up quickly, but saw no one.

Treehouse

Kat slapped her hand over Dana's mouth. They both dropped their binoculars.

R.B. Cam

"At least we're getting somewhere with them!" Kat beamed excitedly as Dana bounced on the spot beside her.

Living Room

"Chloe." The brunette in question tiredly looked up from her sheet music to find her co-host fidgeting awkwardly in the doorway behind her. "Y-You know the other day...when we...we talked about me and Astoria not having done anything yet?" Chloe nodded her head, remembering the conversation well. She still hadn't quite wrapped her mind around the whole half-base thing. "Well, I-I was wondering if we could maybe...talk more about that.

"Sure?" Chloe replied, not quite knowing what else to say. It wasn't often Sam opened up about her sex life, not even to her best straight friend. "What part of it did you want to talk about?"

"Well, I um...I think I need to tell you something," Sam stuttered, unable to get the words out of her mouth completely. "A-And I haven't told anyone else this yet, not even Scar or Grammy and-"

Chloe reached out and put her hand on Sam's arm, stopping her from talking. She was starting to ramble. Whatever it was it was burning a hole in Sam's head. Chloe had never seen her like this before.

"Sam, you can tell me anything, okay?" Sam nodded her vigorously, telling Chloe that she knew that, hence why she was coming to her first.

"Okay, Chloe, I'm...I'm asexual!"

There was silence for a while as the two girls stared at each other. Sam was shaking nervously until Chloe's face broke out in a huge grin.

"Is that all it is, you nugget?"

"...What?"

Chloe got up from her seat on the piano and wrapped her arms around her best friend. "Oh, Sammy...I love you no matter what, okay?" Sam was too speechless to say anything, her mouth opening and closing as if on strings. "Now, tell me more!" Chloe grabbed the other girls hand and the two sat back down on top of the piano.

"I-I didn't think you'd understand," Sam mumbled quietly.

Chloe rolled her eyes, her smile never quivering. "I understand more than you know, Sam. Now, tell what's really going on with you and 'Storia."

Staircase

"Um...hi?" Natalie looked up, a faint smile on her face. "Can I sit?"

"Sure," she replied, moving her bag from the step. Matt took a seat, smiling to himself. "You don't want to bother anyone's family either, huh?"

Matt nodded. "Yeah, don't want to intrude on anything."

"Or run into Brianna," Natalie snorted. "You know, I was talking to Mariana this morning and we were planning on pranking her like Sam did. Do you want in?"

"You think that's a good idea?"

"Sure," Natalie shrugged. "It's better than letting her act like a bitch and getting away with it."

The teenage boy titled his head, mulling over the thought. "Okay, I'm in."

Daniella's room

"Get out!" The older teenage girl yelled, slamming the door shut in the younger ones face.

"Fine then," grumbled Maci, walking off to find someone else to bother instead.

Inside the bedroom, Ryhan was trying his best to calm down his sister, but Daniella was angry.

"I don't see why she thinks she can just show up here and call me 'Dani' when she knows I hate it! I can't believe mom even let you and her come here! Ugh, idiot..."

"You should really give Maci a chance," Ryhan encouraged. Daniella gave him the stink eye.

Sam's Room

Sam paced nervously, mouthing out the words she'd say under her breath, tapping her head as was her custom when nervous.

"Sam?" Astoria knocked on the door after she'd already entered, looking concerned at the sight she saw.

Sam raised her head in surprise, and came over, kissing her forehead. "Hey, pretty."

"Hey," Astoria mumbled confusedly, her eyes peering up at her girlfriend. "What's going on?"

"Um..I have to tell you something." she said, and sat on her bed, now rubbing her hands together, another nervous tic.

Astoria trusted Sam, but she couldn't help but feel nervous. It was definitely serious. She took a seat beside her on the bed, taking her girlfriends hands in her own.

"Well...you know that I adore you, right?" she asked nervously, looking into her eyes and holding her hands.

Astoria's stomach dropped to her knees. That was not the way she wanted the conversation to start. All the same, she slowly nodded her head.

"Well..I'm not..sexually interested in you. Or anyone." she admitted, stroking the top of her hand.

Astoria pulled her hand away, her eyebrows furrowed together.

"Well...I guess what I'm trying to say is...Asty...I'm asexual!" she spat out, muscles tightening.

The two girls were silent for a moment as Astoria took the news in. She wasn't entirely aware of what that meant, but she did know she would always be supportive of her girlfriend. Astoria swept a piece of hair behind Sam's ear.

"I love you."

Sam slowly smiled. "I love you too, Asty." she said, and hugged her. "I don't say it often enough. But I love you."

A/N: My babies!

Heh heh...hey? So, I know it's been four months, but...I'm lazy. Come on, you guys KNOW I'm lazy by now, right? Lila has been pushing me to write and so I promised her on May 1st I would start this chapter! It is now May 3rd aaaaand I FINISHED IT! I'm pretty proud!

And special thanks to Lila for co-writing the Astoria/Sam scene with me!

The game Chloe mentions in her sleep is Cards Against Humanity...I thought I'd throw it in as a joke between me and Lila as it is the sole reason it has taken me three days to write this chapter! ...I'm addicted...

Also, Chloe says 'I understand more than you know' which is a reference to te fact that I'm actually asexual :P

I think that's all for now! Sorry for the crappy chapter...I know it's not my best and there was like very little mention of family members and sorry if your character did not play a big part and all the usual stuff.

It is now 23:38 and I am heading to bed!

Thanks for reading, please review (:

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


End file.
